Niezamierzone konsekwencje
by MrOrzech
Summary: Gdy Harry i Ron wpadają w kłótnię podczas poszukiwania horkruksów, Hermiona wybiega za Ronem, prowadząc do niezamierzonych konsekwencji. Nawet z najlepszymi intencjami, wszystko może pójść źle. Tłumaczenie "Unintended Consequences" autorstwa sbmcneil.
1. Prolog

_Historia tu przedstawiona jest autorstwa **Sharon**_ _**Mcneil**, znanej na tym portalu jako **sbmcneil**, przetłumaczona za jej zgodą. Świat Harry'ego Pottera jest własnością JKR._

* * *

_The story depicted belongs to **Sharon McNeil**, known here as **sbmcneil**, and has been translated from English with author's kind permission. It can be found on this site under this link: s/6365342/1/Unintended-Consequences._

_HP world belongs to JKR._

* * *

- Oto i nasza solenizantka!

- Bill! – Ginny przeskoczyła ostatnie kilka metrów do kuchni paroma susami i rzuciła się w ramiona najstarszego brata. Bill roześmiał się i uniósł ją w powietrze. Odstawił ją na ziemię i pocałował w policzek.

- Ginny, najlepsze życzenia z okazji urodzin!

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i przyjęła pocałunek w policzek od Fleur.

- Dzięki. Raczej was tu nie oczekiwałam, myślałam, że wciąż jesteście we Francji – powiedziała Ginny, gdy trójka usiadła przy stole.

- Chcieliśmy wrócić na twoje urodziny – wyjaśnił Bill, odbierając od matki kubek kawy.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie – powiedziała pani Weasley, przytulając swoje najmłodsze dziecko.

- Dzięki, mamo – odparła Ginny, całując matkę w policzek. – Gdzie tata?

Molly westchnęła.

- Musiał wcześnie wyjść do pracy. Teraz w Ministerstwie jest okropny bałagan. Charlie poszedł pomóc bliźniakom w sklepie, będzie razem z nimi na kolację.

- Z tatą wszystko w porządku? – spytał Bill.

Pani Weasley usiadł przy stole, dołączając do pozostałej trójki.

- Chyba tak. Twojemu ojcu udało się ich przekonać, że nie widział Harry'ego od końca ostatniego roku szkolnego i nie wiemy, gdzie jest. Uzdrowiciele ze Świętego Munga przyszli i potwierdzili groszopryszczkę u „Rona", więc część ich planu wydaje się działać. Chciałabym wiedzieć choć trochę więcej.

Patrząc między matką a siostrą, Bill spytał:

- Więc wiecie, gdzie poszli?

Ginny potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie. Zniknęli gdy tylko pojawił się patronus Kingsleya i nic o nich odtąd nie wiadomo. Tata mówi, że to dobre wieści, jeśli złapano by Harry'ego, to od razu wszystkie media by o tym trąbiły.

- Musimy o tym rozmawiać w urodziny Ginny? Otworzysz prezenty, kochanie? – spytała Molly.

Ginny poczuła się trochę zakłopotana, ale wymusiła uśmiech. Wiedziała, że parę ostatnich tygodni było dla jej matki bardzo trudnych i wielokrotnie słyszała, jak w nocy płacze. Część jej była zdenerwowana na Rona, Hermionę i Harry'ego, że zniknęli, ale na szczęście ta większa część wiedziała, że grają ważną rolę w tej wojnie.

- Oczywiście, mamo – odparła, sięgając po jeden z ładnie zapakowanych pakunków.

Po luźnym śniadaniu i rozmowach z Billem i jego żoną, Ginny zaniosła prezenty do pokoju. Zamknęła drzwi i odstawiła pudełka z szatami, książkami i produktami ze sklepu bliźniaków na biurko.

Pyknięcie spowodowało, że gwałtownie się odwróciła i wyszarpnęła różdżkę. Ku jej zaskoczeniu dotarło do niej, że celuje nią w skrzata. Trochę trwało, zanim rozpoznała w nim Stworka, był czysty, schludny i ubrany w śnieżnobiały ręcznik.

- Co ty tu robisz, do cholery!? – spytała zdziwiona, nadal trzymając skrzata na muszce.

- Stworek przeprasza, droga pani. Pan wysłał tu Stworka z tym – odparł stary skrzat, wyciągając w jej kierunku paczkę.

- Twój pan? – spytała Ginny, nie zbliżając się do paczki ani na centymetr.

- Tak, pan Harry – odparł Stworek. – Pan powiedział Stworkowi, żeby pani powiedzieć, że Rogogony Węgierskie są dużo bardziej macho niż hipogryfy, a już zdecydowanie bardziej niż Puszki Pigmejskie.

Ginny opuściła różdżkę, gwałtownie się zapowietrzając. Stworek kontynuował.

- Pan Harry powiedział Stworkowi, żeby Stworek panią zapytał, co on czuje w Amortencji.

Oczy wypełniły jej łzy, gdy dotarło do niej, że to naprawdę Harry wysłał skrzata.

- Tartę melasową, miotłę i mnie.

Stworek pokiwał głową i jeszcze raz wyciągnął przed siebie pakunek. Ginny odebrała go.

- Stworek musi wracać do pana. Pan powiedział Stworkowi, że jeśli będzie pani w potrzebie, może pani Stworka wezwać i Stworek przyjdzie.

Skrzat zniknął z pyknięciem. Ginny opadła na łóżko, obracając paczkę w dłoniach. Do pudełka zapakowanego w brązowy papier przyczepiona była zwinięta notka. Trzęsącą się ręką, Ginny powoli rozwinęła pergamin.

_Ginny,_

_Chciałbym tu być i móc Ci złożyć życzenia urodzinowe osobiście. Wiem, że Ronowi powiedziałem zupełnie co innego, ale naprawdę za Tobą tęsknię, Gin. Ron i Hermiona są super, byli przy mnie od pierwszego roku, ale naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś tu teraz ze mną była._

_Nie pamiętam szczęśliwszego czasu w życiu niż te parę tygodni, przez które byliśmy razem, to było jak jakieś inne życie. Nie mogę Ci dokładnie wyjaśnić, co robię, ale chciałem się upewnić, że wiesz, że mi Cię brakuje i chciałbym, żebyś tu była._

_Czytałem Proroka i wiem, że będziesz musiała uczęszczać do Hogwartu ze Snapem za dyrektora. Bądź ostrożna. Wiem, że potrafisz się sobą dobrze zająć. Jesteś mądrą, silną, potężną czarownicą. Zerwałem z Tobą, bo nie mógłbym znieść, gdyby coś Ci się stało przeze mnie. Jeśli Voldemort dowiedziałby się, ile dla mnie znaczysz… nawet nie chcę myśleć, co mogłoby się stać. Zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby Cię chronić. Snape o nas wie. Jeśli wyda ci się, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie, wezwij Stworka. Przyjdzie do Ciebie i zabierze cię, nie ma znaczenia, gdzie będziesz. Jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebować, zupełnie czegokolwiek, wezwij Stworka._

_Baw się dobrze w urodziny! Mam nadzieję, że spodoba Ci się mój prezent._

_Kocham Cię,_

_Harry._

_P.S. Nie miałem okazji Ci tego powiedzieć, ale wyglądałaś na weselu przepięknie._

Ginny czytała list w kółko i w kółko, nie mogąc przestać, aż dotarło do niej, że jest cała zalana łzami. Uśmiechając się przez łzy, otworzyła pudełko. W środku była inna, krótsza notka.

_Gin_

_Ta bransoletka należała do mojej mamy. Syriusz miał małe pudełko z biżuterią, które mu powierzyła, gdy już wiedziała, że musi się ukryć. Gdy to po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem, od razu pomyślałem o Tobie. Jest piękna i lśniąca, jak Ty._

_Harry._

Trzęsącą się ręką Ginny powoli uniosła pokrywkę i wciągnęła powietrze z zaskoczenia, gdy zobaczyła, co było w środku. Znajdowała się tam śliczna bransoleta z rubinami i diamentami. Zatrzasnęła ją na nadgarstku i uniosła dłoń w górę, podziwiając błyszczenie klejnotów w świetle. Z uśmiechem, wytarła oczy i złożyła obydwa liściki, wkładając je do pudełka ze skarbami. Nie wiedziała, co się stanie, ale czuła się nagle dużo bardziej pewna siebie i nie zamierzała być w tej wojnie obojętna.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**_

_Wiem, że miałem poczekać do wtorku, ale zainteresowanie ankietą ani trochę nie wzrasta. Tak więc demokratyczną większością głosów 4 (3 + mój) do 1 wygrywa "Unintended Consequences._

_W kolejnym rozdziale: Feralna kłótnia Harry'ego i Rona._


	2. Kłótnia

**_Akcja rozpoczyna się po wydarzeniach z piętnastego rozdziału Insygniów Śmierci (Zemsta Goblina)_**

* * *

- Ron!

Hermiona wybiegła z namiotu, podążając za nim i wołając go. Gdy dobiegła do niego i złapała za rękę, deportował się, zabierając ją ze sobą.

- Kurwa mać, Hermiono! – krzyknął. – Mogłem nas oboje rozszczepić. Coś ty sobie, do cholery, myślała?

- Nie myślisz trzeźwo. Ten horkruks…

Przerwał jej z gniewem

- Wiem, co myślę, Hermiono. On nie ma planu. Nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić. Oboje myśleliśmy, że wie więcej, niż nam powiedział.

- Ron, to nasz najlepszy przyjaciel! Nie możemy go tak po prostu zostawić! Tak, jestem trochę zawiedziona – Myślałam, że już zaszlibyśmy dalej w takim czasie…

Reszta argumentu Hermiony została przerwana przez śmiech. Odwracając się, Hermiona przeraziła się, gdy zobaczyła, że ją i Rona otaczała grupa raczej silnych facetów, którzy ku jej przerażeniu celowali w nich różdżkami.

- _Expelliarmus!_

Najwyższy z grupy przywołał ich różdżki, gdy reszta trzymała ich na muszce. Dwóch osiłków podeszło do Rona i przytrzymali go. Gdy się szarpał, uderzyli go parę razy w brzuch i w twarz.

Gdy już skopali Rona, przywódca zwrócił się do Hermiony.

- Co my tu mamy? Mała sprzeczka zakochanych? – spytał, uśmiechając się głupkowato do Hermiony.

- Odwal się od niej! – wrzasnął Ron. Zarobił sobie w ten sposób kolejne uderzenie w brzuch.

- Teraz będziesz już stał spokojnie, rudy? – drwił jeden z facetów.

- Więc co tu robicie, ptaszki? Nie powinniście być w szkole? – spytał przywódca.

- Skończyliśmy szkołę – powiedziała Hermiona bez namysłu. _Dlaczego, do cholery, miałoby ich obchodzić, czy są w szkole?_

- Zobaczymy – odparł facet ze śmiechem. Ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony, wyjął z kieszeni zwój pergaminu. – Nazwiska?

Wymieniając przerażone spojrzenie z Ronem, powiedziała:

- L-Lily Prewett, a to mój kuzyn, Don.

Przywódca podniósł wzrok z listy po przeczytaniu jej.

- Nie ma was na liście. W jakich domach byliście w Hogwarcie?

- W Ravenclawie – odparła szybko Hermiona. – Skończyliśmy w zeszłym roku.

- Prewett? Szefie, a Prewettowie to nie przypadkiem w większości zdrajcy krwi? – spytał jeden z nich.

- Chuj wie – odpowiedział mu ostro przywódca. – Nie ma ich na liście poszukiwanych.

- Czyli po prostu ich puścimy? – zapytał inny z rozczarowaniem w głosie.

- Nie dostaniemy nagrody, jeśli nie ma ich na liście – wyjaśnił. – Puśćcie ich.

Z pożegnalnym kopniakiem, dwójka osiłków zostawiła Rona rozciągniętego na podłodze. Hermiona podbiegła do niego i pomogła mu usiąść. Podniosła wzrok na czas, żeby zobaczyć, jak przywódca odwraca się i wybucha śmiechem.

Cisnął ich różdżki na podłogę i wycelował własną w parę.

- _Drętwota!_

* * *

- Obudź się.

Hermiona obudziła się i ujrzała nad sobą pulchną, starszą kobietę. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła, że Hermiona otworzyła oczy.

- Och, jak dobrze, że się już obudziłaś.

Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła, że wciąż są na polanie, ale było już ciemno i trochę chłodniej. Ron leżał parę metrów od niej. Podążając za jej spojrzeniem, starsza czarownica powiedziała:

- Nie martw się o chłopaka. Jest cały. Jestem Agata Clark. Pomogę ci.

Z pomocą Agaty, Hermiona usiadła. Teraz, gdy niebezpieczeństwo zniknęło, Hermiona mogła się skoncentrować na otoczeniu. Słyszała odległy dźwięk fal rozbijających się o skaliste wybrzeże.

- Gdzie jesteśmy?

- Falmouth, w Kornwalii, moja droga. Chyba dopadli was Szmalcownicy – powiedziała Agata.

Zanim Hermiona zdążyła ją o cokolwiek spytać, Ron jęknął. Obie kobiety podbiegły do niego.

- Ron, jesteś cały?

- Hermiona… - Ron starał się otworzyć oczy. W świetle księżyca Hermiona zobaczyła stłuczenia i opuchlizny, które sobie zarobił przy pobiciu.

- Dasz radę wstać, młody człowieku? – spytała Agata.

- Chyba tak – wymamrotał.

Pomogły mu wstać, ale nadal się chwiał.

- Mój dom jest rzut beretem stąd – powiedziała Agata, wskazując na gromadkę świateł ukrytą za drzewami. Hermiona przypuszczała, że musi się tam znajdować wioska. Po krótkim, dziesięciominutowym spacerze dotarli do domu Agaty.

Gdy już się wygodnie rozsiedli przy kuchennym stole w małej chatce Agaty, Hermiona zwróciła się do niej.

- Proszę pani, kim są Szmalcownicy?

Agata zaśmiała się pod nosem, krzątając się po kuchni, przygotowując herbatę i kanapki dla gości.

- Proszę, mów mi Agata.

Gdy odłożyła jedzenie na stół, zaczęła wyjaśnienia.

- Szmalcownicy to gangi czarodziejów pracujące dla Ministerstwa. Włóczą się po całej Anglii i wyłapują mugolaki, pracują dla tej chorej Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków, czy jak oni to tam nazywają. Szukają uczniów z Hogwartu i mugolaków, którzy uciekli. Dostają złoto od Ministerstwa, jeśli zwrócą tam jakiegoś uciekiniera.

Hermiona słuchała w przerażeniu. Tak dużo się zmieniło przez ostatnie kilka krótkich miesięcy.

- Więc dlatego pytali nas o szkołę.

Agata pokiwała głową. Widząc, że Ron już wyczyścił talerz ze wszystkich okruszków, uzupełniła go machnięciem różdżki. Uśmiechając się do niego, powiedziała:

- Dobrze widzieć młodego człowieka z apetytem. Wszyscy moi synowie są dorośli, więc dobrze, że komuś smakuje moje jedzenie.

Przełykając olbrzymi kęs, Ron odparł:

- Dziękuję, proszę pani. Jakoś ostatnio nie jedliśmy nic, co można by nazwać domowym posiłkiem.

Wstając od stołu, Agata podeszła do szafki kuchennej. Wyciągnęła parę fiolek z eliksirami. Przyniosła je do stołu i podała parze.

- Macie tu eliksiry na poprawę samopoczucia i coś na te stłuczenia. Widzę, że macie sporo tajemnic i nie zamierzam wtykać nosa w wasze sprawy. Po prostu chcę was przenocować. Mam sporo pustych pokoi. Możecie zostać na noc, a rano odejdziecie, gdzie będziecie chcieli.

Hermiona spojrzała na Rona. Patrzyła, jak bez namysłu wypija podane eliksiry i pomyślała, że to nie najlepszy pomysł, brać eliksiry od nieznajomej osoby, ale było już za późno, skoro już to wypił.

Agata wstała i zabrała naczynia do zlewu. Hermionie wydawało się, że raczej zrobiła to, żeby dać im chwilę prywatności.

Rzuciła szybkie _Muffliato _i zwróciła się do Rona.

- Nie powinieneś tak po prostu wypijać tych eliksirów – powiedziała ostro.

- A co to za różnica? Zjedliśmy jej jedzenie – zauważył Ron.

Nie mając na to odpowiedzi, Hermiona spytała:

- Co mamy robić? Harry jest tam, zupełnie sam.

Ron przewrócił oczami.

- Harry, Harry, zawsze tylko Harry. Hermiono, mamy okazję to przespania się w prawdziwym łóżku i zjedzenia prawdziwego jedzenia. Właśnie zostałem pobity i ogłuszony. Zostaję tutaj. Znajdziemy go rano.

Perspektywa gorącego prysznica i ciepłego łóżka była bardzo kusząca.

- Dobra, zostaniemy tu na tą noc. A rano czeka nas długa rozmowa.

Rozpraszając zaklęcie, Hermiona zwróciła się do Agaty.

- Chyba skorzystamy z pani oferty.

Agata uśmiechnęła się i pokazała im piętro. Umieściła każde z nich w oddzielnych pokojach znajdujących się naprzeciwko siebie. Wskazując na drzwi na szczycie schodów, Agata powiedziała:

- To łazienka, jeśli chcecie wziąć prysznic albo coś, nie ma problemu. Znajdę wam jakieś nocne ubrania i wypiorę wasze jeśli chcecie.

Trzydzieści minut później, Hermiona znalazła się w małej sypialni o stonowanych ścianach, czesząc włosy przed kominkiem. Czuła się czysta i najedzona po raz pierwszy od miesięcy. Nigdy nie czuła się zbyt czysto po kąpieli w maleńkiej łazience w namiocie. Przeszło przez nią poczucie winy, że przez nią Harry siedzi teraz sam w namiocie, w deszczu, ale wrócą do niego rano. Trzeba będzie jednak na pewno zmienić trochę rzeczy. Nie mogą tak dalej brnąć na ślepo. Może powinna wziąć bardziej aktywny udział, może powinna ich przez jakiś czas poprowadzić.

Z tą myślą w głowie, Hermiona zasnęła.

* * *

Harry obudził się następnego ranka po bezsennej nocy. Dziesięć minut zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że nie, Ron i Hermiona nie wrócą już do namiotu. Wyszedł na deszcz szukając ich i co jakiś czas wykrzykując ich imiona przez jakąś godzinę, po czym wrócił do namiotu z przytłaczającym poczuciem bezsilności.

Przez krótką chwilę po przebudzeniu, spodziewał się usłyszeć sprzeczki o śniadanie. Ogłuszająca cisza mówiła jednak zupełnie co innego. Ześlizgnął się z pryczy i szybko umył się w prowizorycznej łazience. Rozejrzał się za ubraniami na zmianę, ale wkrótce zrozumiał, że nie rozpakowali się zeszłego wieczoru. Wszystkie jego zapasowe ubrania, eliksiry, książki i wszelkie inne rzeczy, które mieli ze sobą, nadal były w torebce Hermiony.

Przeszedł się po okolicy obozowiska, starając się uważać na grupę, którą usłyszeli zeszłej nocy. Używając zaklęcia, które zastosowała Hermiona na Grimmauld Place, stwierdził, że nikogo w pobliżu nie ma. Podszedł do rzeki i nabrał trochę wody do picia. W drodze powrotnej zebrał trochę jagód, które wciąż, zapomniane, wisiały na krzaku. Były kwaśne. Poczuł się nie za dobrze po przełknięciu ich garści.

Po czymś, co ledwo można było nazwać posiłkiem, Harry rozejrzał się po namiocie. Wiedział, że odkłada ten moment w nadziei, że jego przyjaciele wrócą, ale wschodziło już słońce i musiał się stąd ruszyć. Nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby Ron i Hermiona mieli wrócić.

Zebrał notki o hokruksach i medalion, po czym deportował się z dolinki. Uczucie przeciskania przez wąską rurkę połączone z lekkimi mdłościami spowodowały, że Harry zwymiotował, gdy tylko się pojawił. Nie skupił się zbytnio na celu podróży, ale w jakiś sposób wiedział, gdzie iść. Wylądował na odosobnionym podwórku numeru 4 przy Privet Drive. Wytarł usta w rękaw, po czym ruszył do tylnych drzwi.

Harry otworzył drzwi i wślizgnął się cicho do ciemnego i zimnego wnętrza znienawidzonego domu krewnych. Zauważył, że gdy już był w Norze, a osłony załamały się, mała grupa Śmierciożerców przeszukała miejsce, ale po tym już nikt tu nie zawitał. Zakon Feniksa wyłączył pułapki na Śmierciożerców i uprzątnął dom. Nawet wysilili się, żeby rzucić na dom Zaklęcie Iluzji, aby dla mugoli wyglądał na pełen życia.

Harry cicho wszedł do swojej starej sypialni. Rzucając notki i medalion na biurko, Harry opadł na łóżko i dał się ponieść złości i niedoli, które w sobie tłumił. Zakopując się pod kołdrą, po chwili zasnął.

* * *

Hermiona zeszła na dół kolejnego ranka, czując się wypoczętą jak nigdy. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, było już późno, prawie jedenasta. Gospodyni siedziała w kuchni, czytając poranną gazetę.

- Dzień dobry, moja droga – powiedziała Agata, gdy Hermiona weszła do kuchni. – Musiałaś być wyczerpana.

Nieśmiało akceptując kubek kawy, Hermiona powiedziała:

- Przepraszam, że tak długo spałam. Trochę minęło, odkąd się normalnie wyspałam.

- Och, nie martw się o to. Nie spodziewałam się żadnego z was na dole jakoś specjalnie wcześnie. Mieliście wczoraj wyczerpujący i raczej traumatyczny dzień – powiedziała Agata, kładąc na stole talerz jajecznicy i tosta przed Hermioną. – Uwierz mi, ty i twój przyjaciel to nie pierwsze zagubione dusze, które wzięłam pod dach na noc.

- Naprawdę? – spytała Hermiona, zaskoczona.

Agata zaśmiała się cicho.

- Naprawdę. Falmouth było znane z przemytników, którzy coś tu „importowali". Przy obecnym reżimie, jest generalnie używane do szmuglowania zagrożonych ludzi poza granice kraju. Wielu mugolaków i ludzi obawiających się sądu, przybyło tu, mając nadzieję dostać się na drugi brzeg kanału, do Francji.

Zanim Hermiona zdążyła odpowiedzieć, usłyszała kroki na schodach, które zapowiadały zjawienie się Rona.

Z radością wbił się w śniadanie, gdy Hermiona wypytywała Agatę o najnowsze wydarzenia z czarodziejskiego świata.

Gdy Ron skończył śniadanie, Agata uśmiechnęła się do nich.

- Dam wam porozmawiać na osobności. Pamiętajcie, że jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, znajdzie się łódź do Francji.

- Dziękuję, Agato – odparła Hermiona z uśmiechem.

Gdy Agata weszła na górę, Hermiona rzuciła Muffliato.

- Ron, musimy porozmawiać o tym, co zrobimy – powiedziała Hermiona.

Ron unikał jej wzroku.

- Wiesz, że Bill mieszka niedaleko.

- Ron! – zaprotestowała ostro Hermiona – Musimy wrócić do Harry'ego!

- Harry, Harry, Harry. Wszystko tylko Harry! – wybuchnął Ron.

- Nie wszystko się kręci wokół Harry'ego – odparła z gniewem Hermiona. – Obiecaliśmy mu, że mu pomożemy. Powiedzieliśmy mu, że zawsze będziemy mu pomagać. Wiem, że wydaje się trochę zagubiony i nie wie, co zrobić, ale możemy mu pomóc. Kocham go jak brata, mimo, że ciągle mnie irytuje.

- Że co? – spytał Ron, a jego oczy przybrały rozmiar pięciogaleonowych monet.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, wstrząśnięta pytaniem.

- O co ci chodzi?

- Kochasz go jak brata? – spytał Ron.

- No, tak. Jest jak brat, którego nigdy nie miałam – powiedziała Hermiona powoli, tak jakby powinno to być oczywiste. – Wiem, że trochę to może się wydawać, jakby Harry był pępkiem świata, ale tak będzie dopóki to się nie skończy. Obiecaliśmy, że mu pomożemy. Nie rozumiesz, że możemy mu pomóc w ocaleniu świata?

Ron wlepił wzrok w stół. Jego gniew na Harry'ego prawie zniknął przez noc. Słyszenie, jak Hermiona nazywa go bratem wypełniło go ciepłym i szczęśliwym odczuciem. Wspomnienia jego przyjaźnie z Harrym przeleciały przed jego oczami i razem z nimi przyszedł wstyd, że jego brak pewności siebie stanął na drodze tej przyjaźni.

- Dobra, Hermiono – powiedział cicho Ron. – Masz rację. Wiem, że… Po prostu ja… Ten horkruks pomieszał mi w głowie. Słyszałem tylko… Wiesz, zawsze się czułem bezwartościowy, zawsze w cieniu.

- Ron, każdemu z nas jest trudno, gdy mamy na sobie horkruks – odparła Hermiona. – Po prostu… Ron, musimy coś zmienić, gdy wrócimy. Jeśli Harry nie ma już planu, może postaramy się go przekonać, żeby poprosił o pomoc. Profesor McGonagall, profesor Lupin, nawet twój brat, mogą nam pomóc. Może moglibyśmy przez chwilę zostać u twojego brata. Musimy sobie zrobić przerwę od namiotu i ciągłego głodu.

Zaryzykowała spojrzenie na drugą stronę stołu. Jego dłoń była tak blisko jej. Chciała położyć swoją dłoń na jego, ale wahała się.

- Ron, gdy wrócimy… musisz być bardziej… Nie wiem, bardziej pomocny czy pozytywny. Wiem, że horkruks na ciebie wpływa, ale nie możesz cały czas narzekać i się dołować. Jesteś świetnym strategiem. Pomóż nam.

Ron stłumił początkową złość z jej komentarzy.

- Spróbuję, Hermiono.

Hermiona rozpromieniała. Usunęła zaklęcie ciszy, gdy Agata weszła do kuchni.

- Niedługo stąd idziemy. Zostaliśmy oddzieleni od naszego przyjaciela i musimy go znaleźć.

Uśmiechając się do Agaty, Ron powiedział:

- Pani Agato, nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy tak dobrze zjedli od miesięcy. Strasznie dziękujemy za pani gościnność. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się pani dobrze wiodło.

Sięgając za siebie, Agata wyciągnęła spory kosz.

- Oboje wyglądaliście, jakbyście nie jedli regularni. To wam pomoże na jakiś czas.

Po podziękowaniu jej i pożegnaniu się, Ron i Hermiona opuścili bezpieczny przylądek u Agaty, wychodząc na polanę. Teleportowali się do dolinki w Walii, gdzie rozbili obóz poprzedniego dnia.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**_

_Rozkręcam się. Dwa króciutkie rozdziały w jeden dzień, następny jednak jest dłuższy, więc może to trochę potrwać. Zapraszam do komentowania i zapisania się na alerty._

_W następnym rozdziale:_

_- Hermiona i Ron odwiedzają Dolinę Godryka,_

_- Harry zyskuje towarzysza,_

_- Temperament Rona znów daje o sobie znać._


	3. Powrót

Harry obudził się późnym wieczorem. Drapało go w gardle i bolała go głowa. Usiadł powoli i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Przez chwilę oczekiwał, że zobaczy jego wierną Hedwigę w swoim zwyczajowym miejscu. Jego oczy wezbrały łzami, gdy przypomniał sobie śmierć wiernej przyjaciółki. Potrząsnął głową; nie było czasu na załamywanie się. Przełączając włącznik światła, zobaczył, że odcięto prąd. Dalsze badania wykazały, że gaz i woda wciąż były podłączone, więc miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej uda mu się podgrzać wodę na herbatę.

Ruszył na dół, do kuchni. Długoletnie zamieszkiwanie tu ułatwiało znacznie poruszanie się w ciemnościach. Przekopując się przez szufladę awaryjną ciotki Petunii, znalazł garść świeczek i pudełko zapałek. Szybko zapalił świeczkę i przeszukał kuchnię. Bez prądu lodówka była pusta, ale Harry znalazł puszkowaną zupę i owoce w szafce.

Udało mu się podgrzać zupę nad gazem. Zjadł ją i zdecydował się przeszukać dom w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, z czego mógłby skorzystać. Zabrał z kuchni notatnik i ołówek, po czym zaczął wędrować po domu. Jego wuj i ciotka zabrali większość wartościowych przedmiotów, ale większość mebli pozostała na miejscu. Znalazł dwudziestofuntowy banknot wepchnięty w róg ulubionego fotela wuja Vernona, co bardzo go zadowoliło.

Po wejściu na górę, Harry znalazł jeszcze trochę pieniędzy w pokoju wuja i ciotki. Pokój jego kuzyna był kompletnie obdarty ze wszelkich wartościowych przedmiotów. Harry powrócił do pokoju. Podnosząc luźną deskę w podłodze, wrzucił medalion do swojej skrytki. Wiedział, że nie może nosić go cały czas.

Otworzył woreczek ze skóry wsiąkiewki, który dostał na urodziny od Hagrida. Wyciągnął z niego odłamek lusterka Syriusza, znicza, którego pozostawił mu Dumbledore, pelerynę-niewidkę i Mapę Huncwotów.

Czując chłód, Harry zebrał dodatkowe koce i kołdry na łóżko. Gdy już sobie pościelił, ruszył do łazienki. Ku jego uldze, ciotka Petunia zostawiła zapas szczoteczek do zębów i pasty. Po umyciu zębów, spojrzał w lustro. Jego policzki były czerwone, a oczy przekrwione i szkliste.

- Zajebiście – powiedział do siebie. – Pierwszy dzień samemu, a ja łapię przeziębienie.

Przekopując się przez szafeczkę z lekami, Harry znalazł trochę tabletek na zbicie temperatury i połknął parę z nich. Wrócił do sypialni, po czym wyciągnął się na łóżku i wziął do ręki Mapę Huncwotów.

Po wypowiedzeniu inkantacji, patrzył i czekał, aż czarny atrament pokryje mapę. Nie wydawało mu się, żeby Ron wrócił od razu do Hogwartu, a Hermiona przy obecnym reżimie na pewno nie mogłaby się tam udać, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed szukaniem ich nazwisk. Ku jego uldze, nie znalazł kropki opisanej „Ron Weasley". Zamiast tego natknął się na kropkę z nazwiskiem „Ginny Weasley" w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Wyglądało na to, że rozmawiała z Nevillem, Seamusem i Demelzą.

Zasnął, patrząc na imię Ginny.

* * *

- Ron, tutaj! – zawołała Hermiona

Ron wypuścił powietrze z ulgą, gdy zobaczył znajomy namiot. Znalezienie go zajęło im prawie godzinę. Zaczynał już myśleć, że w ogóle go nie znajdą.

Gdy Ron ją dogonił, Hermiona powiedziała:

- Widzisz, mówiłam ci, że go znajdziemy. Ja rzuciłam zaklęcia ochronne, więc nie działają na mnie.

Przewracając oczami, Ron zdecydował się nie odzywać. Nie chciał zaczynać kłótni, gdy właśnie znaleźli Harry'ego.

- Harry!

Gdy weszli do środka, Ron od razu zauważył, że coś było nie tak.

- Harry!

Spojrzał na obie prycze i zajrzał do małej kuchni i łazienki.

Odwrócił się do Hermiony, która nagle zbladła.

- Nie ma go tu.

Wszedł do głównej części i opadł na stary fotel w rogu.

- Ale… ale dokąd mógł pójść? – spytała trzęsącym się głosem Hermiona, opadając na jedno z twardych krzeseł z kuchni.

- Może poszedł czegoś poszukać, albo nie wiem, szuka jedzenia – zasugerował Ron.

Hermiona stanęła na nogi.

- Horkruks, jest tutaj?

Przeszukanie namiotu zabrało im piętnaście minut. Medalionu nie było widać. Ron poczuł, że znów wzbiera w nim gniew. Gdzie, do cholery, mógł pójść Harry? Powinien wiedzieć, że nie znikną na długo.

- Pójdę nad rzekę i zobaczę, czy gdzieś tam jest – powiedział Ron.

Hermiona potaknęła, nadal rozglądając się wokół namiotu. Trzydzieści minut później, przyznali niepowodzenie.

- N-nie ma go tu… - powiedziała Hermiona, a łzy zaczęły spływać po jej twarzy. – Nawet uprzątnął teren wokół obozowiska, jak to zawsze robiliśmy przed przeniesieniem się w inne miejsce.

- Na pewno nie zajdzie zbyt daleko bez namiotu – mruknął lekceważąco Ron. – Gdzie on, kurwa, mógł pójść?

- Zastanawiałam się nad tym – stwierdziła Hermiona. – Zawsze chciał pójść do Doliny Godryka. Myślisz, że mógł tam zawędrować?

Ron wzruszył ramionami, wyciągając kanapkę z koszyka od Agaty.

- Możliwe. Może powinniśmy tu zostać na noc? Może wróci. Chyba mamy szczęście, że nie wziął namiotu. Wygląda na to, że zabrał wszystkie pozostałe rzeczy – powiedział ze złością w głosie Ron.

Hermiona podniosła wzrok, wstrząśnięta.

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że wziął wszystko inne? Zabrał horkruksa i notatki. – Sięgając do tylnej kieszeni, wyciągnęła torebkę. – Ja mam wszystko inne. Pewnie nawet nie ma ubrań na zmianę, więc mam nadzieję, że tu wróci.

Ron stracił trochę pewności siebie, słuchając Hermiony. Zaczął się przechadzać, poczucie winy, które krył pod gniewem, zaczęło się przebijać na powierzchnię.

- Czyli zostawiliśmy go w namiocie, w deszczu, bez kompletnie żadnych rzeczy?

Hermiona potaknęła ze łzami w oczach.

- Nie chciałam go zostawiać… Chciałam… chciałam cię tylko zatrzymać. To… wydawało się, że to nic takiego, zostać na noc u Agaty.

- To nie twoja wina, Hermiono – powiedział czule Ron. – Zawsze byłaś dla niego dobrą przyjaciółką. To mój temperament wyrywa się spod kontroli. Po prostu cały czas wydaje się, że on ma wszystko. Ma pieniądze. Nie musiał nosić szat i książek z drugiej ręki. Ma najlepszą miotłę wyścigową na świecie i fajną sowę. Nawet całował się z dziewczyną, zanim ja to zrobiłem. – Ron wziął głęboki oddech. – Cały czas zapominam o tym, że wszystko ma swoją cenę. Gdy Dementorzy się do mnie zbliżają, czuję się źle, ale nie muszę słuchać, jak Sama-Wiesz-Kto zabija moją matkę. Nie miałem okazji wziąć udziału w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, ale mnie nie porwano i nie musiałem walczyć z Sama-Wiesz-Kim.

- Ron, to nie twoja wina. Dla Harry'ego takie rzeczy nie są ważne. Łatwo jest zapomnieć o wszystkim, co przeszedł, bo nigdy o tym nie mówi. Ron, nie widzisz? On ci zazdrości. Masz kochającą rodzinę. To wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chciał – powiedziała Hermiona, łzy spływały jej po twarzy. – Ron, obiecuję, znajdziemy Harry'ego. – Przytuliła go.

Trzymali się w uścisku przez chwilę. Hermiona oderwała się.

- Zostaniemy tu na noc, gdyby wrócił. Jeśli się nie pokaże, jutro pójdziemy do Doliny Godryka. Jestem pewna, że tam będzie.

* * *

Harry obudził się następnego ranka, czując się jeszcze gorzej niż zeszłego wieczoru. Gardło go bolało i nie mógł powstrzymać kaszlu. Wskoczył pod prysznic. Gorąca woda trochę pomogła. Znalazł pudełko z lekarstwami na przeziębienie pod umywalką i szybko połknął dwie tabletki. Powrócił do pokoju i spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na stare ubrania. Naprawdę nie chciał cały czas prać tych samych rzeczy.

Wszedł do pokoju Dudleya i znalazł parę starych t-shirtów i kilka par wytartych jeansów. Zebrał je i przyniósł do pokoju. Ubrał się, po czym zbiegł do kuchni, przygotowując sobie śniadanie złożone z herbaty i puszkowanych brzoskwiń.

Po prowizorycznym śniadaniu, Harry zebrał pieniądze, które znalazł zeszłego wieczora i zarzucił na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę. Ruszył do centrum Little Whinging. Ponieważ często robił zakupy dla ciotki, wiedział w których sklepach jest najtaniej.

Wchodząc w uliczkę przy sklepie, zrzucił pelerynę i wcisnął do kieszeni. Wygładził włosy, aby upewnić się, że zakrywają bliznę, po czym wszedł do sklepu. Rozluźnił się trochę, bo był w znajomym otoczeniu i nawet skinął głową paru ludziom, których znał. Przechodząc szybko między półkami, wrzucił do koszyka herbatę, jajka, mleko, masło, chleb i dżem. Zawahał się na moment, po czym dorzucił jeszcze paczkę bekonu. Był wdzięczny ciotce Petunii, że czasem miała w domu za dużo różnych rzeczy, dzięki czemu nie musiał teraz wydawać resztki pieniędzy na toaletę.

Opuścił sklep po zapłaceniu za jedzenie i wtedy ich zobaczył. Był to ojciec z córką, którzy ustawili mały stolik niedaleko wejścia do sklepu. Ręcznie wypisany znak głosił – _Oddamy kocięta w dobre ręce_

Jakaś siła przyciągała Harry'ego do stolika. Powoli zbliżył się i zobaczył pięć kociąt bawiących się w kartonowym pudełku.

Widząc zainteresowanie Harry'ego, mężczyzna odezwał się.

- Szukasz kotka, chłopcze? Ci goście mają po sześć tygodni. Zostały wykastrowane albo wysterylizowane.

Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc zabawy kotków. Jego wzrok przykuł malutki, szary kociak.

- Czemu się ich pozbywacie?

- Tatuś dostał nową pracę i musimy się przeprowadzić – powiedziała mała dziewczynka, wyglądając nieco smutno.

Ojciec pokiwał głową.

- Przenosimy się do Manchesteru i nie możemy zabrać wszystkich tych maleństw ze sobą.

Harry pogłaskał lekko szarego kota.

- Jest słodki.

Dziewczynka roześmiała się.

- To dziewczynka, głuptasie.

Harry również się roześmiał.

- Przepraszam. Jest strasznie słodka. – Spojrzał na dziewczynkę. – Nadałaś już im imiona?

- Chcieliśmy im dać imiona, ale stwierdziliśmy, że ktokolwiek chciałby je wziąć, będzie chciał dać im nowe – odparł ojciec.

- Są za darmo? – upewnił się Harry.

- Tak, chcemy tylko, żeby trafiły w dobre ręce – odparł mężczyzna. – Chciałbyś tą kotkę?

Harry uniósł kociaka w powietrze. Mała kotka zwinęła się uroczo na jego dłoni. Przez chwilę staczał wewnętrzną bitwę. Cały czas zmieniał miejsce, był Niepożądanym Numer Jeden. Naprawdę nie potrzebna mu była dodatkowa odpowiedzialność. Z drugiej strony, mogłaby być dla niego towarzyszką. Nie mógł tego wyjaśnić, ale coś w tej kotce go przyciągało. No i Ginny naprawdę by się spodobała. Ta myśl przeważyła szalę.

- Tak, jest zbyt słodka, żeby się oprzeć.

- Dobrze – odparła dziewczynka. – Wygląda na to, że cię polubiła.

Po zakupieniu trochę karmy dla kotów, Harry i jego nowy zwierzak powędrowali do domu. Gdy odłożył już jedzenie i rzucił Zaklęcie Chłodzące na żywności, która mogła się zepsuć, nasypał kotce do miski trochę jedzenia i nalał wody. Uśmiechnął się na myśl, jak bardzo wkurzyłaby się ciotka Petunia, widząc, że kot je z jej naczyń.

- No to musimy ci dać jakieś imię – powiedział do kociaka Harry. Podniósł go i spojrzał na niego. Przez głowę przeszła mu pewna myśl. – Nie jesteś animagiem, prawda?

Przypomniał sobie zaklęcie, którego użyli Syriusz i Remus we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, żeby zmusić Pettigrewa do ujawnienia się, rzucił je na zwierzaka. Białoniebieskie światło wystrzeliło z różdżki powodując, że kotka zamarzła przez chwilę w miejscu, ale po chwili głośno miauknęła.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Dobra, w porządku. Musiałem sprawdzić.

Pogładził miękkie futro kotki i roześmiał się, gdy polizała go po twarzy.

- Wyglądasz jak iskierka. Co myślisz takim imieniu? Skierka*?

Skierka miauknęła cicho. Odłożył ją na podłogę, pozwalając jej odkryć nowy dom. Harry ruszył do pokoju. Sporo przemyślał, odkąd zniknęli jego przyjaciele. Był zraniony, załamany i wkurzony na oboje z nich ze względu na to, że go opuścili i za to, co powiedzieli, ale z drugiej strony mieli rację, gdy mówili, że nie ma planu i nic im się nie udaje. Stwierdził, że zostanie tu dzień albo dwa, żeby się zreorganizować i przygotować jakiś konkretny plan.

Podszedł do sterty książek, które zostawił w dniu ucieczki i wziął część z nich na biurko. Na mniejszej stercie znajdowała się _Standardowa Księga Zaklęć (5 i 6 stopień), Poradnik transmutacji dla zaawansowanych, Natychmiastowa transmutacja _i _Wybitne osiągnięcia w czarowaniu_.

Wertując powoli karty książek, zrobił listę, czego chciałby się najbardziej nauczyć. Dotarło do niego, że uzależnienie się od obecności Hermiony nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Wiedział, że nigdy się specjalnie nie starał w szkole. To niestety przyniósł sobie z podstawówki. Wpadał w kłopoty, jeśli radził sobie lepiej niż Dudley, więc szybko nauczył się, żeby niespecjalnie się starać. W Hogwarcie ten nawyk mu pozostał. Nie próbował celowo źle się uczyć, ale z pewnością nie dawał z siebie wszystkiego.

Przeglądając książki, z zadowoleniem przyznał, że większość pamiętał. Jego wiedza o zaklęciach ofensywnych i defensywnych była spora. Zdecydował się skupić na Transmutacji, magicznym leczeniu, jakichkolwiek zaklęciach, które mogłyby mu pomóc się ukryć, a także paru zaklęciach pomagających przy gotowaniu i sprzątaniu.

* * *

Było niewiele przed południem, gdy Hermiona i Ron zdecydowali się zwinąć obóz.

- Ron, może powinniśmy tu zostać tylko jeszcze trochę dłużej – powiedziała Hermiona, gdy pakowali ostatnie zasoby.

- I co mielibyśmy zrobić, Hermiono? – spytał Ron. – Jeśli miałby tu wrócić, już by to zrobił. Nie możemy tu tak stać i czekać, aż się nam objawi. Jestem pewien, że jest w Dolinie Godryka. To i Hogwart to były dwa miejsca, o których ciągle mówił, a nie może tak po prostu pokazać się w Hogwarcie.

Hermiona westchnęła.

- Masz rację, ale… po prostu cały czas mam nadzieję, że się pokaże.

- Nie pokaże się, Hermiono. Ruszajmy – powiedział niecierpliwie Ron. Wiedział, że Harry już tu nie wróci. Po prostu chciał go znaleźć i jakoś to wszystko naprawić.

Hermiona wepchnęła ostatnie rzeczy do torebki i teleportowała się z Ronem na przedmieścia Doliny Godryka. Zanim weszli do właściwego miasta, wzięli Eliksir Wielosokowy, aby wyglądać jak młoda mugolska para. Wyglądali na jakieś dwadzieścia lat.

Ron wzdrygnął się, gdy eliksir zaczął działać. Ile razy by go nie pił, za każdym razem nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do uczucia zamieniania się w kogoś innego. Spojrzał na Hermionę.

- Chodźmy.

Nie rozmawiali dużo, gdy szli przez główną ulicę. Hermiona zobaczyła kościół znajdujący się tuż za głównym placem. Lekko szturchnęła Rona.

- Zobacz, za kościołem jest cmentarz. Zobaczmy, co tam znajdziemy.

Ronowi nie do końca spodobał się pomysł wędrowania po cmentarzu, ale poddał się.

- W porządku, ale nie na długo.

Para przeszła obok pomnika wojennego na środku placu, nie patrząc na niego dwa razy. Hermiona weszła na cmentarz. Oboje od razu ucichli, gdy tylko weszli przez furtkę.

Znaleźli grób siostry profesora Dumbledore'a, Ariany. Ron stał kilka kroków z tyłu, gdy Hermiona oddała cześć poległej siostrze dyrektora, kładąc na jej grobie kwiat. Kilka rzędów dalej, Hermiona dojrzała groby, których szukała – groby Potterów.

- Ron!

Podbiegł do niej i podążył za jej spojrzeniem. Widział przed sobą dwa marmurowe nagrobki.

**JAMES POTTER | ****LILY POTTER**

urodzony 27 III 1960 roku \/ urodzona 30 I 1960 roku

zmarł 31 X 1981 roku \/ zmarła 31 X 1981 roku

_Śmierć będzie ostatnim wrogiem, który zostanie zniszczony.*_

Hermiona poczuła, że jej oczy wzbierają łzami, gdy stała przy grobie rodziców jej najlepszego przyjaciela. Na ślepo sięgnęła po rękę Rona, potrzebując jego wsparcia. Ron ścisnął jej dłoń mocno, również wpatrując się w groby. Teraz uderzyło go, zupełnie jakby było to po raz pierwszy, że rodzice Harry'ego nie żyją. Oddali za niego życie. Zawsze wiedział, że rodzice Harry'ego zginęli, ale stać tu, za kościołem, na zimnym cmentarzu, to było zupełnie co innego, czuł się, jakby po raz pierwszy się o tym dowiedział. Harry był sierotą.

Para stała przed grobami przez chwilę, po czym Hermiona, rozglądając się, wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyczarowała pęk kwiatów, które położyła na grobie. Uklęknęła i dotknęła dłonią wygrawerowanych liter, po czym wstała i wytarła oczy.

- Chodź – powiedziała. – Chyba go tu nie było, ale zobaczmy, może znajdziemy ich dom.

Ron potaknął i para wstała, ruszając przez placyk. Był tam pub i parę sklepów, które wyglądały na bardzo stabilne. Pub wyglądał ciepło i zachęcająco. Miło było zobaczyć ludzi żyjących normalnym życiem. Późnowiosenny poranek był mroźny. Zerwał się lekki wiatr, przenosząc z miejsca na miejsce liście, które spadły z drzew. Ron zawinął się trochę ciaśniej kurtką. Spojrzał na pomnik wojenny i zatrzymał się w szoku, gdy tablica upamiętniająca zmieniła się w posąg młodej rodziny. Ojciec z rozczochranymi włosami i okularami, matka o długich włosach i ładnej, dobrotliwej twarzy, trzymająca w ramionach uśmiechnięte niemowlę.

Hermiona odwróciła się, żeby zobaczyć, dlaczego Ron się zatrzymał. Złapała gwałtownie oddech w szoku, gdy zobaczyła posąg, a jej oczy po raz kolejny wypełniły się łzami.

Para stała tam, patrząc na pomnik przez parę chwil. Hermiona nie usłyszała, jak zbliżał się do nich starszy człowiek, dopóki nie stanął tuż obok niej.

- Smutnie, prawda? – spytał cicho.

Hermiona odwróciła się do niego, zaskoczona. Mocniej ścisnęła rączkę różdżki pod peleryną.

- S-słucham?

Starszy człowiek uśmiechnął się.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Zobaczyłem was przy posągu. Zawsze potrafię powiedzieć, czy ktoś widzi go po raz pierwszy.

Lekko się rozluźniając, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie spodziewałam się tego tutaj.

Mężczyzna potaknął.

- Pomyśleliśmy, że to stosowny sposób, żeby jakoś ich uczcić.

- My? – spytał Ron, dołączając po raz pierwszy do rozmowy.

- Lokalna społeczność magiczna – odparł. – Przepraszam. Gdzie ja mam maniery? Jestem Miles Kirkland. Moja rodzina żyła tu od pokoleń.

Hermiona podała mu dłoń.

- Jestem Lily Prewett, a to mój kuzyn, Don.

- Miło was poznać – odpowiedział Miles.

- Kiedy to powstało? – spytała Hermiona, wskazując na pomnik.

Miles westchnął.

- Niedługo po tym, jak zginęli. Ech, to była okropna noc.

- Był pan tu tamtej nocy? – spytała Hermiona, zaciekawiona.

- O, tak. Powstała gigantyczna anomalia magiczna. Wydawało się, jakby dom eksplodował. A potem zrobiło się kompletnie cicho – powiedział Miles, koncentrując się na wspomnieniu tamtego dnia. – Trochę trwało, zanim ktoś zbliżył się do domu. Wylewające się fale magii były takie potężne, że przynajmniej godzina minęła, zanim ktoś mógł w ogóle podejść, żeby zobaczyć, co się stało. Gdy magia już się trochę uspokoiła, Chryste, to był okropny widok. Górny róg domu był kompletnie oderwany. Grupka ludzi stała przed bramką, gdy pojawił się ten wielki gość.

- Wielki gość? – spytał Ron.

- Ze szkoły, nie pamiętam nazwiska – odparł Miles.

- Hagrid? – zasugerowała Hermiona.

- Hagrid, tak, to był Hagrid. Pojawił się, gdy zaklęcia słabły i mugole mogli już zobaczyć dom. I nagle daje się słyszeć płacz dziecka. Hagrid wywala drzwi, wchodzi do środka, a parę chwil później wychodzi z dzieckiem w ramionach. Biedny maluch, był taki mały, a jego twarz była pokryta krwią. – Miles potrząsnął ze smutkiem głową, przypominając sobie wydarzenia z tej nocy.

- Wydaje mi się, że to, co dotknęło mnie najbardziej, to był ten młody gość, który pokazał się parę minut później. Przyleciał tym swoim wielkim motocyklem i wbiegł do domu. Nadal słyszę w głowie, jak wołał za Jamesem i Lily. Podbiegł do Hagrida i wydaje mi się, że rozmawiali o dziecku. Hagrid nie chciał mu dać dziecka, ale pozwolił gościowi oczyścić jego twarz z krwi. Dał niemowlakowi całusa w policzek i gdy Hagrid odleciał z Harrym, opadł na kolana w płaczu. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem takiego smutku.

Hermiona po raz kolejny mocno złapała dłoń Rona, słuchając opowieści Milesa. Przełknęła ślinę.

- Widział ich pan, zanim umarli?

Miles uśmiechnął się.

- Cały czas. Taka urocza parka, w takiej miłości. Ten mały chłopiec był taki słodki i z pewnością chcieli dla niego jak najlepiej. Pamiętam, jak James przychodził z małym Harrym do parku z psem.

- Z psem? – powtórzyła Hermiona.

Śmiejąc się, Miles odpowiedział:

- Tak, mieli dużego, czarnego psa. Przestraszyłem się, gdy go po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem. Myślałem, że to ponurak. James tylko się roześmiał i powiedział, że to tylko jego słodki piesek. Harry go uwielbiał.

- Miles! Zostaw tą uroczą parę w spokoju!

Trójka odwróciła się, widząc starszą kobietę zbliżającą się do nich.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała. – Ma tendencję do zatracania się w opowiadaniach.

- Poprosili mnie – bronił się Miles.

- Poprosiliśmy – odparła szybko Hermiona, upewniając starszą kobietę.

- W porządku – odpowiedziała, po czym zwróciła się do Milesa. – Chodź, już lunch.

Wywracając oczami, Miles pożegnał się z parą i ruszył za żoną. Odwrócił się, zanim opuścił plac.

- Jeśli jesteście zainteresowani, chatka jest na końcu drogi – powiedział, wskazując na alejkę wychodzącą z placu.

- Zawsze wiedziałam o tym tylko z książek – powiedziała cicho Hermiona, gdy ruszyli alejką.

- Wiem – odparł Ron. – Słyszałem tą historię, gdy byłem dzieckiem, ale to zawsze było o nim pokonującym Sama-Wiesz-Kogo. Nigdy nie pomyślałem o… o Harrym zostawionym w tym domu z martwymi rodzicami.

- Biedny Syriusz – powiedziała Hermiona.

Ucichła, gdy zbliżali się do końca ulicy. Ostatni dom był dwupiętrowy. Jak przy innych domkach na ulicy, po ścianach piął się bluszcz. Na tym kończyły się podobieństwa. Chatka stała w morzu wysokiej trawy. Porozrzucane wśród trawy były górki gruzu. Źródło gruzu było od razu widoczne, gdy tylko spojrzało się na dom. Prawy górny róg został zmieciony.

- Kurwa mać – wyszeptał Ron. – Jak komuś udało się to przeżyć?

Od razu sięgnął ręką do furtki. Gdy tylko jej dotknął, z masy trawy wyłonił się znak, na którym złotymi literami było napisane:

_W tym miejscu, nocą 31 października 1981 roku,_

_stracili życie Lily i James Potterowie._

_Ich syn, Harry, jest jedynym czarodziejem,_

_który przeżył Mordercze Zaklęcie._

_Ten dom, niewidzialny dla mugoli,_

_pozostawiono w ruinie_

_jako pomnik pamięci po Potterach_

_i aby przypominał o przemocy,_

_która rozdarła ich rodzinę.*_

A wokół tych zgrabnie wypisanych słów widniały napisy pozostawione przez innych czarodziejów i czarownice. Niektórzy zostawili tylko inicjały, inni pozostawiali swoje przesłania.

- Nie powinni bazgrać po tej tabliczce! – żachnęła się Hermiona.

- Po prostu próbują wesprzeć Harry'ego – odparł Ron uspokajająco. Nagle jego twarz rozjaśniła się. – Hermiono, patrz na to.

Wyciągnął różdżkę.

-_ Accio znicz!_

Mały znicz wyleciał z kupy gruzu, prosto w rękę Rona. Był zaśniedziały i brudny po szesnastu latach wystawienia na działanie żywiołów. Małe, złote skrzydełka już dawno wyblakły do bladego żółcienia.

- Ron! – krzyknęła Hermiona. – Nie można tak po prostu zabierać rzeczy z domu.

- Był tu przez szesnaście lat. Nie sądzę, żeby komuś go brakowało – odparł Ron. – Dam go mamie, żeby go wyczyściła dla Harry'ego.

* * *

Wczesnym wieczorem, Ron i Hermiona ruszyli do pubu znajdującego się przy placu. Ron westchnął, wślizgując się w boks w rogu.

- Przytulnie tu – powiedział.

- Dobry wieczór, kochani – powiedziała kelnerka, podając im menu. – Mogę pomóc?

- Możemy prosić dwie cole, zanim zamówimy coś konkretniejszego? – spytała Hermiona.

Gdy kelnerka oddaliła się, Hermiona nachyliła się do Rona.

- Nie zapominaj, nie mamy za dużo pieniędzy.

- Wiem, Hermiono. Powiedziałaś mi to dziś tylko jakiś milion razy. Jest nas tylko dwoje. Stać nas na jeden obiad – powiedział Ron.

Oczy Hermiony zwężyły się, gdy usłyszała, jak Ron wspomina, że jest ich tylko dwoje, ale otworzyła menu. Zamówiła rybę z frytkami dla siebie i stek dla Rona, po czym rzuciła niewerbalnie _Muffliato_.

- Czyli jeszcze go tu nie było – powiedziała Hermiona.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Więc co chcesz zrobić?

Hermiona pociągnęła łyk napoju, po czym odparła z niepokojem:

- Powinniśmy zostać w pobliżu przez parę dni. Na pewno kiedyś tu przyjdzie. Chciał tu przyjść od czerwca.

* * *

Hermiona usiadła przy wejściu do namiotu, wpatrując się z niepokojem w młody zagajnik drzewek. Zatrzymali się w lesie, mniej niż kilometr od Doliny Godryka. To był czwarty dzień, który spędzili w tym miejscu i nie był w ogóle śladu Harry'ego. Ron zaczynał się znów robić marudny. Jedli w miarę dobrze przez ostatni tydzień, ale to wciąż nie było to, do czego Ron był przyzwyczajony, a jego nastrój to odzwierciedlał.

Zaczęła rozmyślać nad dostępnymi wyjściami. Nie miała pojęcia, dokąd mógł się udać Harry. Zastanawiali się nad Grimmauld Place, ale nie chcieli ryzykować wpadnięcia w jakieś pułapki, które mogli tam zostawić Śmierciożercy. Nie widzieli żadnego sposobu, w jaki mogliby się dostać do Hgowartu, jedynego miejsca, o którym poza Doliną Godryka Harry wspominał. Mógł pójść do Nory? Może szukał Remusa?

- Co cię ugryzło? – spytał Ron, gdy wyszedł z namiotu.

- Próbuję rozgryźć, co mamy robić dalej. Tak się martwię o Harry'ego. Nie wiem, gdzie jest, ani gdzie mógł pójść.

Ron przewrócił oczami.

- To on podjął decyzję o odejściu, Hermiono.

- Nie, Ronaldzie. To my go opuściliśmy. Zostawiliśmy go samego w deszczu na odludziu bez żadnych zapasów i bez nikogo do pomocy! – krzyknęła Hermiona, jej głos podnosił się z każdym słowem.

- Czyli twierdzisz, że to moja wina?! – odkrzyknął Ron. – Odszedłem i biedny Harry został sam na sam z wielkim, złym światem.

- Tak! Tak, to twoja wina! – wrzasnęła Hermiona. – Złamaliśmy obietnicę i został sam! Nie wiem, jak możemy to naprawić!

Ron cisnął kubkiem, którym miał w dłoni w ziemię.

- W dupie mam to wszystko! Dość mam zimna, zmęczenia i głodu! Dość mam tego, że wszystko złe to przez mnie i dość mam ciebie!

Wstał.

- Idę do domu brata. Rób, co chcesz.

Hermiona patrzyła zalana łzami, jak Ron deportował się.

* * *

_*zacytowane z książki Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci autorstwa J. K. Rowling, przekładu Andrzeja Polkowskiego. Strony 338 i 343 polskiego wydania._

* * *

**_Od autorki:_**

_Podziękowania dla mojej wspaniałej bety Jennyelf!_

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział choć trochę zaspokaja wasz niedosyt po dwóch wstępnych. Nie zniechęcajcie się, jeśli mało się dzieje, historia dopiero się rozkręca._

_A w następnym rozdziale:_

_- Mały smaczek tego, czym zajmuje się ruch oporu w Hogwarcie,_

_- Harry przygotowuje się do dalszego polowania na horkruksy,_

_- Hermiona wraca do Nory._


	4. Powrót do Nory

- Czysto – szepnął Neville.

Ginny wyciągnęła różdżkę i napisała na ścianie: _Harry Potter żyje!_

Dwójka przyjaciół wślizgnęła się do lochów, aby uwolnić czwartoroczną Puchonkę, która dostała szlaban. Po odprowadzeniu wystraszonej dziewczyny do jej pokoju wspólnego, Neville i Ginny zostawili kilka wiadomości na ścianach, po czym skradając się, wrócili do pokoju Gryffindoru. Seamus na nich czekał.

- Nareszcie! Zaczynałem się o was martwić – zawołał, gdy podeszli do grupki siedzącej przy kominku.

Parvati Patil podniosła wzrok, gdy się zbliżyli. Ginny wstrzymała oddech.

- Parvati… co się stało?

Jedna strona pięknej twarzy Parvati była pokryta fioletowym sińcem. Skrzywiła się.

- Zignorowałam rozkazy Zabiniego. Trochę się wkurzył, a Carrow mnie ukarał za odmawianie czarodziejowi czystej krwi.

Ginny pobiegła do dormitorium i powróciła z fiolką eliksiru na ból.

- Masz, przyda ci się.

Parvati wypiła miksturę, wdzięczna Ginny za zapobiegliwość. Ginny rozejrzała się po pokoju.

- Ktoś jeszcze ranny?

Seamus potrząsnął głową.

- Raczej nie. Po prostu wszyscy jesteśmy głodni.

Żołądek Ginny wybrał akurat właśnie ten moment, żeby głośno zaburczeć, co spowodowało eksplozję śmiechu. Ktoś wpuścił niuchacza do biura Alecto. W odwecie do obiadu i kolacji został dopuszczony jedynie Slytherin.

Ginny opadła na kanapę obok Demelzy.

- Dobrze byłoby móc się wkraść do kuchni po jedzenie.

- Wiem – powiedział Seamus. – Strasznie jestem głodny.

Ginny usiadła i rozejrzała się po przyjaciołach.

- Neville, możemy pójść do twojego pokoju? – spytała, wskazując ręką na grupkę przy kominku.

Neville spojrzał na nią, zdziwiony.

- Pewnie.

Stłoczyli się w dormitorium siódmorocznych chłopców. Seamus i Neville siedzieli na swoich łóżkach. Lavender i Parvati usiadły na łóżku nieobecnego Deana, a Ginny i Demelza na łóżku Harry'ego. Gdy wszyscy już usiedli, Ginny rozejrzała się po grupce.

- Obiecujecie, że nie powiecie nikomu o tym, co zaraz zrobię?

Patrząc każdemu w oczy, Ginny upewniła się, że to, co zobaczą, zostanie w pokoju. Wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Stworek!

W pokoju rozległo się ciche pyknięcie. Stworek ukłonił się Ginny.

- Tak, pani Ginny? Jak może Stworek pani służyć?

Ginny zeskoczyła z łóżka i kucnęła przy skrzacie, ignorując zaskoczenie przyjaciół.

- Możesz przynieść trochę jedzenia i trochę soku dyniowego bez pakowania się w kłopoty?

- Profesor Carrow rozkazał wyrzucić całe jedzenie, ale Stworek nie służy profesorowi Carrowowi. Stworek służy panu Harry'emu, a pan Harry chce, żeby Stworek pomógł pani Ginny. Stworek zaraz będzie z powrotem – powiedział, po czym skłonił się nisko i zniknął z pyknięciem.

- Co to do cholery było, Ginny? – spytał Seamus. – Pan Harry. To skrzat Harry'ego?

Ginny potaknęła.

- Dlatego nikt nie może się wygadać. Jeśli wiedzieliby, że był tu skrzat Harry'ego, mogliby użyć tego przeciwko niemu.

Stworek pojawił się znów w dormitorium z kilkoma tacami wypełnionymi jedzeniem.

- Wystarczy, pani Ginny?

- Dziękuję, Stworku – odparła Ginny z uśmiechem. Przeszła razem ze Stworkiem na drugą stronę pomieszczenia. – Harry się odezwał? – wyszeptała.

- Nie, pani Ginny. Pan Harry i jego przyjaciele wyszli jednego dnia do Ministerstwa, ale nie wrócili. Zamiast nich przyszli źli ludzie. Wtedy Stworek przyszedł do Hogwartu. Pan chciał, żeby Stworek czuwał nad panią Ginny, więc Stworek przyszedł, gdzie jest pani Ginny – powiedział z niepokojem.

- Dobrze zrobiłeś, Stworku – odparła Ginny ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Po prostu miałam nadzieję, że się z nim widziałeś.

Ginny popatrzyła na grupkę, która teraz jadła z zadowoleniem.

- Stworku, możesz dostarczyć jedzenie do pokoju wspólnego i do pokojów Hufflepuffu i Ravenclawu bez wpadania w kłopoty?

Stworek uśmiechnął się.

- Tak, pani Ginny. Stworek jest szczęśliwy, że może pomóc innym uczniom.

- Dziękuję, Stworku. Harry na pewno chciałby, żebyś im pomógł – odparła Ginny z uśmiechem.

Gdy Stworek zniknął, Ginny powróciła do przyjaciół. Wzięła sobie kanapkę i trochę soku dyniowego.

- Ginny, to jest naprawdę super – powiedział Neville, gdy już skończył swoją kolację. – Nie wiedziałem, że Harry miał skrzata.

- Dostał w spadku po ojcu chrzestnym – wyjaśniła Ginny. – Powiedziałam mu, żeby zabrał trochę jedzenia do pokoju wspólnego i do innych domów.

Parvati spojrzała na Ginny, zaciekawiona.

- To znaczy, że ty i Harry nie zerwaliście ze sobą?

Ginny oblała się rumieńcem.

- Na razie zerwaliśmy. Byłoby zbyt niebezpiecznie, gdyby ludzie wiedzieli, że jesteśmy razem. Wysłał do mnie Stworka w moje urodziny i napisał mi w liście, że jeśli czegokolwiek potrzebuję, mogę wezwać Stworka.

- Jego skrzat odpowiada na twoje rozkazy? – spytał Neville, zaskoczony. – Wiesz, co to zwykle znaczy?

- Właściwie… no, nie. Jakoś nigdy nie miałam zbytniej styczności ze skrzatami domowymi.

- Zwykle skrzaty są posłuszne tylko rodzinie albo tym, którzy według nich mogą się stać częścią ich rodziny. To synonim zaręczyn – wyjaśnił Neville.

- N-naprawdę? Chyba… Harry raczej tego nie wie. Po prostu chciał, żeby Stworek mi pomagał.

- Więc co ci przysłał na urodziny? Twoją bransoletę? – spytała Demelza z uśmiechem.

Uśmiechając się, Ginny potaknęła, dotykając palcami ozdoby. Nie zdjęła jej odkąd ją dostała.

- Wow. – Lavender spojrzała na bransoletę. – Ginny, to jest prawdziwe. To są prawdziwe rubiny i diamenty. To jest warte przynajmniej jakieś pięćset galeonów.

- Naprawdę? – zapytała zaskoczona Ginny. – Po prostu powiedział mi, że należała do jego matki. Nie zdjęłam jej, odkąd mi ją dał.

* * *

Harry przygotował sobie kanapkę z dżemem i kubek herbaty, po czym wrócił do sterty książek. Jego dni zaczęły zmieniać się w łatwą rutynę. Czytał rankami, a wieczorami ćwiczył zaklęcia. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, widział wyraźną poprawę już po paru tygodniach.

_- Miau_.

Harry spojrzał w dół i zobaczył Skierkę siedzącą obok miski na jedzenie.

- Hej, kotku. Masz tu trochę do zjedzenia – powiedział, po czym nasypał trochę karmy do jej miski. – Chyba będę musiał niedługo znów pójść na zakupy.

Siadając z powrotem przy stole i obejrzał swoją listę zadań. Jedna rzecz, o której wciąż niewiele wiedział, to było magiczne leczenie. Nerwowo rozmyślał nad dostępnymi opcjami. Nie mógł tak po prostu pójść na Pokątną i kupić sobie książkę.

- Mam! – powiedział. – Skierka, idziemy do biblioteki. A potem na zakupy.

Odkrył parę zaklęć, które pozwoliły mu ukryć Skierkę przed mugolami i jednocześnie trzymały ją w zasięgu kilku metrów od niego. Przetestował zaklęcia wieczorem, wychodząc na spacer do parku.

Po zjedzeniu mizernej kanapki, Harry włożył Skierkę do jednej ze starych szkolnych toreb Dudleya i wyszedł. Jego pierwszy przystanek to była publiczna biblioteka. Ciotka Petunia przyprowadzała jego i Dudleya na czytanie różnych bajek i historyjek, gdy był młodszy. Podobało mu się słuchanie opowieści i spotykanie się z innymi dziećmi. To wszystko gwałtownie się skończyło, gdy bibliotekarz chciał przeczytać _„Czarodzieja z krainy Oz"_. Ciotka Petunia wybiegła razem z nimi z biblioteki i nigdy już tam nie przyszła ponownie.

Harry cicho wszedł do biblioteki i rozejrzał się. Właśnie znalazł sekcję z encyklopediami, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos.

- Mogę w czymś pomóc?

Odwracając się, Harry zobaczył raczej surowo wyglądającą starszą panią. Omiotła go spojrzeniem, z pewnością zauważając jego zbyt duże ubrania i wychudzoną posturę. Była pewna, że nigdy go przedtem nie widziała.

- Tak. Szukam informacji na temat pierwszej pomocy – odparł Harry.

- Pierwszej pomocy?

- Zgadza się. Niedawno przeprowadziłem się i zacząłem własne życie, i zauważyłem, że nie wiem nic o pierwszej pomocy – skłamał gładko Harry.

Bibliotekarka patrzyła na niego przez chwilę. Było w nim coś, co wyciągnęło jej matczyne instynkty.

- Tędy, młody człowieku.

Wskazała mu stolik, do którego po chwili przyniosła parę książek o pierwszej pomocy. Gdy wróciła po dwudziestu minutach, zaskoczyło ją, że robił notatki.

Harry popatrzył na Skierkę, która biegała między półkami, gdy weszli, ale teraz usiadła na stole obok torby Dudleya. Uśmiechnął się do kotki i wyciągnął dłoń, żeby ją pogłaskać.

- To lepsze niż siedzenie w domu, nie? No i jest tu cieplej.

- Pan wybaczy.

Harry podniósł wzrok i zobaczył obserwującą go bibliotekarkę.

- Tak? A w ogóle, mam na imię Harry.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Harry, jestem Jane. Wiedziałeś, że mamy kącik czytelniczy na zapleczu? Nie można tu wnosić jedzenia, ale tam mamy ciastka i herbatę.

- Naprawdę? Dzięki, to świetny pomysł – odparł z uśmiechem Harry.

- Harry, jak długo tu mieszkasz? – spytała Jane z ciekawością. – Chyba cię tu wcześniej nie widziałam. Jestem pewna, że rozpoznałabym te oczy.

Rumieniąc się, Harry roześmiał się.

- Mieszkałem w Little Whinging od dziecka, ale moja ciotka nie była zbyt przyjaźnie nastawiona do biblioteki.

Harry rozmawiał z Jane i dostał talerzyk z ciastkami. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i zaskoczyły go zmiany, które zaszły od jego ostatniego pobytu w bibliotece. Zaplecze zostało przerobione w przytulny kącik czytelniczy z fotelami i ławami. Zauważył też po przeciwnej stronie pokój dzieci, pomalowany na bardzo wesołe i jasne kolory.

Harry wybrał sobie fotel pod oknem. Biblioteka znajdowała się na głównej ulicy Little Whinging. Ze swojego miejsca Harry mógł zobaczyć całą ulicę i sklepy przy niej się znajdujące. Westchnął, popijając herbaty. Nigdy nie myślał, że kiedyś tu wróci. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jego uwagę przykuła książka leżąca na jednym ze stołów. Tytuł był wypisany pismem runicznym. Z szybciej bijącym sercem, Harry podszedł do stolika i podniósł książkę. Szybko ją przewertował i zobaczył, że wszystko jest zapisane runami. Nigdy nie chodził na Starożytne Runy, ale zarówno Hermiona, jak i Ginny uczęszczały na te zajęcia i Harry widział ich książki. Od środka, na tylnej okładce przyklejona była naklejka, która głosiła:

_London Library – Sekcja Magiczna  
__14 St James's Square  
__Londyn  
__SW1Y 4LG_

Głowa Harry'ego pracowała na pełnych obrotach. W London Library była sekcja magiczna? Jak to się stało, że nigdy o tym nie usłyszał? Jak to się stało, że Hermiona nigdy o tym nie wspomniała? Właśnie w takich momentach denerwowało go, że wychowywał się w mugolskim świecie.

Jane zauważyła jego zainteresowanie książką. Przyjrzała się jej bliżej.

- To kolejna egipska książka? Dostajemy tu takie od czasu do czasu. Mamy je odsyłać do głównego oddziału w Londynie.

_Na książce musi być Confundus_. Oddał książkę Jane i usiadł z powrotem przy stole. Skończył lekturę pierwszej z książek o pierwszej pomocy, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, ale gdy minęło kolejne trzydzieści minut, Harry włożył Skierkę do torby i wyszedł z biblioteki. Wstąpił do sklepu po karmę i mleko, po czym skierował się do domu.

Wypuścił Skierkę z torby i podbiegł do biurka ciotki. W rogu zawsze znajdował się rozkład jazdy pociągów do Londynu. Nie czułby się zbyt pewnie teleportując się w środek tak wielkiego miasta, więc zdecydował się pojechać pociągiem. Przetrząsnął biurko i wydał triumfalny okrzyk. Znalazł tam karnet wujka.

- Skierka, jedziemy jutro do Londynu – powiedział, śmiejąc się.

* * *

Hermiona powoli spakowała wszystko do swojej wyszywanej koralikami torebki. Dość już miała bycia tą odpowiedzialną za myślenie i organizację wszystkiego. Dość miała spania w namiocie i martwienia się o jedzenie. Wzdychając, teleportowała się do Nory.

Niemal się rozpłakała, gdy ujrzała znajomy dom. Powoli podeszła do drzwi. Zapukała i po paru chwilach usłyszała głos pani Weasley.

- Pani Weasley, to ja, Hermiona. Zostawałam tu każdego lata od wakacji przed moim czwartym rokiem, gdy udaliśmy się na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. Byłam na weselu Billa. Miałam na sobie suknię w kolorze bzu, a ciotka Muriel powiedziała, że mam fatalną postawę i za chude pęciny. – powiedziała gorączkowo Hermiona, dodając wszystko, co mogło pomóc w udowodnieniu jej tożsamości.

- W porządku, Hermiono. Są z tobą chłopcy? – spytała pani Weasley.

- Nie, są cali, ale zostaliśmy rozdzielenie – odparła Hermiona. – Pani Weasley, latem przed moim trzecim rokiem, gdzie zostaliśmy na noc przed wyjazdem do szkoły? Rano, przed wyjazdem, opowiadała pani mi i Ginny o pani czasach szkolnych. O czym ona była?

Pani Weasley roześmiała się lekko.

- Zatrzymaliśmy się w Dziurawym Kotle. Opowiadałam wam o eliksirze miłości, który próbowałam uwarzyć.

Otwierając drzwi, pani Weasley uściskała Hermionę.

- Hermiona? – Fred również ją uściskał, ale jednocześnie rozejrzał się za innymi.

Hermiona opadła na krzesło przy stole kuchennym, gdy pani Weasley krzątała się, przygotowując herbatę, którą postawiła przed Hermioną. Machnięciem różdżki, pani Weasley przywołała paczkę ciastek.

- Więc co się stało, kochanie? Gdzie są chłopcy? Wszyscy w porządku? – spytała pani Weasley, gdy Hermiona zaczęła leniwie gryźć herbatnika.

Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać, co powiedzieć. Mimo, że była wkurzona na Rona, nie chciała, żeby jego rodzina źle o nim myślała.

- Ron zdecydował się pójść do domu Billa. Rano… p-pokłóciliśmy się – powiedziała. – M-my… to były ciężkie miesiące… Mieszkaliśmy w namiocie i… Chyba po prostu zrobił się zazdrosny… myślał, że Ron i ja…

Wybuchła płaczem. Pani Weasley objęła ją i starała się ją uspokoić. Gdy już Hermiona była w jako takim stanie, pani Weasley podała jej kubek herbaty z dolanym Wywarem Uspokajającym.

Zaprowadziła ją do pokoju Ginny, po czym skierowała się do kominka.

- Bill!

Bill szybko odpowiedział.

- Mama? Co się stało?

Po paru chwilach, Bill pojawił się w kuchni. Dał matce całusa w policzek i usiadł przy stole.

- Co się stało, na Merlina? – spytał.

- Rozumiem, że Ron i Harry pojawili się rano u ciebie w domu – powiedziała pani Weasley.

Bill pokiwał głową z dezorientacją, nie słysząc całego pytania.

- Ron nic by nie powiedział.

Pani Weasley westchnęła.

- Hermiona pojawiła się, załamana. Powiedziała coś o kłótni. Trochę to zabrzmiało, jakby Harry się zdenerwował i zrobił zazdrosny, że Hermiona i Ron się do siebie zbliżali.

- To tylko tak zabrzmiało – powiedział Fred.

- To znaczy? – spytała pani Weasley.

- No, jakoś nigdy nie zauważyłem, żeby Harry myślał w ten sposób o Hermionie – odparł Fred.

Pani Weasley westchnęła.

- Byli sami w namiocie przez miesiące. Może po prostu to przez to, że ze sobą mieszkali, a może po prostu Harry jest naprawdę dobry w kryciu uczuć.

- Nie znam dobrze Harry'ego, ale nigdy go nie widziałem z dziewczyną – powiedział Bill. – Miał w ogóle kiedyś dziewczynę?

- Ta, spotykał się z Cho Chang jakieś dwa lata temu – wyjaśnił Fred. – Ale nie słyszałem o żadnych późniejszych dziewczynach.

Patrząc na starszego brata, Fred spytał:

- Co powiedział Harry?

- Harry? – powtórzył Bill. – Nie widziałem się z Harrym. Myślałem, że jest tu.

- Nie – odparła pani Weasley, zaniepokojona. – Myślałam, że był z Ronem.

Spojrzała w sufit.

- Hermiona na pewno już śpi. Bill, może spytaj Rona, czy wie, gdzie jest Harry?

* * *

Mimo, że Harry chciał pojechać do Londynu już następnego dnia, zrozumiał, że musi to najpierw zaplanować.

- Tym razem muszę bardziej uważać, Skierka. – powiedział do swojej towarzyszki. – Nie mam pojęcia na temat biblioteki albo ludzi którzy tam pracują. Nie chciałbym, żeby mnie tam złapali, albo złapać ogon.

Harry spędził wieczór i następny dzień, szlifując zaklęcia zwodzące. Późnym popołudniem wyszedł do lokalnej biblioteki. Jane była na zmianie i pomogła mu przy szukaniu informacji w internecie.

Dowiedział się, że London Library jest otwarta tylko dla członków, ale udało mu się znaleźć zdjęcie karty członkowskiej. Złapał kawałek papieru i szybko zaczął skrobać jakiś plan.

Gdy wracał do domu krewnych, wczesno grudniowy wiatr przedzierał się przez jego cienkie jeansy i sweter. Po raz kolejny chciałby, żeby Hermiona zostawiła przynajmniej jego ubrania.

Następnego ranka zaczęło śnieżyć. Harry i Skierka wsiedli do pociągu na stacji w Little Whinging. Miał na głowie czapkę z daszkiem Dudleya. Ponieważ jego zaklęcia zwodzące nie trzymały dobrze, zdecydował, że poprawi je w bibliotece.

Harry wszedł na St James Square i spojrzał na trzypiętrowy budynek. Był bardzo elegancki, był to taki typ budynku, do którego Harry nigdy nie czuł przynależności. Biorąc głęboki oddech, Harry wyciągnął z torby fałszywą kartę członkowską. Pogłaskał Skierkę, po czym rzucił Zaklęcie Kameleona na kotkę i torbę.

Wszedł do środka i został zatrzymany przy głównym biurku.

- Mogę zobaczyć pana kartę członkowską? – spytała elegancko ubrana młoda kobieta siedząca za biurkiem. Ton jej głosu nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że myślała, że Harry takowej nie posiada. Nerwowo podał fałszywkę. Po gruntownym obejrzeniu karty, dziewczyna z niechęcią wpuściła Harry'ego do środka.

Harry rozejrzał się po budynku. Były tu schody z czerwonym dywanem, prowadzące na następne piętro. Przechodząc przez główne pomieszczenie czytelnicze, Harry minął parę osób siedzących przy stołach albo wędrujących wśród półek. Obszedł pomieszczenie dwukrotnie, ale nie wykrył żadnej obecności magii. Z tyłu biblioteki zauważył inne schody. Te były dużo mniej ozdobne niż te frontowe i prowadziły w dół.

Rozglądając się, Harry zobaczył, że nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Naciągając czapkę na czoło, Harry ruszył w dół schodów. Gdy znalazł się u ich podnóża, poczuł magię emanującą z zachodniej ściany piwnicy. Wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył w kierunku czegoś, co powinno być magiczną biblioteką.

Zatrzymał się przed solidnie wyglądającą ceglaną ścianą. Przypominając sobie to, co wyczytał przez ostatnie parę tygodni, rzucił zaklęcie wykrywające na ścianę. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, zadziałało. Na środku ściany pojawiły się drzwi.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**_

_Przepraszam, że tak długo, ostatnio jakoś nie miałem ochoty się za to zabierać, wybaczcie, kajam się. No ale jak obiecałem, że będzie, to ma być, nie?_

_W następnym rozdziale:_

_- Sekcja Magiczna,_

_- Ron przybywa do Nory,_


	5. Sekcja Magiczna

Harry ostrożnie otworzył drzwi. Szczęka mu opadła, gdy zobaczył rozmiar pomieszczenia. Było bez problemu tak duże jak reszta biblioteki, ale wszystko w jednym pokoju. Widział kilka biurek w rogu i kącik czytelniczy z fotelami i sofami ustawionymi wokół ław. Przy najbardziej oddalonej ścianie stało duże biurko z katalogami. Przy nim siedziały dwie czarownice w granatowych szatach. Reszta pomieszczenia była zdominowana rzędami regałów.

Harry wszedł za jedną z półek i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Było tu sporo ponad dwa tuziny klientów. Zaskoczyła go różnorodność ludzi. Niektórzy wyglądali, jakby przed kilkoma laty skończyli Hogwart, a inny byli bliżej wieku pani Weasley. Młodsi byli ubrani w jeansy i swetry, a starsi w mieszankę mugolskiego ubrania i tradycyjnych szat.

Książka przelatująca nad jego kryjówką spowodowała, że się wyprostował. Młodsza czarownica z długimi, ciemnymi włosami, ubrana w niebieskie szaty, właśnie skierowywała stertę książek na ich miejsce.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Harry ostrożnie zbliżył się do niej po upewnieniu się, że zaklęcia zwodzące wciąż były na swoim miejscu.

- Przepraszam.

Odwróciła się, żeby na niego spojrzeć i w szoku opadła mu szczęka. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, gwałtownie złapała oddech.

- Harry!?

Harry zbladł, gapiąc się na swoją dawną koleżankę z drużyny Alicię Spinnet. Zbliżyła się do niego, omiatając go wzrokiem. Pociągnęła go za rękę i zaprowadziła do jednego z oddzielnych biurek schowanych przed głównym pomieszczeniem przez rząd regałów.

Wyciągając dłoń, dotknęła jego ramienia.

- Harry, to ty, prawda?

- Jak mnie rozpoznałaś? – szepnął.

Alicia uśmiechnęła się.

- Zaklęcia są na miejscu, ale sprzedały cię oczy. Próbowałeś zmieniać im kolor?

Harry potaknął.

- Miały być niebieskie.

- Często gdy ktoś ma jakąś bardzo rozpoznawalną cechę, ciężko jest ją ukryć – wyjaśniła Alicia.

Harry usiadł przy biurku i wypuścił Skierkę. Machnięciem różdżki rzucił zaklęcie prywatności. Alicia rozejrzała się, po czym przywołała krzesło i usiadła obok niego.

- Co ty tu robisz? – spytała. – Wiesz, że jest cena za twoją głowę, nie?

Harry naprawdę chciał znaleźć jakąś wymówkę, ale gdy popatrzył na swoją przyjaciółkę, jego historia jakoś sama się wymknęła.

- Profesor Dumbledore wyznaczył mi zadanie. Coś, co pomoże zabić Vol…

- Ciii! – przerwała Alicia. – Na imieniu Sam-Wiesz-Kogo jest Tabu. Jeśli je wypowiesz, mogą cię namierzyć. Złapali tak już parę osób.

Wyraz zaskoczenia przemknął mu przez twarz.

- Na Merlina, to… Dobrze, że mi powiedziałaś, Alicia. Zwykle używam jego imienia.

- Właśnie o to chodzi. Potężni czarodzieje i czarownice, którzy się mu opierają, nie boją się wymawiać jego imienia – odparła Alicia. – No więc, szukałeś czegoś, co pomoże go zabić.

- Tak – potwierdził Harry. – Ron i Hermiona upierali się, żeby ze mną pójść. Zostawaliśmy w namiocie, zmienialiśmy miejsce co noc. Nie mieliśmy dużo jedzenia. Mimo, że na początku mieliśmy jakieś sukcesy, nie mieliśmy dobrego przywódcy. Jednej nocy… podsłuchaliśmy grupkę opowiadającą o tym, co się działo w Hogwarcie. Ginny, Neville i Luna próbowali ukraść Miecz Gryffindora, pewnie dla mnie. Byłem tym taki… podniesiony na duchu, ale Ron… Ron był wkurzony. Był zdenerwowany, bo myślał, że w dupie mam bezpieczeństwo jego siostry i nie obchodzi mnie, jeśli coś jej się stało. Denerwował się, bo nie miałem planu, było nam zimno i głodowaliśmy. Nie chciałem go zranić, ale się na niego wkurzyłem. W końcu wrzasnąłem, żeby po prostu wypierdalał, jeśli mu się coś nie podoba.

Harry przerwał, opowiedzenie tego wszystkiego było trudniejsze niż mu się wydawało.

- Wybiegł z namiotu, a ona za nim. Nie wrócili. Szukałem ich, rozchorowałem się przez chodzenie w deszczu. Następnego południa, wiedziałem, że muszę się przenieść. Hermiona miała wszystkie nasze rzeczy. Nie miałem kompletnie nic. Byłem bez jedzenia, pieniędzy, eliksirów, nawet bez ubrań na zmianę. No… dotarło do mnie, że muszę jeszcze raz przemyśleć cały plan. Siedziałem w bezpiecznej kryjówce. Dotarło do mnie też, że za bardzo polegałem na przyjaciołach. Nie fatygowałem się nauką różnych potrzebnych rzeczy, bo wiedziałem, że jest z nami Hermiona. Tak bardzo skupiłem się na Obronie, że nie miałem pojęcia o podstawowych umiejętnościach przetrwania.

- Ostatnie parę tygodni spędziłem na ponownym uczeniu się podstawowych zaklęć. Jedna rzecz, o której w ogóle nie miałem pojęcia, to zaklęcia leczące. Poszedłem do lokalnej biblioteki, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat pierwszej pomocy. Przypadkowo znalazłem książkę, która tu należała. Nie wiedziałem, że jest tu Sekcja Magiczna.

Alicia słuchała go z wzbierającym gniewem. Znała Harry'ego wiele lat i zawsze go lubiła. Jak większość Gryfonów, była świadkiem wielu kłótni między Ronem a Hermioną. Nietrudno było sobie wyobrazić jedną z takich sprzeczek wymykających się spod kontroli, ale żeby opuścić Harry'ego… tego już nie potrafiła zrozumieć.

- Więc czego potrzebujesz? – spytała Alicia. – Masz jedzenie, pieniądze?

Harry roześmiał się.

- Ja… W miejscu, gdzie mieszkam teraz… no, znalazłem trochę pieniędzy i mam jedzenie. Dobrze sobie radzę. No, nie jest to raj na ziemi, jest zimno, ale mam dach nad głową i znalazłem trochę konserw. Wziąłem do siebie Skierkę pierwszego tygodnia, gdy się tu przeniosłem, żeby mieć jakieś towarzystwo. Jest super, naprawdę. Moja sowa, Hedwiga… - Harry przełknął ślinę. Wciąż nie cierpiał myśleć o śmierci Hedwigi. – Zginęła wczesnym latem i naprawdę mi jej brakowało. Skierka to nie to samo, ale jest super.

Gdy jej to wszystko opowiadał, pogłaskał Skierkę. Spojrzał na Alicię, a ona mogła zobaczyć błyszczącą w jego oczach determinację. Stwierdziła, że pomoże mu najlepiej, jak może.

- Czego tu szukałeś? – spytała.

- Miałem nadzieję znaleźć książki o leczeniu i coś o Rowenie Ravenclaw – odparł.

- Zaczekaj tu – powiedziała. – Zaraz wrócę.

Po dziesięciu minutach, Harry już zaczął robić notatki z sterty książek, którą przyniosła mu Alicia.

- Harry – szepnęła Alicia. – Zrób mi przysługę. Obiecaj, że nie wyjdziesz, dopóki nie wrócę. Za jakąś godzinę będę z powrotem.

Harry nerwowo zaczął się wiercić na krześle.

- Dobra, ale… ale nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć, że tu jestem.

- Nie martw się, nie powiem – odparła Alicia, po czym podbiegła do głównego biurka i po rozmowie z jedną z jej współpracownic, opuściła bibliotekę.

Niewiele ponad godzinę później, Harry zamykał biografię Roweny Ravenclaw, gdy zauważył Alicię wchodzącą do biblioteki z dużym, granatowym plecakiem. Powiesiła pelerynę przy biurku i po krótkiej rozmowie z czarownicą za nim siedzącą, podeszłą do Harry'ego.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy się do niego zbliżała.

- Hej, Alicia.

Odkładając torbę na biurko, Alicia usiadła obok niego.

- Harry, mam parę rzeczy dla ciebie.

- Alicia, nie. Nie prosiłem, żebyś coś dla mnie robiła – zaprotestował Harry.

Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Wiem, że mnie nie prosiłeś o nic, ale chcę ci pomóc. Mój brat i siostra są w Hogwarcie. Powinni się martwić o zakochania, Quidditcha i punkty, a nie o Śmierciożerców prowadzących szkołę.

- Wiem – odparł cicho Harry. – Moja… moja dziewczyna wciąż tam jest… Ja… tak się o nią boję… Z-zerwaliśmy ze sobą, żeby… no, żeby nie wzięli jej na cel ze względu na mnie, ale… tak bardzo za nią tęsknię.

Alicia pokiwała głową ze współczuciem. Nachyliła się, żeby mógł usłyszeć jej szept.

- Harry, wiem, że możesz to zrobić. Wiem, że możesz go pokonać.

Otworzyła plecak.

- Mam dla ciebie kilka par jeansów i koszulek. Apteka niedaleko stąd sprzedaje paczkę podstawowych eliksirów leczących. Jest tu Eliksir Ekstrapieprzowy, Eliksir Uzupełniający Krew, Eliksir Przeciwkaszlowy i Maść Lecząca Rany. Jest tu też składany kociołek. Dużo taki nie wytrzymuje, ale działa. Wrzuciłam ci też trochę ciastek i herbaty. To niewiele, ale przynajmniej będziesz miał coś na wypadek choroby.

- Nie, Alicia, to więcej niż wystarczająco. Dziękuję. Obiecuję, odwdzięczę ci się – powiedział Harry, patrząc na wyładowany plecak. Zaufanie i wiarę, jaką okazała mu Alicia, ociepliła go. Nie rozmawiał z nikim z czarodziejskiego świata poza Ronem i Hermioną przez prawie cztery miesiące. Nie dotarło do niego, jak bardzo wstrząsnęło go ich odejście dopóki nie poczuł ilości wiary, jaką miała Alicia.

Zebrał rzeczy i włożył Skierkę do torby. Alicia podała mu plecak, który dla niego przygotowała i uściskała go.

- Powodzenia, Harry.

- Dzięki, Alicia. – Patrzył na nią przez chwilę. – Zrobisz mi przysługę? Poczekaj do następnego tygodnia i powiedz bliźniakom, że się ze mną widziałaś. Poproś im, żeby przekazali Remusowi, że przepraszam i jestem cały.

- Pewnie – odparła Alicia i pocałowała go w policzek. Harry zaczerwienił się i uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym wyszedł.

* * *

Hermiona gapiła się w sufit pokoju Ginny. Nie miała pojęcia co robić i nienawidziła tego uczucia. Raz po raz rozgrywała ich kłótnię, podstawiając różne zmienne, zastanawiając się, co mogła zrobić inaczej. Dręczyły ją wyrzuty sumienia, że zgodziła się zostać u Agaty. Dlaczego nie wysłała mu patronusa, żeby mu przekazać, że wrócą?

Przez ostatnie parę tygodni, podsłuchała różnych członków Zakonu rozmawiających o Harrym. Niektórzy z nich wydawali się obwiniać Harry'ego za porzucenie zadania, które wyznaczył mu Dumbledore. Chciała im powiedzieć, że Harry nie jest niczemu winien, ale nie chciała też przyznawać się, że to ona i Ron go opuścili. Pukanie do drzwi wyciągnęło ją z transu.

- Proszę.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, to Ron otworzył drzwi. Właśnie wrócił do Nory po spędzeniu tygodnia w Muszelce z Billem i Fleur. Nie rozmawiała z nim na osobności od czasu tego ranka w Dolinie Godryka. Szybko usiadła na łóżku polowym, na którym zwykle sypiała.

- Ron.

- Hermiona. – Ron niezręcznie wszedł do jasnego pokoju i usiadł na łóżku Ginny. Spojrzał na Hermionę, po czym wbił wzrok w podłogę.

- Przepraszam, że się tak zachowałem. Za to, co do ciebie powiedziałem.

- Cały czas przepraszasz, a potem znów robisz coś innego – powiedziała cicho Hermiona.

Ron westchnął.

- Wiem. To tak jakbym słyszał siebie będącego dla ciebie takim okropnym i chcę się powstrzymać, ale nie jestem w stanie zatrzymać słów na czas.

Hermiona spojrzała na chłopaka, w którym była zakochana od lat. Wiedziała, że ma dobre serce i może być miły, lojalny i zabawny, ale jego temperament i zazdrość łatwo wymykają się spod kontroli.

Z westchnieniem, Hermiona spytała:

- Co zrobimy?

- Co zrobimy? – powtórzył Ron? – Po co mamy cokolwiek robić?

- Ronaldzie, nie mamy pojęcia o tym, gdzie aktualnie przebywa Harry. Nie jesteśmy ani trochę bliżej znalezienia horkruksów. Musimy z kimś porozmawiać – powiedziała ostro Hermiona.

Ron przewrócił oczami i poddał się.

- No dobra, czuję się źle, że jest sam, ale czy to nie był jego początkowy plan – iść samemu?

- Ron, przestań! – zganiła go Hermiona. Biorąc głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić, kontynuowała. – Z kim powinniśmy porozmawiać?

Po przemyśleniu sprawy, Ron odparł:

- Może z Remusem i Billem? Oni raczej nas nie zlinczują.

* * *

Harry rozejrzał się po swojej sypialni z dzieciństwa, gdy przygotowywał się, żeby opuścić ją po raz drugi. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, czuł się tym razem lepiej. Czuł się lepiej przygotowany i bardziej skupiony. Wybierał się do Doliny Godryka. Czuł głęboką potrzebę odwiedzenia miejsca, w którym to wszystko się zaczęło. Chciał porozmawiać z Bathildą Bagshot i odwiedzić dom rodziców.

Gdy był w magicznej bibliotece, znalazł mapę Doliny Godryka. Był całkiem pewien, że uda mu się znaleźć dom rodziców, dom Bathildy Bagshot, a także rodzinny dom Dumbledore'ów.

Wziął Skierkę na ręce i teleportował się do Doliny Godryka.

* * *

_**Od autora:**_

_Nadganiam. Przy odrobinie szczęścia i uporu dziś tak w okolicach północy MOŻE ukazać się kolejny rozdział._

_A w nim:_

_- Harry odwiedza Dolinę Godryka,_

_- Hermiona opowiada prawdę o kłótni,_

_- Po raz kolejny leciutko zajrzymy do Hogwartu._


	6. Dolina Godryka

Hermiona zawahała się przed wejściem do salonu. Pani Weasley siedziała w fotelu przy kominku, słuchając radia i robiąc na drutach.

- Dzień dobry, kochanie. Czujesz się już lepiej? – spytała pani Weasley.

- Och, tak – odparła Hermiona. – Po prostu bolała mnie trochę głowa.

Opadła na kanapę naprzeciw pani Weasley, po czym wzięła do rąk kubek herbaty. Wskazała na druty.

- Co pani robi?

Unosząc robótkę, pani Weasley odpowiedziała:

- Kocyk dla dziecka Lupinów. Zdecydowałam się na zielono-żółty, bo Tonks nie wie jeszcze, czy ma chłopca, czy dziewczynkę. Gdy moje dzieci się rodziły, bardzo się przyzwyczaiłam do robienia niebieskich kocyków. Gdy urodziła się Ginny, miała przez parę miesięcy tylko niebieskie rzeczy, dopóki nie miałam trochę wolnego czasu, żeby upleść coś różowego. – Zaśmiała się lekko. – Oczywiście moja mała córeczka nie lubi różowego.

Hermiona roześmiała.

- Nie lubi.

Patrzyła, jak pani Weasley pracuje przez chwilę.

- Kiedy Ginny przyjedzie do domu?

- W przyszłym tygodniu – westchnęła pani Weasley. – Nie mogę znieść, że jest tam sama. Jej listy nic nie mówią i oczywiście nasze listy też nic nie mówią. Jedyna rzecz, którą robią, to upewniają nas, że wciąż żyjemy.

- Chciałabym móc pisać z rodzicami – powiedziała Hermiona z żalem. – Nigdy nie spędziłam Bożego Narodzenia bez żadnego kontaktu z nimi.

Pani Weasley posłała do Hermiony uśmiech.

- Przynajmniej wiesz, że są bezpieczni w Australii. Nie możesz do nich dołączyć? Jestem pewna, że Kingsley albo Remus mogliby zrobić ci świstoklik. Słyszałam też, że Gringott pomaga niektórym ludziom w opuszczaniu kraju.

- Nie czułabym się dobrze uciekając… przy tym co się tu dzieje – powiedziała cicho Hermiona.

Pukanie do tylnych drzwi przerwało rozmowę. Po przywitaniu się z Remusem i Billem, Ron dołączył do nich przy stole. Zaskoczyło go, że jego matka wciąż tam siedziała. Otworzył usta, zanim dotarło do niego, że nie może po prostu powiedzieć jej, żeby wyszła.

Usiadł trochę niezręcznie na kanapie obok Hermiony. Remus usiadł na krześle naprzeciw Molly, a Bill na kanapie naprzeciw Hermiony i Rona.

Remus rozejrzał się po grupie.

- Co tu się dzieje?

- Wydaje mi się, że mogliśmy dać wam złe wyobrażenie na temat tego, co się stało – zaczęła ostrożnie Hermiona, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z wszystkimi. – Pomagaliśmy Harry'emu przy jego misji, którą zostawił mu profesor Dumbledore. Na pewno słyszeliście plotki, które wygłaszał w zeszłym roku Prorok, że Harry jest Wybrańcem?

Gdy wszyscy potaknęli, Hermiona kontynuowała.

- No więc, faktycznie nim jest. Zanim się urodził, została wygłoszona przepowiednia, która w uproszczeniu mówi, że to on może pokonać Sami-łWiecie-Kogo. Niestety, Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie jest całkowicie człowiekiem w tym momencie. Stworzył…

Hermiona urwała. Próbowała jeszcze raz wyjaśnić o horkruksach, ale nie potrafiła wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Ron widząc jej problem, dołączył się.

- Sami-Wiecie-Kto stworzył…

Ron również nie mógł dokończyć zdania. Gdy dotarło do niej, co się dzieje, Hermiona wydała sfrustrowane mruknięcie.

- Nie mogę wam powiedzieć, co robimy. Harry musiał rzucić zaklęcie, żebyśmy nikomu nie mogli powiedzieć.

- Nic na siłę – powiedział Bill. – Harry albo nawet Dumbledore mogli to zrobić, żeby tylko Harry mógł opowiedzieć o misji.

- Nie nalegam, ale możecie nam powiedzieć, co się właściwie stało? – spytał z naciskiem Remus.

Wymieniając spojrzenie z Ronem, Hermiona zaczęła opowieść.

- Podróżowaliśmy, żeby znaleźć przedmioty potrzebne nam do pokonania Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Zaczęło się dobrze. Znaleźliśmy pierwszą rzecz, gdy włamaliśmy się do Ministerstwa. Ale ostatnio już nie było tak kolorowo. Mieszkaliśmy w namiocie i przenosiliśmy niemal każdej nocy. U-usłyszeliśmy grupę ludzi opowiadającą o tym, jak Ginny, Neville i Luna próbowali ukraść Miecz Gryffindora.

Zaryzykowała spojrzenie na Rona. Wzrok miał wbity w dłonie. Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Ron i Harry wpadli w kłótnię…

Ron przerwał jej.

- Wkurzyłem się na niego. On… Myślałem, że miał jakiś plan albo jakieś informacje, które pomogą ukończyć misję. Byliśmy tej nocy głodni i zmęczeni… po prostu nie wytrzymałem. Zacząłem na niego wrzeszczeć, a on zrobił to samo. Hermiona wyczarowała między nami tarczę i on… krzyknął, żebym się wynosił. Wybiegłem z namiotu, a Hermiona ruszyła za mną. Złapała mnie za rękę dokładnie w momencie, gdy się deportowałem. Wylądowaliśmy w środku grupy Szmalcowników.

Bill i pani Weasley wstrzymali oddech. Ron spojrzał na matkę, po czym kontynuował.

- Przekonaliśmy ich, że nie ma nas na liście, a oni nas ogłuszyli i poszli. Z-znalazła nas czarownica i nas przenocowała.

- Ron został trochę uszkodzony przez Szmalcowników i musiał wydobrzeć. No i perspektywa spędzenia nocy w ciepłym, czystym łóżku i jedzenia czegoś normalnego była zbyt silna – wyjaśniła Hermiona. Już słyszała w myślach siebie próbującą usprawiedliwić swoje zachowanie. – Zostaliśmy na noc i gdy następnego popołudnia wróciliśmy do namiotu, Harry zniknął.

- Zniknął?! – spytał Remus. – Dokąd poszedł?

- Nie wiemy – szepnęła Hermiona. – Mówił cały czas o Dolinie Godryka, więc spędziliśmy tam prawie tydzień, ale nie pojawił się. Stwierdziliśmy, że wróciłby tu albo na Grimmauld Place. Nie wracaliśmy na Grimmauld, bo tego dnia, gdy włamaliśmy się do Ministerstwa… gdy wychodziliśmy, jeden ze Śmierciożerców mnie złapał i go tam zaprowadziłam. Bałam się, że mogliby tam zostawić jakieś pułapki.

Remus wstał z siedzenia i zaczął się przechadzać przed kominkiem.

- Czemu nic wcześniej nie powiedziałaś? Myślałem, że może planował się z wami tu spotkać.

Hermiona podniosła wzrok ze łzami w oczach.

- Przepraszam, Remusie. Naprawdę myślałam, że tu wróci. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest, ani co planuje zrobić.

* * *

Harry uklęknął na ośnieżonej ziemi obok grobu rodziców. Sięgnął trzęsącą się ręką, przesuwając palcami po wygrawerowanym imieniu jego matki. Poczuł ciepłe ukłucie łez, gdy paliły go w oczy, rozmazując jego wzrok. Wytarł oczy w rękawiczki. Po raz kolejny uderzyło go, że jego rodzice oddali za niego życie. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego to zrobili, przecież zupełnie nie był tego wart. Przez całe życie powodował tylko śmierć i destrukcję. Jego rodzice, Cedrik, Syriusz, Dumbledore… wszyscy zginęli chroniąc go. Jego najlepsi przyjaciele go wystawili.

- _Miau._

Harry spojrzał w dół, na kotkę łaszącą się do jego nóg. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Wciąż tu jestem, Skierko.

Wskazał na groby.

- To moi rodzice. James i Lily Potter. Vol… znaczy… Tom zabił ich, żeby mnie dorwać. Wiesz, aż do dziś nie miałem pojęcia, kiedy się urodzili. Smutne, nie? Wydaje mi się, że wiem więcej o Tomie niż własnych rodzicach.

Wziął Skierkę na ręce i podrapał ją za uszami.

- Nie wiem jeszcze jak, ale zrobię coś, żeby ich ofiara nie poszła na marne.

Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na nagrobek i wyczarował wieniec lilii, który położył delikatnie na grobie.

- Mamo, tato, kocham was.

Opuścił teren kościółka i ruszył na główny plac. Posąg go zaskakiwał, a jednocześnie lekko zawstydzał. Wyraz radości i miłości na twarzy jego rodziców spowodował, że zatęsknił za normalnym życiem. Mimowolnie wyobraził sobie siebie i Ginny trzymającą ich dziecko. _Czy to może się stać? Czy naprawdę mógł pokonać Voldemorta i zacząć życie z Ginny?_

Zarzucił plecak na ramię i ruszył ulicą. Gdy zbliżał się do jej końca, zobaczył go. Trawa rosła dziko wokół domu. Wyglądało na to, że kiedyś była to bardzo ładna chatka. Bluszcz wspinał się po jednej ze ścian domu i Harry wyobrażał go sobie jako szczęśliwy dom. Górna prawa część domu była wysadzona. Harry'ego przeszły ciarki. Tam musiała umrzeć jego matka, tam właśnie spotkał się po raz pierwszy z Voldemortem.

Oderwał wzrok od domu i zobaczył gruz porozrzucany po niezadbanym podwórku. Bez myślenia, wyciągnął rękę do furtki. Patrzył, jak z ziemi wyłania się tabliczka oddająca cześć jego rodzinie. Z uśmiechem czytał słowa wsparcia i zachęty zostawione dla niego. Czuł w powietrzu dużo magii i zastanawiał się, czy na dom rzucono zaklęcia, żeby utrzymać gapiów z dala. Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym skupił się na magii, którą czuł. Otworzył oczy z uśmiechem. Rozpoznał wszystkie osłony, które otaczały dom. Były podobne do tych, które chroniły Privet Drive, gdzie niegdyś żył.

Rozejrzał się, żeby upewnić się, że nikt go nie obserwuje. Wyciągnął różdżkę i po otwarciu furtki wszedł na przednie podwórko. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, oczekując czegoś w rodzaju alarmu. Gdy nic się nie stało, ruszył do samego domu. Otworzył frontowe drzwi i wszedł do domu, w którym mógł mieć szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, pierwszy raz od ponad szesnastu lat.

Gruba warstwa kurzu pokrywała wnętrze domu. Harry zamknął drzwi i rozejrzał się. Był w salonie i widział po prawej stronie schody. Zdecydował się najpierw obejrzeć parter. Przebiegł przez salon. _Czy to tu zginął jego ojciec?_

Przeszedł przez małą jadalnię do kuchni. Uśmiechnął się, oglądając pomieszczenie. Wyglądało to na szczęśliwe miejsce. Ściany były pomalowane na jasnożółto i nie wyblakły przez lata. To była typowa czarodziejska kuchna z wielkim kominkiem zajmującym jedną ścianę. Na przeciwnej ścianie znajdował się piec i spiżarnia ze sporą ilością białych szafeczek na ścianie. Harry widział drzwi z tyłu i znajdował się tam mały stół przy ścianie zajmowanej przez kominek. Harry zrzucił plecak i wypuścił Skierkę.

Skierka zeskoczyła ze stołu i od razu kichnęła. Harry roześmiał się i zaczął uprzątać kuchnię

Dobre półtorej godziny później, Harry usiadł przy stoliku. Ku jego radości, znalazł w spiżarni wciąż zimne kremowe piwo. Musiał wyrzucić kilka pojemników z jedzeniem, które po szesnastu latach nie wyglądały zachęcająco. Mimo, że czuł się zdecydowanie pewniej z umiejętnościami magicznego sprzątania, nadal czuł się trochę lepiej używając mugolskich metod przy niektórych zadaniach.

Znalazł czajnik i postawił go na ogniu, żeby zagotować wodę na herbatę, po czym wyciągnął jedzenie z plecaka. Włożył je do spiżarni i poczuł się jak w domu.

Gdy skończył herbatę i kanapkę, Skierka wbiegła do pokoju.

- Co myślisz? – spytał, nalewając trochę wody dla kotki. – To był dom moich rodziców. Chyba powinniśmy tu zostać na czas pobytu w Dolinie Godryka.

Wczesnym wieczorem, Harry i Skierka eksplorowali cały parter. Oprócz kuchni, jadalni i salonu, znaleźli mały gabinet i łazienkę. Harry jeszcze nie chciał wchodzić na drugie piętro. Mimo, że miał pewne podejrzenia, że jego ojciec zginął w salonie, był pewien, że jego matka zginęła w żłobku. Stwierdził, że będzie spał na kanapie w salonie. Znalazł poduszkę i koce, a także kołdrę. Był zadowolony, gdy się dowiedział, że jedno z jego rodziców wspierało Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere, drużynę, dla której grał Oliver Wood, jego dawny kapitan. Koce były granatowe ze złotym logiem Zjednoczonych na środku.

Po spędzeniu ostatnich kilku tygodni w domu wujostwa bez ogrzewania, był zadowolony, gdy zobaczył, że w domu jego rodziców jest ciepło, a woda była gorąca. Po wzięciu pierwszego od miesiąca gorącego prysznica, Harry założył nową piżamę i położył się na kanapie. Wyciągnął Mapę Huncwotów i patrzył na kropkę Ginny. Skierka zwinęła się obok niego i Harry zasnął. Po jednym dniu w tym domu Harry odniósł wrażenie, że wreszcie jest w prawdziwym domu, pierwszy raz od ponad szesnastu lat.

* * *

Ginny opadła ostrożnie na duży fotel przy kominku. Wszystko ją bolało. Goyle ćwiczył na niej Cruciatus tego popołudnia. Profesor Carrow zaoferował wyższej klasie Slytherinu przywilej „pomocy" przy dyscyplinowaniu innych uczniów. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson i Malfoy od razu się zgłosili.

- Wszystko w porządku, Ginny? – spytał Neville, zmartwiony. Nie podobało mu się, jak blada była. Nie cierpiał faktu, że Ginny nie była w jego klasie. On i Seamus próbowali chronić dziewczęta na ich roku. Wszyscy chłopcy próbowali, ale szóstoroczni Gryfoni mieli raczej małą klasę bez mugolaków i Ginny często przyjmowała rolę obrońcy jej kolegów z klasy.

Otwierając oczy, Ginny uśmiechnęła się krzywo do Neville'a.

- Wydobrzeję. Goyle lepiej sobie radzi.

Lavender przyniosła dla Ginny kubek herbaty i pół fiolki eliksiru postcruciatus. Odkąd powiedziała przyjaciołom o Stworku, prosiła go, żeby przynosił jedzenie do pokoju wspólnego. Odtąd pokój był zawsze wypełniony po brzegi herbatą i jedzeniem, a także cennymi eliksirami leczącymi.

Ginny podziękowała szerokim uśmiechem i wypiła eliksir. Po paru minutach, zaczęła się czuć wystarczająco przytomnie, żeby móc wsłuchać się w rozmowy dookoła niej.

- Będę wniebowzięta mogąc opuścić to miejsce na ferie – powiedziała Parvati, dołączając do grupy przy kominku.

- Wiem – zgodził się Neville. – Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek zapisał się na listę zostających w szkole. Na pewno nikt z Gryfonów. Spytam jeszcze Hannę i Lunę, żeby się upewnić, że wszyscy Krukoni i Puchoni mają dokąd wyjechać na ferie. Naprawdę nie chciałbym, żeby ktoś musiał tu zostać przez święta.

- Ginny. – Ginny podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła Seamusa patrzącego na nią. – Nie chcę, żebyś się martwiła na zapas, ale nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki ostatnio patrzy na ciebie Malfoy – powiedział z wahaniem Seamus.

- Malfoy? – zdziwiła się Ginny.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Parvati i Neville potaknęli.

- Ma rację. Już w zeszłym roku to robił, ale teraz prawie w ogóle się z tym nie kryje – zgodziła się Lavender.

- Po prostu bądź ostrożna w jego pobliżu – powiedział Neville.

* * *

Harry obudził się następnego ranka zadowolony po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu. Po usmażeniu jajek i kiełbasek, które zakupił za pieniądze, które podarowała mu Alicia, Harry wyciągnął notatki. Piszczący odgłos spowodował, że podniósł wzrok. On i Skierka znaleźli w gabinecie różne kocie zabawki i kotka całe rano biegała za zabawkową myszą.

- Hej, mała. – Harry podniósł kotkę i zabawkę. – Wygląda na to, że dobrze się bawisz.

Harry podjął decyzję.

- Skierko, chyba cię dziś tu zostawię, gdy pójdę trochę pozwiedzać wioskę. Zobaczę, czy uda mi się znaleźć Bathildę Bagshot. Znała moich rodziców i Dumbledore'ów. Nie wiem, czy będzie mogła mi cokolwiek powiedzieć, ale raczej zostawię tu ciebie i wszystkie moje rzeczy.

Skierka miauknęła i zwinęła się na ręce Harry'ego. Chłopak roześmiał się i odłożył kotkę na podłogę. Machnięciem różdżki wysłał talerze do zlewu i po chwili zaczęły się myć. Wziął Skierkę na ramiona i zaniósł plecak do gabinetu, po czym schował notatki i horkruksa w biurku ojca. Nie chciał ich tu zostawiać, ale dom był nienaruszony przez szesnaście lat, więc czuł, że jego manele będą tu bezpieczne.

Po umyciu się i przebraniu, Harry obejrzał większość mieszkalnej części miasta. Znalazł sześć magicznych gospodarstw, ale nie miał pojęcia, kto tam mieszkał. Wracał już do domu, gdy zobaczył niską, podstarzałą kobietę skuloną z zimna.

Skinął głową i poczuł na sobie ciężar jej spojrzenia. Znała go? Nie widział jej całkowicie, ale wyglądała na bardzo starą. Czy to mogła być Bathilda Bagshot?

- Mogę pani pomóc? – spytał Harry.

Nawet będąc blisko, nie widział za dużo. Miała na sobie grubą, ciemną pelerynę zimową z ogromnym czerwonym szalikiem i czapką, która okrywała większość jej głowy. Wszystko, co widział, to zachmurzone oczy i siwe włosy, które nie były przykryte czapką. Poruszała się powoli, jej ruchy wskazywały na skrajnie podeszły wiek. Czuł, że jest czarownicą.

Pokiwała głową i wskazała, żeby za nią poszedł. Rozglądając się, Harry nie zobaczył nikogo innego wokół. Ruszył za kobietą, która poprowadziła go ulicą do jednego z domów, który był magiczny. Przedni trawnik był przerośnięty i dom był bardzo zaniedbany.

Otworzyła rdzewiejącą furtkę i poprowadziła go do domu. Harry wzdrygnął się. Coś tu ostro śmierdziało. Nie był pewien, czy to dom, czy zapach pochodził od kobiety. Rozglądając się, zobaczył, że w domu nie sprzątano od dłuższego czasu, zapach stęchlizny mieszał się ze smrodem zgniłego jedzenia. Robiąc dyskretny krok w tył, Harry spytał:

- Pani jest Bathilda Bagshot?

Pokiwała powoli głową.

- Nazywasz się Potter? – spytała. Jej głos brzmiał dziwnie, prawie jakby był osłabiony od nieużywania.

- Tak – odparł Harry. – To ja. Czy profesor Dumbledore coś tu dla mnie zostawił?

Harry poczuł ukłucie bólu w bliźnie. Zaczął ją rozcierać, a kobieta wskazała na ciemny kąt pomieszczenia. Odwrócił głowę we wskazanym kierunku. Zobaczył ruch kątem oka. Odwrócił się i patrzył w przerażeniu, jak ciało kobiety wydawało się rozpadać. Z jej szyi wypełznął wielki wąż. Harry poczuł chłód przenikający go do szpiku kości, gdy dotarło do niego, że byłą to Nagini.

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę, ale od razu poczuł rozrywający ból w głowie. Usłyszał znajomy chłodny śmiech, który nawiedzał wiele jego snów i gdy pokój zniknął na moment, usłyszał:

- _Przytrzymaj go._

Zanim Harry zdążył rzucić jakiekolwiek zaklęcie, poczuł kłujący ból, gdy Nagini ugryzła go poniżej nadgarstka. Ku swojemu przerażeniu, zobaczył, jak jego różdżka przelatuje przez pokój. Potężny ogon Nagini wykonał zamach i wytrącił go z równowagi.

Harry szamotał się rozpaczliwie, próbując dosięgnąć różdżki. Poczuł zadowolenie Voldemorta i dotarło do niego, że już niedługo tu będzie.

- _Accio _różdżka! – wrzasnął desperacko Harry. Poślizgnął się na gęstym płynie, który okazał się jego krwią. Nagini wykorzystała chwilę nieuwagi i zawinęła się wokół jego torsu. Harry starał się oddychać, gdy potężne ciało węża powoli się wokół niego zaciskało.

Bicie rękami w węża wcale go nie ruszało.

_- Proszę – _szepnął. – _Puść mnie._

Nie oczekiwał właściwie odpowiedzi, więc zaskoczyło go, że wąż mu odpowiedział.

-_ Przykro mi, mój pan chce cię zobaczyć._

_- Twój pan chce mnie zabić – _wykrztusił w języku wężów Harry, gdy jego blizna wydawała się płonąć żywym ogniem.

- _Muszę cię przytrzymać _– odparła Nagini.

Pokój wypełnił błysk i przez pełną przerażenia chwilę, Harry był pewien, że nie żyje. Słyszał, jak Nagini gniewnie syczy, gdy powietrze znów wpłynęło do jego płuc, a wąż spadł z jego ciała. Kojąca, melodyjna pieśń wypełniła pomieszczenie i Harry uświadomił sobie, że dołączył do niego Fawkes. Podniósł różdżkę.

Poczuł ukąszenie Nagini w nogę. Czuł też ciepło powoli płynące w górę jego nogi i dotarło do niego, że Nagini wstrzyknęła mu jad. Upadł na ziemię. Zobaczył, jak Fawkes zrzuca obok niego Miecz Gryffindora. Harry chwycił za rękojeść i machnął prawie na ślepo. Usłyszał krzyk, gdy potężny miecz zderzył się z wężem. Machnął jeszcze raz, tym razem z lepszą kontrolą i odciął wężowi głowę.

Intensywny ból przeszył jego bliznę i opadł na kolana. Czuł najgorszy ból blizny od paru lat. Mógł praktycznie poczuć, jak zbliża się Voldemort. Krzyknął z bólu i podniósł wzrok, gdy zobaczył sylwetkę w drzwiach.

- NIE! – Harry usłyszał wrzask Voldemorta, gdy dotarło do niego, że Nagini nie żyła.

Odwracając głowę, Harry zobaczył Fawkesa zaraz obok niego. Złapał za jedno z szkarłatnych piór ptaka i ku jego uldze, poczuł, jak feniks unosi go i wylatuje przez okno. Usłyszał, jak Voldemort wywrzaskuje zaklęcia i poczuł żar przemykającej obok niego klątwy, która minęła go o włos. Odwracając głowę, zobaczył Voldemorta stojącego w rozbitym oknie. Jasny błysk klątwy rozświetlił popołudniowe niebo. Poczuł, jak w plecy uderza go zaklęcie tnące. Stracił przytomność.

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_Stężenie akcji w tym rozdziale gwałtownie wzrosło. W kolejnych rozdziałach będzie tego też sporo. Nadrabiam straty, dwa rozdziały w jeden dzień, krótkie, bo krótkie, ale jednak są._

_A w kolejnym rozdziale:_

_- Alicia odwiedza Norę,_

_- Harry dowiaduję się o Insygniach._


	7. Insygnia Śmierci

Hermiona odłożyła książkę, którą właśnie czytała, gdy usłyszała, że do kuchni wchodzą Bill i Remus. Popędziła do kuchni, żeby do nich dołączyć.

Po przywitaniu się z dwoma mężczyznami, Hermiona spytała:

- To czego się dowiedzieliście?

Remus westchnął.

- Sprawdziliśmy Grimmauld Place. Było wywrócone do góry nogami, pewnie przez Śmierciożerców. Było parę pułapek i kilka paskudnych zaklęć, ale Bill dał radę je zdjąć. Nie było żadnego śladu Harry'ego. Sprawdziliśmy Dolinę Godryka. Nikt go nie widział. Dom jest otoczony zaklęciami, żeby tylko Potter mógł tam wejść. Sprawdziliśmy magicznie i nikogo tam nie było. Nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie mógł się udać.

Hermioną wstrząsnęły wyrzuty sumienia, gdy słuchała Remusa.

- Tak mi przykro, Remusie. Chciałabym wiedzieć, gdzie może być. Nie mam żadnego innego pomysłu, gdzie jeszcze mógł pójść.

Jakby tego było mało, Ron prychnął znacząco, gdy wszedł do kuchni.

- Wróci, gdy już się ogarnie i będzie gotowy, Hermiono. Nie ma sensu się o to wszystko obwiniać.

Remus posłał Ronowi jadowite spojrzenie, ale ku uldze Hermiony, nic nie powiedział. Napięcie między Remusem a Ronem niemal sięgało zenitu odkąd prawda wyszła na jaw. Ron zmieniał poczucie winy w gniew na Harry'ego, a Remus słabo znosił wszelką krytykę skierowaną do Harry'ego.

Patrząc gniewnie na najmłodszego brata, Bill powiedział szorstko:

- Zatrzymaj swoje zdanie dla siebie, z łaski swojej. Wiesz, że my ich nie podzielamy. Naprawdę będziesz musiał się przymknąć, gdy wróci Ginny. Raczej nie będzie zadowolona twoimi komentarzami.

Zanim Ron mógł odpowiedzieć, do kuchni weszła Molly.

- Ron, wystarczy. Jak zjesz, chcę, żebyś wszedł na strych i ściągnął dekoracje świąteczne. Chcę ubrać choinkę, gdy wróci twoja siostra.

Hermiona powróciła do pokoju, próbując przeczytać trochę więcej książki. Zdążyła przeczytać tylko kilka stron, gdy usłyszała w kuchni więcej głosów. Weszła tam i zobaczyła, jak do stołu siadają Alicia Spinnet i George.

- TY! – krzyknęła Alicia, wpatrując się w Hermionę. – _Nie mogę uwierzyć_, że tu jesteś!

George spojrzał zdezorientowany na przyjaciółkę.

- Alicio, co tu się, do cholery, dzieje? Dlaczego jesteś na nią wkurzona?

Alicia wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów na uspokojenie.

- Przepraszam. Wiem, że byłam dziś rano bardzo tajemnicza, ale… ale widziałam się w zeszłym tygodniu z Harrym.

W pomieszczeniu wybuchł hałas. Unosząc rękę, Alicia szybko wyjaśniła, jak wpadła na Harry'ego w magicznej bibliotece i o ich rozmowie. Zwracając się do Remusa, powiedziała:

- Profesorze, Harry poprosił mnie, żeby panu powiedzieć, że przeprasza i daje sobie radę.

Oczy Remusa błyszczały od łez.

- Wszystko u niego w porządku?

Posyłając Hermionie kolejne osobliwe spojrzenie, Alicia odpowiedziała:

- Wydawał się trzymać nie najgorzej. Mówił, że przebywał gdzieś, gdzie było zimno, ale bezpiecznie. Ale, profesorze, oni go _zostawili_. Zostawili go bez jedzenia, ubrań, jakichkolwiek zasobów. Był załamany. Ja… wzięłam sobie przerwę, gdy tam był i wybiegłam zebrać dla niego trochę rzeczy. Udało mi się załatwić mu parę ubrań na zmianę i trochę eliksirów. Miałam trochę pieniędzy, ale nie dałam mu za dużo rzeczy. Bałam się, że jeśli zajmie mi to zbyt długo, już go tam nie będzie.

Nie mówią już nic, Remus po prostu przytulił dawną uczennicę.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem, gdy już mógł mówić. – Dziękuję, że mu pomogłaś.

Alicia uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Zrobiłam to z przyjemnością. Jest taki odważny. Nie mógł mi powiedzieć, co dokładnie robi, ale wiem, że chce to zakończyć.

Zwróciła się do Hermiony.

- Jest załamany, że go zostawiliście. Cały czas mówił, że rozumie i zbyt niebezpiecznie było być jego towarzyszem, ale w głębi widać, że go skrzywdziliście. Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć, że wy moglibyście mu to zrobić. Myślałam, że byliście jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Co się, do cholery, stało?

Hermiona spojrzała na Alicię ze łzami w oczach i wyjaśniła, co się stało. Alicia pokręciła głową.

- Jeszcze gorzej, niż myślałam. Zostawiliście go przez przypadek – z niczym. On… on naprawdę zasługuje na lepszy los.

- Alicio – przerwał Remus. – Mówił coś na temat jego aktualnego miejsca pobytu? Albo dokąd się kierował?

Alicia potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, ale poprosił mnie, żebym poczekała tydzień, zanim wam powiem, że go widziałam. Chyba nie chce, żeby go na razie odnaleziono. Myślę, że planował opuścić miejsce, w którym przebywał.

- Powiedział tylko, że było tam zimno? – spytał Bill.

- Tak, powiedział, że jest zimno, ale bezpiecznie. Nie wiem, gdzie to mogłoby być – powiedziała w zamyśleniu Alicia.

- O co chodzi? – spytał Remus. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś coś sobie przypominała.

- Nie wiem. Trochę to brzmiało, jakby był w jakimś domu – odparła Alicia. – Bo powiedział, że Skierka śpi w jego pokoju.

- Skierka? – zapytał George.

- Jego kotka – wyjaśniła Alicia.

- On nie ma kotki – powiedziała cicho Hermiona.

Alicia posłała jej jadowite spojrzenie.

- Wziął ją do siebie, żeby mieć towarzystwo, po tym jak jego najlepsi przyjaciele zdezerterowali.

- Alicio, wystarczy. Ona się z tym naprawdę źle czuje – powiedział cicho George.

Alicia zarumieniła się.

- Przepraszam. Ja… po prostu tak źle się z tego powodu czułam… a tutaj ona jest z waszą rodziną w ciepłym domu, dobrze wyżywiona. On sobie musiał radzić z kanapkami z dżemem i zapuszkowanymi owocami.

- Czyli miał trochę pieniędzy – stwierdził Bill.

Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. Alicia powoli pokiwała głową.

- Powiedział, że znalazł dwie dychy i kupił za to jedzenie. Wspomniał, że Skierkę dostał za darmo.

- Dom jego ciotki i wuja – powiedziała Hermiona. – Czułby się tam bezpiecznie z wszystkimi osłonami Zakonu. Na pewno jest tam zimno, bo wyłączyli prąd i mógł tam znaleźć mugolskie pieniądze.

Remus zerwał się na równe nogi i pobiegł do punktu deportacyjnego. Wszyscy czekali w ciszy w kuchni na jego powrót. Wrócił po dziesięciu minutach. Nikt nawet nie pytał, czy znalazł Harry'ego. Odpowiedź była wypisana na jego twarzy.

- Był tam – powiedział smutno. – Mieszkał tam, ale nie ma go już.

* * *

Harry obudził się z krzykiem. Usiadł na łóżku, całe ciało go bolało. Nadal czuł pieczenie ran po ukąszeniu węża, bolały go plecy. Ale gorszym od bólu fizycznego był ból, którego nie był w stanie zidentyfikować. Właśnie patrzył oczami Voldemorta, jak ten zabijał jego rodziców. Mylił się. Jego ojciec nie został zabity w salonie. Zginął w korytarzu.

Ocierając łzy, Harry otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się. Nie rozpoznawał pokoju, w którym się znajdował. Znalazł okulary i różdżkę na szafce nocnej obok łóżka, a Miecz Gryffindora był oparty o ścianę. Nadal był zakrwawiony po walce z Nagini. Był sam w pokoju. Odrzucił kołdrę i zobaczył, że nadal jest w tych samych zakrwawionych ubraniach, ale jego rany zostały uleczone. Widząc, że nie było po nich prawie śladu, wiedział, że to na pewno dzieło Fawkesa. Usiadł powoli, czując się trochę osłabionym. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że przydałoby mu się trochę Eliksiru Uzupełniającego Krew.

Przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka i rozejrzał się. Był w raczej dużej sypialni, na sporym łóżku z baldachimem. Było bardzo wygodne i mógł stwierdzić, że pościel wykonano z wysokiej jakości materiału. Pomieszczenie było bogato ozdobione granatem i złotem, przypominając Harry'emu kolory Ravenclawu. Ściana naprzeciw łóżka była zajęta przez wielki kominek z ozdabianym gzymsem. Niebieskie kurtyny zajmowały praktycznie całą ścianę, więc prawdopodobnie były za nimi okna. Widział otwarte drzwi do łazienki, a także zamknięte, które, jak zakładał, musiały prowadzić do reszty domu. Znajdowało się tu kilka obrazów. Nad gzymsem kominka znajdował się obraz z Hogwartem i parę innych pejzaży, ale żadnych portretów, które mogły mu dać jakiekolwiek pojęcie na temat tego, gdzie się aktualnie znajduje.

Harry wyślizgnął się z łóżka na gruby dywan w kolorze kremowym. Chwycił zakrwawiony miecz, po czym podszedł do drzwi. Z różdżką w gotowości, powoli nacisnął klamkę. Za nimi znajdował się korytarz z przynajmniej tuzinem innych drzwi. Zignorował je i ruszył do schodów znajdujących się na końcu korytarza. Zszedł na parter, nie spotykając nikogo, ani trochę nie orientując się, gdzie może być. Generalnie dom wydawał się bardzo bogaty. Ku uldze Harry'ego, w ogóle nie przypominał ciemnego domu, w którym dorastał jego ojciec chrzestny.

Gdy wszedł do jasno oświetlonej, żółtej kuchni, zobaczył Fawkesa śpiącego na żerdzi. Harry rozluźnił się lekko, wiedząc, że Fawkes nie zaniósłby go w jakieś niebezpieczne miejsce.

- Fawkes – zawołał cicho Harry, odkładając miecz na stół.

Feniks podniósł wzrok i schował skrzydła, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego. Chłopak podszedł do ptaka i pogłaskał go po jego szkarłatnych i złotych piórach.

- Znów mnie uleczyłeś? Dzięki.

Fawkes zaświergotał do ucha Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się, gdy pieśń spowodowała, że poczuł się ciepło i bezpiecznie.

- Gdzie jestem?

Wzbijając się w powietrze, Fawkes wyleciał z kuchni i korytarzem przeleciał do jednego z pokojów z tyłu domu. Harry szedł za nim. Gdy otworzył drzwi, znalazł się w dużym gabinecie z wieloma książkami ustawionymi na regałach. Nad biurkiem wisiał kolejny obraz Hogwartu.

Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju. Było tu wygodnie i ciepło. Widział mniejsze obrazy, w tym jedno przedstawiające blondynkę w długiej suknie, która wyglądała na coś, co nosiło się w zeszłym stuleciu. Patrząc na Fawkesa, czuł na sobie jego dobrotliwe spojrzenie, zupełnie jakby ten pozwalał mu na obejrzenie pokoju.

Podszedł do dużego regału, który zajmował całą ścianę. Jego wzrok przyciągnęło kilka zdjęć. Nie znał większości ludzi na nich przedstawionych, ale rozpoznał migawkę z pierwszego Zakonu Feniksa, którą Moody pokazał mu parę lat wcześniej. Uśmiechnął się przez chwilę, gdy zobaczył, jak jego rodzice delikatnie flirtują na zdjęciu.

Wstrząsnęło nim poczucie samotności. Pomijając Alicię, nie rozmawiał z nikim od paru tygodni. Brakowało mu sarkastycznego humoru Rona i stoickiego spokoju Hermiony. Mimo, że czuł się zdradzony i zdenerwowany, byli jego pierwszymi i najlepszymi przyjaciółmi przez ponad sześć lat i brakowało mu ich. Ale jeszcze bardziej niż ich, ciemnowłosy czarodziej tęsknił za Ginny. Brakowało mu jej akceptacji niezależnie od sytuacji. Zawsze go wspierała. Mógł na niej polegać. Potrafiła go pocieszyć w każdej sytuacji.

Odpychając swoje uczucia, Harry kontynuował eksplorację pokoju. Zobaczył kilka odznaczeń na niskim stole. Jedno z nich głosiło:

_Albus Dumbledore – Nauczyciel Roku – 1950_

Odwracając się, Harry popatrzył w osłupieniu na feniksa.

- To dom profesora Dumbledore'a?

Fawkes zaświergotał w odpowiedzi.

- Czy to w porządku, że tu jestem? – spytał, wahając się.

Feniks spojrzał na niego w sposób, który spowodował, że czuł się, jakby jego pytanie było śmieszne. Podleciał do biurka i zwinął stamtąd kilka książek, po czym zaniósł je Harry'emu.

Harry wziął stos czterech ksiąg. Dwie z nich wyglądały na pamiętniki. Otworzył miękką, skórzaną okładkę i rozpoznał zawijaste pismo człowieka, który niegdyś był dyrektorem Hogwartu. Pozostałe dwie wyglądały na bardzo stare. Jedna z nich była tą samą, którą czytała Hermiona – _Baśnie Barda Beedle'a, _a druga była po prostu zatytułowana _Insygnia Śmierci_. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy słyszał wcześniej tą nazwę, ale jakoś mu się nie wydawało.

Spojrzał na Fawkesa i spytał go z zawahaniem:

- Myślisz, że powinienem je przeczytać?

Fawkes patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym cicho mruknął. W jakiś sposób Harry czuł, że nie tylko Fawkes chciał, żeby przeczytał te pamiętniki, ale prawdopodobnie Dumbledore również by tego chciał. Spojrzał z powrotem na książki w dłoni. Może dowie się trochę więcej o profesorze Dumbledore i uciszy wątpliwości, które dręczyły go od czasu przeczytania artykułu w gazecie.

- Fawkes, mogę wziąć je tam, gdzie wcześniej mieszkałem?

* * *

_25 lipca 1899_

_Znaleźliśmy grób Ignotusa Peverella na cmentarzu za kościołem. Jest raczej sfatygowany, ale nadal da się przeczytać wyryte słowa i rozpoznać symbol Insygniów Śmierci na nagrobku. To dowodzi, że Gellert miał rację. Ignotus, Antioch i Kadmus istnieli naprawdę i żyli przynajmniej przez jakiś czas w Dolinie Godryka. Czy to możliwe, że wszystkie Insygnia były tu kiedyś na raz? Gellert chce się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o braciach._

_1 sierpnia 1899_

_Gellert powiedział dziś coś bardzo niepokojącego. Zgadzam się z nim, że dominacja czarodziejów dla większego dobra to dobry pomysł. Powinniśmy wziąć odpowiedzialność za tych, którzy nie posiedli mocy, którą my zostaliśmy pobłogosławieni, ale nie jestem do końca pewien, czy Gellert chce tylko pomóc mugolom. Wiem, że wyrzucono go z Durmstrangu za użycie siły przeciw tym, którzy się z nim nie zgadzali, ale na pewno wyciągnął z tej lekcji wnioski. Musi zobaczyć, że nie tędy droga. Powinniśmy przejąć kontrolę, ale żeby pomóc mugolom, a nie żeby ich skrzywdzić._

Harry upuścił dziennik, jakby go sparzył. Albus Dumbledore był przyjacielem Gellerta Grindelwalda? Dumbledore chciał przejąć władzę nad mugolami. Harry wstał i przechadzał się przed zgaszonym kominkiem w salonie rodziców. Zdezorientowany Gryfon przeczytał większość pierwszego pamiętnika Dumbledore'a. Dowiedział się, co się stało z jego siostrą, Arianą, po tym, jak przypadkowo wyszły na jaw jej czarodziejskie zdolności i jak jego ojciec trafił do więzienia za atak na dwóch chłopców, którzy dręczyli jego jedyną córkę.

Harry mógł być w jakimś stopniu w dobrych stosunkach z Dumbledorem, ale to już przebrało miarkę. Jak mógł podzielać poglądy Grindelwalda? Jednym z ludzi, o których Harry przeczytał w bibliotece był właśnie Gellert Grindelwald. Pomyślał, że skoro był prawie tak zły, jak Voldemort, a Dumbledore go pokonał, mógł się czegoś nauczyć. Odkrycie bliskiej przyjaźni między jego mentorem, Albusem Dumbledorem, a, jak zakładał, wrogiem, Gellertem Grindelwaldem było jak cios tępym narzędziem w brzuch.

Gdy chciał już poddać się w obrzydzeniu, przypomniał sobie, że Dumbledore nigdy się nie poddał w jego przypadku. Podnosząc dziennik, Harry zobaczył, że poza tymi, które przeczytał, znajdował się tam już tylko jeden wpis. Był zapisany zupełnie innym krojem niż typowym dla Dumbledore'a starannym pismem, wyglądało to tak, jakby był pod wpływem silnych emocji, gdy to pisał.

_13 sierpnia 1899_

_Nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć. Abe dowiedział się o planach, które ja i Gellert razem snuliśmy, o planach odnalezienia i połączenia Insygniów, i podbicia mugolskiego świata. Próbowałem mu wyjaśnić, że to dobra rzecz, ale… ale on był ślepy. Wciąż nie wiem, kto pierwszy rzucił klątwę, ale Gellert i ja walczyliśmy przeciwko Abe'owi._

_Wtedy… wtedy moja piękna, zniszczona siostra w jakiś sposób znalazła się w środku bitwy. Ariana nie żyje. Nawet nie wiem, kto ją zabił. Czy mogłem zabić własną siostrę? Miałem na nią uważać, troszczyć się o nią. Moi rodzice oczekiwali, że będę zajmował się bratem i siostrą, a nie spiskował w celu przejęcia władzy nad światem. Co ja sobie myślałem?_

_Gellert. Ledwo znoszę myśli o nim. Myślałem, że troszczył się o mnie tak samo jak ja o niego. Po prostu odszedł. Zostawił mnie tam z ciałem mojej martwej siostry bez słowa pociechy. Pani Bagshot powiedziała mi, że po tym jak uciekł, kontynuuje wycieczkę po świecie. Choć raz nie jestem o niego zazdrosny. Nie zasługuję na taką podróż. Co ja zrobię? Czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie zadośćuczynić za moje grzechy?_

Harry odłożył pamiętnik i wytarł oczy. Czuł się źle i był zdenerwowany. W końcu zaufał Dumbledore'owi, wierzył w niego. Czy zaufał niewłaściwej osobie? To już wcześniej miało miejsce – wystarczy spojrzeć na Rona i Hermionę. Zaufał im, że będą osłaniali mu plecy i pomagali, ale gdy przyszło co do czego, opuścili go.

Wstał machinalnie i przygotował sobie prostą kolację z jajek i puszkowanej gruszki. Jakaś jego część chciała się poddać. Dlaczego to wszystko musiało spaść akurat na jego barki? Miał jeszcze przed sobą możliwość ucieczki do Hiszpanii albo do Francji i życia w mugolskim świecie. Mógł podróżować; zawsze chciał podróżować. Jednak mimo, że takie myśli weszły do jego głowy, wiedział, że nigdy nie potrafiłby uciec. Nawet, jeśli Voldemort by mu odpuścił, Harry nie chciał żyć bez Ginny. A żeby takie życie mogło kiedykolwiek zaistnieć, żeby kiedykolwiek mógł spełnić marzenia o szczęśliwej rodzinie z nią, musiał pokonać Voldemorta.

Gdy umył naczynia, zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego Fawkes chciał, żeby przeczytał pamiętniki. Nigdy przedtem nie dotarło do niego, jak mroczną i tragiczną przeszłość przeżył jego dyrektor. Przerzucał kartki dziennika przez cały wieczór, próbując jakoś to wszystko poukładać, pogodzić to, co przeczytał z tym, o czym dotąd wiedział.

Odkładając drugi pamiętnik, Harry wziął do ręki jedną z mniejszych książek. Była podobna do tej, którą profesor Dumbledore zostawił Hermionie, ale ta była po angielsku, nie w runach. Gdy trzymał książkę, otworzyła się akurat na stronie z historią _„Opowieść o trzech braciach". _Stwierdził, że to znak, żeby przeczytać opowiadanie.

_Było raz trzech braci, którzy wędrowali opustoszałą, krętą drogą o zmierzchu. Doszli w końcu do rzeki zbyt głębokiej, by przez nią przejść, i zbyt groźniej, by przez nią przepłynąć. Bracia znali się jednak na czarach, więc po prostu machnęli różdżkami i wyczarowali most nad zdradziecką tonią. Byli już w połowie mostu, gdy drogę zagrodziła im zakapturzona postać._

_I Śmierć przemówiła do nich. Była zła, że tym trzem nowym ofiarom udało się ją przechytrzyć, bo zwykle wędrowcy tonęli w rzece. Nie dała jednak za wygraną. Postanowiła udawać, ze podziwia czarodziejskie uzdolnienia trzech braci, i oznajmiła im, że każdemu należy się nagroda za przechytrzenie Śmierci._

_I tak, najstarszy brat, który miał wojownicze usposobienie, poprosił o różdżkę, której magiczna moc przewyższałaby moc każdej z istniejących różdżek, za pomocą której zwyciężyłby w każdym pojedynku, różdżkę godną czarodzieja, który pokonał Śmierć! I Śmierć podeszła do najstarszego drzewa rosnącego nad brzegiem rzeki, wycięła z jego gałęzi różdżkę i dała najstarszemu bratu, mówiąc: „To różdżka z czarnego bzu, zwana Czarną Różdżką. Mając ją w ręku, zwyciężysz każdego"._

_Drugi w kolejności starszeństwa brat, który miał złośliwe usposobienie, postanowił jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć śmierć i poprosił o moc wzywania umarłych spoza grobu. I Śmierć podniosła gładki kamień z brzegu rzeki, dała mu go i powiedziała, że ów kamień ma moc sprowadzania umarłego zza grobu._

_Potem Śmierć zapytała najmłodszego brata, co by chciał od niej dostać. A był on z nich trzech najskromniejszy, a także najmądrzejszy, więc nie ufał Śmierci. Poprosił o coś, co pozwoliłoby mu odejść z tego miejsca, nie będąc ściganym przez Śmierć. I Śmierć, bardzo niechętnie, wręczyła mu swoją Pelerynę-Niewidkę._

_Wówczas Śmierć odstąpiła na bok i pozwoliła trzem braciom przejść przez rzekę i powędrować dalej, co też uczynili, rozprawiając o przygodzie, która im się przytrafiła, i podziwiając dary Śmierci._

_I zdarzyło się, że trzej bracia się rozstali, każdy poszedł własną drogą._

_Pierwszy brat wędrował przez tydzień lub dwa, aż doszedł do pewnej dalekiej wioski i odszukał czarodzieja, z którym się kiedyś pokłócił. Mając Czarną Różdżkę w ręku, nie mógł przegrać w pojedynku, który nastąpił. Zostawił ciało martwego przeciwnika na podłodze, a sam udał się do gospody, gdzie przechwalał się głośno mocą swojej różdżki, którą wydarł samej Śmierci i dzięki której stał się niezwyciężony._

_Tej samej nocy do najstarszego brata, który leżał w łóżku odurzony winem, podkradł się inny czarodziej. Zabrał mu różdżkę i na wszelki wypadek poderżnął mu gardło._

_I tak Śmierć zabrała pierwszego brata._

_Tymczasem drugi brat powędrował do własnego domu, w którym mieszkał samotnie. Zamknął się w izbie, wyjął Kamień, który miał moc sprowadzania zmarłych zza grobu, i obrócił go trzykrotnie w dłoni. Ku jego zdumieniu i radości, natychmiast pojawiła się przed nim postać dziewczyny, z którą kiedyś miał nadzieję się ożenić, zanim spotkała ją przedwczesna śmierć._

_Była jednak smutna i zimna, oddzielona od niego jakby woalem. Choć wróciła zza grobu, nie należała prawdziwie do świata śmiertelników i bardzo cierpiała. W końcu ów drugi brat, doprowadzony do szaleństwa beznadziejną tęsknotą, zabił się, by naprawdę się z nią połączyć._

_I tak Śmierć zabrała drugiego brata._

_Choć Śmierć szukała trzeciego brata przez wiele lat, nigdzie nie mogła go znaleźć. Dopiero kiedy był w bardzo podeszłym wieku, zdjął z siebie Pelerynę-Niewidkę i dał ją swojemu synowi. A wówczas pozdrowił Śmierć jak starego przyjaciela i poszedł za nią z ochotą, i razem, jako równi sobie, odeszli z tego świata.*_

Harry położył się na łóżku, jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach. To były właśnie Insygnia Śmierci? Czy to dlatego profesor Dumbledore pożyczył pelerynę jego ojca? Czy peleryna jego ojca była jednym z Insygniów? Czy Voldemort szukał Czarnej Różdżki? Czy dlatego szukał wytwórców różdżek? Leżał bezsennie przez dłuższy czas, rozważając wszelkie możliwości.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**_

_* - zacytowane z książki "Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci", z przekładu p. Polkowskiego, s. 420-423._

_Długo się na ten rozdział naczekaliście, oj długo. Ale cóż, dużo spraw na głowie, zwichnięta kostka też specjalnie nie pomagała w poprawie samopoczucia, ogólnie miałem małego doła i nic mi się nie chciało. Dzięki Bogu już weekend, a wiecie, co to znaczy ^^._

_A w następnym rozdziale:_

_- Pamiętników Dumbledore'a ciąg dalszy,_

_- **GWAŁTOWNY ZWROT AKCJI!** __Resztę sobie dośpiewajcie._


	8. Powrót do Hogwartu

_**UWAGA, **rozdział zawiera sporo przemocy i krwi, a także wulgarny język._

* * *

_14 stycznia 1945_

_Nie do wiary, Gellert wszedł w posiadanie Czarnej Różdżki. Pewnie ukradł ją Gregorowiczowi, tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Ma już jedno z Insygniów Śmierci. To niełatwe dla mnie, przeżywać po raz kolejny obsesję mojej młodości, ale nie mogę mu pozwolić, żeby siał spustoszenie w czarodziejskim świecie. Wiem, że muszę wyjść mu naprzeciw, i to szybko._

_2 maja 1945_

_Już po wszystkim. Pokonałem Gellerta i jest teraz uwięziony w Nurmengardzie. Pojedynek z nim był jedną z najtrudniejszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek zrobiłem. Co się stało z chłopcem, którego znałem tyle lat temu? Nadal widzę jego przebłyski w człowieku, którego pokonałem, ale lata praktykowania czarnej magii odcisnęły na nim trwałe piętno. _

_8 maja 1945_

_Dziś mugole zakończyli wojnę w Europie. Cieszę się, że ich długa i kosztowna walka jest już skończona. Zarówno mugolskie, jak i czarodziejskie społeczeństwo będzie trzeba odbudować. Magiczni ludzie walczyli po obu stronach wielkiego konfliktu mugoli. Wielu, którzy walczyli i służyli Hitlerowi utrzymują, że robili to pod wpływem Imperiusa. Obawiam się, że trochę czasu zajmie dojście do prawdy._

_30 czerwca 1945_

_Naprawdę było mi ciężko na sercu, gdy patrzyłem, jak Tom Riddle ukończył szkołę. Możliwe, że moją percepcję koloryzuje fakt niedawnej walki z Gellertem, ale naprawdę niepokoję się o tego młodego człowieka. Minister Bruce zjawił się u mnie, abym nadzorował rozprawy za zbrodnie wojenne. Wieść niesie, że mugole zaczną swoje przesłuchania i rozprawy przed końcem roku i wydaje się to bardzo rozważne, żeby nasze zacząć w tym samym momencie._

Harry odłożył pamiętnik Dumbledore'a. Próbował jakoś poukładać do kupy te wszystkie informacje, które poznał przez ostatni tydzień. Uśmiechnął się, gdy patrzył, jak Skierka próbuje złapać kolorowe bańki, które wystrzelił z różdżki. Po tym, jak zobaczył we wspomnieniu Voldemorta, jak robił to jego ojciec, nauczył się zaklęcia, aby zabawiać kotkę.

- Co mam zrobić, Skierko? Mam szukać Insygniów Śmierci? Właśnie tego Tom szuka? Wiem, że szuka wytwórców różdżek, ale myślałem, że to tylko dlatego, że chciał się dowiedzieć, co zaszło między naszymi różdżkami podczas naszego ostatniego starcia. – Roześmiał się, gdy Skierka wywinęła ogonem, próbując złapać bańkę. – To twój sposób na powiedzenie mi, że jestem zbyt poważny?

Wypuścił w kierunku kotki kilkanaście złotych i czerwonych bąbelek.

- No więc, jedziemy dziś do Szkocji. Czy to nie brzmi ciekawie? – powiedział do zabawiającej się młodej kotki. – Usłyszałem wczoraj jakąś parę przy obiedzie i wiem, że pociąg z Hogwartu odjeżdża jutro. Jeśli złapiemy pociąg dzisiaj, możemy teleportować się jutro do Hogsmeade i ciężej będzie nas zauważyć w całym tym zamieszaniu. Wejdziemy do zamku, gdy uczniowie będą go opuszczać. W ten sposób będziemy tam, gdy już nie będzie uczniów – wyjaśnił Harry.

Patrząc, jak Skierka skacze wśród baniek, powiedział z żalem:

- Ale jednak miło by było zobaczyć się z Ginny…

* * *

Ginny wrzuciła kolejną część ubioru do torby i zamknęła kufer na klucz. Normalnie jej skrzynia pozostawała otwarta od września do czerwca, ale Ginny nie czułaby się dobrze zostawiając go otwartego na czas ferii, a nie chciała go zabierać do domu.

Spoglądając na zegarek, zeszła do pokoju wspólnego z torbą i klatką z Arnoldem, jej puszkiem pigmejskim. Neville i Seamus czekali na nią razem z Lavender i Parvati.

- Gotowa, Ginny? – spytał Neville.

- Tak, nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy będę w domu – odparła Ginny. – Mama na pewno przygotowała ucztę z moich ulubionych potraw.

Gdy opuścili pokój wspólny, drugoroczna Puchonka podbiegła do rudowłosej.

- Przepraszam, yyy… jesteś Ginny?

Ginny potaknęła.

- Tak, to ja.

- Profesor Snape chciał, żeby ci to przekazać – wyjaśniła dziewczynka, drżąc lekko, gdy podawała jej karteczkę.

_Panno Weasley,_

_Proszę się natychmiast zgłosić do sali Eliskirów._

_Profesor Snape._

Jęknęła i zwróciła się do przyjaciół.

- Muszę spotkać się ze Snapem. Możecie zanieść moje manele do pociągu?

Ginny skierowała się do lochów, zastanawiając się, co mogła zrobić źle. Raczej nikt nie wiedział o ostatniej serii wandalizmu, a nawet jeśli, to nikt jej nie przyłapał. _Zrobiła coś źle na Eliksirach?_ Gdy ruszyła korytarzem, który prowadził bezpośrednio do jej celu, dotarło do niej, że Snape już nie był Mistrzem Eliksirów. _Dlaczego chciał się z nią tam spotkać?_

Czarownica wychwyciła kątem oka ruch. Gdy się odwróciła, usłyszała dwie inkantacje.

- _Silencio!_

_- Petrificus Totalus!_

Jej głowę przeszył ostry ból, gdy uderzyła w zimną, kamienną podłogę. Próbowała się rozejrzeć w panice, ale widziała tylko pochodnię nad sobą. Gryfonka ujrzała, jak zbliża się do niej czyjś cień, gdy usłyszała inny głos krzyczący:

- _Drętwota!_

Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy i Pansy Parkinson wyszli z cienia, gdy Ginny traciła przytomność. Blaise szybko ją podniósł i trójka pobiegła do pustej sali Eliksirów.

- Jesteś pewien, że Slughorn nam nie przeszkodzi? – spytał Blaise, gdy odłożył ją na podłogę.

- Slughorn już wyszedł – upewnił go Draco.

Pansy popatrzyła z niesmakiem na nieprzytomną dziewczynę na podłodze, a Draco wyciągnął kociołek z eliksirem podobnym do błota. Widząc jej wahanie, Draco żachnął się.

- Pansy, do diaska, rusz się. Weź trochę jej włosów.

Posyłając jadowite spojrzenie chłopakowi, Pansy złapała kosmyk włosów Ginny i ucięła go. Wrzuciła trochę do eliksiru i patrzyła, jak ten zmienia barwę na gładkie srebro.

Draco podał jej fiolkę wypełnioną eliksirem, którą szybko przełknęła, a Draco zapakował jeszcze kilka takich pojemniczków, żeby wzięła je ze sobą. Pansy skrzywiła się i chwyciła krawędzi biurka, gdy eliksir zaczął działać. Poczuła, że się kurczy, a włosy jej rosną. Patrzyła z obrzydzeniem, jak włosy zmieniły kolor na rudy. Złapała różdżkę dziewczyny i kiwnęła głową do Draco.

- _Rennervate! – _Draco wybudził ogłuszoną dziewczynę i kolejnym zaklęciem uwolnił ją z porażenia. Pociągnął ją za włosy, aby usiadła.

Ginny odruchowo zaczęła walczyć, kopiąc wszędzie, gdzie tylko mogła dosięgnąć. Na nieszczęście dla niej, Draco związał jej nogi i spoliczkował tak mocno, że pokazały jej się gwiazdki.

- Siedź spokojnie, pierdolona zdrajczyni krwi! – wrzasnął Draco. Ginny starała się ocenić sytuację. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy zobaczyła swojego klona z drugiej strony pomieszczenia i Blaise'a trzymającego wartę przy drzwiach.

Pansy roześmiała się, widząc jej minę.

- Nie martw się, wyglądanie jak zdradziecka kurwa wcale mi się nie uśmiecha, ale to konieczne.

Serce podeszło jej do gardła, gdy rozpoznała, że różdżka, którą celowała w nią Pansy, była jej własną. Draco wyłączył pozostałe zaklęcia, ale zostawił uciszające, więc nie mogła wezwać pomocy.

Zaczęła panikować, gdy Draco zwrócił się do Blaise'a.

- Pomóż mi. Musimy ściągnąć jej ciuchy.

Obserwując poczynania chłopaków z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, Pansy roześmiała się, widząc jak wyrywała się Ginny.

- Draco, naprawdę muszę mieć na sobie te obrzydliwe mugolskie ubrania? – spytała, wskazując sweter i jeansy Ginny.

- Tak, Pansy. To tylko na chwilę. Gdy już Ekspres odjedzie ze stacji, możesz uciec od pozostałych zdrajców – odparł uspokajająco Draco.

Ginny wyrywała się Ślizgonom, ale nie miała szans z dwoma dużo silniejszymi i większymi od niej przeciwnikami. Ściągnęli jej sweter i koszulkę, i rzucili je do Pansy.

Pansy skrzywiła się.

- Co to jest? – spytała, wskazując na przebity pępek Ginny.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem, pewnie jakieś mugolskie gówno. Wiesz, jaka jest jej rodzina; są zafascynowani mugolami.

Spojrzał na Ginny, która teraz panicznie wyrywała się Blaise'owi. Jej szaty skrywały znacznie więcej, niż sobie wyobrażał i gapił się na nią przez moment, jakby w transie. Mimo, że jej biały stanik nie był taki seksowny jak te czarne i czerwone koronki preferowane przez Pansy, musiał przyznać, że miała więcej do ukrycia, niż Pansy mogła sobie zamarzyć. Zauważył jadowite spojrzenie Pansy, gdy zorientował się, że wgapiał się w piersi Ginny. Próbując jakoś odwrócić jej uwagę, roześmiał się.

- Naprawdę szkoda, marnować takie ciałko na Pottera.

Ginny zaczęła się wiercić jeszcze mocniej, gdy zbliżył się do niej. Czuła na sobie jego łakomy wzrok i gdy podszedł bliżej, mogła wyczuć jego oddech na policzku. Zamarła, gdy dotarło do niej, że ma na sobie tylko stanik i majtki. Przeszył ją paniczny strach, gdy czekała na następny ruch Draco i Blaise'a. Poczuła ciepłe łzy w oczach, które z determinacją powstrzymała. Nigdy nie da Ślizgonom tej satysfakcji.

Podskoczyła, gdy ciepły, gładki, czarny materiał uderzył ją w plecy. Podnosząc głowę, zobaczyła, że Pansy zrzuciła własną szatę. Przeszły ją ciarki, gdy napotkała spojrzenie nienawiści skierowane na nią z jej własnych oczu. Złapała pelerynę i przykryła się nią najlepiej, jak potrafiła.

Śmiejąc się okrutnie, Pansy powiedziała:

- Rozumiem, nigdy nie miałaś takiej ładnej szaty. Możesz ją sobie wziąć. Nigdy nie założyłabym jej po raz kolejny wiedząc, że dotykała jej taka zdrajczyni krwi.

Podchodząc do Draco, pocałowała go głęboko.

- Znikam. Zobaczymy się w Londynie.

- Pansy, zaczekaj chwilę.

Draco zniknął z pola widzenia Ginny na parę chwil. Wszystko, co mogła zobaczyć, to tylko kilka błysków światła. Draco powrócił do Ginny i pokazał ręką coś Blaise'owi. Ginny próbowała dojrzeć, co się dzieje, ale Draco zasłonił jej pole widzenia.

Gdy Pansy wyszła, Draco zarzucił pelerynę wokół Ginny i założył jej kaptur, aby przykryć jej rozpoznawalne włosy. Spojrzał na Blaise'a, który podniósł ją na nogi.

Wbił jej różdżkę w plecy i przytrzymał ją za rękę.

- Żadnych sztuczek, zdradziecka kurwo, albo potraktuję cię klątwą, zanim odejdziesz na dwa kroki. Hańbisz swoją krew sympatyzując z mugolami i mugolakami. Wiem, że Draco chętnie by cię zaliczył, ale ja nigdy bym się nie zniżył do takiego poziomu, żeby cię dotknąć, choćbyś była nie wiem jak piękna.

Ginny została wyciągnięta z lochów przez dwójkę Ślizgonów. Dłoń Blaise'a zaciśnięta na tyle jej szyi zmuszała ją do trzymania głowy nisko, żeby nie mogła na nikogo spojrzeć, a Zaklęcie Uciszające pozbawiało ją mowy. Słyszała kroki i hałas robiony przez uczniów zmierzających do pociągu. Kilka razy Blaise i Draco odpowiadali na komentarze innych uczniów, ale nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Przeszli przez Salę Wejściową i na Wielkie Schody. Ginny próbowała wyrwać się Blaise'owi, ale ten uderzył ją o ścianę i kontynuował wciąganie jej po schodach. Przepchnął ją korytarzem i zapukał do znajomych drzwi. Ku jej przerażeniu, usłyszała znajomy, chrapliwy śmiech i zaskakująco piskliwy głos mówiący:

- Trochę wam to zajęło. Pansy już idzie do pociągu?

- Zdrajczyni próbowała robić kłopoty – powiedział mściwie Draco. – Wydaje mi się, że miała na nas ochotę.

Blaise rzucił ją na ziemię, a ona patrzyła w szoku, jak Amycus wręcza chłopakom po worku pieniędzy.

- Pospieszcie się, chłopcy. Nie chcę, żebyście przegapili pociąg. Czarny Pan nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, że porwano ją zanim weszła do pociągu.

Z pożegnalnym kopniakiem, Blaise i Draco wyszli z pokoju, zostawiając Ginny samą z Śmierciożercami.

* * *

Harry i Skierka biegli do zamku, ukryci pod peleryną-niewidką Harry'ego. Dokładnie, jak to Harry przewidział, zamieszanie otaczające pociąg pozwoliło mu wślizgnąć się do zamku niezauważenie. Zauważył Neville'a i Seamusa, gdy biegł na drugie piętro. Wciąż pod peleryną, niechętnie wszedł do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Po upewnieniu się, że w środku nie było nikogo, wyszeptał słowa otwierające wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Harry przytrzymał mocniej torbę i wszedł do ciemnego korytarza, który prowadził do Komnaty. Przez jego głowę przemknęły wszystkie wspomnienia tego miejsca, gdy szedł do swojego celu. Tym razem był już na tyle pewien swoich umiejętności magicznych, że mógł zniknąć gruz. Przypomniał sobie determinację, z którą ostatnim razem tu wchodził. Gdy już wszedł do samej Komnaty, rozejrzał się. Długie ciało bazyliszka leżało przed ogromnym posągiem Salazara Slytherina. Ku uldze Harry'ego, nie uległ rozkładowi. To było jego główne zmartwienie dotyczące mieszkania w Komnacie Tajemnic.

Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi, przez które przywołano bazyliszka. Tunel rozdzielał się. Harry eksplorował tunele i znalazł gniazdo bazyliszka. Wzdrygnął się, gdy zobaczył ilość kości małych zwierząt porozrzucane po Komnacie. Usunął je i powrócił do głównego pomieszczenia.

Odkładając torbę, wypuścił Skierkę.

- Bądź ostrożna. Chyba nie ma już tu nic niebezpiecznego, ale nie jestem pewien – powiedział Harry, odkładając delikatnie kotkę na ziemię. Roześmiał się, gdy Skierka usiadła na podłodze i rozejrzała się po otoczeniu. – Wiem, to nie jest najlepsze miejsce pod słońcem, ale nikt nas tu nie znajdzie. Bałem się, że gdybyśmy zostali gdziekolwiek w głównej części zamku, ktoś mógłby nas zauważyć.

Ostrożnie wyciągnął Miecz Gryffindora, który rano zakameleonował i usunął zaklęcie. Nie chciał się skaleczyć tylko dlatego, że nie widział miecza. Wyciągnął mapę i powiedział:

- Upewnijmy się, że nie ma w zamku dużo ludzi. Możemy przywołać Stworka, żeby pomógł nam przygotować jakiś ładny kącik do spania.

Otwierając mapę, był szczęśliwy, że większość zamku była pusta. Rzucił okiem na zegarek i zobaczył, że pociąg odjeżdża za dziesięć minut, więc wszyscy powinni już tam być. Poczuł ukłucie zawodu, gdy dotarło do niego, że przegapił szansę na spotkanie z Ginny.

Właśnie przeszukiwał na mapie klasy, gdy zobaczył coś, co zmroziło krew w jego żyłach. Ginny była w klasie Obrony Przed Czarną Magią z Amycusem i Alecto Carrowami. Upuścił mapę, po czym złapał różdżkę i miecz.

- Stworek!

Z cichym pyknięciem pojawił się skrzat. Zanim zdążył się chociaż przywitać ze swoim panem, Harry wrzasnął:

-Zabierz mnie do Ginny! Jest w klasie Obrony. _Piorunem!_

Stworek złapał Harry'ego za rękę i transportował ich do klasy Obrony. Pierwszym odgłosem, który usłyszał Harry, był śmiech. Harry i Stworek pojawili się za Carrowami, którzy byli tak pochłonięci zadaniem, że nie usłyszeli, jak tamci się pojawiają.

- _Crucio!_

Harry nie wiedział, kto rzucił klątwę, ale nie obchodziło go to.

- _Drętwota! – _wrzasnął. Trafił siostrę pierwszą, a ona szybko padła, bo nie spodziewała się ataku.

- _Crucio! –_ Amycus rzucił zaklęcie tortur, zanim w ogóle się zorientował, kto zaatakował jego siostrę.

Harry zrobił unik i odpowiedział Zaklęciem Tnącym.

- Stworku, zabieraj stąd Ginny! Zabierz ją tam, gdzie byłem wcześniej! – wrzasnął Harry, unikając Klątwy Wypruwającej Wnętrzności.

- _Confringo! – _krzyknął, celując w biurko, za którym schował się Amycus.

Poczuł żar Zaklęcia Tnącego i odwrócił się, wymieniając teraz ogień z Alecto, która wybudziła się z oszałamiacza.

- _Crucio!_ – Harry tym razem nie dał rady uniknąć zaklęcia i poczuł intensywny ból wywołany klątwą.

- To on! To Potter! – wrzasnęła Alecto. Harry miał krótką przerwę, gdy Amycus zwrócił się do siostry. Alecto podwinęła rękaw i do Harry'ego dotarło, że zaraz wezwie Voldemorta za pomocą Mrocznego Znaku. Wyciągając miecz zza pasa, zamachnął się, ucinając w łokciu jej rękę.

Jej ciepła krew obryzgała go. Wlepiła wzrok w kikut, który jeszcze chwilę przedtem był jej ręką i wrzasnęła. Jej krzyk urwał się, gdy opadła martwa na podłogę. Harry patrzył na nią, zdezorientowany, po czym dotarło do niego, że to dzieło jadu bazyliszka, którym nasiąknięty był miecz.

Poczuł, jak Amycus podchodzi do niego z tyłu i zareagował, po raz kolejny wywijając mieczem. Ostrze świsnęło w powietrzu i po raz kolejny zetknęło się z ciałem. Przecięło go w szyi, rozcinając jego tętnicę i wywołując fontannę krwi. Harry odskoczył, żeby uniknąć upadającego ciała Amycusa.

Harry opadł na najbliższe biurko, dysząc. Rozejrzał się po znajomym pomieszczeniu i wyglądało jak po jakiejś masakrze. Wokół ciał podłoga zalana była krwią, a rozbryzgi krwi były wszędzie, nawet trafiając w sufit w miejscu, gdzie stał jeszcze przed chwilą Amycus. Harry odwrócił głowę i zwymiotował obok biurka. Oparł głowę o blat, po tym jak opróżnił żołądek.

- Stworek! – Harry'ego zaskoczyło, jak chrapliwy był jego głos.

Jego skrzat pojawił się i zabrał go z powrotem do Komnaty Tajemnic.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**_

_Nadrabiam zaległości. Jutro może rozdział z rana jak śmietana. Nic jednak nie obiecuję._

_A w tymże rozdziale:_

_- Ekspres Hogwart i co się tam stało,_

_- Długo wyczekiwane połączenie sił Harry'ego i Ginny._


	9. Ginny

Pansy wślizgnęła się do maleńkiej toalety w pociągu i niechętnie przełknęła kolejną fiolkę Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Ślizgonka wzdrygnęła się, przełykając płyn. Przynajmniej z każdą dawką było trochę łatwiej. Od odjazdu pociągu minęły trzy godziny. Udało jej się wykiwać przyjaciół Ginny, ale miała nadzieję na wyciągnięcie czegoś użytecznego, co mogłaby przekazać ojcu, ale jak na razie się na to nie zanosiło. Wszystko, czego się dowiedziała, to tylko, że naprawdę nienawidziła zdrajców krwi. To było obrzydliwe, słuchać jak konspirują przeciwko dyrektorowi i Ministrowi.

Patrząc w lustro, skrzywiła się, widząc twarz Ginny. Ułożyła miedziane włosy, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech przed wejściem do przedziału. Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami, obserwując scenę. Seamus, Neville i Demelza zaczęli partię Eksplodującego Durnia. Luna Lovegood siedziała przy oknie, czytając ten gówno wart magazyn jej ojca. Pansy musiała się wysilić, żeby pamiętać, aby nazywać ją Luną, a nie Pomyluną. Paru innych odwiedziło ich w czasie podróży. Lavender i bliźniaczki Patil, Michael Corner i Terry Boot w pewnym momencie przewinęli się przez przedział.

Pansy powróciła do przedziału i usiadła naprzeciw Luny. Obserwowała w ciszy grę, dopóki nie przyszły z powrotem Lavender i bliźniaczki Patil.

- Więc jak myślisz, kto cię odbierze? – spytała Lavender, zwracając się do Pansy.

Wysilając mózgownicę z całej siły, Pansy próbowała wymyślić jakąś dobrą odpowiedź.

- Nie jestem pewna. Chyba przyjdzie moja mama.

Ruszyła ręką, aby odgarnąć z twarzy włosy. Lavender spojrzała na nią z zaciekawieniem.

- Ginny, gdzie twoja bransoleta?

Zaskoczona, odparła szorstko:

- Nie chciałam jej dziś zakładać.

Po reakcjach innych znajdujących się w przedziale osób, Pansy zrozumiała, że to nie było najlepsze, co mogła odpowiedzieć. Przetrząsnęła mózg w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek bransoletki na ręce Ginny, ale nic sobie nie przypomniała.

Neville i Seamus zwrócili się do dziewcząt, a Demelza cicho rzuciła Zaklęcie Ciszy i Zaklęcie Zamykające na drzwiach.

- Ginny, co podarowała mi babcia zeszłego lata? – spytał Neville, zaciskając palce na różdżce.

Pansy wpatrywała się w niego, zdezorientowana. _Jak, do cholery, miałaby znać na to odpowiedź?_

- Nie… nie pamiętam.

Zanim w ogóle zrozumiała, co się wydarzyło, Pansy była już związana i rozbrojona. Ktoś zaciągnął zasłony na oknach i Ślizgonka poczuła dreszcz strachu.

- Kim jesteś? – spytał agresywnie Neville.

- O co ci chodzi? – odparła gniewnie Pansy. – Jestem Ginny Weasley. Co wy sobie myślicie? Puśćcie mnie!

- Wolisz hipogryfy czy Rogogony Węgierskie? – spytała Lavender.

- Po co zadajecie te bezsensowne pytania? – zapytała Pansy.

- Gdzie jest Ginny?! – domagał się odpowiedzi Neville.

Pansy przenosiła wzrok po kolei na wszystkich w przedziale.

- Ja jestem Ginny!

- Nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteś – mruknął Seamus. – Ale wiem, że na pewno nie jesteś Ginny Weasley.

Luna, która cicho obserwowała wydarzenia, powiedziała:

- Jeśli jest na Wielosokowym, powinien zejść za dwadzieścia pięć minut. Ostatnio wyszła z przedziału jakieś trzydzieści pięć minut temu.

Dwójka chłopaków wymieniła spojrzenia.

- No to czekamy – stwierdził Neville.

* * *

Stworek przetransportował Harry'ego z powrotem do Komnaty. Dziękując skrzatowi, Harry podbiegł do miejsca, gdzie na podłodze skulona była Ginny.

- Stworku, możesz nas zabrać do łazienki prefektów? – spytał nagląco Harry.

Gdy Stworek potaknął, Harry wziął wciąż oszołomioną dziewczynę w ramiona i teleportowali się do łazienki prefektów.

- Możesz nam załatwić jakieś ręczniki i ciuchy na zmianę? – zapytał Harry.

Nie fatygując się odpowiadaniem, Stworek zniknął.

Zwracając wzrok na dziewczynę, Harry załamał się, widząc rany na jej twarzy. Szybko wyczarował coś w rodzaju sofy i położył na niej Ginny.

Przyklękając obok niej, wycelował w nią różdżkę.

- _Rennervate!_

Ginny obudziła się, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze. Rozejrzała się w przerażeniu i jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczyła nachylającego się nad nią pokrytego krwią Harry'ego Pottera.

- Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? – spytał czule, gardło wciąż bolało go od wrzasków.

Kiwnęła w ciszy głową. Harry widział, że próbuje rozeznać się w sytuacji. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Stworek pojawił się u jego boku.

- Proszę, panie Harry – powiedział skrzat, podając mu ubrania. Po odłożeniu ich, Stworek pstryknął palcami, przywołując dzban wody i dwie fiolki z eliksirem. Podał obojgu po dawce. – Proszę, niech pan wypije. Stworek zabezpieczył już drzwi, nie otworzą się. Stworek urządza teraz kwaterę mieszkalną. Proszę wezwać Stworka, gdy już pan Harry będzie gotowy.

Kłaniając się parze, Stworek zniknął z pyknięciem.

Harry szybko wypił eliksir i wskazał Ginny, żeby zrobiła to samo. Pojawienie się stworka zrobiło spory krok w kierunku upewnienia się, że przed nią naprawdę jest Harry. Patrząc na fiolkę, Ginny rozpoznała eliksir postcruciatus. Skrzywiła się, przełykając płyn i zaoferowaną szklankę wody.

Gdy nadal nic nie mówiła, Harry położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- Ginny, wszystko dobrze? To naprawdę ja.

Harry rozpiął koszulę jedną ręką i rozchylił ją, aby pokazać jej tatuaż z Rogogonem Węgierskim na klatce piersiowej. Zaskoczona, Ginny sięgnęła i podążała palcem za konturami smoka.

- Więc go zrobiłeś? – spytała chrapliwym głosem.

- Tak, rozmawiałem z Fleur i opowiedziała mi, że ona i Wiktor oboje zrobili tatuaże, aby uczcić Cedrika. Chcieli mnie wziąć ze sobą, ale byłem wtedy nieletni. Więc tego lata, zabrała mnie jednego wieczora, żebym mógł sobie też taki zrobić. Ma na ramieniu Walijskiego Zielonego, a Wiktor ma Chińskiego Ogniomiota – wyjaśnił Harry.

Wyciągając dłoń, lekko pogłaskał ją po policzku.

- Co się stało, kochanie? Dlaczego nie było cię w pociągu?

- Ja… wykiwali mnie – powiedziała Ginny cicho, jej oczy zaczęły wypełniać się łzami, gdy wydarzenia z poprzedniej godziny nagle ją przygniotły. – Malfoy, Zabini i Pansy. Zrobili na mnie zasadzkę i zabrali do Carrowów. Ch-chcieli mnie mu oddać – Tomowi. N-nie wiem, dlaczego. Po prostu powiedzieli, że chciał mnie mieć.

- Na Merlina! – wyszeptała, przerażona. – Pansy jest na Wielosokowym. Zajęła moje miejsce. Moja rodzina…

- Stworek! – zawołał Harry. Mały skrzat zaraz pojawił się u jego boku. – Możesz się dostać na pokład Ekspresu Hogwart?

- Tak, panie.

- Pansy Parkinson bierze Eliksir Wielosokowy, żeby przyjąć wygląd Ginny. Musimy się upewnić, że nie wróci do domu z rodziną Ginny – wyjaśnił Harry.

- Oczywiście, panie. – Spojrzał na Ginny. – Proszę się nie martwić, pani Ginny.

- Tak bardzo się bałam – powiedziała rudowłosa. – Oni… zerwali ze mnie ubrania i… i nie wiedziałam, co z-zrobią. Zabini powiedział, że by mnie nie dotknął, ale M-Malfoy… tak się bałam…

Harry objął ją, gdy zaczęła szlochać.

- Już dobrze, kochanie. Jesteś już bezpieczna.

Gdy już się trochę uspokoiła, podniosła wzrok.

- Co się stało? Jak się stamtąd wydostałeś?

- Z-zabiłem ich – szepnął Harry. Jego ręce zaczęły drżeć. Szmaragdowe oczy pokazywały mieszane uczucia. – Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem. Po prostu… po prostu chciałem, żebyś była bezpieczna i zabiłem ich.

Ukrył głowę w jej włosach, pobierając pociechę z jej uścisku. Nie wiedział, jak długo się obejmowali, ale po jakimś czasie oderwał się.

- Zabrałem nas tu, bo muszę się wykąpać no i sobie pomyślałem, że tobie też by się to przydało.

Ginny zarumieniła się, gdy Harry podszedł do ogromnej, białej, marmurowej wanny. Obejrzał krany i odkręcił jeden z nich. Wanna napełniła się ciepłą wodą i zapachem lawendy.

Nie patrząc na nią, Harry powiedział nieśmiało:

- Jeśli chcesz wejść pierwsza, nie będę patrzył, dopóki nie będziesz w środku.

- W porządku – odparła Ginny. Gdy Harry odwrócił się plecami do niej, szybko zerwała z siebie pelerynę i bieliznę, po czym przykryła się panią. – Dobra, twój ruch.

Zamknęła oczy i usłyszała ubrania opadające na podłogę, a następnie cichy plusk.

- Jestem w środku – powiedział Harry cicho.

Ginny otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, jak Harry zanurza głowę po drugiej stronie wanny. Gdy uniósł głowę, uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Wiesz, właściwie to nie widzę cię za dobrze bez okularów. Z tej odległości widzę tylko czerwoną plamę.

Roześmiała się.

- To daje trochę ulgi.

Myjąc się, Ginny co jakiś czas patrzyła na Harry'ego. Wyglądał inaczej niż gdy ostatnim razem go widziała. Stracił na wadze i miał dłuższe włosy. Rumieniąc się, musiała przyznać, że podobał jej się tatuaż na jego piersi. Nagle dotarło do niej, co było nie w porządku.

- Harry, gdzie Ron i Hermiona?

Dobrze widziała jego twarz. Wbił spojrzenie w wodę, koncentrując się na wymywaniu z włosów krwi.

- Ja… no… oni… wpadliśmy w kłótnię i… i mnie opuścili.

- CO?! – wrzasnęła Ginny. Widok całkowitej desperacji i zakłopotania w jego oczach spowodował, że błyskawicznie się uspokoiła. – Co się stało, kochanie?

- Ja… Wyjaśnię ci za parę minut naszą misję, ale jak wiesz, dostaliśmy misję od profesora Dumbledore'a. Musieliśmy odnaleźć… konkretne przedmioty, które mogłyby umożliwić zabicie Toma. Od razu znaleźliśmy jeden z nich, ale… mieszkaliśmy w namiocie, tylko nasza trójka… i nie mieliśmy praktycznie żadnego jedzenia albo pieniędzy więc większość czasu głodowaliśmy. R-Ron się wkurzał. Podsłuchaliśmy jakichś ludzi mówiących o tym, jak ty, Neville i Luna próbowaliście ukraść miecz – Harry wskazał na zakrwawiony miecz, leżący na podłodze łazienki. – W tej grupce był goblin i powiedział, że miecz w gabinecie to podróbka. Hermiona i ja byliśmy podnieceni, bo myśleliśmy, że może Dumbledore ukrył gdzieś dla nas prawdziwy miecz.

Harry zatrzymał się i podpłynął do rogu, w którym znajdowały się ręczniki. Ginny odwróciła wzrok, gdy zrozumiała, że zaraz wyjdzie. Szybko wyszedł z wanny i gdy schował się za zasłoną, żeby się ubrać, Ginny szybko wyszła z wody i sama się ubrała. Usiadła na ławce, którą przywołał Harry, podziwiając siłę magii, której trzeba było użyć, żeby wyczarować tak solidny obiekt.

Rudowłosa podniosła wzrok, gdy Harry do niej podszedł. Widziała, że w jego oczach tańczą łzy i przyciągnęła go do siebie.

- Więc co było później? – spytała czule.

- Ron się wkurzył i zaczął do mnie wrzeszczeć. Powiedział… powiedział, że nie wiedziałem, co robię i nie miałem planu. Ja… Gin, przysięgam, że ich nie okłamałem. Powiedziałem i wszystko, co przekazał mi Dumbledore. Powiedziałem im, że nie mieliśmy pojęcia, gdzie znajdują się pozostałe horkruksy. Właśnie po to Dumbledore pokazał mi tyle życia Toma, żebym mógł jakoś rozgryźć, gdzie mógł ukryć te przedmioty. Ja nie… Oni nie musieli ze mną iść. – Harry wyglądał na tak skrzywdzonego, że Ginny poczuła, jak w jej oczach również zbierają się łzy. – Powiedziałem im, że mogę pójść sam, ale upierali się, żeby do mnie dołączyć. Hermiona mnie wyśmiała, gdy próbowałem się wymknąć. Po co to robili, skoro zamierzali mnie zostawić, gdy przestanie być kolorowo?

Ginny objęła go, gdy wypłakiwał się w jej ramię. Po jej twarzy również zaczęły spływać łzy. Była zdenerwowana na Dumbledore'a za zrzucanie tego całego ciężaru na siedemnastolatka i zaprawdę wkurwiona na swojego brata i Hermionę.

Gdy Harry już trochę się uspokoił, otarł łzy, odrywając się od niej.

- P-przepraszam, wciąż tego nie rozumiem. Gdy Ron i ja wrzeszczeliśmy do siebie, Hermiona postawiła barierę. Wybiegł z namiotu, a ona za nim. Czekałem i w końcu zacząłem ich szukać, ale zniknęli. Czekałem do następnego ranka, ale nie wrócili. Hermiona miała wszystkie nasze rzeczy. Nie miałem żadnego jedzenia, ani nawet ubrań na zmianę. Więc stamtąd odszedłem.

Ginny patrzyła na niego, zaskoczona.

- Więc po prostu cię tam zostawili bez niczego? Gdzie się udałeś?

- Z-zrozumiałem, że w pewnym sensie mieli rację. Powinienem być bardziej przygotowany. Zawsze zakładałem, że jeśli nie będę czegoś wiedział, to zawsze będzie ze mną Hermiona. Nigdy nie dawałem z siebie wszystkiego w szkole. Częściowo dlatego, że miałem inne sprawy na głowie i… częściowo, bo gdy byłem mały, miałem kłopoty, jeśli dostawałem lepsze oceny niż Dudley, więc się przyzwyczaiłem. Gdy się zaprzyjaźniłem z Hermioną… sam nie wiem. Wydawało się, że się denerwowała, jeśli dostawałem lepsze od niej oceny.

Wyciągnął dłoń do Ginny, a ona ją złapała.

- Wróciłem do domu krewnych. Gdy byłem w Norze, słyszałem, że było tam pusto, więc zostałem tam na jakiś czas. Zrobiłem sobie listę rzeczy, o których musiałem wiedzieć i spędziłem tam parę tygodni, ucząc się i ćwicząc. Miałem dach nad głową i wodę, ale wyłączyli prąd, więc było zimno. Wpadłem w Londynie na Alicię Spinnet. Pracuje w magicznej bibliotece.

Ginny potaknęła.

- Obiło mi się o uszy.

- Widzisz, nawet nie wiedziałem, że w Londynie jest magiczna biblioteka – powiedział Harry. – Byłem naprawdę nieprzygotowany. Wyszła i załatwiła mi trochę rzeczy i ubrań, gdy ja szukałem różnych informacji.

- Dzięki Bogu ktoś cię wsparł – wymamrotała Ginny, po czym pocałowała go w policzek.

- Więc co tutaj robisz? – spytała Ginny.

Zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, do łazienki teleportował się Stworek.

- Pani Ginny, pani przyjaciele już złapali tą osobę i chcą ją zwrócić Aurorom. Panie Harry, Stworek przygotował już dla pana strefę mieszkalną. Stworek myśli, że powinien pan tam zejść, zanim znajdą ich ciała.

Zwracając się do Ginny, Harry powiedział:

- Planowałem zostać w Komnacie Tajemnic, bo nikt inny nie może się tam dostać. Co… znaczy… no, p-pójdziesz tam ze mną?

Ginny zbladła, gdy usłyszała nazwę „Komnata Tajemnic". Naprawdę nie chciała tam wracać, ale Harry miał rację – to była dobra kryjówka. Zbyt dużo ludzi mogło się dostać do Pokoju Życzeń. Spojrzała w zaniepokojone oczy Harry'ego i wymusiła uśmiech.

- Pójdę. A-ale obiecaj mi, że będziesz mnie trzymał za rękę.

Harry rozluźnił się i pocałował ją delikatnie.

- Obiecuję.

Podnosząc miecz, szybko zmył z niego krew. Złapał ją za dłoń i skinął głową do Stworka.

- Jesteśmy gotowi.

* * *

Bill i Molly Weasley czekali na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte wśród setek innych rodzin. Atmosfera na peronie była gęsta i cicha, nie był to zwykły hałaśliwy tłum czekający na dzieci. King's Cross był pełen radości dopóki nie przekroczyło się barierki. Molly przeszły ciarki, gdy zderzyła się z rzeczywistością. Nie mogła się doczekać, żeby zabrać stąd córkę i wrócić do własnego domu, aby obchodzić w spokoju Boże Narodzenie.

Szkarłatny pociąg wtoczył się na stację, a Bill i Molly od razu ruszyli naprzód, aby odebrać Ginny. Powoli tłum zaczął się przerzedzać, gdy kompletne rodziny zaczęły odchodzić ze stacji. Molly skinęła głową Ksenofiliusowi Lovegoodowi i Auguście Longbottom, którzy także czekali. Ku jej przerażeniu, zobaczyła też Lucjusza i Draco Malfoyów, obu z pogardliwymi uśmieszkami na twarzy. Denerwowało ją, że kręciło się tu tylu Śmierciożerców. Widziała też Goyle'ów, Crabbe'ów i Nottów.

Krzyki z tyłu pociągu przyciągnęły jej uwagę i patrzyła, jak Pansy Parkinson została odprowadzona do jej ojca przez dwójkę aurorów. Innych dwóch wyglądało, jakby wyprowadzali paru innych z ostatniego wagonu. Gdy Pansy i jej ojciec deportowali się z peronu, wypuścili uczniów. Molly była zaskoczona, rozpoznając dwóch współlokatorów Rona – Neville'a Longbottoma i Seamusa Finnegana.

Patrzyła, jak Neville podszedł do babci i przywitał ją. Przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na pociąg, czekała, aż pojawi się jej córka.

- Pani Weasley.

Molly odwróciła się i zobaczyła przed sobą dwóch Gryfonów. Nie dało się ukryć, że na pewno brali udział w jakiejś sprzeczce. Neville miał otarcia na knykciach a Seamus miał podbite oko.

- Witajcie, Neville, Seamus – odparła Molly, uśmiechając się ciepło do chłopców. Zobaczyła, że Ksenofilius i Luna już poszli, a Augusta i kobieta, która musiała być matką Seamusa zbliżały się do nich.

- Pani Weasley, musimy z panią pomówić na prywatności – powiedział nerwowo Neville.

Molly popatrzyła po raz kolejny na pociąg, wyczekując rudych włosów córki, ale nikt już nie wyszedł z pociągu. Popatrzyła na chłopców.

- Ale moja Ginny. Gdzie jest moja Ginny?

Poczuła, jak Bill podchodzi do niej z tyłu i opiera dłonie na jej ramionach. Zwrócił się do chłopaków.

- Możecie wrócić z nami do Nory? Wasze mama i babcia są również mile widziane.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni świstoklik.

- To dobry pomysł, pani Weasley – powiedziała Augusta, dołączając do grupki. Pani Finnegan skinęła głową i wkrótce wylądowali na podwórku Nory.

Bill wskazał, żeby weszli do domu i szczęśliwie pustej kuchni. Molly od razu zwróciła się do chłopców.

- Gdzie jest Ginny?

Neville rozejrzał się z niepokojem.

- Nie wiem, pani Weasley. Zostaliśmy rano rozdzieleni i wydawało się, że dołączyła do nas w pociągu. Ale… ale to nie była ona.

- Nie zachowywała się odpowiednio – wtrącił Seamus. – i nie miała bransolety. Zadaliśmy jej parę pytań bezpieczeństwa, a ona nie znała odpowiedzi.

Molly opadła ciężko na krzesło. Bill popatrzył po chłopakach.

- O to było to całe zamieszanie?

- Tak, związaliśmy Pansy Parkinson, jak przyłapaliśmy ją na używaniu Eliksiru Wielosokowego, żeby podszyć się pod Ginny. Auror po prostu nas wyśmiał. Zbiliśmy wszystkie pozostałe fiolki z eliksirem, bo nie chcieliśmy, żeby ktoś ich użył, więc powiedzieli, że nie mamy dowodu – wyjaśnił Neville gniewnie.

- Kiedy ostatnio ją widzieliście? – spytał Bill.

- Tego ranka. Właśnie opuszczaliśmy pokój wspólny, gdy ktoś przyniósł jej notkę od Snape'a, żeby spotkała się z nim w sali Eliksirów. Poprosiła nas, żebyśmy wzięli jej rzeczy do pociągu i nas dogoni – odparł Seamus.

Bill po raz pierwszy zauważył, że Neville odłożył torbę Ginny i Arnolda, jej puszka pigmejskiego przy drzwiach. Podszedł do kominka i po wrzuceniu trochę proszku, zawołał:

- Minerwa McGonagall.

Minerwa pojawiła się w kominku i po zobaczeniu, kto jest po drugiej stronie, weszła do Nory.

- Molly, właśnie miałam się z tobą skontaktować. Nie mogę tam długo zostać. Dzisiaj zamordowano Carrowów, Severus przed chwilą właśnie ich znalazł. Wróciłam właśnie do biura, a tutaj pojawia mi się skrzat i podaje mi to.

Wręczyła jej poskładany kawałek pergaminu.

_Ginny jest bezpieczna._

Notka nie była podpisana niczym oprócz błyskawicy.

* * *

_A w następnym rozdziale:_

_- Konsekwencje krwawej jatki w biurze Carrowów,_

_- Zniszczymy horkruksa._


	10. Poszukiwana

Ginny zawinęła ramiona wokół Harry'ego i ukryła twarz w jego piersi, a Stworek zabrał ich do Komnaty Tajemnic.

- Wow! Stworku, świetna robota! – powiedział Harry, rozglądając się.

Stali w Komnacie Tajemnic, ale strefa, w której się znajdowali była otoczona wielkimi ścianami pokrytymi złożonymi gobelinami. W środku wydzielonej strefy znajdował się mały salon składający się z dużej, złoto-niebieskiej kanapy i dwóch wygodnie wyglądających foteli, które wyglądały, jakby ktoś je zwędził z pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu. Przed kanapą znajdowała się ława, a także spory stół i dwa krzesła, zupełnie jak te w bibliotece. Jego torba znajdowała się na stole. Za mniejszą ścianą widać było wielkie łóżko z kotarami w kolorach Gryffindoru i szafa podobna do tej, której używał przez sześć lat w szkole.

Wciąż mocno ściskając dłoń Ginny, Harry okręcił się w miejscu. Stworkowi udało się wyczyścić kamienną podłogę i zapalił też zapachowe świece, aby się pozbyć stęchłego smrodu Komnaty.

- Stworek cieszy się, że panu się podoba – powiedział Stworek, kłaniając się. – Stworek zostawił bazyliszka tam, gdzie leży. Stworek nie wiedział, co pan chce z nim zrobić.

- Nie, w porządku – odparł Harry. – Mógłbyś nam załatwić trochę jedzenia?

- Oczywiście, panie Harry – powiedział skrzat i zniknął z pyknięciem.

Harry spojrzał na Ginny, która wciąż miała zamknięte oczy i mocno się go trzymała. Sięgnął ręką i odsunął kosmyk włosów za jej ucho. Jego wzrok pociemniał, gdy zobaczył nagromadzone na jej twarzy, szyi i ramionach rany i sińce. Pocałował ją lekko w policzek, po czym wziął ją w objęcia.

- Już dobrze, kochanie. Otwórz oczy.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Ginny otworzyła powoli oczy. Uśmiechnęła się widząc zmiany, które zaprowadził Stworek. Mimo, że kolumny z wężami wciąż były widoczne, generalne odczucie mroku i opresji, które zawsze wiązała z Komnatą zniknęło. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, przydreptała do nich mała, szara kotka. Harry uśmiechnął się i podniósł ją.

- Hej, mała. – Zwrócił się do Ginny. – Ginny, to moja kotka, Skierka.

Ginny pogłaskała kociaka.

- Cześć, Skierko. Jestem Ginny.

Harry poprowadził Ginny do kanapy i razem usiedli, a do Komnaty wrócił Stworek. Miał talerz kanapek, a także różne przekąski, ciastka i owoce. Był tu też dzban soku dyniowego i fiolka z Eliksirem Uzupełniającym Krew. Para zabrała się za jedzenie. Ginny trudno było oderwać wzrok od Harry'ego.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteś. Tak za tobą tęskniłam… - powiedziała, gdy już skończyła swoją porcję.

Całując ją delikatnie, Harry powiedział:

- Więc co tu się działo?

- Nienawidzę tego miejsca – powiedziała Ginny. – Było okropnie. Carrowowie są straszni. Przykuwali uczniów łańcuchami do ścian w lochach i cały czas używali Cruciatusa jako kary. Ślizgoni się wożą, jakby to była ich szkoła. A ta wyższa klasa Ślizgonów pomagała przy dyscyplinie. Nie są tacy dobrzy w Cruciatusie jak Carrowowie, ale uczą się.

Ginny przeszły ciarki na samo wspomnienie, ale kontynuowała.

- Stworek był super. Gdy Carrowowie odcinali nam jedzenie, Stworek przynosił nam jakieś posiłki do pokoju wspólnego. Upewniał się, że mamy eliksiry. Nie wiem, co byśmy bez niego zrobili.

- Cieszę się, że chociaż to mogłem zrobić – powiedział Harry. – Przepraszam, że zostawiłem cię w takim burdelu.

Ginny tylko pokręciła głową.

- Harry, oni by mnie wzięli na cel tak czy inaczej. Chyba nie oczekiwałeś, że będę siedzieć na dupie i gówno robić?

Harry zaśmiał się smutno.

- Nie. Powiedziałem pierwszego września Ronowi i Hermionie, że pewnie razem z Luną i Nevillem planujecie rewolucję.

- Miałeś rację – roześmiała się Ginny. Spojrzała na niego. – Czyli myślałeś o mnie?

- Ginny, z ręką na sercu mogę powiedzieć, że myślałem o tobie każdego dnia odkąd opuściliśmy Norę. Tak bardzo chciałem z tobą być – powiedział Harry.

- Więc co teraz? – spytała wyzywająco Ginny. – Odeślesz mnie do domu?

Harry wlepił wzrok w gobelin.

- Ja… nie mogę. Naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś była w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu, ale nie ma takiego miejsca. Chyba jestem naprawdę egoistyczny, ale chcę, żebyś ze mną była. Zostaniesz ze mną?

- Jako kto? – spytała po raz kolejny Ginny. – Koleżanka? Przyjaciółka?

Harry przeniósł na nią wzrok.

- Ginny Weasley, zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? Bez ciebie byłem okropnie nieszczęśliwy. Nie powinienem był z tobą zrywać, ale chciałem, żebyś była bezpieczna. Jak widać, nie był to jeden z moich najlepszych pomysłów.

Ginny zarzuciła ramiona wokół niego i pocałowała go delikatnie.

- Tak, zostanę twoją dziewczyną.

Usiadła mu na kolanach i pocałowała namiętnie. Wplótł jedną dłoń w jej włosy, przyciągając ją bliżej. Harry poczuł jakąś pełnię, kompletność, której brakowało mu od czasu ich ostatniego pocałunku, całe wieki temu, w jego urodziny. Stracił poczucie czasu, gdy więź między nimi po raz pierwszy w pełni powróciła.

Po sporej chwili, Harry oderwał się od Ginny i obejrzał ją. Jej wargi były opuchnięte, a jej włosy były w potężnym bałaganie. Koszulki obojga z nich leżały porzucone na podłodze i Harry podziwiał widok. Przejechał dłonią po jej brzuchu, dotykając kolczyka w pępku.

- Właściwie to nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłaś – powiedział Harry. – Jest niesamowity. Kiedy go zrobiłaś?

Ginny roześmiała się. Wiedziała, że Harry'emu bardzo podoba się jej brzuch i już wcześniej wspomniał, jak seksownie by wyglądała z kolczykiem.

- Moja droga szwagierka była dosyć zajęta. Nie tylko zrobiła ci ten niesamowicie seksowny tatuaż, zabrała mnie też, żeby przebić mi pępek. Byliśmy na zakupach i zauważyłam salon, który robił wszelkie kolczyki. Zobaczyła, jak patrzę na niego i powiedziała, że jeśli chcę sobie taki zrobić, może mi go załatwić.

Harry przyjrzał się kolczykowi trochę bliżej. Były to dwa serca, jedno z czerwonego kamienia, drugie z jasnozielonego.

- To nasze kamienie zodiakalne – wyjaśniła Ginny. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. – Więc co tu robisz?

Z westchnieniem, Harry podniósł swoją koszulkę i podał jej.

- Nie będę mógł z tobą rozmawiać, dopóki nie założysz koszulki.

Ginny zachichotała i wykonała polecenie. Harry nalał sobie trochę soku i przez chwilę zbierał myśli.

- Wspomniałem, że Dumbledore pokazywał mi wspomnienia z przeszłości Toma. To dlatego, że… przepowiednia, ta, którą chcieli Śmierciożercy, głosiła, że… że to ja jestem jedynym, który ma moc, żeby go pokonać.

Ginny chwyciła jego dłoń.

- To chyba nie jest specjalnie zaskakujące, prawda?

- Chyba nie, ale na pewno byłem zaskoczony – powiedział Harry. – Tom, jak wiesz, zawsze bał się śmierci. Robił wszystko, żeby jej uniknąć. Stworzył te przedmioty nazywane horkruksami, które są po prostu kawałkami jego duszy ukryte w jakichś rzeczach. W ten sposób mógł uniknąć Śmiertelnej Klątwy, gdy się w niego odbiła. To bardzo czarna magia. Żeby rozszczepić duszę na części trzeba kogoś zamordować.

Ginny zachłysnęła się sokiem.

- Rozszczepił duszę na części?

- Dokładniej na siedem – odparł Harry.

- Więc to właśnie robiłeś? Szukałeś cząstek jego duszy? – spytała Ginny.

- Tak. Dumbledore rozgryzł, czego używał, żeby ukryć duszę. – Spojrzał głęboko w jej oczy. – Jego pierwszym horkruksem był dziennik.

Ginny usiadła mu na kolanach.

- Jego dziennik? Pisałam z cząstką jego duszy?

- Tak. To dlatego mógł cię opętać. To było więcej niż wspomnienie. To była część jego duszy – wyjaśnił Harry.

Ginny opadła na kanapę, nie czując się za dobrze.

- No dobra, co jeszcze?

Harry chwycił jej dłoń.

- Tom chciał używać jako horkruksów jakichś znaczących przedmiotów. Profesor Dumbledore i ja rozmawialiśmy o tym dużo i chyba rozgryźliśmy, czym była większość z nich. Użył dziennika, pierścienia Slytherina, medalionu Slytherina, czarki Hufflepuff, jego węża Nagini, a co do ostatniego, nie jesteśmy pewni – pewnie coś z Ravenclawu.

- Jak się taki niszczy? – spytała Ginny.

- Jednym ze sposobów jest jad bazyliszka. Miecz nasiąknął nim, gdy zabito nim bazyliszka, więc można go użyć do niszczenia horkruksów.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, słysząc, jak Harry powiedział to w sposób, jakby nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób zginął bazyliszek.

- Znalazłeś jakikolwiek z nich?

- Tak, no, profesor Dumbledore znalazł pierścień, a my znaleźliśmy medalion w Ministerstwie. Ja… no, miałem akcję z Nagini w zeszłym tygodniu i zabiłem ją – powiedział Harry. – To był cały problem, gdy podróżowaliśmy. Nie wiem, gdzie jest czarka, a co do czegoś z Ravenclawu, nie mam pojęcia, czym to w ogóle może być. Pewnie ukrył coś tu, w Hogwarcie, ale Hermiona cały czas mi mówiła, że to niemożliwe.

Harry spojrzał na Ginny i widziała w jego oczach determinację.

- Mnie się tak nie wydaje. Myślę, że schował tu coś wtedy, gdy chciał otrzymać posadę nauczyciela Obrony. Tak sobie pomyślałem, że ferie świąteczne byłyby dobrym okresem, żeby tu wpaść. Jest mniej ludzi.

Podchodząc do torby, Harry przekopał się przez nią, dopóki nie wyciągnął medalionu.

- To jest medalion Slytherina.

Ginny jakimś cudem rozpoznała go. Harry wyjaśnił, jak włamali się do Ministerstwa i ukradli medalion Umbridge.

- To świństwo jest okropne. Bawi się twoimi najgorszymi lękami i powoduje, że tracisz wiarę w siebie. Pewnie to częściowo dlatego Ron był taki zły. On… on jakoś gorzej niż my reagował na ten medalion.

Wyciągnął go w stronę Ginny.

- Chcesz go zniszczyć? Ty spośród wszystkich ludzi zasłużyłaś sobie, żeby to zrobić.

- C-co mam zrobić? – spytała, ostrożnie biorąc medalion do ręki.

Harry poprowadził ją w strefę poza ścianami ustawionymi przez Stworka. Wskazał, aby położyła horkruksa na dużym kamieniu.

- Dobra, otworzę medalion. Gdy tylko to zrobię, dźgnij.

Ginny nerwowo potaknęła. Wzięła od Harry'ego miecz Gryffindora. Zamknął oczy i wyszeptał w języku wężów:

- _Otwórz się_.

Klapka medalionu odchyliła się, ujawniając dwie szybki w środku. Za każdą znajdowało się czerwone oko Voldemorta. Ginny zadrżała, gdy usłyszała jego wysoki, zimny głos.

- _Co my tu mamy? Ginevro, tyle czasu minęło od naszego ostatniego spotkania._

- Ginny, dźgnij to!

Ginny wpatrywała się w medalion, zmrożona strachem, gdy głos nadal brzmiał.

- _Wiesz, on cię nie kocha. Po prostu dręczy go poczucie winy. Nie będzie sobie tobą zawracał głowy. Zostaniesz sama. W końcu, kto by cię chciał? Jesteś naznaczona. Wciąż jesteś moja._

Z wrzaskiem, Ginny naprowadziła ostrze miecza na medalion. Upuściła go, gdy medalion wydał głośny krzyk. Harry podbiegł do niej i uniósł ją. Zaniósł ją z powrotem na kanapę.

Obejmując ją, próbował ją pocieszyć, gdy wypłakiwała się w jego ramię.

- Już dobrze, kochanie. To nieprawda, co powiedział, wiesz o tym. Kocham cię. Kocham cię, Ginny. Nie zostawię cię. Obiecuję.

Ginny otarła łzy.

- Naprawdę?

- Co, kochanie?

- Kochasz mnie? – spytała drżącym głosem.

Harry pogłaskał ją lekko po policzku, ocierając ostatnie łzy.

- Kocham cię. Kocham cię tak bardzo, że to aż bolesne. Przepraszam, że ci wcześniej nie powiedziałem. Ja… nigdy jeszcze nie byłem zakochany i bałem się ci o tym powiedzieć. Masz takie dobre serce i po prostu… po prostu potrafisz spowodować, że wszyscy czują się lepsi, pewniejsi – Luna, Colin, Neville, ja. Uwielbiam tą twoją złośliwą iskierkę. To, że lubisz Quidditch tak jak ja, jest po prostu niesamowite. Nigdy nie czuję się przy tobie nieswojo. Rozmowa z tobą przychodzi tak łatwo. Naprawdę chciałbym zauważyć cię wcześniej.

Patrząc w jego zielone oczy, Ginny niemal czuła jego miłość.

- Kocham cię. Naprawdę. Gdy byłam mała, byłam tobą taka zauroczona. Gdy cię po raz pierwszy poznałam… nie mogłam cię odróżnić od postaci z historii, które opowiadał mi tata. Gdy mnie uratowałeś, ja… po prosu wydawało się, jakbyś był bajkowym bohaterem w realnym świecie. Na pewno nieraz cię wprawiłam w zakłopotanie. Po Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, zrozumiałam, że nigdy byś na mnie nie spojrzał, jeśli wszystko, co bym robiła, to tylko czerwienienie się i uciekanie od ciebie. Hermiona powiedziała mi, że muszę się wyluzować, spojrzeć na innych chłopaków. Spotykać się z innymi chłopakami, żeby zobaczyć, kim tak naprawdę jestem. Zobaczyłam, że umiem już przy tobie zachowywać się normalniej, być bardziej sobą i naprawdę mi się to podobało. Podczas GD, naprawdę zaczęłam się w tobie zakochiwać. Jesteś taki odważny i gorliwy, i jesteś świetnym przywódcą.

Harry przerwał jej, całując ją głęboko. Trwali tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Ginny oderwała się, gdy dotarło do niej, jak bardzo się zatracają.

- Kochanie, chyba musimy trochę zwolnić.

Spojrzała w jego oczy, które przybrały najciemniejszy odcień, w jakim je kiedykolwiek widziała. Pokiwał głową i przytulił ją.

W końcu Harry wstał i otworzył torbę. Odłożył książki i notatki na biurko, i włożył ubrania do szafy. Stworek przyniósł tu kufer Ginny, a także resztę jej rzeczy z dormitorium, więc trochę czasu zajęło jej rozpakowywanie się. Właśnie przekopywała się przez kufer, gdy usłyszała stłumiony jęk. Odwracając się, zobaczyła, jak Harry opada na kolana.

_- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że nie żyją?_

_Snape klęczał przed nim na kamiennej posadzce._

_- Zostali zamordowani. Nie wiem jak – powiedział Snape, wciąż wbijając wzrok w posadzkę._

_- A co z dziewczyną?_

_Snape podniósł wzrok._

_- Zniknęła._

_Rozglądając się po pokoju, zobaczył Malfoya przykucniętego w rogu pomieszczenia._

_- Chłopcze, podejdź tu._

_- Tak, mój panie – powiedział Draco, klękając przed nim._

_- Wiesz, co się stało?_

_- Nie, mój panie. Złapaliśmy dziewczynę i dostarczyliśmy ją profesorowi Carrowowi. Przebranie Pansy wydało się, ale przez parę godzin udało jej się utrzymać maskę. Gdy Blaise i ja wyszliśmy, ta kurwa leżała skulona na podłodze. Nie miała różdżki, ani żadnej innej broni, mój panie – wyjaśnił nerwowo Draco._

_- Weasley nie dotarła do pociągu?_

_- Nie, mój panie – odparł Draco._

_- Czyli straciłem dwóch moich Śmierciożerców, a dziewczyna zniknęła?_

_Draco pokiwał głową._

_- Crucio!_

Harry zwinął się na podłodze, próbując opanować przyspieszony oddech. Ból przeszywający jego głowę powoli się zmniejszał.

- Harry. – Poczuł delikatny dotyk na ramieniu. – Chodź, kochanie, powinieneś się położyć.

- On wie.

- Tom? – spytała Ginny.

- Tak, wie, że Carrowowie nie żyją, a ty zniknęłaś. – Spojrzał na nią, jego oczy były szkliste od bólu. – Poczekaj, musimy ich poinformować, że jesteś bezpieczna.

Ginny potaknęła i podbiegła do stołu, zabierając pióro i kawałek pergaminu. Podała go Harry'emu, a on naprędce napisał notkę informującą, że Ginny jest bezpieczna. Podpisał ją błyskawicą.

- Stworek!

Gdy skrzat pojawił się, Harry wręczył mu notkę.

- Daj to profesor McGonagall. Upewnij się, że jest sama.

Ginny pomogła mu podejść do łóżka. Harry wstydliwie ściągnął dżinsy i wszedł do łóżka. Ginny nachyliła się, żeby go pocałować.

- Położysz się ze mną? – spytał cicho.

Rumieniąc się, Ginny potaknęła. Również zerwała spodnie, pozostając tylko w bieliźnie i koszulce Harry'ego. Wspięła się na łóżko. Para zasnęła, przytulona do siebie.

* * *

Remus wziął do ręki karteczkę.

- To wszystko? Tygodnie bez niczego, a teraz po prostu pisze, że Ginny jest bezpieczna?

- To jego pismo? – spytał z rogu Bill.

- Tak – odparli chórem Remus i Minerwa.

- To znaczy, że był dziś w Hogwarcie? – spytał Remus.

- Nie wiem – odparła Minerwa, wzdychając. – Nikt go nie widział. Severus poszedł… przekazać wieści. Nie wiem, co się stanie, gdy wróci.

Kilka godzin później, w Norze odbyło się improwizowane spotkanie. Artur Weasley wrócił z Ministerstwa z świeżymi nowinami. Departament Aurorów twierdził, że udział Pansy w całym tym zdarzeniu to po prostu trochę za daleko posunięty żart i Ginny w końcu się pokaże. Główny Auror wydawał się przyjmować stanowisko, że Ginny wymknęła się, aby spotkać się z chłopakiem i wróci cała i zdrowa. Po tej rewelacji, Artur wlał trochę Wywaru Uspokajającego i Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu do herbaty Molly. Raczej nie potrzebowała słuchać tej rozmowy.

Bliźniacy pokazali się, gdy tylko zamknęli sklep. Była z nimi Alicia. Pani Longbottom i pani Finnegan wróciły do domu, ale zarówno Neville, jak i Seamus, byli uradowani, mogąc zostać i pomóc najlepiej jak mogli. Hermiona i Ron mieli trochę kłopotliwe spotkanie z kolegami z klasy, próbując wyjaśnić, jak doszło do ich rozdzielenia.

Podczas nieobecności Molly, Billowi i Fleur udało się upichcić prosty posiłek złożony z mięsnej potrawki i chleba.

Tonks zwróciła się do Neville'a.

- Opowiedz jeszcze raz, co się stało, gdy Ginny dostała rano notkę.

- Właśnie opuszczaliśmy pokój wspólny i mieliśmy już iść do pociągu. Mała dziewczynka z Hufflepuffu podbiegła do Ginny z notką od Snape'a. Przeczytała ją i poprosiła, żebyśmy zabrali jej manele do pociągu – wyjaśnił Neville.

- Wiesz, kim była ta dziewczynka?

- Nie znam jej z nazwiska. Chyba jakaś drugoroczna.

- Ginny wydawała się wkurzona notatką? – spytał Kingsley.

- Nie wkurzona, po prostu… poirytowana, że musiała się z nim spotkać – odparł Seamus.

Tonks spojrzała na Kingsleya, a on pokazał ręką, aby kontynuowała.

- Nie chcę być niedelikatna, ale czy to możliwe, żeby poszła się z kimś spotkać?

- Nie! – odparli od razu Neville i Seamus.

- Po pierwsze, na pewno nie wpakowywałaby nas w takie zmartwienie – powiedział Neville. – A poza tym, nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego.

- Uczniowie przesłuchani przez Aurorów zwrócili uwagę, że jest… dosyć popularna wśród chłopców i nie byli zaskoczeni, gdyby wymknęła się, żeby się z kimś spotkać – powiedział cicho Kingsley.

- ŻE CO?! – wybuchło chórem oburzenie po stwierdzeniu Kingsleya. Bracia Ginny byli prawdziwie wkurzeni insynuacjami na temat jej osoby.

Przez hałas przebił się gwizd i wszyscy odwrócili się, żeby spojrzeć na stojącego na krześle Neville'a.

- Jestem pewien, że uczniowie, których przepytali Aurorzy, byli wszyscy Ślizgonami. Ginny taka nie jest i raczej większość ludzi o tym wie.

- Ma chłopaka? – spytała Tonks.

Przez chwilę trwała cisza. Neville i Seamus wymienili spojrzenia.

- Tak.

- Co?! – zdziwiła się Hermiona, odzywając się po raz pierwszy. – Z kim się spotyka?

- Z Harrym – powiedział cicho Neville.

- Zerwał z nią – wycedził Ron. – Obiecał, że będzie się od niej trzymał z daleka.

- Był z nią w kontakcie? – spytał Remus, podekscytowany.

- Nie od czasu jej urodzin – wyjaśnił Neville. – Ale wysłał swojego skrzata, żeby jej pomagał. Wykonuje jej rozkazy.

- Stworek? – spytała chłodno Hermiona. – Używa Stworka?

- Tak, Hermiono. Używa Stworka, żeby załatwić nam jedzenie, gdy Carrowowie nam je odcinają, a także, żeby nam załatwić eliksiry, jeśli takich potrzebujemy – powiedział ze złością w głosie Seamus. – Bez Stworka, nie wiem, co byśmy zrobili. Nie wykorzystywała go czy coś.

- Widziała się z nim w urodziny? – spytał Remus.

Seamus potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, nie widziała się z nim. Wtedy wysłał do niej Stworka po raz pierwszy. Wysłał jej bransoletę z rubinami i diamentami. W ten sposób właśnie wiedzieliśmy, że Ginny w pociągu to podszywacz. Nie miała bransolety i nie znała odpowiedzi na nasze pytania bezpieczeństwa.

- Pytania bezpieczeństwa? – spytał Kingsley.

- Tak, pomysł Harry'ego. Pytania bezpieczeństwa to parę pytań, na które tylko mała grupa zna odpowiedź, żeby móc udowodnić naszą tożsamość – wyjaśnił Neville.

Zwracając się do Hermiony, Remus spytał:

- Harry poszedłby do Hogwartu?

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

- Myślałam, że wybiłam mu to z głowy. Myślał, że może znaleźć tam to, czego szukaliśmy. Jakoś mi się nie wydaje, żeby Sami-Wiecie-Kto ukrył coś w Hogwarcie, a profesor Dumbledore nigdy tego nie znalazł. Harry ma czasem takie bezsensowne pomysły. Ostatni taki był w Departamencie Tajemnic i chyba wszyscy wiemy, jak dobrze się to skończyło.

- Właściwie, Hermiono, w zeszłym roku próbował wszystkich, którzy go słuchali, przekonać, że Draco Malfoy był Śmierciożercą, a my wszyscy mieliśmy to w głębokim poważaniu – powiedział szorstko Remus. – I chyba wiemy, jak _to _się skończyło.

Hermiona wyglądała na trochę zawstydzoną, ale nie odpowiedziała.

- Więc mogła planować spotkanie z Harrym? – spytała Tonks.

- Nie wydaje mi się – odparł Neville. – Na pewno nie wprawiłaby nas w takie zmartwienia. Poza tym, dlaczego mieliby zabić Carrowów?

Kingsley westchnął.

- Muszę wracać do Ministerstwa. Nie wiem, gdzie może być Ginny. Robards planuje przeszukanie zamku. Jeśli tam jest, znajdziemy ją. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby którekolwiek z nich zabiło Carrowów. Widziałem klasę. Jak po krwawej masakrze.

Wstając, zwrócił się do Artura.

- Mogę z tobą porozmawiać na osobności?

Artur wstał i odprowadził Aurora do punktu teleportacji w Norze. Kingsley westchnął.

- Arturze, co zamierzasz zrobić z tymi dwoma?

- Masz na myśli Rona i Hermionę?

- Tak. Jeśli przyjdzie tu ktokolwiek z Ministerstwa, Ron będzie musiał cudownie wyzdrowieć, a Hermiony musi tu nie być. Myślałeś, co z nimi zrobić? –spytał Kingsley. – Możesz nie mieć za dużo czasu. Naprawdę nie chcę tego mówić, ale wydaje mi się, że powinieneś odesłać Rona do Hogwartu. Jest zdenerwowany i czuje się, jakby musiał coś udowodnić. A to nie jest najlepsza kombinacja.

Artur odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na rodzinny dom. Wiedział, że to się w końcu stanie, ale miał nadzieję odłożyć to do końca świąt.

- Może będą mogli zostać na święta z Billem i Fleur. A potem możemy zrobić coś, żeby zostali z rodziną Fleur we Francji.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**_

_I oto oddaję w wasze ręce kolejny rozdział "Niezamierzonych Konsekwencji". Mam nadzieję, że się podoba, i oczywiście zapraszam do komentowania. _

_A w następnym rozdziale:_

_- Przyjrzymy się trochę Snape'owi,_

_- Hermiona wynosi się do Fleur,_

_- Zniszczymy kolejnego horkruksa._


	11. Diadem Ravenclaw

Severus Snape powoli wszedł do swojego gabinetu. Podobnie jak większość Śmierciożerców obecnych tamtego wieczoru, był kilka razy ofiarą Cruciatusa. Gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia, od razu skierował się do biurka. Wyciągnął z szuflady fiolkę eliksiru postcruciatus, który trzymał właśnie na takie okazje. Opadając na fotel, czekał, aż lek zacznie działać.

Podniósł wzrok, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę.

Wyprostował się, gdy do środka weszli Gawain Robards i Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Witam panów. Spodziewałem się waszej wizyty.

Robards zajął miejsce najbliżej biurka, a Kingsley stanął z tyłu.

- Paskudna sprawa, Snape – zaczął Robards. – Obu Carrowów zabiła trucizna.

- Trucizna? Co ma pan na myśli? Nie trzeba wielkiej spostrzegawczości, żeby zobaczyć, że zostali posiekani na kawałki. Widziałem odciętą rękę Alecto. Krew była wszędzie. Krwotok Amycusa dotknął sufitu – wycedził Snape.

- To prawda. Zostali cięci jakąś ostrą bronią – zapewne mieczem. Prawdopodobnie umarliby od ran, które się z tym wiązały, ale właściwie to zginęli od trucizny. Jakiś jad węża, według mojego eksperta – wyjaśnił Robards. Obserwował intensywnie Snape'a, ale nie zauważył żadnej zmiany w jego wyrazie twarzy.

- Więc są jakiekolwiek ślady sprawcy? – spytał Snape.

- Nie. Ale chcielibyśmy prosić pana o pozwolenie na przeszukanie zamku.

Snape machnął ręką lekceważąco.

- Róbcie co chcecie. Większość uczniów pojechała do domu. Zostało paru Ślizgonów, ale wszystkie pozostałe kwatery powinny być puste. Mam nadzieję, że poszczęści się wam tu trochę bardziej niż w Dolinie Godryka. Rozmawiało o tym sporo uczniów. Były jakieś zamieszki w Dolinie Godryka, a żaden Auror się nie pojawił. To nie przekonuje zbytnio do możliwości Aurorów.

- Jeszcze jedno pytanie, Snape – odezwał się po raz pierwszy Kingsley, ignorując wzmiankę na temat możliwości Aurorów. – Czy ma pan jakiekolwiek informacje na temat aktualnego miejsca przebywania Ginny Weasley?

Snape uniósł brew z wyższością.

- Wydawało mi się, że dotarła do pociągu. Otrzymałem listę pasażerów zanim pociąg odjechał i znajdowało się na niej jej nazwisko.

- Nie było jej w pociągu. Pansy Parkinson użyła Eliksiru Wielosokowego, żeby zająć jej miejsce.

- Kingsley, myślałem, że już ustalono, że to był po prostu głupi dowcip – wtrącił się Robards zanim Snape zdążył odpowiedzieć.

Ignorując przełożonego, Kingsley wlepił wzrok w swojego dawnego kolegę.

- Profesorze Snape, czy Pansy Parkinson albo Ginny Weasley są w stanie uwarzyć Eliksir Wielosokowy?

Snape ledwo powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami.

- Nie, żadne z nich nie jest wybitne w Eliksirach. – Przerwał i spojrzał Kingsleyowi w oczy. – Draco Malfoy to prawdopodobnie jedyny uczeń będący w stanie to zrobić.

- Czy Draco Malfoy i Pansy Parkinson się przyjaźnią? – spytał Kingsley.

- Sądzę, że spotykają się ze sobą, jeśli wierzyć plotkom – odparł Snape. Zatrzymał się, dobierając odpowiednie słowa. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby którekolwiek z nich było w dobrych stosunkach z Ginny Weasley. Jeśli nie dostała się do pociągu, nie wiem, gdzie może być. Prawdopodobnie po prostu jest ostrożna. Wydaje mi się, że ci, którzy jej szukają, będą bardzo zawzięci.

Kingsley przemyślał te słowa.

- Czy zna pan jakąkolwiek przyczynę, dla której ktoś miałby jej szukać?

- Wydaje mi się, że to z powodu jej ubiegłych powiązań, ale nie mam pewności – odpowiedział Snape.

Gdy Aurorzy wyszli, Snape odwrócił się do dużego portretu za jego biurkiem. Otworzył go i przeklnął pod nosem, gdy zobaczył, że komora za nim jest pusta. Zamykając portret, wlepił wzrok w osobę, która go zajmowała.

- Chciałeś mi powiedzieć, że miecz zniknął? – spytał jadowicie Snape.

- Nie wiedziałem – odparł Dumbledore. – Mogę cię zapewnić, że nikt nie otworzył mojego portretu.

- Jeśli nikt go nie otworzył, to dlaczego miecza nie ma?

- Miecz może się pojawić przy każdym Gryfonie, jeśli ten bardzo go potrzebuje. W taki sposób go po raz pierwszy dostaliśmy. Prawdopodobnie Harry go potrzebował i pojawił się dla niego.

Snape zamknął oczy.

- O co chodziło Robardsowi z jadem węża?

- Miecz Gryffindora jest nasiąknięty jadem bazyliszka. Zabija bardzo szybko, więc to wyjaśnia, dlaczego Carrowowie zginęli od trucizny, zanim wykrwawili się na śmierć.

- Jad bazyliszka?

- Severusie, na pewno słyszałeś plotki. Harry zabił bazyliszka w Komnacie Tajemnic na drugim roku, właśnie Mieczem Gryffindora. Wyciągnął go z Tiary Przydziału, którą przyniósł mu Fawkes – wyjaśnił Dumbledore.

Snape odwrócił się i zobaczył Tiarę Przydziału dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym zostawił ją po tegorocznym przydziale. Zwracając się z powrotem do portretu, spytał:

- Widziałeś tu Fawkesa?

- Nie, ale to nie znaczy, że go tu nie było.

Drużynie Aurorów przeszukanie zamku zajęło szesnaście godzin. Snape poprosił nawet Flitwicka, aby rzucił bardzo zaawansowane zaklęcia wykrywające na budynek, co nie przyniosło żadnego skutku. Ktokolwiek zabił Carrowów, musiał zbiec.

* * *

Fleur uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony, pokazując jej pokój w Muszelce, pięknym domku na szczycie klifu, należącym do niej i do Billa.

- Hermiono, przykro mi, że cię to spotkało, ale musisz zrozumieć, że wszystkie mugolaki musiały uciec albo zejść do podziemia, żeby się chronić. Ojciec Tonks również i prawdopodobnie większość twoich kolegów z klasy. Wszyscy zbierzemy się w Norze na Boże Narodzenie, ale na razie będzie bezpieczniej, jeśli ciebie i Rona tam nie będzie.

Hermiona próbowała się do niej uśmiechnąć, ale nie wyszło jej to do końca.

- Rozumiem i doceniam pomoc. Po prostu nigdy nie myślałam, że tu będę. Obiecałam Harry'emu, że będę przy nim do końca i…

Siadając na jednym z bliźniaczych łóżek, Fleur wskazała, żeby Hermiona również usiadła.

- Powiesz mi, co się stało? To znaczy, co naprawdę się stało?

Hermiona usiadła naprzeciwko Fleur i przez chwilę patrzyła przez okno. Nie patrząc na młodą Francuzkę, zaczęła mówić.

- To było okropne, dużo gorsze niż myślałam, że może być. Harry… naprawdę oczekiwałam, że będzie miał lepszy plan albo lepszy pomysł, gdzie możemy się udać. Po początkowych sukcesach, wytraciliśmy początkowy rozpęd. Było nam zimno i nie mieliśmy jedzenia. Nie radzę sobie najlepiej w głodzie, a Ron to po prostu katastrofa. Nigdy nie rozumiałam, jak Harry mógł cały czas być taki zdeterminowany i spokojny, mając na obiad garść grzybów znalezionych gdzieś w lesie. Ron… on nie… on nigdy nie był w takiej sytuacji, żeby jedzenie nie było na zawołanie i był cały czas zdenerwowany i negatywnie nastawiony. Cały czas narzekał i nie pomagał. Harry robił wszystko co mógł, od łapania ryb po planowanie reszty dnia.

Zatrzymując się, Hermiona otarła łzy, które zaczęły spływać jej po twarzy.

- Ja… starałam się jak mogłam. Myślałam, że wzięłam wszystko, co było nam potrzebna. Czułam się, jakby oczekiwali ode mnie odpowiedzi, których po prostu nie znałam. Ron był zdenerwowany na Harry'ego już od jakiegoś czasu i wiem, że Harry'ego dręczyły wyrzuty sumienia. Gdy wybuchła kłótnia… jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby byli na siebie tak wkurzeni. Rzuciłam między nimi tarczę, zanim zrobiliby coś głupiego. Ron zaczął do niego wrzeszczeć i w końcu Harry też nie wytrzymał, i zaczął również się wydzierać. Spytał Rona, dlaczego tu jeszcze jest, a Ron… Ron powiedział, że nie wie. Zwrócił się do mnie i zapytał, co mam zamiar zrobić.

- Co miałam powiedzieć? – spytała Hermiona błagalnie. – Czułam, jakby ode mnie oczekiwał, żebym wybrała między nimi. Harry… on jest mi jak brat. Jest naprawdę potężnym czarodziejem, szlachetnym i odważnym. Może nie miał za dobrych planów, ale zawsze opowiada się po stronie dobra i zawsze udawało mu się dopiąć swego. Ron… Ja… Ja byłam w nim zakochana od drugiego roku. Myślałam, że w ogóle mnie nie zauważa, ale od lata czułam się, jakby już zaczął inaczej na mnie patrzeć… Ale Harry próbuje uratować świat, jak w ogóle mogłam się od niego odwrócić?

- Gdy Ron wybiegł z namiotu, ja pobiegłam za nim. Złapałam go za ramię, gdy się deportował. Wszystko się stało tak szybko, a potem jeszcze ta akcja ze Szmalcownikami. Nigdy nie przeszło mi przez głowę, że Harry'ego już tam nie będzie.

Zaryzykowała spojrzenie na Fleur, jej wyraz twarzy był pusty.

- To musiało być dla ciebie bardzo trudne. Jestem pewna, że tęsknisz też za rodzicami.

Hermiona potaknęła.

- Nie widywałam się z nimi zwykle w czasie roku szkolnego, ale dużo o nich myślałam w tym roku.

- Hermiono, dlaczego nie wróciłaś do Harry'ego, gdy już byliście bezpieczni? – spytała Fleur.

Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem.

- Tak się martwiłam o Rona i… nie chciałam znów się kłócić. Ron nadal był zdrowo wkurwiony. Nie chciał w tym momencie widzieć Harry'ego, a tamten też nie byłby zadowolony, więc chciałam poczekać do następnego dnia.

- Więc innymi słowy wybrałaś Rona – powiedziała cicho Fleur.

Hermiona wlepiła w nią wzrok.

- Nieprawda.

- Tak, Hermiono, prawda. Może nie pomyślałaś wtedy o tym w ten sposób, ale jeśli spojrzeć na to z punktu widzenia Harry'ego, Ron poprosił cię, żebyś wybrała, a ty ruszyłaś za nim, zostawiając Harry'ego samego. Co on miał sobie pomyśleć?

- Nie chcę cię dołować – dodała pospiesznie Fleur – ale wydaje się, jakbyście oczekiwali, że nagle się pokaże, żeby poprosić was o pomoc. Nie wydaje mi się, że to zrobi. Zostawiliście go samego bez niczego. Nie wie, że chcieliście do niego wrócić. Myśli, że świadomie, z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli od niego odeszliście. Nie wróci, żeby przy okazji nie narażać większej liczby osób.

* * *

Ginny obudziła się powoli, czując łapki w jej włosach. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, że obok niej na poduszce siedziała Skierka. Przyciągnęła kotkę bliżej.

Po chwilowej zabawie z kotką, Ginny wstała i założyła szlafrok. Był to jedwabny, niebieski szlafrok, który dostała od Fleur przed powrotem do szkoły. Nigdy wcześniej go nie zakładała, ale ten, którego zwykle używała był teraz w norze. Wchodząc do czegoś w stylu salonu, uśmiechnęła się widząc Harry'ego siedzącego przy stole.

- Dzień dobry.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją, gdy dołączyła do niego przy stole. Wskazał na tacę z jedzeniem na stole.

- Częstuj się.

Patrzył, jak bierze sobie trochę owoców i płatków. Ku jego zmartwieniu, rany i sińce na jej ciele były jeszcze bardziej widoczne.

- Stworek powiedział mi, że Aurorzy przeszukują zamek, więc musimy tu zostać, dopóki nie skończą. Profesor Flitwick rzuca jakieś zaklęcia szukające ukrywających się osób, ale tutaj powinniśmy być bezpieczni.

- Dobra. Czekaj, to ile tu będziemy siedzieć? – spytała Ginny.

- Nie jestem pewien – odparł Harry. – Zaczęli poszukiwania zeszłego wieczoru. Nie mam pojęcia, ile może zająć przeszukanie takiego wielkiego zamku.

Podczas śniadania Ginny zaczęła opowiadać o jej życiu pod rządami Snape'a. Harry poprzysiągł sobie w duchu, że odwdzięczy się Neville'owi i Seamusowi za opiekowanie się Ginny, gdy jego tu nie było. Nie żeby zamierzał jej o tym powiedzieć. Opowiedział Ginny o postępach, które poczynił w nauce zaklęć, gdy był w domu krewnych.

Po śniadaniu Ginny rozejrzała się po małym mieszkaniu, które przygotował dla nich Stworek.

- A co z… - Przerwała, zakłopotana. Jak miała go o to zapytać?

Szczęśliwie Harry wydawał się rozumieć, o co jej chodzi.

- Stworek jest naprawdę niesamowity.

Łapiąc ją za rękę, poprowadził ją do odległego końca Komnaty. Teraz między ostatnią kolumną a ścianą Komnaty pojawił się mur.

- Widocznie skrzaty potrafią robić pokoje, gdy jest to potrzebne.

Otwierając drzwi, Harry pokazał Ginny małą łazienkę. Było to nic w porównaniu z wielkimi łazienkami znajdującymi się na wyższych piętrach, do których przywykła, ale znajdował się tu długi blat z dwoma umywalkami, toaleta i prysznic.

- Stworek powiedział, że mógł to zrobić dla nas, bo komnata znajduje się pod łazienką. Jest tu wszystko, mydło, szampon, co potrzebujesz.

Pocałował ją w policzek i zostawił ją samą, aby mogła się sobą zająć. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy spojrzała w lustro. Rozczochrany bałagan, w jakim Pansy zostawiła jej włosy. Na szczęście nie ucięła nic przy jej twarzy, ale tył był całkowicie nierówny, z lewej brakowało sporego kawałka. Obróciła się przed lustrem, próbowała znaleźć sposób na naprawienie szkód. Gdyby mogła zobaczyć wszystko, może udałoby jej się wyrównać włosy do ramion.

Poddając się, zawołała Harry'ego. Zajrzał nerwowo do łazienki.

- Co jest, Gin?

- Musisz mi pomóc przy włosach – wyjaśniła Ginny, pokazując problem. – Możesz to po prostu uciąć tutaj?

Harry zanurzył palce w jej włosach.

- Zwykłym Zaklęciem Tnącym?

- Tak, po prostu je złap i utnij – sprecyzowała Ginny.

Nerwowo, Harry złapał jej włosy w jednym punkcie i odchylając je od ciała, uciął. Ginny obejrzała rezultat.

- Wyglądają równo?

- Chyba tak – odparł Harry.

Ginny pocałowała go krótko.

- Dziękuję.

Rumieniąc się, Harry powiedział:

- Nie ma za co. – Podniósł kupkę włosów z podłogi. – Chyba trzeba to zniszczyć, jeśli nie chcemy kolejnych Eliksirów Wielosokowych.

Odkładając włosy na podłogę, Harry spalił je i zostawił Ginny samą, aby dokończyła poranną toaletę.

Gdy już dołączyła do Harry'ego, podzielił się z nią informacjami o horkruksach, które do tej pory zdobył. Spojrzała na jego notatki.

- Czyli zostały dwa. Czarka Hufflepuff i coś, co należało do Ravenclaw, tak?

- Tak, przeczytałem książkę o Ravenclaw. Wygląda na to, że dwa przedmioty, z których była znana, to złote pióro, którego użyła do narysowania ciągle zmieniającego się projektu budynku i ten diadem, który ma powiększać mądrość tego, kto go nosi.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

- Co to diadem?

Harry roześmiał się.

- Sam musiałem o tym poczytać. Coś w stylu korony. Ale niestety, zaginął. Nikt go nie widział od bardzo, bardzo długiego czasu.

Chwycił pamiętniki, które rozłożył na biurku i podał je Ginny.

- To pamiętniki Dumbledore'a. Jeśli przeczytanie ich było dla mnie ważne, to chcę, żebyś ty również je przeczytała.

Przez kilka następnych dni wykonywali cały czas te same zajęcia. Albo ćwiczyli zaklęcia, albo razem czytali, siedząc na kanapie. Co do Harry'ego, był szczęśliwy, mając Ginny z powrotem w jego życiu, ale był też zadowolony, że miał z kim dzielić się pomysłami, kogoś, kto nie sprawiał, że czuł się głupi. Zawsze wiedział, że Ginny była mądra, ale zauważył coś nowego, co bardzo doceniał. Podczas gdy Hermiona była po brzegi wypełniona wiedzą książkową, Ginny była bardzo intuicyjna, łatwo kojarząc rzeczy, które mu umykały.

Ginny była zachwycona, że Harry w końcu wpuścił ją do jego świata. Przez tak długi okres czuła się jak outsider. Wydawało jej się, że o prawie wszystkim mówił Hermionie i Ronowi, ale nie mówił prawie nic innym. Zaczęła doceniać jego styl pracy. Niestety, pozwoliła, by sposób, w jaki Hermiona odbierała jego oceny, zakolorował percepcję Ginny. Był inteligentny i pracowity. Jeśli czegoś nie rozumiał, pracował ciężko, dopóki się o tym nie dowiedział. Nie tak jak jej bracia, naprawdę jej słuchał i wydawał się uważać jej opinię za wartościową. No i był wspaniałym nauczycielem.

* * *

Do Bożego Narodzenia zostały dwa dni, gdy Stworek stwierdził, że już można bezpiecznie poruszać się po szkole – oczywiście pod peleryną-niewidką. Już zdecydowali, że nie będą się rozdzielać, gdy będą w zamku.

Zwracając się do Harry'ego, Ginny powiedziała:

- Powinniśmy pójść do Wieży Ravenclawu. Pamiętam, jak Luna mi opowiadała, że w pokoju wspólnym jest posąg Roweny Ravenclaw.

Harry zgodził się. Wziął miecz, na wszelki wypadek, i po ukryciu się razem z Ginny pod peleryną-niewidką, teleportował się przy pomocy Stworka do pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu. Zrzucając pelerynę, rozejrzał się po salonie z ciekawością. Był to spory, okrągły pokój, jasny i wesoły z wielkimi, łukowatymi oknami. Był udekorowany w kolorze granatu i brązu, który był związany z Ravenclawem.

- Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby nasz pokój był taki schludny – szepnęła Ginny.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Pewnie teraz taki jest, skoro nikogo tam nie ma.

Obracając się, żeby zobaczyć cały pokój, zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył wielki, marmurowy pomnik stojący przy drzwiach prowadzących do dormitoriów. Była to statua w skali jeden do jednego, przedstawiająca raczej piękną kobietę. Para podeszła do pomnika. Na jej głowie był piękny diadem, który przypominał Ginny diadem ciotki Muriel. Były w nim wyryte słowa.

_Kto ma olej w głowie, temu dość po słowie._

Harry nagle wciągnął powietrze.

- Widziałem to już kiedyś!

- Co? Gdzie?

- W zeszłym roku. Po tym… po tej walce z Malfoyem, ukryłem książkę do Eliksirów w Pokoju Życzeń. Pamiętam, jak odłożyłem coś podobnego do tego, żeby zaznaczyć miejsce, w którym ją schowałem.

Wyciągając Mapę Huncwotów, wyznaczył najszybszą drogę do Pokoju Życzeń. Zarzucił na nich pelerynę-niewidkę i ruszył w kierunku siódmego piętra.

Pozostawiając Ginny pod peleryną, przeszedł się przed ścianą trzy razy.

_Potrzebne mi miejsce, w którym wszystko jest ukryte… miejsce, w którym wszystko jest ukryte._

Po trzecim przejściu, w ścianie pojawiły się drzwi. Harry wyciągnął dłoń do Ginny i wciągnął ją do wielkiego pomieszczenia, które przypominało wnętrze katedry, które skrywało zaginione od niemal tysiącleci przedmioty.

- Na Merlina, to niesamowite – szepnęła Ginny.

- Wiem. Tak się spieszyłem, gdy byłem tu po raz pierwszy, że się nie rozglądałem, ale tu jest okropnie dużo rzeczy. – Wskazał na dwa zakrwawione miecze oparte o zapomniany kufer. – Ciekawe, jaka jest ich historia.

Ginny roześmiała się, oglądając istne miasto zaginionych przedmiotów. Były one ułożone w rzędach, z wyraźnie widocznymi alejkami między nimi. Widać było ubrania w każdym możliwym stylu – od eleganckich fraków przez proste suknie, do nowoczesnych jeansów. Książki, kociołki i zabawki były ustawione w wieże, które z pewnością musiała podtrzymywać magia.

Harry poprowadził ją do jednej z alejek i skręcił, gdy minął wielkiego, wypchanego trolla. Ginny skrzywiła się, gdy przeszli obok Szafki Zniknięć, która w zeszłym roku wprowadziła do szkoły Śmierciożerców. Na szczęście została po raz kolejny wyłączona, więc nie może zostać użyta, żeby wbić się do szkoły. Harry zatrzymał się przy dużej komodzie i wskazał na zakurzony diadem, który był założony na głowę popiersia stojącego na komodzie.

- Ukryłem książkę w komodzie i użyłem diademu, żeby zaznaczyć, gdzie się znajduje – wyjaśnił Harry, ściągając diadem i kładąc go na podłodze.

Ginny spojrzała na niego, w jej oczach zaczęły się zbierać łzy.

- Jest taki piękny. Dlaczego on musi niszczyć takie piękne rzeczy?

Harry pocałował ją w czubek głowy i zaoferował jej miecz. Potrząsnęła głową. Ściskając mocno rękojeść, przebił diadem. Rozległ się krzyk, a z ozdoby wypłynęła ciemna, podobna do krwi substancja. Patrzyli prawie zafascynowani jak ciemna maź wycieka i od razu wydaje się spalać, gdy tylko dotyka podłogi. Gdy już diadem był pusty, zatrząsł się i wydawał się teraz naprawiać. Harry podniósł go i był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył, że już nie był zakurzony i brudny, ale był złotego koloru i błyszczał jak nowy.

Ginny, zaskoczona, wzięła diadem do ręki.

- Naprawił się.

- Pewnie horkruks blokował normalny wygląd – powiedział Harry, obejmując rudowłosą. – Powinniśmy zwrócić go profesorowi Flitwickowi. Jest opiekunem Ravenclawu. Zwrócimy go gdy tylko będziemy opuszczać to miejsce.

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_Miało to być już dawno, oj dawno, ale wkurzyłem się po tym jak straciłem pół rozdziału przez awarię prądu i nie chciało mi się nic pisać przez dwa dni. Ale w końcu się zmusiłem. _

_Sharon wrzuciła właśnie rozdział "Perilous Journey", czyli fiku, który pisze równolegle do "Realizations". A to znaczy, że teraz zajmie się kolejnym rozdziałem właśnie "Realizations". Co prawda na pewno trochę jej to zajmie, ale historia nie stoi w miejscu._

_W następnym rozdziale:_

_- Lupin w Dolinie Godryka_

_- Boże Narodzenie_

_- Rozkmina Zakonu nt. co dalej z Ronem i Hermioną, a także gdzie są Harry i Ginny._


	12. Boże Narodzenie

Harry obudził się wcześnie w poranek Bożego Narodzenia w dobrym nastroju, szczęśliwy. Nie czuł się tak dobrze od czasu spotykania się z Ginny wiosną. Mimo, że przytłoczyła go dezercja Rona i Hermiony, teraz zrozumiał, że może to i dobrze. Znalazł i zniszczył dwa dodatkowe horkruksy, a także medalion i czuł się dużo bardziej pewny co do swoich umiejętności magicznych.

Przewrócił się na drugi bok i wstrzymał oddech, gdy zobaczył Ginny śpiącą obok niego, jej piękne włosy rozłożone po poduszce. Podparł się łokciem i przez parę chwil patrzył, jak śpi. Była taka śliczna. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł być takim szczęściarzem. Po pierwszej nocy zaczęli spać w tym samym łóżku. Spojrzał na jej ciało z uwielbieniem. Koszulka, którą miała na sobie, trochę się podwinęła, ujawniając jej brzuch. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale dla niego jej brzuch, a szczególnie ten kolczyk, były niesamowicie seksowne.

Ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę i dotknął dłonią jej brzucha. Jej skóra była taka miękka i kusząca. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że zamrugała i otworzyła oczy. Uśmiechnęła się i przeciągnęła się, odkrywając więcej jej ciała dla jego głodnego wzroku.

- Hej, piękna – uśmiechnął się Harry i pocałował ją czule. Ginny chętnie odpowiedziała, pogłębiając pocałunek i wplatając dłonie w jego rozczochrane włosy. Pociągnęła go lekko, przyciągając bliżej do siebie. Harry podparł się rękami, umiejscawiając się nad nią. Starał się utrzymywać dolną część ciała z dala od niej, ale gdy całowanie stało się bardziej namiętne, opuścił biodra.

Ginny westchnęła z zaskoczenia, gdy poczuła jego podniecenie na swoim udzie. Zamiast jednak się odsuwać, przylgnęła mocniej do niego. Jęknął w odpowiedzi, był to niesamowicie erotyczny dźwięk.

Oderwał usta od niej i zaczął całować jej szyję. Jedną dłoń oparł na tyle jej głowy, a drugą wślizgnął pod jej koszulkę. Ona podciągnęła jego koszulę, pieszcząc jego tors i z odrobiną wysiłku udało im się ściągnąć obydwie koszulki. Uczucie jego nagiej skóry dotykającej jej było jak dolewanie oliwy do ognia. Poczuła, jak pożądanie pali ją w środku. Nigdy jeszcze się tak nie czuła.

- Proszę, Harry – szepnęła, przemieszczając ręce w okolice jego ud i szarpiąc za jego bokserki.

Harry wpatrywał się w nią, ale jego wzrok był zamglony pożądaniem. Wiedział, że jak się nad tym zastanowić, znajdzie się przyczyna, dla której mieliby przestać. Ale uczucie jej miękkiej skóry i zachęcające spojrzenie skutecznie uniemożliwiało znalezienie takiej przyczyny. Mimo, że żadne z nich nie do końca wiedziało, co robią, podążali za swoimi instynktami i oboje doszli w eksplozji miłości.

Później Harry objął ją ramionami, próbując złapać oddech i czekał, aż jego tętno wróci do normy. Całował ją lekko po szyi.

- Kocham cię.

- Ja ciebie też.

* * *

Remus patrzył ze szczęściem w oczach, jak Dora otwierała prezenty. Myśl, że o tej porze w przyszłym roku będzie miał syna lub córkę, z którą będzie mógł obchodzić Boże Narodzenie, ciągle go zaskakiwała. Większość prezentów, które dał żonie miały coś wspólnego z dziećmi. Udało mu się nawet znaleźć piękną bransoletę w kolorze akwamaryny, aby uczcić miesiąc urodzin ich dziecka.

- Wyglądasz na bardzo szczęśliwego.

Remus odwrócił się i zobaczył swoją teściową, która usiadła obok niego na kanapie.

- Jestem szczęśliwy. Dora uszczęśliwia mnie bardziej, niż myślałem, że to w ogóle możliwe.

Andromeda pokiwała głową i skierowała uwagę na córkę. Remus skrzywił się lekko. Poważnie uszkodził swoje relacje z teściami jego zachowaniem krótko po ślubie. Mimo, że Dora przyjęła go z powrotem z miłością i zrozumieniem, na które, jak wciąż myślał, nie zasługiwał, ale Andromeda była na niego bardzo zdenerwowana. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, to właśnie Ted był dużo bardziej wyrozumiały. Mugolakowi klasy robotniczej udało się poślubić niewiarygodnie bogatą czystokrwistą czarownicę, która odwróciła się od rodziny, żeby ślub mógł mieć miejsce. Ted wiedział wszystko na temat czucia się niewartym swojej żony.

Gdy Ted aktualnie się ukrywał, Remus i Dora wprowadzili się do Andromedy. Atmosfera była bardzo napięta przez pierwsze parę tygodni, ale Remus czuł, że powoli udaje mu się przywrócić dobre kontakty z teściową. Codziennie starał się okazywać Dorze, jak bardzo ją kochał i jak bardzo mu na niej zależy i jak przykro mu jest, że próbował ją odepchnąć. Andromeda powoli zaczynała mu wierzyć.

Wczesnym popołudniem, Dora poszła się zdrzemnąć. To był nawyk, który sobie niedawno wyrobiła. Po powiedzeniu Andromedzie, że wróci na obiad, Remus teleportował się do Doliny Godryka.

Przeszedł przez centrum miasteczka, ignorując wstrząsający do głębi pomnik i wszedł z determinacją na teren kościoła. Po rozejrzeniu się, przywołał marmurową ławkę przy grobie jego najlepszych przyjaciół i usiadł.

- Cześć, James, Lily. Wesołych świąt. Tak dużo się stało w tym roku. Nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć. Ożeniłem się i spodziewamy się dziecka. Uwierzycie? – Roześmiał się lekko. – No, w sumie, to jestem pewien, że wy byście mi od razu uwierzyli. Zawsze mi mówiliście, że pewnego dnia to by się stało. Poślubiłem Nimfadorę Tonks, kuzynkę Syriusza. Jest wspaniałą kobietą. Znacie mnie, próbowałem ją przekonać, że nie jestem dla niej odpowiednim facetem. Jestem za stary i w ogóle, ale ona się przebiła przez wszystkie moje wymówki i naprawdę się cieszę, że udało jej się to zrobić. Naprawdę wprowadza kolory i radość do życia, które już dawno popadło w melancholię i szarość.

Rozglądając się po cmentarzu, Remus przywołał małą choinkę i postawił ją przy grobie, rozmawiając. Opowiedział im o misji Harry'ego od Dumbledore'a, a także o wydarzeniach tej jesieni. Parę chwil poświęcił na wyobrażanie sobie Lily wrzeszczącej na niego za narażanie jej syna.

- Nie wiem, dokąd poszedł. Naprawdę chciałbym go znaleźć, ale nie wydaje nam się, że nadal jest sam. Wygląda na to, że uratował swoją… nie wiem, czy to jego dziewczyna, czy była dziewczyna… w każdym razie uratował ją od… czegoś. Nie wiemy nawet, co się stało, ale wysłał nam notkę, że jest bezpieczna. Myślę, że obojgu z was by się spodobała ta dziewczyna. Jest silna, mądra i uparta. W zeszłe święta, zanim jeszcze byli razem, obserwowałem, jak na nią patrzył, i przysięgam, Rogaczu, to było jak przebłysk z naszych czasów w Hogwarcie, gdy wzdychałeś do Lily.

Opowiedział im z dumą, jak Harry przemówił mu do rozumu i wysłał z powrotem do Dory.

- James, byłbyś z niego taki dumny. Tak bardzo mi ciebie przypomina. Myślę, że to może właśnie dlatego poszedłem do niego. On… on naprawdę ma w sobie wszystko co najlepsze z was obojga.

Gdy słońce zaczęło skłaniać się ku horyzontowi, Remus zauważył, że robi się późno.

- Muszę iść, przyjaciele. Wesołych świąt, Lily. Wesołych świąt, Rogaczu. Powiem wam, gdy urodzi się dziecko.

Remus skierował się w stronę kościółka, gdy rozległ się czyjś głos.

- Wesołych świąt, przyjacielu.

Trzymając różdżkę ukrytą, ale w gotowości, powoli się odwrócił. Ku jego uldze, to był stary pastor, z którym widział się wiele razy przez lata.

- Wesołych świąt.

Skinął głową w stronę grobów Jamesa i Lily.

- Widzę, że znów odwiedziłeś przyjaciół na święta.

Remus uśmiechnął się.

- Tak. Nie ominąłem żadnego roku już od jakiegoś czasu.

- Myślałem, że może przyjdziesz trochę wcześniej w tym roku. Było już tu ostatnio paru gości – zauważył pastor. – Widziałem kilka kwiatów i młodego człowieka. Był okropnie załamany, gdy tu po raz pierwszy przyszedł, ale od tamtego czasu przychodził regularnie przez krótki okres.

Remus zamarł.

- Młody człowiek? Jak wyglądał?

Stary pastor zamyślił się przez chwilę.

- Był trochę wyższy od ciebie, trochę chudy. Wydawało mi się, że to jakiś nastolatek, ale z nim nie rozmawiałem. Miał ciemne włosy i okulary, i spędził sporo czasu na rozmowach z nimi. Znasz go?

- To może być ich syn, Harry. Ja… straciłem z nim kontakt. Jeśli go zobaczysz, proszę powiedz mu, że Remus go szuka.

Uśmiechając się, pastor pokiwał głową.

- Oczywiście, synu. Bardzo się cieszę, mogąc przekazać twoją wiadomość.

- Dziękuję. I jeszcze raz, wesołych świąt.

* * *

Harry zawinął ręce ciasno wokół Ginny pod peleryną-niewidką. Pocałował ją w szyję, po czym oparł brodę na jej ramieniu. Stali w opustoszałej Wielkiej Sali, podziwiając dekoracje bożonarodzeniowe.

- Tu jest tak pięknie na ferie – szepnęła Ginny. – Choinka jest zawsze taka wielka i wygląda niesamowicie. Bombki i łańcuchy są fantastyczne, i bardzo mi się podobają lampki. Są śliczne.

- Naprawdę podobała mi się choinka w twoim domu, w zeszłym roku. Wyglądała jak wybuch papierowych łańcuchów. Było super. Moja ciotka nigdy by nie pozwoliła, żeby coś takiego wisiało na jej drzewku.

- To znaczy?

- Moja ciotka i wuj przykuwają ogromną uwagę do tego, co myślą sobie inni ludzie. Dekoruje drzewko zależnie od aktualnego trendu albo od tego, co według niej powoduje, że wygląda elegancko i wytwornie. Kiedyś miała same białe dekoracje, innego roku było to wszystko w motywie aniołów. Dekoracje dla niej nic nie znaczą – wyjaśnił Harry.

- To takie smutne. To nie tak powinno się obchodzić Boże Narodzenie – powiedziała Ginny.

- Wiem. Pamiętasz, jak pięknie wyglądała Wielka Sala podczas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego z tymi wszystkimi girlandami? – spytał Harry.

- To było niesamowite. To były pierwsze, właściwie jedyne święta, które spędziłam tutaj. Podczas mojego pierwszego i drugiego roku, mama chciała, żebym była w domu. Naprawdę nie chciałam wracać do domu, gdy wszyscy moi bracia mogli tu zostać. Właściwie to im zazdrościłam.

Harry zarumienił się.

- Przepraszam, pewnie to przeze mnie Ron zostawał tutaj. Moi krewni wyrazili się dobitnie, że nie jestem mile widziany w domu na święta i właściwie to byłem bardzo zadowolony, mogąc zostać tutaj. Pierwszy raz, kiedy naprawdę obchodziłem Boże Narodzenie był właśnie tu.

- Co? Jak to możliwe?

- Moi krewni… wiesz, że nie chcieli mnie z nimi. W Boże Narodzenie musiałem siedzieć w komórce, gdy oni otwierali prezenty. Dudley oczywiście dostawał ich tony, większość z nich niszczył alby nudziły mu się po paru dniach. Gdy już skończyli z prezentami, mogłem wyjść, żeby zrobić śniadanie. A po śniadaniu, musiałem posprzątać papiery i wstążki i tak dalej. Zawsze sobie wyobrażałem, jak to jest dostać prezent, to znaczy, prawdziwy prezent. Czasem dawali mi wieszaki na ubrania albo puste pudła.

Ginny poczuła, jak w jej oczach zbierają się łzy, gdy słuchała opisu jego dzieciństwa. W tym momencie znienawidziła jego krewnych tak samo, jak nienawidziła Toma, za to, co mu zrobili. Zrozumiała, że nigdy już nie spędziłby kolejnych świąt czując się niemile widzianym i niekochanym.

- Ginny, chcesz się przespacerować po błoniach? – wyszeptał do jej ucha Harry, widocznie nieświadomy, jak ujawnienie jego dzieciństwa na nią wpłynęło.

Ocierając łzy, spojrzała do tyłu przez ramię.

- Jak to zrobimy? Nasze ślady nie zostaną w śniegu?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, jest zaklęcie, które je ukryje. Co ty na to?

Ginny roześmiała się.

- Jasne, chodźmy.

Po szybkim zerknięciu na Mapę Huncwotów, aby upewnić się, że na nikogo nie wpadną, wyszli na chłodny, zimowy wieczór. Szli powoli, od czasu do czasu kradnąc pocałunku i po prostu ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Gdy Ginny zadrżała z zimna po raz drugi w ciągu kilku minut, Harry niechętnie wezwał Stworka, żeby zabrał ich z powrotem do Komnaty Tajemnic.

* * *

Ginny westchnęła z zaskoczenia, rozglądając się po salonie. Stworek pod ich nieobecność był bardzo zajęty, zieleń była teraz zamaskowana czerwonymi wstęgami i jasnymi lampkami. Stół, którego normalnie używali jako biurka, był teraz nakryty kompletnie do romantycznej kolacji, z kwiatami i świeczkami. Była to mniejsza wersja bożonarodzeniowej kolacji, którą skrzaty przygotowywały dla reszty zamku. Spojrzała na Harry'ego, który wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego co ona. Uśmiechnął się do skrzata.

- Stworku, dziękuję. Wygląda pięknie.

Skrzat wyprostował się dumnie.

- Stworek dziękuje, panie Harry. Pan Harry i pani Ginny zasługują na obchodzenie świąt, nawet w mrocznym miejscu.

Gdy Stworek wyszedł, Harry wskazał Ginny, aby dołączyła do niego przy stole. Był on wypełniony po brzegi świątecznymi babeczkami*, pieczenią wołową i z indyka, mięsnymi rogalami*, miskami smażonych ziemniaków, żurawinowymi roladkami. Obok ich talerzy stały szklanki z świątecznym ponczem, a Stworek położył nawet na stole kilka Christmas Crackers*

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko do Ginny, gdy usiedli.

- To jest niesamowite. To znaczy, tego jedzenia wystarczyłoby nam na tydzień, ale to jest naprawdę super.

Gdy jedli, Ginny opowiadała Harry'emu o jej ulubionych świętach, gdy dorastała. Harry był zafascynowany, mogąc zajrzeć do normalnego życia w dużej, szczęśliwej rodzinie.

Po kolacji para przeniosła się na kanapę. Harry posadził ją na kolanach i pocałował głęboko.

- Naprawdę chciałbym móc dać ci jakiś prezent.

Śmiejąc się, Ginny spytała:

- A co być mi dał?

Harry spojrzał na nią oceniająco.

- Nie jestem pewien. Byłbym w siódmym niebie mogąc dać ci, co tylko byś sobie zażyczyła. Te romanse, które czytasz, nowe ciuchy, nowy sprzęt do Quidditcha, ładną biżuterię – cokolwiek byś chciała.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

- Niepotrzebne mi to wszystko. Nigdy bym cię o to nie poprosiła.

Harry pocałował ją lekko.

- Wiem. Właśnie dlatego chcę ci dać wszystko. Wiem, że ciężko się żyje z samymi rzeczami z drugiej ręki. Nie są ci potrzebne nowe rzeczy, ale trochę ciężko jest znieść widok innych ludzi z nowiutkimi, błyszczącymi nowością.

- Nie narzekam – powiedziała chłodno Ginny.

- Wiem, kochanie. Nigdy nie narzekasz, ale wiem, że twoi współlokatorzy mogą ci dokuczać z tego powodu. Wiem, że śmiali się z ciebie, bo nosiłaś szaty po chłopcach. Zawsze się na nich wkurzałem. Nawet raz się na nich porządnie wydarłem. To był mój trzeci rok i oni… po prostu się z ciebie nabijali i nie mogłem na coś takiego pozwolić – powiedział Harry.

- Naprawdę? – spytała Ginny, trochę się rozluźniając. Ociepliła ją myśl Harry'ego broniącego jej. – Nawet nie myślałam wtedy, że mnie zauważyłeś.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Oczywiście, że cię zauważyłem. Byłaś pierwszą czarownicą w moim wieku, którą kiedykolwiek zobaczyłem. Pamiętam, jak patrzyłem, jak biegłaś za pociągiem i myślałem sobie, że cudownie byłoby mieć małą siostrzyczkę, która by za mną tęskniła. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, ale… no, po prostu zawsze się czerwieniłaś i… nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić, żebyś była w stanie ze mną pogadać.

- Wtedy nadal byłam taka tobą zauroczona – powiedziała Ginny. – Pamiętasz ten dzień, gdy usiadłeś ze mną przy śniadaniu? Tak bardzo chciałam z tobą porozmawiać i naprawdę nie miałam pojęcia, jak się do ciebie odezwać.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Byłaś taka słodka. Robiłaś się czerwona po czubki uszu i wypadałaś z równowagi. Ron i Hermiona znów się o coś kłócili i nie chciałem się dołączać. Hermiona wychodziła z siebie, żeby zaliczyć wszystkie lekcje, a Ron po prostu był ronowaty. Pamiętam, jak siedziałaś tam sama i po prostu nie mogłem się oprzeć.

Ginny uderzyła go lekko w głowę.

- Nieładnie się ze mnie śmiać.

- Nie śmieję się z ciebie. Po prostu myślę, że byłaś strasznie słodka – powiedział i przerwał jej kolejny argument pocałunkiem.

Ich całowanie szybko się rozpaliło. Niechętnie, Harry oderwał się.

- Ginny. Musimy porozmawiać o tym, co stało się dziś rano.

Ginny westchnęła.

- Żałujesz tego?

- Co? Nie! Po prostu się bałem, że jak się obudzimy… możesz tego żałować albo być na mnie zła, że… że nie przestałem.

- Nie, Harry, ja… ja wiem, czego chciałam.

Harry zarumienił się.

- Co… raczej, no nie pomyślałem nawet o żadnym… zabezpieczeniu.

Tym razem to Ginny spłonęła rumieńcem.

- Ja… no, jestem na eliksirze. Ma pomagać przy skurczach, wiesz, jak mam okres. Działa równie dobrze jako środek antykoncepcyjny.

Harry jeszcze mocniej się zaczerwienił, gdy Ginny wspomniała o okresie, ale pokiwał głową. Pogłaskał ją po policzku i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

- Kocham cię, Ginny. Myślę, że jesteś najwspanialszą, najpiękniejszą i najseksowniejszą czarownicą, jaką kiedykolwiek w życiu widziałem. Wiem, że może powinniśmy zaczekać, ale wiem też, że nigdy nie chciałbym tego robić z kimkolwiek innym. Jeśli przeżyję tą wojnę, chcę z tobą spędzić resztę mojego życia. Wiem, że jesteśmy młodzi, ale wiem, że kocham cię bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek będę w stanie pokochać kogokolwiek innego.

Ginny czuła, jak w jej oczach zbierają się łzy, gdy słuchała, jak miłość jej życia całkowicie otwiera przed nią swoje serce.

- Kocham cię. Naprawdę chciałabym spędzić z tobą resztę życia. Upewnię się, że już nigdy nie będziesz się czuł niekochany.

Harry pocałował ją czule. Ginny odwróciła się, po czym wyszeptała mu do ucha:

- Harry, chodźmy spać.

* * *

Artur wszedł do jakiegoś nieokreślonego, małego pubu parę przecznic od Ministerstwa. Było kilka dni po świętach. Rozejrzał się i skinął głową paru kolegom, po czym skierował się do jednego z prywatnych pokoi. Jego towarzysze już na niego czekali. Kingsley Shacklebolt patrzył przez okno, a Remus Lupin siedział na małej kanapie, czytając _Proroka Codziennego_. Na stole było śniadanie składające się z zapiekanki z wołowiną i wątróbką oraz frytek. Znajdowały się tu również butelki piwa kremowego.

- Artur – powiedział Kingsley, gdy jego kolega wszedł. – Zaczynałem się martwić, że nie uda ci się wymknąć.

- Ciężko jest zachowywać się normalnie – odparł Artur, biorąc sobie trochę jedzenia. Dwaj mężczyźni zrobili to samo i usiedli wokół ławy, po czym w ciszy zjedli.

Kingsley przerwał milczenie.

- Przepraszam, że nie mogłem wam dać żadnego ostrzeżenia o przeszukaniu.

Artur pokiwał głową nieobecnie. Ministerstwo wysłało czwórkę Aurorów w Boxing Day*, aby przeszukali dom w celu znalezienia Ginny. Teraz oficjalne stanowisko brzmiało, że po prostu uciekła.

- Nic się nie stało. Niczego nie znaleźli i cieszę się, że Ron i Hermiona wrócili do Billa. Myślę, że przeszukanie bardzo pomogło w przekonaniu Molly, że musimy znaleźć lepszy sposób niż ukrywanie ich w Muszelce.

- Więc co zrobimy? – spytał z ciekawością Remus.

Wzdychając, Artur zaczął się nerwowo bawić swoją obrączką małżeńską.

- Hermiona wyjedzie do Francji, będzie w Beauxbatons. Fleur rozmawiała ze swoją rodziną i Madame Maxime, i udało się jej coś w tym kierunku wskórać.

- Naprawdę? Myślałem, że może ruszyłaby do Australii – zauważył Remus.

- Nie, nie chce wracać do rodziców, dopóki nie będzie pewna, że jest bezpiecznie – wyjaśnił Artur.

- A co z Ronem? – spytał Kingsley. – Ministerstwo myśli, że jest chory na groszopryszczkę.

- Ciężko się było zdecydować – powiedział smutno Artur. – Ron nie pomaga za dużo. Jest zdenerwowany. Naprawdę nie chciałbym wysyłać go do Hogwartu. Nie był też zachwycony pomysłem wyjazdu do Francji i nauki w Beauxbatons. Po sporej dyskusji, zdecydowaliśmy, że wyślemy go do Rumunii. Zostanie przez jakiś czas z Charliem. Ron jest wytrącony z równowagi i nie mam pojęcia, jak mu pomóc. On i Charlie byli sobie raczej bliscy, więc to mu może trochę polepszy.

- To dobrze – powiedział Kingsley. – Martwiłem się o twoją rodzinę.

- Więc chciałeś z nami o czymś porozmawiać? – spytał Remus Kingsleya.

- Tak. – Kingsley wyjaśnił, co się stało w Hogwarcie. – To było prawie tak, jakby chciał nam pomóc, ale nigdy nie rozumiałem do końca Snape'a.

- Więc po prostu mówił, że Draco Malfoy mógł maczać palce w zniknięciu Ginny – powiedział Remus, zamyślony.

- Tak, Neville Longbottom i Seamus Finnigan to potwierdzili. Byli zaniepokojeni uwagą, jaką Malfoy zwracał na Ginny. – wyjaśnił Kingsley. – Snape powiedział coś o jej ubiegłych powiązaniach, wiecie, co to może znaczyć?

Artur zbladł.

- Na Merlina, proszę, powiedz mi, że to nieprawda.

- Co masz na myśli? Arturze, co się stało? – dopytywał się Kingsley.

- Sami-Wiecie-Kto. G-gdy Ginny była na pierwszym roku, podstępem p-podrzucono jej ten okropny dziennik, w którym pisała. Wykorzystał ją i opętał. Zmusił ją do otwarcia Komnaty Tajemnic. H-Harry ją uratował. Z-zabił bazyliszka, żeby ją uratować – wyjaśnił Artur, łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, gdy wspominał okropny pierwszy rok jego córki.

- Na Merlina – wyszeptał Remus. – Myślisz, że to Snape próbował ci powiedzieć? Że Sami-Wiecie-Kto jej szuka?

- To właściwie ma sens. Powiedział coś, że ci, którzy jej szukają, będą bardzo zawzięci i wskazał na współudział Malfoya. Jeśli Carrowowie mieli ją dostarczyć Sami-Wiecie-Komu, Harry mógł się jakoś o tym dowiedzieć i ją uratować – powiedział Kingsley. – Zabijając po drodze Carrowów. Trucizna; to mógł być jad bazyliszka. Arturze, jak Harry zabił bazyliszka?

- Mieczem Gryffindorza, w-wyciągnął go z Tiary Przydziału. Fawkes, feniks Dumbledore'a mu pomógł. Przyniósł Harry'emu Tiarę, a on wyciągnął z niej miecz i zabił nim bazyliszka – wyjaśnił Artur.

- Jeśli Sami-Wiecie-Kto jej szuka, to w takim razie przebywanie z Harrym to najbezpieczniejsza dostępna opcja – powiedział cicho Remus.

- To nie wszystko – powiedział Kingsley. – Po komentarzu Snape'a, rozejrzeliśmy się po Dolinie Godryka i odkryliśmy, że Bathilda Bagshot nie żyje. Wygląda na to, że zmarła już dawno. Jakby tego było mało, to jeszcze w jej domu znaleźliśmy pozostałości bardzo dużego węża. Wygląda na to, że to był ten sam wąż, który zaatakował ciebie, Arturze. Jego głowa była odcięta – prawdopodobnie mieczem.

- Harry? – spytał Remus.

- Tak mi się wydaje. Nie… nie wiedziałem, że miał cokolwiek wspólnego z tym mieczem. Dlaczego miałby tam pójść? – spytał Kingsley.

- Hermiona powiedziała, że Harry naprawdę chciał się tam wybrać, do Doliny Godryka. Mógł się dowiedzieć, że znała jego rodziców. Zawsze desperacko poszukuje jakichkolwiek wiarygodnych informacji o rodzicach. Stary pastor w kościele opisał jakiegoś młodego chłopaka, odwiedzającego groby Jamesa i Lily. Więc myślę, że spędził tam trochę czasu – powiedział powoli Remus. – Może dowiedział się czegoś, co zaprowadziło go do Hogwartu.

- Ale przeszukaliśmy szkolę – powiedział Kingsley. – Nie znaleźliśmy żadnego śladu po nim albo po Ginny. Szukaliśmy ręcznie i magicznie. Wiesz, mogliśmy coś przegapić, ale nie wiem, gdzie.

- Jeśli zabił Carrowów, dlaczego miałby później tam zostać? – spytał słusznie Remus. – Bardziej sensowne by to było, gdyby uciekł, zabierając Ginny ze sobą.

- Więc musimy po prostu wykombinować, gdzie udałby się dalej – powiedział Kingsley. – Wiecie, gdzie mógł pójść?

Trójka mężczyzn popatrzyła po sobie bezradnie.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**_

_*świąteczne babeczki - babeczki nadziewane "mincemeat", czyli "mieszanką bakalii: skórki pomarańczowej, rodzynek, skórki cytrynowej, orzechów, suszonych owoców, zwykle konserwowanych w brandy, czasami z dodatkiem łoju wołowego, wołowiny lub dziczyzny" ~ Wikipedia  
_

_*mięsne rogale - coś w stylu hot-dogów, tyle że zamiast bułki zawija się to-to ciastem i zapieka._

_*Christmas Crackers - cukierki w kształcie walca, zawijane w papier, który rozrywa się z dwóch stron. Przy rozrywaniu wydają głośne trzaśnięcie, stąd angielska onomatopeja "crack". Znajdują się w nich niespodzianki._

_*Boxing Day - "święto obchodzone w Wielkiej Brytanii, Kanadzie, Nowej Zelandii i Australii oraz w innych krajach Wspólnoty Narodów 26 grudnia (dzień po Bożym Narodzeniu) lub w niektórych krajach na następny dzień powszedni po świętach, jeżeli 26 grudnia przypada na sobotę lub niedzielę. (...) Nazwa święta wywodzi się od tradycyjnego, datującego się od średniowiecza zwyczaju darowania służbie lub biednym podarunków zapakowanych w pudełka (ang. __box_), (...) istnieje wiele tradycji ludowych wyjaśniających powstanie tego zwyczaju, większość z nich wiąże się z rozdawaniem prezentów, pieniędzy czy jedzenia zapakowanych w pudełka" ~ Wikipedia

_Ach, słowniczek dziś obszerny i naprawdę hardo się tłumaczyło te potrawy, które w Polsce nie są znane, a w krajach anglojęzycznych są tradycją. No ale jakoś się udało. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało._

_W następnym rozdziale:_

_- Harry i Ginny zastanawiają się nad miejscem ukrycia kolejnego horkruksa,_

_- Harry i Ginny szukają sposobu pozbycia się Namiaru ciążącego na Ginny,_

_- Flitwick trochę się zdziwi._


	13. Wyjazdy

Harry westchnął z frustracją, odpychając od siebie księgę. Ginny spojrzała znad książki, którą właśnie czytała.

- Co się stało, kochanie?

- Muszę się bardziej postarać tym razem z planowaniem. Po prostu nie mam pojęcia, dokąd teraz się udać – burknął Harry.

Ginny patrzyła na niego przez chwilę.

- Narzekanie nie pomoże.

Harry wstał z fotela i posłał jej zdenerwowane spojrzenie, po czym zaczął się przechadzać. Para zdecydowała pozostać w Hogwarcie do Nowego Roku i czas im się kończył. Harry robił się sfrustrowany z powodu braku postępu.

Kręcąc głową, Ginny wróciła do książki, a Harry zawędrował do większej części Komnaty. Zauważyła, że gdy jest zdenerwowany, mały spacer mu pomaga.

Wrócił dwadzieścia minut później w trochę lepszym nastroju.

- Przepraszam. – Pocałował ją w czubek głowy i ruszył do łazienki. – Wezmę szybki prysznic.

Gdy wrócił, Ginny odłożyła książkę.

- Chcę czegoś spróbować.

- Dobra? – powiedział Harry, siadając naprzeciw niej.

- Zamknij oczy – poleciła Ginny, a Harry od razu to zrobił. – Pomyśl o wszystkim, co wiesz. W jakich miejscach Tom trzymał horkruksy?

Harry przez chwilę był cicho, myśląc o wszystkim, co przekazał mu Dumbledore.

- Używał jakichś znaczących morderstw, żeby je stworzyć. Jego ojca, dziadka, wuja, chciał użyć mnie, żeby zrobić swojego ostatniego horkruksa. Nie mógł tego zrobić, więc po tym jak się odrodził, użył albo morderstwa Berthy Jorkins, albo tego starego ogrodnika, żeby zamienić w horkruks Nagini.

- Ukrywał je tam, gdzie czuł się silny. Jaskinia, gdzie torturował te dzieci, dom jego dziadka, jego pierwszy prawdziwy dom, tu, w Hogwarcie. – Harry ucichł na moment. – Nie użyłby miejsc, w których czuł się słaby. Więc na pewno odpada sierociniec i Albania, bo tam czuł się najsłabszy. Korzystał też ze swoich Śmierciożerców. Dał dziennik Malfoyowi i o pomoc poprosił Regulusa Blacka.

Ginny podniosła wzrok.

- Są jacyś inni, do których mógł się zwrócić?

- Bellatriks – odparł od razu Harry. – Widzi się jako jego najbardziej lojalną popleczniczkę.

- Ma jakąś posiadłość czy dom? – spytała Ginny.

- Nie wiem – odparł Harry, otwierając oczy. – Gdzie możemy się tego dowiedzieć?

Ginny odłożyła pióro na stół.

- Rejestry jakichś większych własności, na przykład domów, są dostępne publicznie. Kopia na pewno byłaby w Ministerstwie i… pewnie w bibliotece. Powinniśmy pójść do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych i zobaczyć, czego się dowiemy.

- No i musimy się dowiedzieć, jak obejść Namiar – przypomniał jej Harry. – Nie chcę, żebyś nie mogła używać magii, gdy już stąd odejdziemy.

Wyciągnął Mapę Huncwotów i sprawdził bibliotekę.

- Nie ma nikogo. Chcesz pójść teraz?

* * *

Pukanie do otwartych drzwi spowodowało, że Hermiona odwróciła się.

- Ron, wejdź.

- Cześć, Hermiono. – Ron usiadł na małym łóżku najbliżej drzwi. Hermiona usiadła na innym łóżku, obok jej otwartego kufra. Wskazał na kufer i szatę Beauxbatons, którą dała jej Fleur.

- Więc naprawdę to robisz? Jedziesz do Beauxbatons?

Hermiona potaknęła.

- Nie chciałam na początku, ale przeszukanie w Norze dało mi do myślenia. Mugolaki w całym kraju się ukrywają albo już opuściły granice. Niestety, jestem raczej dobrze znana, więc nie wydaje mi się, że dałabym radę się dobrze ukryć. Dokończenie mojej edukacji to jedyne wyjście, które ma sens. Gdy skończę szkołę, chyba będę w dużo lepszej pozycji, żeby pomóc w wojnie.

- Spodoba ci się – powiedział Ron z uśmiechem. – Wiem, że strasznie się wkurzałaś, że nie mogłaś wrócić do szkoły. W ten sposób przynajmniej będziesz bezpieczna.

- Masz rację, wkurzało mnie to – odparła Hermiona. – To będzie fascynujące, zobaczyć inną szkołę. – Spojrzała na niego. – Trochę się przed tym denerwuję. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się znaleźć przyjaciół. To było dla mnie zawsze trudne, gdy byłam młodsza.

- Myślę, że dasz radę – powiedział Ron. – Fleur powiedziała, że paru innych hogwardzkich uczniów też tam będzie, więc możliwe, że będziesz niektórych znała.

- Mam nadzieję. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – A ty? Co zdecydowałeś zrobić?

Ron przewrócił oczami.

- Nie wiem, czy naprawdę zdecydowałem, ale jadę do Rumunii, do Charliego. Moi rodzice nie chcieli mnie wysyłać do Hogwartu, tym bardziej że nie znaleziono jeszcze Ginny. Szopka z groszopryszczką nadal działa, więc nie chcieli tego rozwalać. Jeśli Ginny była celem ze względu na powiązania z Harrym, ja też siłą rzeczy bym się nim stał. Zawsze byliśmy blisko z Charliem, więc moi rodzice pomyśleli, że powinienem pojechać do Rumunii.

- Będę za tobą tęsknić – powiedziała czule Hermiona.

Ron wydawał się zadowolony jej stwierdzeniem, ale nie odpowiedział.

- Będziesz do mnie pisał? – spytała.

- Spróbuję.

* * *

Ginny rzuciła kolejne spojrzenie na bibliotekę.

- Strasznie tu dziwnie, gdy jest tak pusto.

Harry roześmiał się cicho.

- Wślizgnąłem się tu podczas Bożego Narodzenia, na moim pierwszym roku. Właśnie dostałem moją pelerynę-niewidkę i chciałem ją wypróbować. Chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć czegoś o Nicholasie Flamelu. Prawie mnie złapali Filch i Snape. – Dostrzegł jej zaniepokojone spojrzenie. – Nie martw się, tym razem rzuciłem zaklęcia ciszy.

Kiwając głową, skierowała się do najbliższej nawy. Po paru minutach zawołała cicho:

- Harry, spójrz na to.

Gdy do niej dołączył, pokazała mu, co znalazła.

- To historia starych czarodziejskich rodów. Bone'owie, Malfoyowie, Blackowie, Dumbledore'owie, Nottowie, Prewettowie, a tu Lestrange'owie. – Ściągnęła z półki starą, zakurzoną księgę.

- Odłóż ją na razie na stół – powiedział Harry. – Chcę najpierw sprawdzić, czy uda nam się znaleźć coś o Namiarze.

Ginny pokiwała nieobecnie głową.

- Gdzie księga o twojej rodzinie?

- Co masz na myśli? Twoja rodzina nie ma księgi. Może moja też nie miała – powiedział Harry, patrząc na nazwiska na księgach.

- Większość tych rodów to stare, bogate rody czystej krwi. My jesteśmy czystej krwi, ale nie jesteśmy zamożni. Twoja rodzina spełnia wszystkie te warunki – wyjaśniła Ginny, nadal przeglądając księgi w poszukiwaniu nazwiska rodu Potterów.

Para przeszukiwała jeszcze bibliotekę przez kolejną godzinę, po czym wrócili do Komnaty. Ginny odłożyła książki na stół i nalała sobie szklankę soku dyniowego. Siadając przy stole, złapała księgę na temat starej magii, a Harry wziął do ręki historię Lestrange'ów.

- Ginny.

Podniosła wzrok z książki i zobaczyła, że Harry wygląda na zakłopotanego.

- Coś nie tak?

- O co ci chodziło z moją rodziną? Coś o niej wiesz?

Ginny zamilkła na chwilę.

- Potterowie to stara rodzina. Mama uczyła nas o starych, stabilnych rodzinach, czarodziejach, którzy stworzyli Ministerstwo, oraz o starych rodach, które pomogły ustatkować nasz świat. Te stare rody to tak jak szlachta w mugolskim świecie. W dzisiejszych czasach nie mają jakiegoś innego traktowania czy coś, ale to są rodziny, które inni biorą sobie za przykład.

- Czyli moja rodzina powinna mieć w bibliotece księgę? – spytał Harry.

- Tak myślę – odparła Ginny.

Harry jęknął.

- Dlaczego ja nie wiem tych rzeczy? Moi krewni zawsze wpajali mi, jakim bezwartościowym ścierwem był mój ojciec i że był leserem, który niczym w życiu oprócz picia się nie zajmował.

- Nie dostałeś księgi, gdy cię odwiedzili? Moja współlokatorka, Lauren, powiedziała, że gdy profesor McGonagall przyszła z listem i wyjaśniła o istnieniu magii, dała im książkę wyjaśniającą podstawy magicznego świata – Ministerstwo, Gringotta, Hogwart. Wyjaśniała przypadkowe użycia magii i zakaz używania magii przed ukończeniem siedemnastu lat. A ty takiej nie dostałeś? – spytała Ginny.

Przez jego twarz przemknął wyraz bólu.

- Nie, Hagrid się zjawił, dał mi list i zabrał mnie na Pokątną. Zabrał mnie, żebym mógł zobaczyć swój skarbiec, wyjaśnił, co się stało z moimi rodzicami i dlaczego byłem sławny, ale nigdy nie dostałem żadnej książki.

Ginny poczuła nagłe uderzenie gniewu. Harry wydawał się największym pechowcem już od urodzenia. Nagle przeszła jej przez głowę pewna myśl.

- Harry, próbowałeś wyciągnąć pieniądze z konta?

- Nie, jestem poszukiwany przez Ministerstwo – odparł Harry, zdziwiony.

- Syriusz jakoś mógł wybierać pieniądze, gdy się ukrywał. Pamiętam, jak mi mówił, że kupił ci Błyskawicę – powiedziała cicho.

Harry zerwał się na równe nogi.

- Stworek!

Stary skrzat pojawił się z pyknięciem.

- Czy mogę wyciągnąć pieniądze z mojego skarbca w Gringotcie? – spytał Harry.

- Tak, panie. Stworek może wybrać dla pana pieniądze – odparł Stworek.

Harry jęknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Tak, proszę. Mógłbyś jeszcze wziąć trochę mugolskich pieniędzy?

Gdy Sworek wyszedł, Harry zwrócił się do Ginny.

- Naprawdę czasami nienawidzę czarodziejskiego świata.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Nie wiem. Po prostu albo jestem wielkim bohaterem, albo zdesperowanym nastolatkiem próbującym zwrócić na siebie uwagę, albo Niepożądanym Numer Jeden. Mój pierwszy rok: Szkoła mnie uwielbia z powodu tego, kim jestem i za moje zdolności w Quidditchu, ale jednej nocy tracę pięćdziesiąt punktów i nikt ze mną nie rozmawia. Nikt nie miał problemów z uwierzeniem, że jestem dziedzicem Slytherina, albo że próbowałem odwrócić uwagę ludzi od Cedrika i zwrócić ją całkowicie na siebie. Naprawdę mam tego dosyć. Czasem wydaje mi się, że jeśli zabiję Toma, zaaresztują mnie za morderstwo albo coś w tym stylu.

Ginny wstała i obeszła stół. Pocałowała Harry'ego w czubek głowy i zanurzyła dłoń w jego włosach.

- Kochanie, jeśli mógłbyś zrobić co tylko byś chciał po pokonaniu Toma, co byś zrobił?

Harry opadł w jej objęcia i zawinął ręce wokół jej bioder.

- Nie jestem pewien. Raczej nie chciałbym już zostać Aurorem. Mam dość walki i nie chcę spędzać w ten sposób życia. Może mógłbym grać w Quidditcha albo podróżować. Naprawdę chciałbym podróżować. Nigdy nigdzie nie byłem.

Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Wiem na pewno, że jest jedna rzecz, którą chcę zrobić.

- Co?

- Poślubić cię.

- N-naprawdę? – spytała Ginny, niepewność błyszczała w jej oczach.

Patrząc głęboko w jej oczy, Harry potaknął.

- Chcę cię poślubić, Ginny.

Patrzył na nią z niepokojem, gdy nie odpowiedziała od razu.

- Gin?

- Co… raczej, no mama zawsze mnie instruowała, jak być odpowiednią żoną. Twierdzi, że nie jestem wystarczająco… kobieca. Nie cierpi, że gram w Quidditcha i że nie radzę sobie najlepiej przy gotowaniu. Zawsze mówiła mi, że odpowiednia żona powinna zostać w domu i zajmować się rodziną.

Harry uniósł dłoń i położył palec na jej ustach.

- Nie chcę gospodyni. Chcę ciebie. Jeśli chcesz cały dzień grać w Quidditcha, a potem zabłocić całą kuchnię upieprzonymi butami, mnie to nie przeszkadza. Całkiem dobrze sobie radzę z wieloma domowymi zaklęciami, no i mam skrzata. Myślę, że odpowiednia żona powinna być moją partnerką i razem wykombinowaliśmy, co nam najbardziej pasuje.

- Ch-chcesz mieć dzieci?

Uśmiechając się z rozmarzeniem, Harry odpowiedział:

- Kiedyś tak. Ale nie od razu. To byłoby super, prawda? Mogę sobie wyobrazić nas jako szczęśliwą rodzinę. Pewnie mielibyśmy piękne, małe rudowłose dziewczynki.

Ginny uniosła lekko jego głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Więc poślubiłbyś mnie wiedząc, że nie umiem gotować i nie jestem dobra w sprzątaniu?

Jego uśmiech był niemal oślepiający.

- Tak, zrobiłbym to. To byłoby niesamowite.

Nie mogła się oprzeć. Nachyliła się i pocałowała go.

- To prawda.

* * *

Ginny czuła na sobie wzrok Harry'ego, gdy siedziała na kanapie, czytając o prawach regulujących używanie magii przez nieletnich.

- Kochanie, musisz patrzeć na książkę co jakiś czas, żeby dowiedzieć się, co w niej jest – powiedziała z rozbawieniem. Dla niej było to raczej pochlebne, że nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku.

Wstał i podszedł do kanapy.

- Patrzenie na ciebie jest dużo bardziej interesujące niż na książkę.

Ginny roześmiała się, gdy wyciągnął książkę z jej rąk i posadził ją na swoich kolanach. Zawinęła ręce wokół jego szyi i pocałowała go głęboko. Odpowiedział natychmiastowo, wślizgując dłonie pod jej koszulkę. Jęknęła lekko, po czym odwróciła się, usiadła przed nim okrakiem i zerwała z siebie koszulkę. Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Kocham cię, Ginny.

Dużo później tego popołudnia, Ginny przytuliła się do niego na kanapie, przykryta jednym z koców z ich łóżka. Przy nim czuła się taka kochana i ceniona.

Odwróciła się do niego, gdy pocałował ją w skroń. Odchylając włosy z jego oczu, powiedziała:

- No więc, zanim mi przerwano, właśnie się czegoś dowiadywałam.

- To znaczy?

- W książce jest napisane, że Namiar jest automatycznie rzucany na wszystkie magiczne dzieci, gdy zaczynają szkołę, aby wykrywać magię wokół tych poniżej siedemnastego roku życia. To właściwie nie wykrywa magii używanej przez nieletnich, tylko generalnie używanie magii _w pobliżu_ nieletnich. W magicznych rodzinach niemożliwe jest udowodnienie używania magii przez nieletnich, biorąc pod uwagę ilość magii, która jest używana codziennie w takich domach. Zakłada się po prostu, że rodzice będą odpowiednio kontrolować swoje dzieci. Hmm… moi rodzice nigdy o tym nie wspomnieli. W każdym razie, Namiar stworzono w celu ochrony Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności Czarów, żeby zapobiec używaniu magii wśród mugoli przez dzieci. Jeśli mugolak po kontakcie i wyjaśnieniu wszystkiego zdecyduje się nie uczęszczać do Hogwartu albo jakiejkolwiek innej szkoły, związuje się ich moc, żeby nie mogli jej używać – wyjaśniła Ginny.

- Że co?! – krzyknął Harry. – To okropne! Związuje się im moc?

Ginny potaknęła.

- To jest uargumentowane, że jeśli nie chcą być uczeni w tym kierunku, mogą być zagrożeniem dla siebie i innych. Tu jest napisane, że to są bardzo rzadkie przypadki.

- Przynajmniej tyle, ja nie mógłbym sobie wyobrazić mojej magii związanej – powiedział Harry.

Ginny zadrżała na samą myśl.

- Wiem, że to byłoby okropne. Tak czy inaczej, Namiar jest dezaktywowany w trzech przypadkach – osiągnięcia wieku dorosłości, udowodnienia, że jest się charłakiem, oraz ślubu.

Podniosła książkę, którą czytała. Wertując kartki, znalazła stronę, której szukała.

- Tutaj jest napisane o rytuałach zaręczynowych*. Myślę, że tu też jest napisane, że użycie jednego z nich może wyłączyć Namiar.

Harry przeczytał część, którą mu wskazała.

- Te rytuały to jak normalne zaręczyny, tak?

Ginny zarumieniła się.

- To coś więcej. Te rytuały są bardziej formalne, działają jak magiczny kontrakt. Zwykłe zaręczyny można zerwać z jakiejkolwiek przyczyny, ale taki rytuał to co innego. W tym przypadku można to zerwać tylko w przypadku śmierci lub niewierności.

- Więc dlaczego chcesz to zamiast zwykłego ślubu? – spytał z ciekawością Harry.

- Te rytuały naprawdę wypadły z łask. Były używane kiedyś przy aranżowanych ślubach. – Ginny jeszcze raz przeczytała stronę. – Nie ma tu nic, że już nie mogą być używane.

- Jest jakieś ograniczenie wiekowe albo konieczność zgody rodziców? – zapytał Harry.

- Raczej nie, ale nic tu nie ma na ten temat – odpowiedziała Ginny. Westchnęła. – Chciałabym móc kogoś o to zapytać.

- Zapamiętamy to sobie jako jedno z dostępnych wyjść – powiedział Harry. – Ja też coś znalazłem. Posiadłość Lestrange'ów jest w Yorku. Lestrange'owie przybyli tu razem z Wilhelmem Zdobywcą i otrzymali ten dwór za ich służbę koronie.

- Więc ruszamy do Yorku? – spytała Ginny.

- Jak dla mnie to najlepsze miejsce, żeby zacząć – odparł Harry.

* * *

Irma Pince rozejrzała się z satysfakcją, gdy weszła do biblioteki, aby przygotować ją na wiosenny semestr. Tak właśnie powinna według niej wyglądać biblioteka, wszystko uporządkowane i bez uczniów. Było tylko paru uczniów, których tolerowała. To byli ci, którzy podzielali jej oddanie książkom.

Gdy usiadła za biurkiem, zobaczyła świecący się kawałek pergaminu. Przeczytała go, po czym wyszła z gniewem z biblioteki. Wiedziała, że profesor Snape pewnie zignorowałby jej uwagę, więc ruszyła od razu do profesor McGonagall. Raczej darzyła ją szacunkiem. Była surową, ale sprawiedliwą nauczycielką, która nie miała problemów z utrzymaniem dzieci w ryzach.

Pukając do otwartych drzwi gabinetu Minerwy, weszła do środka gdy ta ją zaprosiła.

- Dzień dobry, Irmo. Mam nadzieję, że twoje ferie się udały.

- Tak, cieszę się, że udało mi się opuścić to miejsce przed tymi wszystkimi nieprzyjemnościami – odparła bibliotekarka.

Minerwa ledwo powstrzymała się od przewrócenia oczami. Nieprzyjemnościami? Zabito dwóch profesorów i porwano uczennicę; to było daleko poza granicami nieprzyjemności.

- Tak, oczywiście – odparła bez przekonania. – Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

Jej gniew powrócił z pełną siłą i pokazała Minerwie pergamin.

- Przez ferie w dziale zakazanym był jakiś uczeń.

Minerwa obejrzała pergamin. Znajdowała się na nim lista książek, które zostały zabrane i zwrócone do biblioteki. Opisywały one bardzo szeroki zakres tematów – prawo czarodziejów, starożytne magiczne rytuały, historię magii i, o dziwo, rodzinę Lestrange'ów.

Zaczęła się nerwowo wiercić na krześle.

- Wiesz, kim był ten uczeń?

- Jeszcze nie. Pergamin rejestruje tylko jakie książki pożyczono, nie kto je wziął. Muszę sprawdzić każdą książkę, żeby się dowiedzieć, kto to zrobił – wyjaśniła Irma.

Minerwa wstała.

- Może pójdziemy więc teraz do biblioteki?

Dwójka czarownic powróciła do biblioteki. Irma skierowała się prosto do działu zakazanego i wyciągnęła książki znajdujące się na liście. Wykonała nad nimi ruch różdżką i gdy skończyła, aż podskoczyła z zaskoczenia.

- Co się stało, Irmo?

- Nie wierzę. Dwóch uczniów miało w rękach te książki – Ginny Weasley i Harry Potter. Harry Potter to poszukiwany przestępca. Jak dostał się do szkoły?

Nozdrza Minerwy zwężyły się, gdy usłyszała, jak bibliotekarka klasyfikuje jednego z jej ulubionych uczniów jako przestępcę.

- Nie wiem.

Przeczytała jeszcze raz tytuły książek.

- Irmo, wiesz, dlaczego mieliby wybrać te książki?

- Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego mieliby czytać o Lestrange'ach. To po prostu historia ich rodziny. Inne książki – ta dzisiejsza młodzież zawsze myśli, że może się wymknąć zasadom. Szukali sposobu, żeby obejść Namiar. – Podniosła jedną z ksiąg. – Czytali o rytuałach zaręczynowych.

Nie próbując nawet ukrywać zaskoczenia, Minerwa spytała:

- Czy to mogłoby zadziałać?

- To możliwe. Ale rytuał zaręczynowy to bardzo poważna magiczna umowa. Jeśli spróbują coś takiego zrobić, a nie będą sobie oddani, będą poważne konsekwencje. Mogą stracić trochę mocy, kontrolę nad magią, a w najgorszym przypadku umrą. Przynajmniej raz na dziesięć lat jakaś para podejmuje próbę tego rytuału, z katastrofalnymi skutkami. Zwykle ktoś wybija to zakochanym z głowy.

Przemyślając to, co usłyszała, Minerwa zapytała:

- Irmo, czy to jedyny egzemplarz listy książek?

- Tak, kiedyś jeszcze kopia pergaminu była wysyłana do dyrektora, ale profesor Dumbledore zaniechał tego zwyczaju.

Potakując, Minerwa odwróciła się do koleżanki.

- _Obliviate!_

Po rzuceniu szybkiego _Incendio_ na pergamin i wysłaniu ksiąg z powrotem na półki, Minerwa zwróciła się do bibliotekarki.

- Mam nadzieję, że miałaś udane ferie.

Irma rozglądała się w niepewności. Co się stało? Skupiając się na Minerwie McGonagall, zrozumiała, że jej koleżanka musiała odwiedzić ją po feriach.

Skierowała się do malutkiego biura i przygotowała kubek herbaty i ciasteczka dla koleżanki.

Minerwie udało się uciec z biblioteki jakąś godzinę później z mieszaniną myśli w głowie.

- Minerwo!

Odwracając się, Minerwa ujrzała przed sobą Filiusa Flitwicka.

- Filiusie, dobrze cię widzeć. Mam do ciebie kilka pytań.

- Oczywiście. – Filius poprowadził ją do gabinetu. – Słyszałaś, że Edwarda Notta zatrudniono jako nauczyciela Czarnej Magii?

- Nott? No cóż, mogło być gorzej. Nie był w Azkabanie i ma dzieci. A co z Mugoloznastwem?

- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Raczej mam nadzieję, że nie będą kontynuować tej farsy. To, czego oni uczyli na zajęciach… Mam tylko nadzieję, że jakoś da się to odkręcić, jak już będzie po wszystkim – odpowiedział Flitwick smutno.

Gdy weszli do biura Filiusa, karzeł rzucił na drzwi zaklęcia zamykające i wyciszające, a także oślepił portrety. Minerwa uniosła brew, widząc takie zabezpieczenia.

Usiedli.

- Może zadasz swoje pytania jako pierwsza? Ja też mam wieści.

Minerwa przekazała, co usłyszała od Irmy. Filius wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

- Ma rację. Zawsze mamy starszych uczniów, którzy chcą obejść Namiar czy zasady Ministerstwa. Wątpię, że pan Potter i panna Weasley mają takie same motywy jak reszta uczniów. Panna Weasley jest w niebezpieczeństwie i nie może używać magii. Jeśli uda im się tego pozbyć, będzie dużo bezpieczniejsza.

Minerwa westchnęła.

- Jeśli podejmą próbę takiego rytuału, jakie mogą być konsekwencje?

- Dlaczego zakładasz, że będą jakieś nieprzyjemne konsekwencje? – spytał rozbawiony Filius. – Coś takiego wchodzi w grę tylko jeśli nie są sobie całkowicie oddani, albo nie są wystarczająco silni, żeby zasilić magiczny kontrakt.

- Więc twierdzisz, że mogą dać radę to zrobić? – zapytała Minerwa.

Filius potaknął.

- Nie byłbym zaskoczony. Pan Potter jest bardzo potężnym i uzdolnionym czarodziejem. Panna Weasley nie dorównuje mu, ale również jest bardzo silną czarownicą. Jej moc jest większa od dwóch jej starszych braci razem wziętych.

Rzadki uśmiech wstąpił na twarz Minerwy.

- To prawda. Miłość między nimi… aż miło na to patrzeć. Nie obnoszą się z tym, ale to i tak widać.

Filius patrzył, jak Minerwa rozmyślała nad tą sytuacją. Gdy podniosła wzrok, wyglądała na dużo bardziej rozluźnioną.

- Więc co miałeś mi powiedzieć? – spytała.

Podał jej notkę.

_Profesorze Flitwick,_

_Znaleźliśmy to ukryte w zamku. Było użyte do złych czynów, więc sugerowałabym, aby rzucił na to okiem mój brat, Bill. Bardzo ważne jest, żeby nie zobaczył tego żaden Śmierciożerca. Sam-Pan-Wie-Kto __nie może wiedzieć__, że pan to ma. Proszę poinformować moją rodzinę i Remusa Lupina, że jesteśmy bezpieczni. Harry powiedział, żeby panu powiedzieć, że jego ostatnia lekcja Zaklęć przed przerwą świąteczną na jego czwartym roku była na temat jego Zaklęcia Przywołującego. Profesor McGonagall może potwierdzić, że zapraszała mnie każdego niedzielnego wieczoru podczas mojego drugiego i trzeciego roku na herbatkę. _

_Dziękuję obojgu z państwa za wszystko,_

_Ginny Weasley._

Obok podpisu Ginny znajdowała się błyskawica. Minerwa poczuła jakąś więź z parą czarodziejów. Podnosząc wzrok, spytała:

- Co ci zostawili?

Filius otworzył pudełko, w którym znajdował się Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**_

_* rytuał zaręczynowy - tłumaczenie tego spędziło mi sen z powiek. To była katorga, mozół, trud, znój i kierat. Tak więc - w oryginale _betrothal. _Dosłownym tłumaczeniem _betrothal _jest jak na złość _zaręczyny._ Typowe zaręczyny jednak to w języku angielskim _engagement_. _Betrothal _było używane często przy zaaranżowanych ślubach, można to bardziej wyrazić w ten sposób:_

engagement - _chcemy się pobrać i jesteśmy na to gotowi__  
_

betrothal - _nie jesteśmy jeszcze gotowi na ślub (np. zbyt młody wiek), ale w przyszłości prawdopodobnie się pobierzemy i chcemy sobie przysiąc wierność.__  
_

_Do owego _betrothal_, jak z lekcji historii zapewne wam wiadomo, dzieci zupełnie do tego nieprzygotowane, były po prostu zmuszane._

_Mam nadzieję, że to trochę wyjaśnia zawiłości z tym związane, a zdecydowałem się na rytuał zaręczynowy, bo nie mogłem znaleźć innego słowa niż zaręczyny, bo wszystkie były albo bezpośrednimi synonimami właśnie takich zaręczyn, albo już ślubu, podczas gdy _betrothal _nie jest do końca ani ślubem, ani zaręczynami._

_W następnym rozdziale:_

_- Harry i Ginny w Yorku,_

_- Ginny kupuje różdżkę,_

_- Bill bada diadem i dowiaduje się o horkruksach._


	14. York

Ziemia pokryta była kilkucentymetrową warstwą śniegu, który wciąż padał, zakłócając dobry widok kamiennej fortecy przed Harrym. On i Ginny przebywali w różnych miejscach Yorku przez ostatnie półtora tygodnia. Prawie tydzień zajęło im samo odnalezienie posiadłości Lestrange'ów, ukrytej pod wieloma różnymi zaklęciami.

Dwór znajdował się na szczęście na odludziu. Większość grubego na trzy metry kamiennego muru, który kiedyś otaczał cały zamek była nienaruszona. Wielkie podwórze wyraźnie wskazywało na zaniedbanie od dawna. Trawa rosła aż po biodra, kamienny chodnik między budynkami był rozwalony na kawałki, a stara, drewniana stajnia już dawno się rozpadła, pozostawiając tylko kontur budynku.

Okrągła baszta to już zupełnie inna bajka. Była w doskonałym stanie, jak jej grube, kamienne ściany i ciężkie, drewniane drzwi. Kamienne stopnie prowadzące do wejścia były solidne i błyszczały, jakby niedawno zostały wypolerowane. Magia emanująca z wieży była taka intensywna, że prawie można było ją zobaczyć.

Harry zatrząsł się pod peleryną-niewidką. Włamanie do Ministerstwa Magii było dobrym treningiem. Harry i Ginny obserwowali basztę przez ostatnie kilka dni. Patrząc na zegarek, deportował się.

* * *

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, gdy weszła na Shambles, malowniczą uliczkę w sercu Yorku. Była to wąska, brukowana ulica, po obu jej stronach znajdowały się sklepy i puby. Przypominało jej to Pokątną i dom.

Jedną z rzeczy, która zaskoczyła ją najbardziej, było to, że w większości Yorku na ulicach znajdowała się mieszanka sklepów magicznych i mugolskich. Nie tak jak w Londynie, w Yorku nie było wydzielonej dzielnicy magicznej. Zamiast tego obydwa światy przeplatały się i żyły spokojnie obok siebie.

Po upewnieniu się, że jej włosy są ukryte, ruszyła pewnym krokiem w stronę małego, nieokreślonego sklepiku znajdującego się pomiędzy antykwariatem a butikiem. Otworzyła drzwi i szybko weszła do środka. Malutka poczekalnia była pusta i nikogo nie było za ladą. Ginny podeszła do kontuaru i rozejrzała się. Znajdowało się tu pięć rzędów półek, a za nimi drzwi, które prawdopodobnie prowadziły na zaplecze.

- Jest tu kto? – zawołała.

Młody mężczyzna o kasztanowych włosach wyjrzał zza półek. Ginny poczuła, że trochę się rozluźnia. Wyglądało na to, że sprzedawca był gdzieś w okolicach późnej dwudziestki. Był raczej wysoki – miał przynajmniej metr osiemdziesiąt wzrostu. Te jego włosy i piegi na twarzy przypominały jej trochę jej braci.

Podszedł nerwowo do kontuaru.

- W czym mogę pomóc?

- Potrzebuję różdżki – powiedziała pewnie.

Zmierzył ją oceniającym wzrokiem.

- Mogę spytać, dlaczego pani takiej nie posiada? Ministerstwo patrzy nam teraz na ręce i sprawdzają każdą sprzedaż różdżki.

- Została mi odebrana, nie przez ministerstwo – wyjaśniła Ginny.

- Jesteś mugolaczką? – spytał różdżkarz.

- Nie – odparła chłodno Ginny. – Jeśli koniecznie musi pan to wiedzieć, jestem czystej krwi.

Gdy nadal patrzył na nią sceptycznie, przewróciła oczami i wyrecytowała wierszyk, którego nauczyła ją matka, gdy była mała.

- Orła mądrość panowała, borsuka czułość wciąż nie bladła, lwa odwaga świat uratowała, gdy węża zdrada niemal światło skradła.

Sprzedawca roześmiał się.

- W porządku. Wątpię, że jakikolwiek mugolak znałby Hymn Założycieli.

Wyciągając rękę, powiedział:

- Jestem Samuel McCoy.

Uścisnęła mu dłoń.

- Jestem Molly James.

- Dobra, Molly, zobaczmy, czy znajdzie się jakaś dobra dla ciebie różdżka.

Ku uciesze Ginny, znalezienie różdżki wymagało tylko czterech podejść. Była to dziesięciocalowa różana różdżka z rdzeniem z włosa jednorożca. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy złote iskry wytrysnęły z końca jej różdżki.

- Wspaniale – powiedział Samuel z uśmiechem. – Nie sprzedajemy tu za dużo. Większość ludzi idzie do Londynu. Zawsze miło widzieć tak dobrze dopasowaną. To będzie osiem galeonów.

Podając mu odpowiednią zapłatę, opuściła sklep z nową różdżką. Zawijając trochę ciaśniej wokół siebie i ruszyła ulicą. Zatrzymała się jeszcze w delikatesach i zakupiła trochę zupy i kanapek, po czym powróciła do wynajmowanego przez nich mieszkania, gdzie zatrzymali się na tydzień.

* * *

Gdy weszła do mieszkania, uśmiechnęła się, gdy zauważyła, że Harry ją uprzedził. Słyszała, jak nucił coś pod nosem, gdy chodził po pomieszczeniach.

- Cześć, kochanie!

Harry wychylił głowę zza rogu.

- Cześć. Właśnie się przebieram, daj mi chwilkę, zaraz wyjdę.

Uśmiechając się, Ginny wyciągnęła talerze i opróżniła torbę z zakupami. Po tygodniu codziennego zmieniana miejsca pobytu, Harry zasugerował, że powinni wynająć mieszkanie na tydzień. Były one przygotowane dla osób wypoczywających na ferie, więc była tu pościel i wszelki sprzęt kuchenny. Pierwszy wieczór tutaj był dla Ginny sporym zaskoczeniem. Mimo, że od paru lat uczyła się Mugoloznawstwa, jeszcze nigdy nie była w mugolskim mieszkaniu. Harry pokazał jej, jak używać różnych sprzętów, ale ona nie czuła się z nimi za dobrze.

Dołączył do niej przy kuchennym stole i pocałował ją.

- Hej, piękna. Jak ci minął dzień? Znalazłaś różdżkę?

Ginny chętnie wyciągnęła różdżkę i pokazała mu.

- Tak, było super. Nigdy nie czułam się tak dobrze z różdżką mojej prababki. To róża i jednorożec.

- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że rodzice puścili cię do szkoły bez własnej różdżki – mruknął Harry.

- Harry, gdy ja zaczynałam naukę, miałam już w szkole czworo braci i musieliśmy kupić te wszystkie książki Lockharta. Moi rodzice nie mieli pieniędzy na nową różdżkę. Różdżka prababki dobrze działała – wyjaśniła cierpliwie Ginny.

- Ja bym ci kupił różdżkę.

Roześmiała się.

- Wiem i to poszłoby równie dobrze. Podobał mi się sklep. Sprzedawca nie był taki przerażający jak Ollivander. Byłam u niego z Ronem, gdy on dostał nową różdżkę po moim pierwszym roku. – Opowiedziała mu o sklepie z różdżkami, który odwiedziła.

- Więc co to za wierszyk?

Ginny zarumieniła się lekko.

- Uczą się go wszystkie czarodziejskie dzieci. To jak _Baśnie Barda Beedle'a_. Pomyślałam sobie, że większość mugolaków nie znałaby tego wiersza i to by mu pokazało, że jestem czystej krwi. – Skrzywiła się. – Naprawdę mnie wkurza, że w ogóle musiałam o tym pomyśleć, ale nie wiedziałam, co innego zrobić.

Harry chwycił jej dłoń.

- Nic się nie stało. Musisz robić, co możesz, żeby przeżyć. Gdy już pokonamy Toma, będziemy mogli popracować nad odkręceniem tych wszystkich chorych praw.

Gdy wzięli sobie kolejną dokładkę tarty melasowej, Harry opowiedział jej o tym, czego się dowiedział o posiadłości. Słuchała go uważnie.

- Więc musimy przeszukać basztę. O to ci chodzi?

Harry potaknął i Ginny westchnęła.

- Nie ma zaklęcia wykrywającego horkruksy?

- Nie, musimy to zrobić ręcznie – wyjaśnił Harry. – Plus jest taki, że wiemy, czego szukać, więc raczej uda nam się to szybko.

Gdy skończyli jeść, Ginny posprzątała kuchnię, a Harry dokończył pranie. Gdy skończyli już swoje zajęcia, usiedli w salonie, a Harry wyciągnął jeden z ich nowych nabytków. Otwierając książkę, przewrócił ją na stronę, którą wcześniej założył.

- Przeczytaj to, Ginny. Chyba tego właśnie szukaliśmy.

Ginny wzięła od niego książkę.

_Sponsus ex Amor czy też Związanie Rąk to starożytny rytuał zaręczynowy. Dawniej używany często przy aranżowanych ślubach. Moc miłości pary i ich magia zadecyduje o wyniku. Rytuał ten wypadł z łask, bo jeśli para nie jest sobie oddana i nie pasuje do siebie, może to wpłynąć na jej magię._

_Jeśli para czuje do siebie silny pociąg, ale nie ma jeszcze prawdziwej miłości, rytuał zadziała jako zaręczyny. Jeśli para jest już w głębokiej, prawdziwej miłości, zadziała jako przysięga małżeńska. Gdy rytuał zostanie zakończony, magia pary ją otoczy._

_Kolor czarny oznacza, że para do siebie nie pasuje, iskrzące srebro oznacza zaręczyny, natomiast jasnozłoty jest równoznaczny ze ślubem. Rytuał ten nadal jest uznawany przez prawo. Para związana tą przysięgą jest uznawana za albo zaręczoną, albo zaślubioną, zależnie od wyniku rytuału. Jeśli wynikiem są zaręczyny, musi nastąpić oddzielna ceremonia ślubna. Jeśli wynikiem będzie małżeństwo, nie jest konieczna dodatkowa uroczystość, jeśli tylko obydwoje z małżonków mają ponad piętnaście lat._

_Należy zwrócić uwagę, że nie jest to zalecane z powodu możliwych skutków, jeśli para do siebie nie pasuje. Pary, które podejmą próbę wykonania tego rytuału, ale nie będą czuły do siebie kompletnie nic, mogą spotkać się z poważnymi konsekwencjami. Mogą stracić kontrolę nad magią, albo odnieść spadek ich mocy. Odnotowano kilka przypadków, w których para całkowicie utraciła zdolności magiczne._

Patrząc na Harry'ego, Ginny potaknęła.

- To jest idealne. Chyba właśnie tego szukaliśmy.

Harry uśmiechnął się, słysząc jej odpowiedź. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, wstał z kanapy i podszedł do stolika, po czym podniósł małe, czarne pudełko. Uklęknął przed nią.

- Ginny Weasley, kocham cię bardziej niż jestem to w stanie wyrazić. Wiem, że jesteśmy młodzi i wiem, że nasza przyszłość jest niepewna, ale nie chcę, żeby cokolwiek miało na to wpływ. Wiem, że nasze zaręczyny są ważne, abyś mogła używać magii, ale chcę, żeby znaczyły coś więcej niż tylko to. Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Ginny czuła, jak po jej twarzy spływają łzy, gdy słuchała oświadczyn miłości jej życia. Zarzuciła ramiona wokół niego.

- Tak! – krzyknęła.

Włożyła całą siebie w pocałunek, którym go obdarzyła. Harry wstał, nie odrywając się od niej i przyciągnął ją bliżej. Usiadł na kanapie, a ona usadowiła się na jego kolanach. Jakiś czas później Harry otworzył pudełko, ukazując pierścionek. Trzęsącą się dłonią, powoli nałożył go na palec Ginny.

- Harry, to jest piękne – powiedziała Ginny, podziwiając pierścionek. Znajdował się na nim kwadratowo oszlifowany diament, po obu jego stronach znajdowały się szmaragdy.

Harry uśmiechnął się, patrząc na nią.

- Dziękuję. Pomyślałem sobie, że ci się spodoba. Więc kiedy chcesz to zrobić? – spytał nerwowo.

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Czemu nie teraz? – powiedziała cicho.

- Naprawdę? – Szeroki uśmiech Harry'ego pokazał, co właśnie czuł. – Wspaniale! Może powinniśmy…

Urwał, niepewny, o co chce spytać. Ginny spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

- Wiesz, chciałem… znaczy, powinnaś mieć coś… pięknego na naszą ceremonię, nie po prostu kolejny wieczór w wynajmowanej kawalerce.

Ginny poczuła, jak rozpływa się w środku. Harry patrzył na nią niepewnie.

- Mam pomysł – powiedziała. – Może pójdziemy do kwiaciarni i zgarniemy trochę kwiatów i może jakieś świece?

Harry potaknął.

- To byłoby super.

Godzinę później, para powróciła do mieszkania. Ginny wysłała Harry'ego pod prysznic i sama zajęła się przygotowaniem pokoju w taki sposób, jak tego sobie życzyła.

Harry wyszedł na taras, w tle usłyszał, jak Ginny wchodzi pod prysznic. Patrząc w nocne niebo, szukał Syriusza. Odkąd zginął jego ojciec chrzestny, zawsze szukał uspokojenia w patrzeniu na gwiazdę, po której dostał imię Syriusz. Całym sercem pragnął, żeby mógł z nim być dziś tutaj. Mimo, że wiedział, że ważne było, żeby chronić Ginny, chciał także móc uczynić tą noc wyjątkową. Książka opowiadała też o rodzinnych uroczystościach i weselach. On i Ginny nie będą mieli nic z tych rzeczy.

- Harry.

Odwracając się, wstrzymał oddech. Ginny założyła zwiewną, niebieską szatę, a jej włosy swobodnie spływały po jej ramionach. Wyglądała niesamowicie.

Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale zaschło mu w gardle. Przełknął ślinę.

- Ginny… wow. Jesteś taka piękna.

Podchodząc do niego, Ginny uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go delikatnie.

- Dziękuję. Sam też dobrze wyglądasz.

Harry włożył najlepsze jeansy i szaro-niebieską koszulę z kołnierzem. Potrząsnął głową.

- Nie w porównaniu z tobą.

Po jeszcze jednym czułym pocałunku, Ginny poprowadziła go do salonu. Na środku stołu przygotowała stroik, otoczony morzem świeczek. Harry odsunął sofę, żeby mogła rozłożyć pięknie utkany koc na podłodze i otoczyć go złotymi, srebrnymi, czerwonymi i zielonymi poduszkami.

Para uklękła na środku koca i skrzyżowała różdżki. Wypowiedzieli słowa przysięgi. Gdy już wybrzmiały ostatnie wyrazy, Ginny poczuła, jak po jej ciele rozpływa się ciepło. Czuła, jakby wychodziło to z jej głębi i wędrowało po jej ramionach, żeby spotkać się z dłońmi Harry'ego, które mocno ściskała.

Z wyrazu twarzy Harry'ego, zrozumiała, że on czuje dokładnie to samo. Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od jego pięknych, ciemnozielonych oczu. Czuła, jak jego miłość ją okrywa i scala się z jej sercem, i powoli, jasne, złote światło otoczyło ich.

* * *

Bill spojrzał na diadem w osłupieniu.

- To naprawdę diadem Ravenclaw?

Profesor Flitwick potaknął.

- Tak myślę. Wygląda dokładnie jak na zdjęciach.

Wyćwiczonym ruchem różdżki, Bill zamknął biuro, po czym wykonał skomplikowany wzór nad ozdobą. Filius patrzył na niego z niepokojem. Minęło parę dni, odkąd dostał diadem i notkę. On i Minerwa stwierdzili, że dobrze byłoby poinformować o tym Billa, ale żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru wspominać Molly Weasley o tym, jakie książki czytała jej szesnastoletnia córka.

Bill nagle gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Odłożył różdżkę i odwrócił się do regału z książkami, który stał za nim. Wyciągnął gładką, czarną księgę. Szybko znalazł odpowiednią stronę. Podniósł wzrok.

- Czy kiedykolwiek słyszał pan o horkruksach?

- O, Merlinie – wyszeptał Filius. – Czy właśnie tak przeżył?

- Tak myślę – odparł Bill. – Widziałem parę przypadków horkruksów w Egipcie. Ponieważ moc wymagana do stworzenia horkruksa oraz… no, konieczność zabicia kogoś, żeby to zrobić, nigdy nie były ogromnie popularnym sposobem na nieśmiertelność. Z jakichś powodów, nigdy nie brałem pod uwagę, że Sam-Pan-Wie-Kto mógł przeżyć w ten sposób.

Odłożył księgę na biurko i spojrzał na swojego byłego nauczyciela Zaklęć.

- Ron i Hermiona próbowali mi opowiedzieć, co robili z Harrym. Mogli jednak tylko powiedzieć, że czegoś szukali. Ktoś, albo był to Harry, albo Dumbledore, musiał rzucić na tę wiedzę urok, bo nie mogli powiedzieć nic więcej. Hermiona powiedziała, że Harry chciał udać się do Hogwartu, ale raczej uznała pomysł za absurdalny.

Filius uśmiechnął się.

- Panna Granger ma tendencję do niedoceniania inteligencji pana Pottera. – Wskazał na diadem. – Czy jest teraz już bezpieczny?

Bill potaknął.

- Nie jestem pewien, co zrobili, ale horkruks został zniszczony. – Wskazał na notkę, którą przyniósł ze sobą Flitwick. – Czy jest jakakolwiek wątpliwość, że to prawdziwe? To znaczy, wygląda na jej pismo, ale…

- Minerwa potwierdziła, że spotykała się z twoją siostrą i mogę ci powiedzieć, że to, co powiedział pan Potter jest prawdą.

Bill uśmiechnął się.

- Cieszę się, że Ginny miała się do kogo odezwać. Jedna z niewielu poważnych kłótni, które miałem z rodzicami, była na temat tego, w jaki sposób radzili sobie z całym tym bałaganem. Chciałbym, żeby załatwili jej psychologa albo chociaż… sam nie wiem. Łatwo tak mówić. Byłem strasznie wkurzony na moich braci. Zauważyłem, że w jej listach… no, nie było tego czegoś i nawet wspomniałem o tym rodzicom… stwierdzili, że to nic. Percy upewniał ich, że trzymała się w porządku, więc uznali, że wszystko dobrze.

- Wiem, że twoja matka była szczególnie przerośnięta całą męką, którą przeszła jej córka. Oboje twoich rodziców miało wyrzuty sumienia, że przegapili znaki ostrzegawcze – powiedział cicho Filius.

Bill potrząsnął głową, aby rozproszyć myśli tych mrocznych dni, gdy jego siostra została zaciągnięta do Komnaty Tajemnic. Spojrzał na profesora.

- Mogę to zabrać to osobistego skarbca Harry'ego. W ten sposób żaden Śmierciożerca tego nie zobaczy.

* * *

Jej pierścionek błyszczał w słabym popołudniowym świetle, gdy opuściła dłoń. Do tego pierścionka dołączyła prosta, złota obrączka, taką samą miała dla Harry'ego, aby zaznaczyć ich małżeństwo.

- Dobra robota, Ginny! – zawołał Harry. Przez tydzień od ich przysięgi, pracowali nad tymi samymi podstawowymi umiejętnościami, które Harry ćwiczył, odkąd został sam.

Zawinął ręce wokół jej bioder i pocałował ją w policzek. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że poślubił Ginny, ale ponieważ była jedyną dziewczyną, o której kiedykolwiek myślał w ten sposób, nie przeszkadzało mu to. Ostatni tydzień był jego najszczęśliwszym czasem w życiu. Podczas dnia obserwowali basztę i ćwiczyli magię. Noce spędzali na uprawianiu miłości i eksplorowaniu fizycznego aspektu ich relacji.

Uśmiechając się ponad ramieniem do męża, Ginny spytała:

- Więc jesteśmy gotowi, żeby przeszukać tą basztę?

Opierając głowę na jej ramieniu, westchnął.

- Tak. Może już będziemy mieli to za sobą. Ja… no, po prostu chciałbym, żebyś wiedziała, jak się teleportować.

- Ja też – odparła Ginny, opadając w jego objęcia. – Nigdy nawet nie używałam teleportacji łącznej, dopóki tu nie przyszliśmy.

- Dlaczego? – spytał Harry. – To znaczy, dlaczego ludzie zwykle nie teleportują się z dziećmi? Nie lubię teleportacji, ale to najszybszy sposób podróżowania.

Ściskając jego dłoń, Ginny wyswobodziła się z jego uścisku.

- Pewnie dlatego, że dzieci nie potrafią się skupić na celu i łatwiej się rozszczepić.

Harry skrzywił się, gdy patrzył, jak Ginny posprzątała pokój paroma ruchami różdżki.

- To miałoby sens. Ron się rozszczepił, gdy opuszczaliśmy Ministerstwo. To było okropne.

Ginny zbladła na jego słowa.

- Ale nic mu się nie stało, prawda?

- Nie, Hermiona wiedziała, co robić – odparł Harry.

Opadając na kanapę, zmierzyła Harry'ego wzrokiem.

- Tęsknisz za nimi, prawda?

Harry nerwowo podrapał się po karku.

- Głupie, nie?

- Nie, kochanie – odparła Ginny, przyciągając go bliżej. – Byli twoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi przez sześć lat. Dziwiłabym się, gdyby ci ich nie brakowało.

Harry złapał jej dłoń i pocałował ją.

- Ja… brakuje mi ich, ale raczej wolałbym być z tobą. Gdy odeszli, zrozumiałem, że za bardzo się na nich opierałem. Nadal jestem z tego powodu wkurzony. To znaczy, całe miesiące mówiłem im, że powinniśmy pójść do Hogwartu, a Hermiona zachowywała się, jakby miała mnie przez to za idiotę. To samo co w zeszłym roku z Malfoyem.

- To znaczy?

- Zeszłego lata zrozumiałem, że Malfoy jest Śmierciożercą. Powiedziałem o tym Ronowi i Hermionie i nie wierzyli mi. Cały ostatni rok szkolny usiłowałem ich przekonać, że Draco coś planuje i stał za atakiem na Katie. Próbowałem nawet rozmawiać z Remusem i twoim tatą, ale nikt mi nie wierzył, dopóki nie było za późno – wyjaśnił Harry. – Więc mimo, że mi ich brakuje, jestem dużo szczęśliwszy z tobą. Zawsze mnie wspierałaś i przy tobie czułem, że robię odpowiednie rzeczy.

Uśmiechając się, Ginny pocałowała go.

- Założę się, że też za tobą tęsknią. Ron ma tendencję do wkurzania się i wrzeszczenia, a dopiero później zastanawiania się. Wiem, co się z nim dzieje, jeśli musi poczekać godzinę na lunch. Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak musiał się zachowywać bez jedzenia.

Odchyliła się na kanapie i westchnęła.

- Kocham mojego brata, ale to nie znaczy, że nie zachowuje się jak idiota.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Może tak być, ale był moim pierwszym przyjacielem i jest jednym z moich najlepszych kumpli.

- Wiem – odparła Ginny. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Może pójdziemy coś zjeść? Możemy zaplanować naszą wizytę w dworze Lestrange'ów.

* * *

Ginny przykucnęła, oglądając pokój z jej miejsca przy ogromnej szafie. Pokręciła głową w osłupieniu, widząc przepych pomieszczenia. Była to największa sypialnia, znajdująca się na samej górze wieży. Podłoga była pokryta grubą, kremową wykładziną. Oprócz szafy, którą właśnie przeszukała było tu wielkie łóżko z baldachimem, z niebieską pościelą, zasłonięte niebiesko-kremowymi kotarami. Przy jednej ścianie znajdowała się spora mahoniowa komoda, a ściany pokrywały bogate gobeliny.

Z westchnieniem, Ginny wstała i sprawdziła łóżko. Prześcieradło było z jedwabiu, a ciężka kołdra miała lekko stęchły zapach. Po sprawdzeniu czterech kolumn oraz baldachimu, Ginny obejrzała pokój jeszcze raz. Przeszukanie go zajęło jej niemal trzy godziny mozolnej pracy. Biblioteka na dole była najgorsza. Przeszukanie jej zajęło im dwa dni.

Gdy już byli w domu, musieli znaleźć jakiekolwiek pułapki czy klątwy. Harry'emu usunięcie osłon zajęło kilka dni i pociągnęło za sobą sporo obrażeń. Nie widzieli nikogo w środku albo wokół domu, a patrząc po wystroju i ubraniach, nikt nie mieszkał tu od kilku dekad.

- Ginny.

- Na Merlina, przestraszyłeś mnie – powiedziała Ginny, gdy jej mąż pojawił się w drzwiach. – Masz coś?

- Nie, myślę, że możemy spokojnie powiedzieć, że nic tu nie ma – powiedział Harry. – Chodźmy do mieszkania i przeniesiemy się gdzieś.

Ginny zawinęła ręce wokół jego szyi. Przyciągając ją blisko, Harry deportował się.

* * *

Następnego ranka Ginny obudziła się późno. Ona i Harry spędzili wieczór przetrząsając wszystkie dostępne opcje. Zdecydowali, że wrócą do Londynu, aby zobaczyć, czy uda im się wywęszyć coś więcej o Lestrange'ach. Harry nadal był przekonany, że Voldemort powierzył swojego ostatniego horkruksa jego najbardziej fanatycznej popleczniczce.

Przeciągając się, wyciągnęła rękę na drugą stronę łóżka i była rozczarowana, że była ona pusta. Rozglądając się po pokoju, zobaczyła, że jest już prawie jedenasta. Wstała i założyła koszulkę Harry'ego, którą poprzedniego wieczora rzuciła na podłogę.

Zobaczyła Harry'ego siedzącego przy kuchennym stole. Widocznie wyszedł po śniadanie, bo obok niego znajdowała się torba z logo ich ulubionej piekarni. Podeszła do niego i zawinęła wokół niego ramiona, po czym pocałowała go w czubek głowy.

- Dzień dobry, kochanie.

Usiadła przy stole i poczęstowała się dyniową babeczką oraz kawą.

- Harry, kochanie, coś nie tak?

Bez słowa podał jej gazetę. Była to kopia_ Proroka Codziennego_. Na okładce znajdowały się ich zdjęcia. Nagłówek głosił: _Poszukiwani w celu przesłuchania w sprawie brutalnego morderstwa profesorów Hogwartu._

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_Jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany, w oryginale wierszyk, który wyrecytowała Ginny, brzmi:_

_"The eagle's intellect held sway, the lion's bravery saved the day when serpent's treachery almost stole the light and the badger's warmth shone bright"_

_Oryginalny sens jest zachowany, ale musiałem pozmieniać parę rzeczy, coby się rymowało._

_Za nazwę "Związanie Rąk" pokłony w stronę GinnyLFC._

_Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, komentujcie. Dorzucę jeszcze, że skoro minęliśmy już półmetek (zostało 11 rozdziałów), to warto was poinformować o moich następnych celach. A więc, podłapałem się trzech potencjalnych kandydatów, oczywiście muszę je najpierw przeczytać i ocenić pod kątem atrakcyjności bo przecież was nie będę tu męczył jakimiś nudziarskimi fikami, bo raz że to katorga dla mnie, tłumaczyć coś takiego, a dwa, że wy też pewnie nie bylibyście zadowoleni, więc mija się to z celem. Slytherin Angel, który miałem tłumaczyć to inna para kaloszy, bo autor(ka?) jest nieaktywny od trzech tygodni. A nie będę tłumaczył fiku, któremu grozi niedokończenie._

_W następnym rozdziale:_

_- Dowiemy się, dokąd się udali Harry i Ginny,_

_- Mały rzut oka na Hermionę w Beauxbatons,_

_- Harry i Ginny odwiedzają Dolinę Godryka._


	15. Wszystkiego najlepszego, mamo

Ginny wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie w lustrze i starała się nie płakać. Widziała, jak z boku stoi Alicia Spinnet, obserwując ją z niepokojem.

- Ginny? – zawołała cicho Alicia. – Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz ładnie.

Odwracając się od lustra, Ginny dotknęła swoich nowych, długich do ramion włosów w kolorze złotego blond.

- Po prostu są takie… inne – powiedziała Ginny łamiącym się głosem. – Przepraszam. Wiem, że to tylko włosy, ale nie czuję się do końca sobą.

Alicia uściskała młodszą dziewczynę.

- Będzie dobrze, Ginny. Spotkamy się z Harrym u okulisty. Powinien już mieć gotowe wyniki badań wzroku i miejmy nadzieję, że jego soczewki będą już gotowe. Możemy najpierw pójść na małe zakupy zanim pójdziemy do domu mojej ciotki.

- Alicia. – Ginny położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu, zatrzymując ją. – Dziękuję za pomoc. Nie wiem, co byśmy bez ciebie zrobili. Moja rodzina jest obserwowana, więc nie możemy tak po prostu pójść do nich i poprosić o pomoc.

Alicia spojrzała na nią.

- W ten sposób pomagam. Nie jestem taka odważna jak ty albo Harry. Nie jestem dobra w pojedynkach, ale mogę pomóc przyjaciołom w potrzebie. Moi brat i siostra powrócili do domu na ferie, wychwalając ciebie i wszystkich innych członków GD. W ten sposób się odpłacam.

Trzy godziny później, Alicia spojrzała ostrożnie na swoich towarzyszy. Charakterystyczne włosy Ginny były przycięte i przefarbowane, włosy Harry'ego zostały lekko rozjaśnione, a jego podpis – okulary – zniknęły. Teraz miał niebiesko-szare szkła kontaktowe, które powodowały, że wyglądał kompletnie inaczej. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Wyglądacie dobrze. Wystarczająco inaczej, żeby nie powinni was rozpoznać na pierwszy rzut oka. Ale jeśli przyjrzą się bliżej, to nie wiem, jak to się sprawi.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Dzięki, Alicio.

Gdy szli ulicą, Harry spytał:

- Jesteś pewna, że twoja ciotka nie ma nic przeciwko, żebyśmy zostali w jej piwnicy?

Alicia roześmiała się.

- Tak, Harry. Jestem pewna. Zwykle ją wynajmuje, ale przez parę miesięcy nie było chętnych. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko. Powiedziałam jej, że moglibyście jej pomóc tą piwnicę trochę ogarnąć, bo nie jest w najlepszym stanie.

- To nie problem – powiedział Harry, wyciągając dłoń do Ginny. – Twoja ciotka jest czarownicą czy mugolką?

- To mugolka, więc nie wie, kim jesteście – wyjaśniła Alicia. – Po prostu jej powiedziałam, że jesteście przyjaciółmi ze szkoły.

* * *

- Hermiona!

Odwracając się, zobaczyła Justyna Finch-Fletchleya biegnącego ku niej przez dziedziniec. Była miło zaskoczona, że już miała w Beauxbatons. OpróczyJustyna, Lisa Turpin i Mandy Brocklehurst również przeniosły się do Beauxbatons. Obydwie były na jej roku. Hermiona nie była nawet jedyną Gryfonką. Lauren MacDonald, która była jedną ze współlokatorek Ginny, a także jej siostra, Natalia również przeniosły się z Hogwartu.

- Cześć, Justyn – przywitała się Hermiona, gdy już do niej podbiegł.

- Dobrze cię widzieć – odparł Justyn. – Idziesz na Eliksiry?

Hermiona potaknęła.

- Strasznie się cieszę, że Beauxbatons nie ma lochów, a ty? – powiedział luźno Justyn. – Zaskakuje mnie o ile lepiej sobie radzę w Eliksirach, mając kompetentnego nauczyciela.

Hermiona roześmiała się.

- Rozumiem cię. Czasami trochę mnie złości, że nie wiedziałam o tej szkole wcześniej. Naprawdę podobałoby mi się uczęszczanie tutaj.

Justyn zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

- Oddałabyś te wszystkie przygody?

- Nie – przyznała po chwili Hermiona. – Ja… naprawdę mi brakuje Rona i Harry'ego. Byli moimi pierwszymi i najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Bycie najlepszą przyjaciółką Harry'ego było naprawdę niesamowitą przygodą, której nigdy nie mogłabym przewidzieć. Chyba po prostu teraz odkrywam tą drugą ścieżkę.

Weszli do klasy Eliksirów i zaczęli rozstawiać swoje kociołki i składniki. Justin uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Rozumiem cię. Zawsze się zastanawiałem, jak by się chodziło do szkoły w Eton albo tu w Beauxbatons. Ale nie żałuję nauki w Hogwarcie pomimo bazyliszków i złych profesorów.

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

- Wiem. Myślę, że byłabym zupełnie inną osobą, gdybym nie chodziła do Hogwartu.

- Hermiono, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale spotykasz się z Potterem albo z Weasleyem? – spytał Justin.

Przez twarz Hermiony przemknął wyraz zaskoczenia.

- N-nie. Harry jest dla mnie bardziej jak brat. Ron i ja… po prostu jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

Justin uśmiechnął się.

- To dobrze.

- Dobrze? – spytała Hermiona, rumieniąc się.

- Och, nie miałem tego na myśli. – Justyn spojrzał na nią niepewnie. – Po prostu… słyszałem, że za dwa tygodnie możemy wyjść do miasta i zastanawiałem się, czy nie chciałabyś pójść ze mną?

Hermiona wpatrywała się w Justyna. Czy on właśnie zaprosił ją na randkę? Musiała przyznać, że bardzo podobało jej się trochę lepsze poznanie Justyna przez ostatnie parę tygodni. Był mądry i błyskotliwy, dobrze wyglądał i naprawdę ją zaprosił.

- Pewnie, Justyn. Chętnie z tobą pójdę.

* * *

Harry rozejrzał się ostrożnie po ulicy. Po upewnieniu się, że nikt go nie obserwuje, rzucił zaklęcia ochronne na najbliższe domy. Wybieranie codziennie innej drogi do domu i rzucania różnych zaklęć chroniących. On i Ginny byli w Londynie przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Rano pomagali ciotce Alicii, Annie Watson, przy różnych naprawach w mieszkaniu, a po południu szukali różnych możliwych miejsc ukrycia czarki Hufflepuff.

Pospiesznie ruszył do mieszkania. Nie mógł się doczekać podzielenia się nowinami z Ginny. Gdy doszedł do domu, szybko zbiegł schodami do piwnicy i otworzył drzwi. Znalazł Ginny w kuchni, przygotowującą obiad. Kołysała się przy tym w rytm muzyki. Patrzył na nią przez chwilę jak w transie. Była taka pełna życia i gracji.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Roześmiał się, gdy podniosła Skierkę i zaczęła tańczyć po ich małej kuchni z kotką w rękach. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, rumieniąc się lekko, ale w jej oczach tańczył śmiech.

Podeszła do niego tanecznym krokiem i powitała go pocałunkiem, po czym przyciszyła radio.

- Cześć, kochanie.

- Cześć, piękna – odparł. Pogłębił pocałunek. Biedna Skierka zapiszczała, gdy przyciągnął Ginny bliżej. Poczuł, jak kotka zeskakuje, gdy Ginny zawinęła ramiona wokół jego szyi. Uniósł ją w ramiona, po czym posadził ją na kuchennym blacie. Szybko wykorzystał przewagę, jaką dawała mu ta pozycja, aby wślizgnąć ręce pod jej koszulkę.

Wycofała się lekko.

- Możesz jakoś zabezpieczyć jedzenie, żeby się nie spaliło? – wyszeptała.

Patrzył na nią z niezrozumieniem przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się i rzucił zaklęcia na jedzenie, po czym znów zwrócił swoją uwagę na nią.

Jakiś czas później Ginny oparła głowę o jego pierś, słuchając jego zwalniającego bicia serca. Złapała go za rękę, po czym zapadła w sen.

Gdy się obudziła, na zewnątrz było ciemno, a ona była sama na kanapie, przykryta kocem. Uśmiechając się, założyła koszulkę Harry'ego, która wciąż leżała tam, gdzie ją rzuciła. Weszła do kuchni i znalazła tam Harry'ego, który sprawdzał właśnie stan kurczaka w piekarniku. Założył parę jeansów, ale nie miał na sobie koszulki i był boso. Ginny przez chwilę go podziwiała. Przez ostatnie półtora miesiąca, Harry zaczął powoli przywracać wagę, którą stracił przez tą jesień. Nadal był dosyć chudy, ale jego klatkę i ramiona podkreślały dosyć dobrze wyćwiczone mięśnie.

Harry odwrócił się do niej i uśmiechnął się. Wyjął soczewki, więc patrzył teraz na nią swoimi pięknymi, zielonymi oczami. Pocałował ją w policzek.

- Hej, kochanie.

Siadając przy stole, przy którym zwykle jedli, Ginny obserwowała Harry'ego, jak kończył przygotowywanie posiłku. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Świetnie ci to idzie.

Podnosząc wzrok z sałatki, którą właśnie robił, Harry spytał:

- To znaczy?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Mi raczej nie idzie dobrze robienie wielu rzeczy na raz. Moja mama zawsze przygotowywała wszystkie potrawy w jednym czasie. Ja tak nie potrafię.

- Kochanie, twoja mama też używa magii – roześmiał się Harry, gdy Ginny wyciągała talerze i sztućce.

- Ty nie – odparła Ginny, nalewając im po szklance soku dyniowego.

- Ja mam doświadczenie – wyjaśnił Harry, nakładając im pieczonego kurczaka, ziemniaki i warzywa. – Moja kochająca ciocia kazała mi pomagać przy posiłkach odkąd pamiętam. Jeśli nie zrobiłem czegoś dobrze… powiedzmy po prostu, że mnie za to karali. Raczej szybko się nauczyłem, żeby robić to poprawnie.

Ginny naprawdę współczuła Harry'emu, gdy słuchała, jak spokojnie opowiada o jego karach za złe gotowanie. Pamiętała, jak jej matka śmiała się z rozbitych jajek i przypalonych babeczek, gdy ona i jej bracia pomagali w kuchni. Jej mama nigdy by nawet nie pomyślała o zmuszaniu któregokolwiek z nich do przygotowania całego posiłku, nie mówiąc już o karach w przypadku niepowodzenia.

Gdy jedli, Ginny opowiadała Harry'emu o kulinarnych próbach Freda i George'a. Roześmiał się i nawet zażartował na temat Hermiony próbującej uczynić grzybki bardziej zjadliwymi. Po umyciu naczyń po kolacji, Harry spytał:

- Może pójdziemy na spacer?

Szli ulicami w pobliżu miejsca zamieszkania Agaty, trzymając się za ręce. Była to bardzo zróżnicowana dzielnica Londynu, z wieloma różnymi sklepami i restauracjami. Dla Ginny był to kompletnie nowy, zaskakujący świat. Nigdy nie spędziła tyle czasu w całkowicie mugolskim otoczeniu.

- Zgadnij – powiedział Harry, podciągając kołnierz, aby osłonić się od zimnego wiatru.

- Co? – spytała Ginny. Jej brązowe oczy jaśniały w świetle lamp ulicznych.

Harry wskazał na boczną uliczkę, której wcześniej nie zauważyła.

- Chodź ze mną.

Zaciekawiona, Ginny weszła za nim do małego studia znajdującego się w odległym rogu placu.

- Nauka walki mieczem? – przeczytała, zaskoczona.

Pokiwał głową, podekscytowany.

- Zatrzymałem się tu wcześniej. Zgubiłem się i znalazłem to miejsce. Pomyślałem, że może dopóki mam miecz, powinienem się trochę więcej o nim nauczyć. Ginny popatrzyła na niego i odczytała z jego oczu ledwo hamowane podniecenie.

- To na pewno dobry pomysł, pokazywać twój miecz tylu mugolom?

- Rozmawiałem z właścicielem, Paulem. Powiedział, że zaczynają z mieczami treningowymi i mają takie na wypożyczalni. – Spojrzał na nią. – Może chciałabyś się ze mną tego też nauczyć?

- Ja? – spytała Ginny, zaskoczona. – To ty przywołałeś miecz.

Harry roześmiał się.

- A ty jesteś moją żoną. Powinniśmy nauczyć się razem.

Ginny pocałowała go w policzek i potaknęła.

* * *

Śnieg był tu dużo głębszy, niż gdy tu był ostatnio. Było mroźny, zimowy poranek. Wyciągnął dłoń do Ginny, po czym popchnął furtkę i wszedł na cmentarz.

Poprowadził ją do grobu swoich rodziców. Zaskoczyła go marmurowa ławka, której wcześniej tu nie było. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy dotarło do niego, że ktoś musiał odwiedzić wcześniej jego rodziców. Znajdowała się tu mała choinka, a także trochę zieleni, aby uczcić zmarłych.

- Coś nie tak? – spytała Ginny.

- Ktoś tu był – wyjaśnił Harry. Rozejrzał się i po upewnieniu się, że jest bezpiecznie, przyklęknął przy grobie matki. Położył na nagrobku bukiet różowych i białych lilii.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, mamo – wyszeptał.

Przyciągnął Ginny do siebie.

- Mamo, tato, to moja żona, Ginny. – Roześmiał się. – Dacie wiarę, że już się ożeniłem? Sam nadal w to nie wierzę.

Para spędziła trochę czasu na opowiadaniu rodzicom Harry'ego, co się stało przez ostatnie parę miesięcy. W końcu Harry wyciągnął dłoń i przesunął palcami po imieniu jego matki.

- Kocham cię, mamo.

Ruszyli w stronę wyjścia.

- Witajcie.

Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie, jego różdżka była ledwie ukryta. Lekko się rozluźnił, gdy zobaczył przed sobą starszego pastora.

- Dzień dobry. Moja żona i ja po prostu… odwiedzaliśmy moich rodziców. Mam nadzieję, że to w porządku.

- Oczywiście, synu. Zachęcamy rodziny do odwiedzania zmarłych. Jestem ojciec Stephen.

Harry zawahał się na moment, po czym wyciągnął dłoń.

- Jestem Harry, a to moja żona, Ginny.

- Harry, dobrze cię znów widzieć – odparł pastor. – Widziałem cię tu parę razy przed świętami.

- Tak, byłem tu – powiedział Harry. – Moi krewni nienawidzili moich rodziców i nigdy wcześniej nie mogłem tu być.

Ojciec Stephen pokiwał głową.

- Przyjaciel twoich rodziców wspomniał o tobie. Jak mu było, chyba Remus?

Harry wymienił zaskoczone spojrzenie z Ginny. Pokiwał głową.

- Remus był jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół mojego ojca.

- Przychodzi tu co każde Boże Narodzenie – wyjaśnił pastor. – Wspomniał, że stracił z tobą kontakt.

- Nie wiedziałem, że odwiedzał moich rodziców – odpowiedział Harry. – Nie widziałem go od tego lata.

Spojrzał znów na cmentarz, po czym zwrócił się do duchownego.

- Mój chrzestny… zmarł prawie dwa lata temu. – Przełknął ślinę, nawet po takim czasie nadal było mu trudno mówić o Syriuszu. – Jego ciało zaginęło, więc nawet nie mogliśmy go pochować.

Ginny ścisnęła jego dłoń i dojrzała w jego oczach niekryte łzy. Spojrzał w nią i zebrał siłę z miłości, którą widział w jej oczach. Zwracając się z powrotem do duchownego, udało mu się spytać:

- Może dałoby się postawić jakiś kamień, żeby go uczcić?

Twarz ojca Stephena złagodniała, gdy patrzył na młodego człowieka przed nim. Patrząc po datach na grobie jego rodziców, zrozumiał, że Harry musiał być raczej młody, gdy zginęli. Żeby stracić nie tylko rodziców, ale także ojca chrzestnego wydawało się okropne. Bardzo mu współczuł.

- Oczywiście, synu. Jeśli zechciałbyś wejść na chwilę do biura, możemy coś załatwić.

Godzinę później, Harry i Ginny wyszli z kościoła usatysfakcjonowani tym, czego udało im się dokonać. Zdecydowali się na zwykły szary kamień z imieniem Syriusza i datami. Zamiast herbu Blacków, Harry zdecydował się na herb Potterów, umieszczony w jednym rogu. W drugim rogu znajdował się duży, czarny pies. Pod jego imieniem, znajdował się jeden cytat, o który Harry poprosił – _Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego_.

* * *

Harry otworzył furtkę przed Ginny i pokazał jej dom rodziców. Chwycił ją za dłoń, gdy weszli do środka i obejrzeli parter. Usiedli na kanapie i opowiedział jej o jego pobycie tutaj. Wypłakał się w jej ramię, gdy opowiadał o wspomnieniach ostatnich chwil jego rodziców, które widział oczami Toma. Ginny przytulała go i mimo, że bardzo się starała, płakała razem z nim, dopóki nie zasnął. Przywołując poduszkę i koc, Ginny przytuliła go do siebie, gdy spał.

Harry obudził się z zdrętwiałą szyją. Uśmiechnął się śpiąco, gdy dotarło do niego, że jego głowa znajdowała się pośród włosów Ginny. Czuł jej dłoń w swoich włosach. Uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się. Trochę mu zajęło rozeznanie się, gdzie się znajdowali.

Czerwieniąc się, Harry opuścił głowę.

- Przepraszam kochanie. Zasnąłem na tobie?

Ginny pocałowała go w czubek głowy i mocniej go przytuliła.

- Tak, cieszę się, że mogłam być przy tobie.

Harry usiadł i podciągnął ją do pozycji siedzącej. Założył okulary i rozejrzał się pokoju.

- Zawsze tu zasypiałem myśląc o tym, jak by mi się żyło tu z rodzicami.

- To bardzo ładny dom. Pewnie byłoby to wspaniałe miejsce, żeby tu dorastać – powiedziała czule Ginny. W myślach przeklęła Voldmorta za zniszczenie rodziny Harry'ego, a także Dumbledore'a i wszystkie okoliczności, które doprowadziły do zniszczenia jego dzieciństwa. Uśmiechając się, wyobraziła sobie Syriusza bawiącego się z nim w tym domu.

Harry wstał i pomógł Ginny zrobić to samo.

- Gin, nie mogłem wejść wcześniej na górę. W-wejdziesz tam ze mną?

- Oczywiście, kochanie – odparła Ginny, po czym pocałowała go.

Mocno trzymając ją za rękę, Harry poprowadził ją na górę. Gdy doszli do szczytu schodów, Harry skręcił w lewo. Znaleźli pokój gościnny z dwoma łóżkami. Harry zakładał, że to pewnie tu Syriusz i Remus spali, gdy odwiedzali jego rodziców. Znajdowały się tu też regały z książkami. Harry uśmiechnął się, idąc wzdłuż półek. Znajdowało się tu wszystko, od mugolskich klasyków, przez powieści romantyczne, aż po czarodziejskie klasyki. Wyglądało na to, że jedna z półek zawierała stare szkolne podręczniki Jamesa i Lily. Harry rozpoznał kilka książek, których sam używał na lekcjach.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, widząc zdjęcia znajdujące się w pokoju. Były to zdjęcia ślubne Jamesa i Lily, zdjęcia Jamesa, Syriusza i Remusa, ale przede wszystkim zdjęcia Harry'ego. Harry jako niemowlę, Harry w Boże Narodzenie, Harry z rodzicami, Harry i Syriusz. Uśmiechnęła się, podnosząc fotografię Syriusza trzymającego małego Harry'ego w ramionach.

Harry zawinął ręce wokół swojej żony i spojrzał na samego siebie na zdjęciu.

- Wygląda tak młodo.

Odkładając zdjęcie, Ginny odwróciła się w jego ramionach i przytuliła się do niego na chwilę. Harry uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w czubek głowy. Trzymając ją mocno za rękę, ruszył korytarzem. Otworzył jedne drzwi i rozejrzał się krótko po jasnozielonej łazience. Makijaż jego matki znajdował się rozrzucony w pudełku przed lustrem. W małym kubeczku obok umywalki były dwie szczoteczki do zębów.

Zostało tylko dwoje drzwi, obydwa były lekko uchylone. Biorąc głęboki oddech, Harry pchnął te po prawej. Wypuścił powietrze z ulgą, gdy zobaczył, że był to pokój jego rodziców. Był cały niebieski, na podłodze znajdował się ciemnoniebieski dywan, a nieco jaśniejszy odcień błękitu był na ścianach. Pośrodku było wielkie łóżko z niebieską i złotą pościelą. Wielka szafa pokazała, że Potterowie używali mieszanki mugolskich i czarodziejskich ubrań. Gigantyczne lustro znajdowało się na ścianie obok komody. Zdjęcie Lily siedzącej pod drzewem w Hogwarcie stało na kredensie.

Harry wziął fotografię do ręki.

- Jest taka piękna.

Ginny potaknęła.

- To prawda. Widzę w tobie dużo z niej.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Nie wydaje mi się, ale uwierzę ci.

Odwracając się, spojrzał w stronę ostatniego pomieszczenia.

- Wiedziała, że on chce ją zabić, ale po prostu stała tam, przed łóżeczkiem. C-cały czas jej m-mówił, że nie musi umierać. N-nie wiem, czy n-naprawdę myślał, że p-po prostu będzie tam stała i patrzyła, jak mnie z-zabija, ale on nigdy nie miał matki, w-więc może tak myślał. Z-zabił ją i… i ona u-upadła przed łóżeczkiem. P-patrzył na mnie przez chwilę, jakby się tym delektował. P-pamiętam tylko r-rozdzierający ból i błysk z-zielonego światła.

Otarł łzy z twarzy.

- N-nie czuję się wart ich ofiary. M-myślisz, że żałują tego, że musieli za mnie u-umrzeć?

Ginny stanęła przed nim.

- Kochanie, oni cię kochali. Widzę to po samych zdjęciach w domu. Tak samo z tych historii, które opowiadał Syriusz, wiem, że cię kochali i na pewno niczego nie żałują.

Ignorując łzy, które ciekły po jej twarzy, spojrzała mu w oczy, chcąc, żeby jej uwierzył. Harry spojrzał na nią, na jego twarz wstąpiła niepewność.

- Moi krewni zawsze mówili mi jakim jestem dla nich… ciężarem i jak bardzo chcieli, żeby nie musieli się mną zajmować. To się wydaje takie dziwne, tutaj cię nie chcą, a tu ktoś chce za ciebie umrzeć. To znaczy, no, przecież nie jestem nikim wyjątkowym.

- Ale jesteś – szepnęła Ginny. – Jesteś wyjątkowy. Jesteś odważny i szlachetny. Zawsze starasz się dopiąć swego i zawsze stoisz po stronie dobra. Tak bardzo cię kocham i wiem, że twoi rodzice też cię kochali. Twoi krewni nie mieli pojęcia, jaki jesteś niesamowity i wyjątkowy. To znaczy, przecież zawsze starasz się pomagać innym. Obserwowałam cię, jak spędzałeś czas z Nevillem, żeby się upewnić, że rozumie zaklęcie. Jesteś niesamowitym kapitanem Quidditcha. Naprawdę troszczysz się o drużynę. Pozwoliłeś mojej matce robić wokół ciebie zamieszanie i ceregiele, i nie narzekałeś. Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się nad tym, ile zrobiłeś dla mojej rodziny? Uratowałeś życie mnie, mojemu ojcu i mojemu bratu. Pomogłeś bliźniakom spełnić ich marzenie. Jestem pewna, że twoi rodzice byliby z ciebie dumni.

Harry spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę – odparła i pocałowała go czule, tak bardzo pragnąc móc mu wytłumaczyć, jak cudowny był. – Gdy byłeś na tym cmentarzu, twoi rodzice znów przyszli cię ochronić. Chcieli się upewnić, że możesz uciec, bo cię kochali. Nie dlatego, że chcieli, żebyś dokonał czegoś konkretnego, tylko dlatego, że jesteś ich synem.

Ginny wytarła niecierpliwie łzy.

- Rozmawiałam jednego ranka na Grimmauld Place z Syriuszem i Remusem, i opowiadali mi o tym, jak dumny byłby z ciebie James, że dostałeś się na pierwszym roku do drużyny Quidditcha. Nie z żadnych twoich przygód i spotkań oko w oko ze śmiercią, ale dlatego, że jesteś takim świetnym graczem Quidditcha.

Harry uśmiechnął się przez łzy.

- Syriusz powiedział mi, że latałem lepiej niż mój tata. – Przyciągnął ją bliżej. – Proszę, przytul mnie na chwilę, zanim tam wejdziemy.

Ginny starała się wlać w uścisk tyle miłości, ile tylko potrafiła. Obejmowała go dopóki nie oderwał się od niej.

Mocno trzymając ją za rękę, Harry ruszył przez korytarz i pchnął drzwi. Na pomieszczenie musiało być rzucone jakieś zaklęcie, aby uchronić je od niszczącego działania żywiołów, ale słabe, zimowe słońce wlewało się do środka. Widocznie było udekorowane w motywie Quidditcha. Ściany były pomalowane na jasnożółto, a w pokoju znajdowała się biała lamperia. W odległym rogu leżała zapomniana zabawkowa miotła.

Uwagę Harry'ego od razu przykuło łóżeczko, które jak widać zostało rozwalone na kawałki. Kawałki łóżeczka i stolika do przewijania, który stał obok niego były porozrzucane po pokoju, a niektóre leżały na trawniku przed domem. Widać tu było też kawałki rozerwanej poduszki.

Poczuł, jak jego nogi odmawiają współpracy, gdy wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym jego matka oddała za niego życie. Ginny od razu zawinęła ramię wokół niego, dając mu wsparcie.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**_

_Kurczę, aż mi się łezka w oku zakręciła, jak tłumaczyłem tyradę Ginny na temat wyjątkowości Harry'ego. Ale w końcu miała rację, nie? Słowniczków dziś brak, w sumie to chyba dobrze._

_W następnym rozdziale:_

_- Rewelacje Proroka,_

_- Jak na te rewelacje reagują Harry i Ginny,_

_- Ron dostaje słowny wpier*ol od braci,_

_- Zrobi się trochę akcji._


	16. Smoki, bracia i fretki

Ron westchnął z ulgą, gdy skończyła się już pora śniadania. Pomachał Charliemu, gdy wychodził do rezerwatu smoków. Nigdy się specjalnie nie zastanawiał nad tym, co dokładnie robił Charlie, ale jego pierwszy tydzień w rezerwacie naprawdę otworzył mu oczy. Jeden dzień spędził chodząc za Charliem, gdy ten karmił smoki, upewniał się, że ich wybiegi były czyste i w dobrym stanie technicznym, a także przenosił jednego ze smoków do wydzielonego wybiegu górskiego. Ron pogubił się w liczeniu zaklęć, których użył Charlie, a o których sam nigdy nie słyszał. Na pewno lista była długa.

Opiekunowie smoków brali też udział w badaniach na ich temat, a także w edukacji lokalnej magicznej populacji w zakresie smoków. Rezerwat posiadał wielkie magiczne centrum weterynaryjne, a także magiczny szpital specjalizujący się w ugryzieniach magicznych stworzeń. Oprócz opiekunów smoków i personelu medycznego, rezerwat zatrudniał również sporą obsługę. Ron nigdy nie wiedział, że skrzaty domowe i smoki niezbyt dobrze się komponowały, więc wszystko musieli robić ludzie. Tak więc Ron znalazł się wśród personelu kucharskiego, co jednak było według niego lepsze od sprzątania.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, mógł się zapisać na lekcje w rezerwacie. Większość dzieci pracujących w tym miejscu była edukowana w domach przez rodziców, ale przy bardziej zaawansowanych zajęciach, można było się zapisać na indywidualne kursy z Zaklęć, Transmutacji, Magicznego Leczenia, a także Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Kursy były nadzorowane przez wyszkolonych pracowników rezerwatu. Ron zapisał się na Zaklęcia i Opiekę Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, co go o dziwo zadowalało.

Po usłyszeniu od Hermiony o całej pracy, jaką musiała włożyć, żeby nadgonić zaległości w Beauxbatons, Ron był dosyć zadowolony, że nie wybrał tej ścieżki. Hermiona wysłała mu parę listów opowiadających o jej zajęciach, o szkole i o przyjaciołach, których sobie znalazła. Udało mu się coś naskrobać przynajmniej raz, gdy już tu przyjechał, opowiedział wtedy o rezerwacie, ale nie odpowiadał na jej ostatnie listy.

Ron spędził sporo czasu rozmyślając o wydarzeniach z jesieni. Przyznał, że nie włożył wystarczająco dużo pracy w poszukiwania. Naprawdę chciałby móc powiedzieć Harry'emu, jak bardzo mu przykro, ale musiał przyznać, że dobrze mu było w miejscu, gdzie było ciepło i miał dostęp do normalnych ilości jedzenia. Nadal był trochę zdenerwowany na Harry'ego, choć sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Harry powiedział im prawdę i próbował wybić im z głowy dołączanie do niego. Jeśli Ron miał być szczery, to nadal miał wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Po przepracowaniu poranka i popołudnia, Ron właśnie miał zrobić sobie przerwę na lunch, gdy w jadalni pojawił się jego brat.

- Ron!

Podchodząc szybko do Charliego, Ron spytał z niepokojem:

- Co się stało?

Charlie wskazał, żeby brat dołączył do niego w jednym z mniejszych pomieszczeń konferencyjnych. Ron wszedł za nim, wyobrażając sobie wszelkie rodzaje ponurych wieści, które mógł mieć dla niego starszy brat. Usiedli przy stole.

- Ron, mam wieści od Billa.

Gdy jego brat urwał, Ron nie mógł wytrzymać.

- Wszyscy cali? Komuś coś się stało?

- Nikomu nic się nie stało – szybko upewnił go Charlie. – Wiesz, że Ministerstwo ogłosiło, że Ginny jest poszukiwana w celu przesłuchania w sprawie zabójstwa Carrowów?

Ron potaknął niecierpliwie.

- Tata i Bill mówili, że oboje myślą, że _Prorok_ stara się zdyskredytować Harry'ego i Ginny w każdy możliwy sposób.

- Dobra? – powiedział powoli Ron. _Prorok_ już wypuścił parę artykułów o nieuchwytnej parze. Ku przerażeniu Weasleyów, wyciągnęli na powierzchnię wydarzenia z pierwszego roku Ginny, podpowiadając, że jest w jakiś sposób naznaczona. Wywiady z zawsze chętnymi do współpracy Ślizgonami malowały Ginny jako „kobietę lekkich obyczajów", cytując panią Weasley. Ron palił wszystkie gazety, które opowiadały o Harrym i prawdziwej miłości Hermiony, i te, które zawierały insynuacje, jakoby Ginny używała eliksirów miłosnych, żeby wziąć Harry'ego dla siebie.

Charlie powoli wyciągnął z kieszeni egzemplarz _Proroka_. Ron już spiął się w przygotowaniu na kolejny stek obrzydliwych bzdur na temat Harry'ego i Ginny, ale nic nie mogło go przygotować na zdjęcia znajdujące się na okładce gazety. Wielkie, kolorowe zdjęcie ukazywało jego siostrę w namiętnym pocałunku z Draco Malfoyem. Jeśli to nie wystarczało, to w dołączonym artykule, Draco opowiedział, jak Ginny go uwiodła i zmusiła do zdradzenia jego prawdziwej miłości, Pansy Parkinson. Żeby jeszcze pogorszyć sprawy, znajdowały się tu też zdjęcia Ginny i Blaise'a Zabiniego.

* * *

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, obserwując, jak jej mąż kończy malować tylną sypialnię w piwnicznym mieszkaniu. Minął już tydzień od ich przesiąkniętej emocjami wycieczki do Doliny Godryka, i wydawało się, że jeszcze ich to do siebie zbliżyło.

Była zadowolona, że widziała go dziś w takim dobrym nastroju. Dwa dni wcześniej obudził się z wrzaskiem z koszmaru, a potem wypłakiwał się w jej ramię na temat lęków, że nie będzie w stanie pokonać Voldemorta. Dosyć długo rozmawiali o tym, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby jedno lub oboje z nich nie przeżyło nadchodzącej konfrontacji. Wiedziała, że Harry na pewno już pozałatwiał parę spraw, żeby się upewnić, że będzie miała wsparcie finansowe jeśli on umrze, ale wolała nie gdybać na temat możliwych wyników wojny.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało ją pukanie do drzwi. Podbiegła, żeby otworzyć i zaskoczył ją widok Alicii. Wpuściła ją do środka.

- Alicio, co ty tu robisz? Myślałam, że dziś jesteś w pracy.

- Byłam dziś w pracy, ale muszę z wami porozmawiać. Jest tu Harry? – spytała Alicia, siadając na jednym z taboretów przy blacie kuchennym.

- Cześć, Alicio – powiedział Harry, gdy do nich dołączył. – Co tam?

Patrząc na Ginny, Alicia wyciągnęła gazetę.

- Musicie to zobaczyć.

Ginny poczuła, jak krew odpływa z jej twarzy, gdy zobaczyła na zdjęciu siebie całującą Draco Malfoya. Słyszała wokół siebie głosy, ale nie potrafiła ich zrozumieć. Przecież pamiętałaby, gdyby całowała Malfoya, prawda?

Odwracając się, Ginny zwymiotowała na podłogę. Harry przyciągnął ją do siebie, gdy się chwiała. Alicia wyczyściła podłogę, czując lekkie poczucie winy widząc, do czego doprowadził Ginny widok zdjęć.

- T-to nie ja… - wyszeptała Ginny. – Ja bym… przecież ja bym tego nie zrobiła… - Uczepiła się koszulki Harry'ego. – Proszę, uwierz mi… Ja nie…

- Ci… w porządku – powiedział Harry uspokajająco. Mimo, że zdjęcia również wywołały u niego odruch wymiotny, zdrowy rozsądek od razu przejął kontrolę. Znał Ginny. Nigdy z własnej woli nie pocałowałaby Malfoya. Zmusił się, żeby spojrzeć na zdjęcia. – To na pewno zdjęcie Pansy.

- Pansy? – spytała Alicia. Zrozumienie nagle wstąpiło na jej twarz. – Eliksir Wielosokowy.

Harry szybko przeczytał artykuł. Skrzywił się, widząc insynuacje, jakoby Ginny uwiodła Malfoya czy też miała doświadczenia seksualne z Blaisem. Machnięciem różdżki, rzucił _Incendio_ na gazetę, czerpiąc ponurą rozkosz z widoku płomieni pożerających papier.

Alicia przeprosiła ich i wyszła. Harry wziął Ginny na ręce i zaniósł ją do łóżka. Przytulał ją, gdy ona płakała, dopóki nie zasnęła. Gdy patrzył, jak śpi, poprzysiągł sobie, że Malfoy zapłaci za swoje kłamstwa.

* * *

Kilka godzin później Harry w końcu przekonał Ginny, że muszą coś zjeść. Wyszli na miasto, do dobrej restauracji. Spędził popołudnie flirtując, kradnąc pocałunki i ogólnie pokazując Ginny, że jej wierzy i nie ma jej za złe kłamstw innych.

Harry zabrał Ginny do centralnego Londynu. Podziwiali Tower of London i przeszli się wzdłuż rzeki.

- Chciałabym móc się upewnić, że moja rodzina zna prawdę – powiedziała cicho Ginny.

- Wiem, kochanie – odparł Harry, podnosząc jej dłoń, aby ją pocałować.

Ginny skrzywiła się i Harry rzucił kolejne Zaklęcie Otępiające na mały tatuaż na wewnętrznej stronie jej nadgarstka. Uśmiechnął się, widząc swoje imię i małą błyskawicę wytatuowane na jej dłoni. Ginny zdecydowała, że chce mieć znak, o którym tylko oni dwoje by wiedzieli.

- Te zdjęcia były okropne – kłóciła się Ginny. – Chcę mieć znak, o którym będziesz wiedział, żeby udowodnić, że to ja.

Nawet mimo, że zaznaczył, że wiedział, że zdjęcia nie są prawdziwe, Ginny upierała się, że chce to zrobić. Odwzajemnił się tatuażem na swoim nadgarstku, przedstawiającym jej imię otoczone sercem.

* * *

Ron wrócił do mieszkania, które dzielił z bratem. Skrzywił się lekko, jego twarz i szczęka nadal bolały od uderzenia, które otrzymał od Charliego po początkowej reakcji na artykuł o Ginny. Gdy pchnął drzwi, zatrzymał się.

- Bill? Co ty tu robisz? – Podbiegł, żeby przywitać się z najstarszym bratem.

- Przyszedłem, żeby zobaczyć, jak sobie tu radzicie – odparł Bill po prostu, obejmując go jednym ramieniem.

Trójka braci rozsiadła się w małej kuchni. Charlie otworzył butelkę Ognistej Whisky, którą przyniósł bill. Ron popatrzył między nimi trochę niekomfortowo.

- Jak sobie radzisz? – spytał Bill Rona.

- W porządku, pracuję w kuchni i chodzę na parę lekcji – odparł Ron.

Charlie szybko zrobił talerz kanapek i wziął trochę paczek chipsów, gdy Ron opowiadał bratu o życiu w rezerwacie.

- Co tam w domu? – spytał Ron.

Bill westchnął.

- Daleko od ideału. Właśnie się dowiedzieliśmy, że zabito Teda Tonksa.

- Ojca Tonks? – spytał Ron, zaskoczony.

Bill potaknął.

- Tak, Dora jest naprawdę rozdarta. Remus strasznie się o nią martwi. – Spojrzał na brata. – Ron, Deana Thomasa też zamordowano. Znaleźliśmy jego i Teda razem.

Ron wpatrywał się w brata, zdziwiony.

- Nie, to niemożliwe. D-Dean jest moim rówieśnikiem. My… usłyszeliśmy ich tamtej nocy. Radzili sobie lepiej niż my.

Wpatrując się w szklankę Ognistej Whisky, Ron przegapił spojrzenie, które wymienili między sobą bracia.

- Co masz na myśli, Ron? – spytał Bill.

Zapadła przytłaczająca cisza, gdy Ron wydawał się zbierać myśli.

- Tamtej nocy, gdy ja i Harry się pokłóciliśmy. Usłyszeliśmy inną grupę, byli w niej Dean i Ted Tonks. Było też paru goblinów. Słyszeliśmy, jak rozmawiali o Harrym i o tym, jak Ginny próbowała ukraść Miecz Gryffindora. Gobliny powiedziały, że ten miecz w Hogwarcie nie jest prawdziwy. Harry i Hermiona się podekscytowali. Może Dumbledore ukrył go dla Harry'ego. Może musieliśmy go znaleźć. Ja… po prostu się wkurzyłem.

- Dlaczego, Ron? Co się stało? – spytał Charlie.

Zamiast odpowiadania, Ron wychylił resztę trunku jednym haustem. Poczuł pieczenie, gdy spływał przez jego gardło, a ciepło powoli rozprzestrzeniało się po jego ciele. Przez jakiś czas powróciły do niego intensywne uczucia bezwartościowości i zazdrości, które go wyprowadziły z równowagi tej nocy.

- Nie zrozumielibyście. Ja… ja nienawidzę nie być kimś.

- Co to ma, do cholery, znaczyć? – spytał Bill.

- Jestem szóstym synem. Ty jesteś najstarszy, przystojny, jesteś łamaczem klątw. Charlie był kapitanem drużyny Quidditcha. Ludzie naprawdę brali z niego przykład. Nawet Percy był Prefektem Naczelnym. Bliźniacy są zabawni i bogaci. Mają te wszystkie swoje fajne wynalazki. Ginny jest jedyną dziewczyną, więc wszystko z nią związane jest nowe. Nie mogę zrobić czegoś nowego czy innego, czego jeszcze nikt w mojej rodzinie nie zrobił – wybuchnął Ron.

- Więc co robię? Staję się najlepszym przyjacielem Harry'ego Pieprzonego Pottera. Jest bogaty, sławny, zajebiście gra w Quidditcha, wygrał Turniej Trójmagiczny, a ja jestem tylko jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Mama się nad nim rozpływa. Przysięgam, że czasami woli jego ode mnie. A Hermiona… dlaczego miałaby na mnie spojrzeć, gdy on tam jest? – dokończył smutno Ron, wypijając więcej Ognistej.

- Kupa smoczego gówna – powiedział Charlie po chwili patrzenia na młodszego brata.

- Jest nas siedmioro – powiedział Bill. – Są chwile, kiedy wszyscy czujemy się mniej ważni, ale mama i tata kochają nas wszystkich. Pamiętam, kiedy odwiedziliście mnie w Egipcie. Tata cały czas gadał, jaki byłeś odważny i że byłeś takim lojalnym przyjacielem dla Harry'ego. Miałeś bardzo głośne wejście już od pierwszego roku.

- Jako przydupas Harry'ego – mruknął Ron.

- Dlaczego jesteś taki na niego wkurzony? – spytał Bill. – Wiem, że nie wierzysz naprawdę, że mama kocha jego bardziej niż ciebie. On po prostu bardziej potrzebuje, żeby ktoś mu matkował niż ty.

- Co to znaczy?

Bill roześmiał się.

- Sam to zauważyłem. Mama robi wokół ciebie ceregiele, upewniając się, że wszystko masz wyprane, albo że masz wystarczająco dużo jedzenia, a ty jej mówisz, żeby się odczepiła. Harry jej na to pozwala. „Tak, pani Weasley" albo „Dziękuję, pani Weasley.

Charlie zgodził się z bratem.

- Nie wydaje mi się, że Harry doznał dużo miłości w życiu.

Ron powoli zamieszał złotym płynem w szklance.

- Wiem. On… on zawsze był taki zaskoczony, że ludzie robią dla niego coś miłego. Był taki zaskoczony w te pierwsze święta, że dostał bożonarodzeniowe prezenty. Ci mugole, z którymi żył raczej nie traktowali go za dobrze.

- Właśnie, więc myślisz, że patrzy na ciebie jak na przydupasa? – spytał cicho Bill.

- Nie – westchnął Ron. – Zawsze był świetnym przyjacielem. Po prostu czuję się przy nim czasami taki… taki mały. Pomijając jego… jego historię, wydaje się, że ma wszystko. Jest bogaty – ma Błyskawicę i ładne ciuchy…

Bill uderzył dłonią w stół.

- Ron, skąd on ma te pieniądze?

- Po rodzicach – odparł Ron, patrząc na brata w dezorientacji.

- Właśnie – powiedział Bill. – Jak myślisz, co by wybrał – pieniądze czy rodziców?

Ron opuścił głowę.

- Rodziców.

- Dokładnie – powiedział Charlie. – Ron, musisz sobie z tym poradzić. Z tego co słyszałem, to nie jest pierwszy raz. Ty i Harry jesteście najlepszymi kumplami i byliście nimi od pierwszego przejazdu pociągiem. Jest bogaty i sławny. Musisz to zaakceptować.

Ron poczuł, jak łzy zbierają mu się w oczach, ale jego bracia jeszcze nie skończyli.

- Ron, nie chcemy ci dokopać czy coś. Po prostu wiemy, że jeśli sobie z tym poradzisz, możesz być kim zechcesz – powiedział Charlie.

- Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc o Hermionie? – spytał Bill. – Lubisz ją, prawda?

Ron zaczął się wiercić na krześle.

- No, tak. Jest jedną z moich najlepszych przyjaciół.

- Nie w ten sposób. Podoba ci się. Dlaczego tak trudno ci to przyznać?

Ron wpatrywał się w brata.

- No dobra, podoba mi się. W porządku?

- Więc czemu nic w tym kierunku nie zrobiłeś? – spytał Charlie.

- O co ci chodzi? – odparł Ron, starając się wybronić.

Bill pokręcił głową.

- Nie denerwuj się. Chcemy ci pomóc. Czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś jej, że ci się podoba?

- Nie.

- Zaprosiłeś ją kiedykolwiek na randkę?

- Nie.

- Dlaczego nie? – spytał Bill z ciekawością.

- Co, jeśli ona nie lubi mnie w ten sam sposób? – wyrzucił Ron. – Nie chcę zrujnować naszej przyjaźni.

- Dlaczego miałaby cię nie lubić? – spytał cicho Bill.

- Dlaczego? – prychnął z niedowierzaniem Ron. – Jest mądra, ładna i zasługuje na kogoś więcej niż mnie. Dlaczego miałaby wybrać mnie zamiast jego?

Ron wpatrywał się w braci, którzy wymienili teraz uśmiechy.

- A to co ma znaczyć?

- Dlaczego myślisz, że rywalizujesz z Harrym? – spytał Bill.

- Że co? – Ron wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. – Jest innym jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie kłóci się z nią tak jak ja. Wie, kiedy powiedzieć odpowiednią rzecz.

Charlie uśmiechnął się.

- Ron, tylko dlatego, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, nie znaczy, że on coś do niej czuje. Nigdy nie widziałem ani nie słyszałem nic, co by na to wskazywało.

Bill zgodził się.

- Naprawdę nie wydaje mi się, że on ją lubi w ten sposób.

Dał bratu trochę czasu na przemyślenie tego.

- Słyszałem, że Harry spotykał się z Ginny.

Ron przewrócił oczami.

- Spotykał się z nią pod koniec zeszłego roku, ale zerwał z nią. Powiedział, że to dla niej zbyt niebezpieczne.

- Więc nie zerwał z nią dlatego, że mu się nie podoba – sprecyzował Bill.

- No, nie.

- To raczej nie brzmi jakby myślał w ten sposób o Hermionie – powiedział cicho Charlie.

Bill położył Ronowi rękę na ramieniu.

- Ron, masz tyle rzeczy do zaoferowania. Jesteś zabawny i odważny. Jesteś dobrym i lojalnym przyjacielem. Myślę, że cokolwiek się tam zdarzyło, naprawdę tobą wstrząsnęło. Po prostu pomyśl o tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy.

Ron potaknął, ale nie odpowiedział.

- Ron, popatrz na mnie. Musisz najpierw trochę poskromić swój temperament i musisz myśleć, zanim coś powiesz. To właśnie wpakowuje cię w największe kłopoty – dodał Charlie.

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na brata.

- Masz ogromnego farta, że Ginny nie słyszała, co o niej powiedziałeś.

- Nie… nie miałem tego na myśli – powiedział smutno Ron. – Po prostu nigdy nie myślałam, że zobaczę moją siostrzyczkę liżącą się z tą fretką Malfoyem na pierwszej stronie _Proroka_.

- Ja też nie, ale ja nie nazwałem jej kurwą – wycedził Charlie.

Bill mocno uderzył brata w potylicę.

- To dlatego Charlie obił ci mordę?

- Nawet nie próbujcie mi wmawiać, że o tym nie pomyśleliście! – powiedział Ron.

- Nie – odparł Bill beznamiętnie. – Zdjęcie mnie przeraziło, ale nie pomyślałem, że moja siostra jest kurwą, na jaką ją kreują.

Ron westchnął, ale nie odpowiedział. Siedział cicho przez resztę wieczoru, słuchając braci i ciesząc się ich towarzystwem. Dali mu sporo do przemyślenia.

* * *

Śmierć Dean Thomasa przypomniała Hermionie o zagrożeniach płynących z jej położenia. W dniu, gdy dotarły te smutne wieści, wszyscy byli uczniowie Hogwartu spędzili dzień razem w przygnębieniu spowodowanym nie tylko stratą Deana, ale także stratą normalnego życia. Hermiona opowiedziała im o lękach, które wiązały się z wyczyszczeniem pamięci jej rodziców i wysłaniu ich do Australii. Matka Mandy została zamordowana rok wcześniej w ataku Śmierciożerców na Londyn. Ojciec Mandy wyciągnął ją z Hogwartu i wysłał do Beauxbatons. Turpinowie i MacDonaldowie prznieśli się do Francji, aby uniknąć prześladowań mugolaków. Justin martwił się o swoją rodzinę, która nadal była w Anglii. Był jedyną magiczną osobą w rodzinie. Zdecydował się ich zostawić, mając nadzieję, że uda im się wtopić w społeczeństwo mugoli.

- Dostałam list od Colina – powiedziała Lauren. – On i Dennis chodzą do lokalnego gimnazjum, ale nadal czytają swoje hogwardzkie podręczniki wieczorami. To musi być okropnie frustrujące, wiedzieć o magii i nie móc jej używać.

Justin potaknął.

- Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak sobie z tym radzą, ale przynajmniej są razem.

- Wiecie, jak Dean uciekł? – spytała Lisa.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

- Nie, tej nocy, gdy go usłyszeliśmy, wszystko, czego się dowiedzieliśmy, to tylko to, że Ted wpadł na niego parę dni wcześniej.

- Jego biedna mama – powiedziała Mandy. – Naprawdę był jej bliski. Ma dwie młodsze siostry, żadna z nich nie jest czarownicą. Jego mama nie wiedziała, czy jego ojciec był czarodziejem, czy nie. Przedwcześnie ich opuścił, gdy Dean był dzieckiem. Nie wiedzieli aż do niedawna, co się z nim stało. Zamordowano go i z tego, co mówił Dean, mógł to być atak Śmierciożerców.

Zarumieniła się, gdy zauważyła, że wszyscy się w nią wpatrują.

- Byłam w nim zakochana pod koniec piątego roku. Niestety dla mnie, on widział tylko Ginny.

- To straszne myśleć, że był tam z dwoma dorosłymi czarodziejami i dwoma goblinami, i ich złapano – powiedziała Lisa, ratując przyjaciółkę.

Hermiona potaknęła.

- Naprawdę było tam strasznie. Nawet nie wiem, czy wcześniej rozumiałam, jak niebezpieczne to było. Po prostu mieliśmy szczęście, że nas nie złapano.

- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że weszliście do Ministerstwa i uratowaliście tych wszystkich mugolaków – powiedział Justyn.

Hermiona zarumienił a się.

- Uwierzcie mi, nadal nie wierzę, że udało nam się stamtąd uciec. Dobrze, że Harry tak dobrze sobie radzi w trudnych sytuacjach. Mogę być lepsza w planowaniu, ale gdy przychodzi co do czego, on i Ron zawsze sobie radzą dużo lepiej ode mnie.

Lauren uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Brakuje ci ich, prawda?

- Tak. Byli moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi od mojego pierwszego roku – powiedziała Hermiona.

- Wiesz, gdzie może być teraz Harry? – spytała Natalia.

- Chciałabym wiedzieć. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że on i Ginny są teraz razem. Wydaje mi się, że oboje są w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie.

Lauren potaknęła.

- Też mam taką nadzieję. Jest jedną z moich najlepszych przyjaciółek. Nie tylko się o nią martwię, ale jeszcze muszę czytać te wszystkie bzdury, które pisze o niej _Prorok._

- Jak myślisz, dlaczego _Prorok_ ją tak obsmarowuje? – spytała Natalia.

Hermiona skrzywiła się.

- Pewnie chcą zwrócić ludzi przeciwko niej.

- To znaczy? – spytał Justyn.

Hermiona przez chwilę zbierała myśli.

- Ktoś próbował ją porwać pod koniec ostatniego semestru. Jak podejrzewamy, Harry uratował ją. Mogą próbować ich rozdzielić albo przynajmniej zrobić coś, żeby ludzie nie chcieli jej pomagać. Jeśli uciekają, potrzebują pomocy. Jeśli Ginny będzie widziana jako… dziwka, która sypia z Śmierciożercami, ludzie nie będą chcieli jej pomóc.

- Myślę, że to trochę więcej, niż tylko to – powiedziała Lisa. – Myślę, że chcą wmówić ludziom, że nie jest warta Harry'ego. To znaczy, wszyscy chcący im pomóc będą myśleli o Harrym jako Wybrańcu. Pewnie przedstawiając ją jako słabą osobę, próbują pokazać, że nie jest go warta.

* * *

Harry uśmiechnął się, wyciągając dłoń do Ginny, gdy wracali z lekcji walki mieczem. Zaskoczyło go, jak dobrze się na tych zajęciach bawili. Cieszył się, że coś im szło dobrze obok braku postępu przy szukaniu następnego horkruksa i tych wszystkich artykułach w gazetach. Rewelacje _Proroka_ rozdzierały ją, głównie dlatego, że nie miała pojęcia, jak reaguje na nie jej rodzina.

- Harry, co to?

Rozglądając się, Harry dojrzał dym z budynku oddalonego o parę przecznic. Pobiegli w tym kierunku.

Gdy wyszli zza rogu, Harry rozpoznał znajome czarne szaty i maski Śmierciożerców. Właśnie przechodzili przez jakiś sklep, paląc książki i męcząc małą grupę mugoli.

Harry'ego przeszły ciarki, gdy zobaczył ciało ubrane w szaty Aurora, leżące na jezdni. Zwrócił się do żony i zobaczył w jej oczach przerażenie i determinację. Wyciągnął różdżkę i szybko rzucił na nich Zaklęcie Kameleona.

Gdy zbliżyli się do rozgrywającej się sceny, Harry wskazał, żeby Ginny trzymała się blisko niego i zaczęli ostrożnie patrzeć, co mogą zrobić, żeby pomóc.

Ginny ruszyła w kierunku Aurora, ale odsunęła się w przerażeniu, gdy zobaczyła, że nie żyje. Zwróciła uwagę na mugoli. Pięciu ludzi leżało na ziemi, trójka mężczyzn i dwie kobiety. Wszyscy wyglądali na późną dwudziestkę. Dwójka mężczyzn była nieprzytomna, a trzeci poważnie krwawił. Kobiety były od nich oddzielone. Ginny ogłuszyła jednego ze Śmierciożerców. Szybko go związała i zwróciła uwagę z powrotem na mugoli.

Podchodząc do kobiet, Ginny wciągnęła je w cień. Rozumiejąc, że mogą się bać, jeśli pomyślą, że pomaga im niewidzialna osoba, szybko ściągnęła kameleona, żeby mogli ją zobaczyć. Była wdzięczna, że Harry nauczył ją pierwszej pomocy, bo mogła teraz im pomóc.

Harry szybko wszedł do samego sklepu. Pięcioro Śmierciożerców rzucało książki z półek na rosnący płonący stos. W migoczącym świetle ognia, Harry zobaczył, że wszystkie te książki, to mugolska literatura opisująca czarodziejów. Zobaczył _Czarodzieja z krainy Oz_,czy _Lwa, Czarownicę i starą szafę_. Sterta płonących książek zawierała w każdym tytule słowo czarodziej lub czarownica.

Kręcąc głową w osłupieniu, Harry przeszedł przez ciemną część sklepu, zdejmując Śmierciożerców pojedynczo. Udało mu się ogłuszyć i związać trójkę z nich, zanim dotarło do nich, że są atakowani. Gdy się odwrócili i zaczęli szukać napastnika, przywódca zaczął strzelać zaklęciami na ślepo w półki.

Zmieniając taktykę, Harry popatrzył na zewnątrz i zobaczył, że Ginny zajmowała się mugolami. Rzucił niewerbalne _Aguamenti_, żeby zgasić ogień.

Podczas gdy zaklęcie ugasiło płomienie, skutkiem ubocznym było poinformowanie Śmierciożerców o swojej pozycji. Poczuł, jak w nogę uderza go Zaklęcie Tnące i uniknął jakiejś fioletowej klątwy, która wyglądała raczej groźnie.

Wykorzystując przewagę płynącą z niewidzialności, Harry skoczył na drugą stronę sklepu, w locie wyrzucając dwa oszałamiacze. Mimo, że żaden z nich nie trafił do celu, zmusiły one przeciwników do uniku.

- Marcus, musimy stąd spieprzać.

Harry zamarł. Znał ten głos. Rzucił Zaklęcie Potykające, a jego ofiara rozciągnęła się na ziemi. Śmierciożerca Marcus Flint zdążył się deportować, pozostawiając Harry'ego samego z Draco Malfoyem.

Gdy Draco wstał, Harry znów posłał go na ziemię uderzając w podbródek z pięści.

- Nie jesteś taki twardy bez swoich przydupasów do pomocy, co, Malfoy?

Draco rozejrzał się, a Harry odwrócił Zaklęcie Kameleona. Draco po raz kolejny wstał.

- Gdzie twoja mała kurewka? Czarny Pan nie był zadowolony, że uciekła.

Nie fatygując się odpowiedzią, Harry posłał Zaklęcie Tnące w ramię Dracona. Chłopak przeklął, łapiąc się za krwawiącą rękę.

- Podobały ci się zdjęcia, Potter? Blaise i ja pokłóciliśmy się o to, komu bardziej podobało się całowanie.

Harry roześmiał się, posyłając w jego kierunku kolejną klątwę.

- Zapomniałeś, że to twoja kurwa jest na zdjęciach, Malfoy? Wydawała się być zadowolona z całowania Blaise'a. Może powinieneś zacząć się martwić?

Draco zerwał maskę i wrzasnął:

- _Crucio!_

Harry uniknął Niewybaczalnego, skacząc na podłogę. Przywołał stertę książek i posłał je w stronę Dracona.

- Harry, musimy stąd spadać! – zawołała z drzwi Ginny.

Wykorzystując przewagę wynikającą z chwilowego rozproszenia uwagi Dracona, Harry uderzył go pięścią w twarz, zwalając go z nóg. Gdy zobaczyła, kim jest ich przeciwnik, Ginny weszła do środka. Przypominając sobie umiejętności, których nauczyli ją bracia, Ginny z całym zaangażowaniem wpakowała mu kolano w krocze.

- Nie jestem dziwką! Nie dotknęłabym cię nawet gdybyś był ostatnim facetem na świecie! – wrzasnęła mu w twarz Ginny.

Harry pociągnął ją za ramię.

- Musimy iść.

Gdy doszli do drzwi, Harry usłyszał, jak Draco mruczy pod nosem zaklęcie. Wyciągając Ginny z drogi klątwy, posłał za siebie Zaklęcie Tłuczące, łamiąc Draconowi nogę. Ginny odwróciła się i wywrzasnęła zaklęcie, atakując go najsilniejszym upiorogackiem, jakiego była w stanie stworzyć. Podchodząc do swojego największego szkolnego wroga, wyrwał mu różdżkę z ręki.

- Nie przyda ci się.

Harry i Ginny wybiegli, gdy na miejscu zaczęli się pojawiać Aurorzy.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**_

_Może jeszcze dziś kolejny rozdział, ale jeśli już, to w późnych godzinach._

_A w nim:_

_- Konsekwencje wparowania Harry'ego na imprezę Śmierciożerców,_

_- Kolejne rewelacje Proroka,_

_- Kolejne możliwe miejsce pobytu czarki?_


	17. Konsekwencje

Harry wiercił się na krześle ze starym magazynem z fryzurami w ręku, gdy czekał na Ginny. Zniknęła w salonie prawie godzinę wcześniej. Para teleportowała się do Inverness na jeden dzień, żeby Ginny mogła zmienić włosy. Chcieli wybrać miejsce, które nie byłoby powiązane z żadnym z nich. Od akcji z Malfoyem minęły dwa pracowite dni. Zaniepokojeni o możliwość zostawienia za sobą śladu w domu Anny, Harry i Ginny zabrali Skierkę i opuścili Londyn dzień po walce.

Osiedlili się na jakiś czas w Dolinie Godryka. Harry nie doznał poważnych uszkodzeń w walce, ale jego sen przez ostatnie dwie noce został przerwany wizjami Malfoya i innych zamieszanych w bitwę, torturowanych. Harry przetarł oczy, przypominając sobie wizje z pierwszej nocy.

Draconowi udało się deportować ze sklepu, gdy Aurorzy byli zajęci mugolami na zewnątrz. Narcyza spotkała go w głównym korytarzu Dworu Malfoyów, ale zamiast móc zabrać go do jego pokoju lub nawet zabrać go do Świętego Munga, żeby go wyleczyć, Narcyza musiała patrzeć, jak zostaje zabrany na spotkanie z Czarnym Panem.

Harry obudził się z wrzaskiem po obserwowaniu Dracona opadającego w kałużę krwi, bo Voldemort odmówił pozwolenia na naprawienie jego złamanej nogi przed przesłuchaniem na temat wydarzeń wieczoru. Na szczęście dla Dracona, Voldemort wyładował większość swojej furii zabijając Marcusa Flinta, pierwszego Śmierciożercę, który się pojawił. Po usłyszeniu, że nie tylko pięciu jego Śmierciożerców zostało złapanych i pozostawionych Aurorom, ale że maczał w tym palce Harry Potter, Voldemort zabił Marcusa nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając. Harry nie mógł zliczyć wszystkich Cruciatusów, które zostały rzucone przez kolejną godzinę. Obudził się z koszmaru wymiotując i drżąc. Mimo, że chciał, żeby Draco został ukarany, zakres zemsty Voldemorta aż go zemdlił. Ginny musiała go tulić i uspokajać godzinami.

- Harry.

Wyrwany z rozmyślań, podniósł wzrok. Uśmiechnął się, po czym wstał i podszedł do swojej żony. Spojrzała na niego niepewnie, dotykając swoich nowych ciemnobrązowych włosów z pasemkami. Nie zmieniła długości, ale miała inną fryzurę. Nie wiedział, co dokładnie zrobiła, ale mu się to podobało.

Podchodząc do niej, pogłaskał ją lekko po policzku.

- Wyglądasz pięknie.

Patrząc mu w oczy, Ginny oceniała, czy jest szczery.

- Podobają ci się?

Zawijając jej włosy wokół swojej dłoni, pocałował ją lekko.

- Tak, wyglądasz super. A tobie się podobają?

Patrząc przez ramię na lustro, Ginny dotknęła włosów.

- Chyba tak. Podoba mi się kolor.

Gdy zapłacili, opuścili salon, trzymając się za ręce.

* * *

Narcyza czekała z niepokojem na swoją drogą przyjaciółkę, Cordelię Zabini, aż dołączy do niej w najmniejszym pokoju gościnnym Zabinich. Mimo swojego niepokoju, rozejrzała się z zazdrością po luksusowym wystroju pomieszczenia. Cordelia zrobiła karierę, wychodząc za mąż dla pieniędzy. Każdy z jej mężów ginął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, zostawiając jej fortunę. Dom Zabinich, tak jak Grimmauld Place, znajdował się w mugolskim Londynie. W odróżnieniu od rodzinnego domu Blacków, dom Zabinich był czysty i bogato wyposażony.

Mimo, że nie chciała zostawiać Dracona, Narcyza wiedziała, że musi zobaczyć się z Cordelią. Pięciu chłopców, których złapał Potter, wypuszczono wcześniej tego ranka, z ostrzeżeniem. Wiedziała, że ich prawdziwa kara czeka na nich w Dworze Malfoyów, więc zgodziła się spotkać się z Cordelią tutaj.

- Mam je – powiedziała z ekscytacją Cordelia, wchodząc do pokoju. Sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła dwa zdjęcia. Na jednym wyraźnie widać było Harry'ego Pottera z wyciągniętą różdżką, zwróconego do znajdującego się poza kadrem przeciwnika. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się, widząc drugie zdjęcie. Harry stał w drzwiach i patrzył przez ramię w stronę wnętrza sklepu, wyraźnie było widać jego twarz. Obejmował ramieniem blondwłosą dziewczynę. Ta patrzyła na zewnątrz, nie w stronę kamery, więc jej twarz była ukryta.

- Skąd je masz? – spytała z ciekawością Narcyza.

- Jeden z ludzi Kena – odparła, śmiejąc się Cordelia. – Udało mu się ściągnąć je z mugolskiego systemu ochrony.

Narcyza pokiwała głową. Ken był jednym z mężów Cordelii, chyba czwartym, jeśli się nie myliła. Był czystej krwi, ale stworzył siatkę powiązań z mugolami, aby odwalali większość brudnej roboty za niego. Narcyza zawsze podejrzewała, że jego ludzie to kryminaliści, ale nie miała pewności.

- Zgodził się na plan? – spytała Cordelia.

Narcyza potaknęła.

- Bellatriks i Lucjusz przekonali go, że to dobry pomysł. Pansy była bardzo zadowolona, mogąc pomóc. Spotka się jutro z reporterką. Severus pozwolił jej wyjść tego dnia do Hogsmeade. Na szczęście pomyślała na zapas i zatrzymała trochę włosów dziewczyny właśnie na taką okazję.

* * *

Ginny rozejrzała się po sklepie. Zakupy w spożywczaku należały do obowiązków, które zawsze lubiła jako dziecko i były dla niej łatwe w mugolskim świecie. Nadal miała problemy z mugolskimi urządzeniami, więc gotowanie i sprzątanie były dla niej trudne, ale zakupy akurat należały do łatwych. Uwielbiała sposób, w jaki Dolina Godryka spajała obydwa światy. Ona i Harry rozmawiali o zamieszkaniu tutaj, gdy już będzie po wszystkim i Ginny wyobrażała sobie siebie w tym społeczeństwie. Gdy skończyła zakupy w sklepie spożywczym, weszła do magicznego sklepu wielobranżowego.

Był on mały, ale zadbany. Znajdował się tu pergamin, pióra, zabawki i karma dla sów, mała sekcja z artykułami spożywczymi, jak piwo kremowe czy sok dyniowy. Przy ladzie były formularze sowiej poczty, pozwalające zamówić składniki do eliksirów. Ginny wzięła trochę piwa i soku dyniowego, gdy je zobaczyła.

Mały wybór magicznych magazynów i gazet był obklejony zdjęciami jej i Harry'ego. Niektóre zdjęcia były starsze, ale inne wyglądały na zrobione bardzo niedawno. Poczuła, jak krew odpływa jej z twarzy, gdy zobaczyła swoje zdjęcie na okładce najnowszego wydania tygodnika _Czarownica_, razem z obietnicą ekskluzywnego wywiadu w środku.

Trzęsącą się dłonią, podniosła nie tylko magazyn, ale także _Proroka Codziennego._ Zdjęcie Harry'ego walczącego w księgarni znajdowało się na pierwszej stronie. Odwracając gazetę, zobaczyła fotografię jej i Harry'ego wychodzących ze sklepu. Nagłówek brzmiał:

**POTTER OSZALAŁ?**

Kupując gazetę i magazyn, pobiegła do domu.

Harry powrócił do domu po spędzeniu poranka na odwiedzeniu grobu jego rodziców. Był zadowolony, gdy zobaczył, że już postawiono kamień na cześć Syriusza. Opowiedział im o ich pobycie w Londynie i lekcjach walki mieczem, na które chodził z Ginny. Opowiedział nawet o Lestrange'ach i o swoich podejrzeniach na temat możliwego miejsca ukrycia czarki.

Był luty, zimny, czysty poranek. Na ulicach wciąż leżał śnieg. Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy przypomniał sobie zaskoczenie Ginny, gdy zobaczyła, jak skutecznie ulice odśnieżane są przez pługi. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała pługu śnieżnego. Mimo, że ona i jej bracia czasem odśnieżali podwórko Nory, gdy trzeba było odśnieżyć większy teren, jej rodzice po prostu ten śnieg znikali.

Wchodząc do domu, poszedł do kuchni. Zaskoczyło go, że Ginny była w domu. Zakupy leżały na kuchennym stole, ale Ginny tu nie było. Zaczął się niepokoić. Wziął jedzenie i umieścił je w spiżarni, a resztę zakupów rozłożył do szafek.

- Ginny!

Harry ostrożnie przeszedł przez dom z wyciągniętą różdżką. Znalazł Ginny w gabinecie ojca. Była zwinięta na kanapie, czytała magazyn, a przy niej leżała Skierka. Nie podniosła wzroku, gdy wszedł do środka.

- Gin – powiedział cicho, podchodząc do niej. Uklęknął przy kanapie. – Kochanie, co się stało?

Bez słowa podała mu _Proroka Codziennego_. Jęknął, widząc zdjęcia na pierwszej stronie. Przeczytał szybko artykuł. Twarz mu pociemniała, gdy dowiedział się, jak to bezlitośnie zaatakował Draco Malfoya, gdy ten starał się go schwytać po tym jak Harry zabił Aurora. Zdjęcie marnie wyglądającego Dracona znajdowało się w środku. Artykuł opierał się na wszystkich poprzednich rewelacjach mówiących o tym, jakim to Harry był niezrównoważonym emocjonalnie i niepoczytalnym typem. Draco z drugiej strony był przedstawiony jako członek szlachetnej i prawej rodziny. Był kapitanem drużyny Slytherinu, a także Prefektem Naczelnym w Hogwarcie.

Skrzywił się, gdy przeczytał zarzuty przeciwko Ginny. Gazeta utrzymywała, że Harry był z niezidentyfikowaną młodą dziewczyną, a Ginny nigdzie nie było widać.

- Myślą, że cię zostawiłem? – wycedził.

Podała mu magazyn ze swoim zdjęciem na okładce. Otworzyła go na stronie z wywiadem. Harry przeczytał artykuł powoli.

**SPOTKANIE Z GINNY WEASLEY**

_Spotkałam się z Ginny Weasley, gdy opuściła mroczną imprezę. To była pierwsza z wielu niespodzianek o tej pięknej, zmysłowej młodej kobiecie. Mroczne imprezy to relatywnie nowy fenomen. To imprezy dla młodych ludzi, którzy, mimo, że nie są tak zwanymi Śmierciożercami, wspierają poglądy na temat czystej krwi głoszone przez popleczników Czarnego Pana._

_Zaskoczona, że córka rodziny wybitnych zdrajców krwi miałaby uczestniczyć w tym zjawisku, spytałam ją o to. Wyjaśniła, że przez pierwszy semestr miały na nią wpływ różne nowe idee. Jej wyjątkowo upublicznione romanse ze znanymi Ślizgonami – Draco Malfoyem i Blaisem Zabinim – pokazały jej, że Ślizgoni nie są źli. Opuściła Hogwart, aby odkryć swoje możliwości jako czarownicy czystej krwi._

_Ginny odmówiła komentarza na temat brutalnego morderstwa hogwardzkich profesorów Alecto i Amycusa Carrowów, oprócz powiedzenia, że nie ma pojęcia, co się stało i bardzo jej przykro, słyszeć o ich śmierci. Według niej byli dobrym dodatkiem do personelu Hogwartu. Gdy zauważyłam, że jest poszukiwana w sprawie ich zabójstwa, oznajmiła, że to już nieaktualne._

_Byłam dosyć sceptyczna jeśli chodzi o jej nagłą zmianę nastawienia, ale wyjaśniła, że był to wynik zbierających się do punktu kulminacji wielu innych rzeczy. Jej niedawno opublikowane powiązanie z wydarzeniami z Komnaty Tajemnic, podczas jej pierwszego roku, było jej pierwszym wprowadzeniem w świat tak zwanej czarnej magii. Ginny opowiedziała, że rozmawiała z zachowanym wspomnieniem Czarnego Pana._

_Ginny stwierdziła, że to odsłonięcie się jakoś przyciągnęło jej uwagę. Przez ostatnie pięć lat samodzielnie szukała informacji na temat czarnej magii, ale wiedziała, że jej rodzina nie wspierałaby jej w jej zainteresowaniach, więc opuściła Hogwart, aby zacząć własne życie._

_Ginny zdementowała plotki na temat jej rzekomego romansu z Harrym Potterem. Przyznaje, że była w nim zakochana przez kilka lat i krótko się z nim spotykała ostatniej wiosny, ale zaprzecza, jakoby miała być to uczuciowa relacja. W tym momencie stwierdza, że nie jest już zainteresowana poważnym związkiem z Potterem. To kolejny punkt zwady Ginny i jej rodziny._

_Ginny podzieliła się ze mną swoimi najbliższymi planami. Ostatnio pozowała dla czasopisma _Playnag_. Ten numer zostanie wydany w przyszłym tygodniu. Cieszy się życiem w Londynie z jej nowymi przyjaciółmi. Chwalę ją za przejrzenie przez złe nauczania jej rodziny i znalezienie swojego miejsca w społeczeństwie jako czarownicy czystej krwi wspierającej poglądy Czarnego Pana._

Ginny patrzyła, jak wyraz twarzy Harry'ego zmienia się, gdy czytał artykuł. Gdy skończył, cisnął magazyn na bok. Usiadł na kanapie i posadził ją na kolanach, po czym przytulił ją do siebie. Powoli się uspokoiła w jego objęciach, gdy ten powoli nią kołysał i całował w czubek głowy.

- Przykro mi, kochanie – powiedział czule.

Odzywając się po raz pierwszy od momentu, gdy Harry pojawił się w domu, Ginny spytała łamiącym się głosem:

- Dlaczego to robią?

- Nie wiem, ale obiecuję, że kiedyś ludzie poznają prawdę – powiedział Harry, przytulając ją, gdy płakała.

* * *

Neville z hukiem zamknął pokrywę swojego kufra.

- Widzieliście, jak Parkinson się śmiała?

Był cały w nerwach od śniadania, gdy do Wielkiej Sali wleciały pierwsze egzemplarze _Proroka Codziennego _i tygodnika _Czarownica._

Seamus potaknął.

- Przynajmniej wygląda na to, że Harry skopał dupę Malfoyowi.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. W wejściu stłoczyły się Demelza, Lavender i Parvati.

Neville zaprosił ich do środka.

- Wchodźcie, rozmawiamy o tych okropnych artykułach.

- Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć, że niektórzy ludzie naprawdę wierzą w te brednie – powiedziała Demelza. – Ginny nigdy by tego nie zrobiła. Mam nadzieję, że Pansy nie pozowała dla _Playmaga_. Te zdjęcia zostaną tam na zawsze.

- Wiem – powiedziała Parvati, siadając na łóżku Deana. – Chciałabym, żeby był jakiś sposób, w jaki moglibyśmy jej przekazać, że jej wierzymy.

Demelza zwróciła się do Neville'a.

- Myślisz, że tata Luny mógłby opublikować artykuł broniący ich? Wiem, że pisał historie wspierające Harry'ego. Po prostu nie mogę znieść, że Ginny obsmarowują na prawo i lewo, a ona nic z tym nie może zrobić.

- Mogę ją spytać – powiedział Neville. – Chciałbym móc coś zrobić.

Nagle jego twarz rozjaśniała.

- Stworek!

Ciche pyknięcie oznajmiło pojawienie się skrzata. Stworek pojawił się po feriach i powiedział im, żeby go wezwali, jeśli będą go potrzebować. Nadal będzie im przynosił jedzenie i eliksiry, nawet jeśli Ginny już z nimi nie ma.

- Tak, młody panie? Czy pan potrzebuje usług Stworka?

Neville przykucnął przed skrzatem.

- Stworku, czy Ginny jest w porządku?

Twarz skrzata pociemniała.

- Pani nic się nie stało, ale jest załamana przez te artykuły. Pan jest zdenerwowany na złych ludzi, którzy kłamią o pani w gazetach.

- Czyli Harry i Ginny są razem? – spytał Seamus.

Stworek nagle wykrzywił twarz w przerażeniu i skoczył do najbliższej komody, po czym przytrzasnął sobie palce szufladą. Demelza wydała okrzyk zaskoczenia i przerażenia.

- Stworku, proszę, nie. Nikomu nie powiemy.

Kiwając głową, Stworek wlepił wzrok w podłogę.

- Stworku – powiedział cicho Neville. – Możesz powiedzieć Ginny, że w nią wierzymy i wspieramy ją?

- Naprawdę nienawidzimy tych okropnych bzdur na jej temat. Znamy Ginny i wiemy, że nigdy by tego nie zrobiła – powiedziała Demelza. – Proszę, powiedz jej to.

Stworek potaknął.

- Pani będzie szczęśliwa, gdy usłyszy, że jej przyjaciele jej wierzą.

* * *

Justyn powitał Hermionę uśmiechem, gdy wychodziła z klasy.

- Dzień dobry. Jak Starożytne Runy?

- Naprawdę dobrze. Pani Broussard jest taką dobrą nauczycielką – odparła z uśmiechem Hermiona. – Szłam właśnie do biblioteki. Dołączysz do mnie?

- Pewnie – powiedział Justyn, gdy ruszyli korytarzem. – Muszę popracować nad wypracowaniem z Zielarstwa i myślę, że Mandy również tam będzie.

Hermiona skrzywiła się lekko.

- Pewnie stara się trzymać z dala od pokoju wspólnego.

Przez ostatni tydzień, dawni uczniowie Hogwartu podzielili się z powodu różnych domysłów na temat Harry'ego i Ginny. Lauren i Natalia nadal broniły Ginny, a Mandy i Lisa były przekonane, że gazety mówią prawdę. O dziwo Hermiona i Justyn byli niezdecydowani.

Hermiona była zmartwiona o swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Martwiła się o jego walkę z Malfoyem. Powinien szukać horkruksów, nie okazjonalnie wyskakiwać na ustawki z Malfoyem w Londynie. Czy Ginny naprawdę miała dosyć i uciekła? Hermiona naprawdę tak nie myślała, ale znając temperament Weasleyów, było jakieś małe prawdopodobieństwo. Przecież Neville i Seamus powiedzieli, że zniszczyli cały pozostały Eliksir Wielosokowy.

Hermiona westchnęła, siadając przy jednym z mniejszych stolików w dwupiętrowej bibliotece. Justyn posłał jej oceniające spojrzenie, odkładając torbę i siadając naprzeciw niej.

- Czemu wzdychasz?

- Przez to wszystko – odparła zmęczonym głosem Hermiona. – Chciałabym wiedzieć, co się naprawdę dzieje. Kocham Harry'ego jak brata i jest jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół. Nie chcę, żeby ludzie źle o nim myśleli.

- Ale…?

- Ale ma swój temperament i jeśli myślał albo wiedział, że Ginny… była jakoś powiązana z czarną magią, mógł próbować odnaleźć Malfoya – powiedziała niechętnie Hermiona.

- Ale czy ona by coś takiego zrobiła? Nie znam jej za dobrze. Wiem, że jest znana i ładna, ale sporo się spotykała z chłopakami. Słyszałem, że nie traktowała Michaela i Deana za dobrze.

- Nie wiem. Ginny jest jedną z niewielu przyjaciółek, które miałam. Nie mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego, ale… tak jakby sprzymierzyłyśmy się przeciw wszystkim chłopakom Weasleyów. Zawsze widziałam ją bardziej jak młodszą siostrę. Po prostu… cały czas sobie myślę, że nie byłam dla niej dobrą przyjaciółką. Jeśli Ron albo Harry mnie potrzebowali, zostawiałam ją. Tego lata, wiem, że musiała być załamana i zraniona, gdy Harry z nią zerwał, ale nie… Byłam tak skupiona na naszej misji, że myślałam, że to był dobry ruch ze strony Harry'ego – powiedziała smutno Hermiona.

- Jest coś jeszcze, prawda? – spytał cicho Justyn.

- Cały czas myślę o zeszłym Bożym Narodzeniu. Ron zrobił się taki zazdrosny, że przez krótki czas spotykałam się z Wiktorem Krumem, na czwartym roku, że zaczął się spotykać z Lavender Brown. Byłam z tego powodu załamana, bo myślałam, że… że między nami coś się zaczyna dziać, więc zabrałam Cormaca McLaggena na przyjęcie bożonarodzeniowe, bo wiedziałam, że to by dokopało Ronowi. – Hermiona zarumieniła się, gdy myślała o swoich motywach. – Ta myśl cały czas do mnie wraca. Może jeśli Ginny pomyślała, że Harry ją zostawił, albo chciała mu za to dokopać… do kogo innego by poszła, żeby go zranić, jeśli nie do Malfoya?

* * *

Ginny roześmiała się, gdy patrzyła, jak Skierka skakała, ganiając za kolorowymi bańkami. Harry nauczył ją zaklęcia i uwielbiała patrzyć, jak Skierka się bawi. Przez tygodnie, odkąd Stworek przyniósł słowa wsparcia i otuchy od jej przyjaciół, Ginny czuła się dużo lepiej. Harry cały czas dawał z siebie wszystko, żeby jej pokazać, jak bardzo ją kocha i wspiera, co również oczywiście bardzo pomogło. Para sporo ostatnio podróżowała, szukając ostatniego horkruksa. Odwiedzili willę Lestrange'ów we Francji, a także kilka innych miejsc.

Przeczytała pamiętniki Dumbledore'a i przez jakiś czas martwiła się niekrytą fascynacją Harry'ego na temat Insygniów Śmierci. Po spędzeniu dosyć sporej ilości czasu na rozważaniu różnych możliwości, Harry w końcu przyznał, że musi się skupić na horkruksach, nie na Insygniach. Jego postanowienie zostało poddane próbie, gdy był świadkiem kradzieży różdżki Dumbledore'a z jego grobu przez Voldemorta, ale jak słusznie zauważyła Ginny, Harry'emu nie wydawało się, żeby mógł zdobyć się na pogwałcenie grobu jego dawnego mentora.

- Hej, piękna!

Ginny odwróciła się, gdy Harry wchodził do pokoju. Pocałował ją, po czym podrapał Skierkę za uszami.

- Cześć. Jak twoja wycieczka na cmentarz?

- Dobrze – uśmiechnął się Harry, opadając na podłogę obok niej. – To brzmi strasznie dziwnie, nie? Dobra wycieczka na cmentarz. Postawili kamień dla Syriusza i wygląda naprawdę wspaniale. Myślę, że spodobałoby się to i jemu, i mojemu tacie.

- Też tak myślę – odparła Ginny, opierając się o niego. – Wydawali się bardziej jak bracia niż jak przyjaciele. Przynajmniej sądząc po zdjęciach w domu.

- Tak, chciałbym, żeby mieli jakieś albumy albo coś takiego. Nigdy nie widziałem zdjęć moich dziadków – powiedział Harry.

- No cóż, myślę, że jakieś albumy na pewno są w twoim skarbcu. Właśnie tam trzyma się wszelkie wartościowe przedmioty – odparła Ginny.

- Nigdy się jakoś specjalnie nie rozglądałem po moim skarbcu – powiedział Harry. – Byłem taki zaskoczony, że miałem cokolwiek. Nigdy nawet nie przyszło mi na myśl, żeby to zinwentaryzować czy coś w tym stylu. Wiem, że rzeczy S-Syriusza zostały dodane do mojego skarbca, ale nie widziałem go od kilku lat.

Ginny ścisnęła jego dłoń, gdy znów się załamał na myśl o ojcu chrzestnym. Przytulił ją, po czym nagle się wyprostował.

- Na Merlina, nie może być.

- Co?

- Stworek!

- Harry? Co się dzieje? – spytała Ginny, gdy pojawił się skrzat.

- W skarbcu trzymasz wartościowe przedmioty – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy Harry zwrócił się do skrzata.

- Stworku, czy Bellatriks ma skarbiec?

- Tak, panie.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Jest jakikolwiek sposób, żebyśmy mogli się do niego dostać?

- Stworek może wejść do skarbca pani Bellatriks, panie.

- Naprawdę!? – wykrzyknął ze zdziwieniem Harry.

- Tak, panie. To ten sam skarbiec, który miała, odkąd była dzieckiem. Teraz pan jest głową Rodu Blacków i jako pana skrzat, Stworek ma dostęp do skarbca – wyjaśnił Stworek.

- Jeśli bym ci coś opisał, mógłbyś mi to przynieść z powrotem? – spytał Harry.

- Oczywiście, panie.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**_

_Jak obiecałem, kolejny rozdział tego samego dnia (nocy?). Nie martwcie się, mam teraz ferie, tak więc translatorski maraton czas zacząć. Komentujcie, bo prędkość mojego tłumaczenia jest wprost proporcjonalna do prędkości, z jaką publikujecie komentarze ^^._

_W następnym rozdziale:_

_- Rezultat podróży Stworka do skarbca?_

_- Hermiona dostaje list od Rona,_

_- Zobaczymy sytuację rodziny Alicii._


	18. Interludium

Potterowie nie musieli czekać długo na powrót Stworka. Powrócił z aksamitnym woreczkiem, który podał panu.

Harry odebrał pakunek. Otworzył go powoli, ujawniając mały, złoty puchar z dwoma rączkami. Był na nim wyryty borsuk.

- Jest piękny – wyszeptała Ginny. – Dlaczego musi wybierać takie piękne przedmioty do takiego zła?

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby potrafił docenić piękno tak jak my – odparł Harry.

Zwracając się do Stworka, Harry spytał:

- Miałeś jakieś problemy ze zdobyciem czarki?

- Nie, panie. Był w skarbcu pani Belli – odparł skrzat. – Czy to jak medalion pana Regulusa?

Harry potaknął.

- Tom – Czarny Pan, zmanipulował to tak samo jak medalion. Może chciałbyś go zniszczyć?

- Jak, panie? Stworek nie mógł zniszczyć medalionu – odparł Stworek, opuszczając głowę.

Harry próbował podać mu miecz, ale skrzat odmówił.

- Nie, panie. Skrzaty nie mogą używać broni.

Harry pokiwał głową. Podszedł do szafki, w której trzymał niektóre swoje rzeczy. Ostrożnie wyciągnął spory, zawinięty w materiał przedmiot. Rozwinął go, ujawniając kieł bazyliszka. Wyciągnął go ostrożnie.

Zaoferował go skrzatowi. Stworek przez chwilę go oglądał, po czym wziął go do ręki. Z zawzięciem, które zaskoczyło Harry'ego, Stworek dźgnął puchar. Wydobył się z niego nieziemski wrzask, a także fontanna czarnej mazi. Czarna mgła odleciała powoli z naczynia.

Stworek upuścił kieł.

- Zrobione, panie?

Harry potaknął nieprzytomnie. Zwrócił się do Ginny.

- Wszystkie są zniszczone. Zniszczyliśmy wszystkie horkruksy!

Ginny zarzuciła ramiona wokół niego. Patrzył jej w oczy przez chwilę, po czym na jego twarz wstąpił szeroki uśmiech. Uniósł ją i okręcił w powietrzu. Odłożył ją na ziemię i pocałował, na początku delikatnie, a potem już bardziej namiętnie.

* * *

Przechodząc przez Ministerstwo, Artur zastanawiał się, co było gorsze – ludzie, którzy wlepiali w niego wzrok i wskazywali na niego palcami, czy ci, którzy udawali współczucie. Patrząc prosto przed siebie, skierował się do biura. Plotki zdążyły już ucichnąć, oczywiście dopóki nie wyszedł nowy numer _Playmaga._ Nie obchodziło go, co mówili wszyscy inni – nie wierzył, że jego córka mogłaby się odwrócić od wszystkich czy pozować dla tego magazynu. Powiedziano mu, że na wszystkich zdjęciach była częściowo ubrana, ale nie chciał tego sprawdzać osobiście.

Opadł na fotel przy biurku, patrząc na wszystkie zdjęcia swojej rodziny. Uśmiechnął się, podnosząc wspólną fotografię Billa i Ginny. Musieli mieć na nim siedemnaście i siedem lat. Pływali w stawie i śmiali się do siebie.

Podniósł wzrok, słysząc pukanie do drzwi. W przejściu stał Kingsley.

- Arturze, mam do ciebie kilka pytań.

- Czy już ich wszystkich nie zadałeś? – spytał Artur szorstko, trochę głośniej niż zazwyczaj.

Kilku pracowników Ministerstwa popatrzyło na nich, a Kingsley wszedł do malutkiego biura Artura, zamykając drzwi i rzucając zaklęcia prywatności. Mogli się regularnie spotykać w Ministerstwie pod pretekstem śledztwa w sprawie zniknięcia Ginny i mordu Carrowów.

- Jak sobie radzisz? – spytał współczującym głosem Kingsley.

Artur potrząsnął głową.

- Nie mogę znieść, że ludzie myślą, że wszystkie te brednie o mojej córeczce są prawdziwe. Molly wychodzi z siebie. Gdy wyszedł ten okropny magazyn… ona… no, załamała się. Nie chciałem patrzeć, co jest w środku, ale ona się uparła, że chce zobaczyć zdjęcia. Była pewna, że uda jej się znaleźć coś, żeby udowodnić, że to nie nasza Ginny. Była załamana i wkurzona, że nic nie znalazła.

- Minerwa zgłosiła, że panny Parkinson nie było w szkole przez przynajmniej jeden weekend, a pan Malfoy opuścił sporo lekcji, wracając do siebie po tej walce. Chciała też, żebym przekazał tobie i Molly, że ani ona, ani przyjaciele Ginny w szkole, nie wierzą w to, co piszą gazety. Są pewni, że nigdy by nie przeszła na złą stronę ani nie pozowałaby do tych zdjęć.

- To trochę pocieszające – zgodził się Artur. – Ale gdzie ona jest i dlaczego nie wróciła do domu?

- Nie wiem – przyznał Kingsley. – Rozmawiałem z Draco Malfoyem na temat jego zarzutów. Domyślam się, że Malfoy i młodzi Śmierciożercy terroryzowali mugolską księgarnię. Harry to przerwał. To jest okropnie irytujące. Ten Auror, którego zabito, Charles, to był równy gość. Wiem, że zabił go Malfoy albo jeden z jego przydupasów, ale zamiast tego muszę prowadzić śledztwo z Harrym jako głównym podejrzanym.

Kingsley pokręcił głową.

- Gdy dotarli tam inni Aurorzy, mugole byli bezpieczni. Trójka Śmierciożerców była związana w księgarni, a dwójka ogłuszona, obok ciała Charlesa. Domyślamy się, że Malfoy i przynajmniej jeszcze jedna inna osoba się deportowała, zanim się tam dostaliśmy. Malfoy klnie się, że próbował powstrzymać Harry'ego i wszystkie jego obrażenia są wynikiem walki z nim. Ale mnie się nie wydaje, że to Harry spowodował większość tych ran.

- Myślisz, że ukarał go Sam-Wiesz-Kto?

- Tak, to ma sens – wyjaśnił Kingsley.

- Pytałeś go o dziewczynę? – spytał z niepokojem Artur.

Kingsley zawahał się.

- Mówi, że nie wie, kim ona była, że nie widział jej aż do końcówki walki. Pewnie musiała pomagać mugolom. Szybko ich przesłuchaliśmy, zanim wyczyściliśmy im pamięć. Mówili o ludziach w czarnych szatach i maskach, palących książki i torturujących ich. Kobiety bały się, że zostaną wykorzystane seksualnie. Opisali osobę, która im pomagała, jako młodą kobietę z blond włosami do ramion. Według nich wyglądała na wczesną dwudziestkę. Powiedzieli, że para uciekła razem, ale to wszystko, co wiedzieli.

Artur westchnął z irytacją.

- Więc jeśli Ginny nie ma z Harrym, to gdzie ona jest?

- Nie wiem – odparł Kingsley. – Pomijając weekend jej wywiadu, nikt jej nie widział. Wydawała się być wszędzie przez ten weekend – wywiad, mroczna impreza, sesja zdjęciowa. Prawie wszędzie towarzyszył jej Teodor Nott. Nie wydawali się być w romantycznej relacji ze sobą, ale byli bardzo przyjaźnie do siebie nastawieni. Zanim spytasz, Nott wciąż jest w Hogwarcie i Snape nie pozwolił nam na przesłuchanie go, utrzymując, że nie opuścił terenu szkoły. Minerwa potwierdziła, że Notta również nie było w szkole przez ten weekend i że nikt nie widział Ginny i Notta razem.

- Kto to jest?

- Jeden z kolegów Malfoya. Jego ojciec jest też powiązany ze starym Malfoyem, znany Śmierciożerca – wyjaśnił Kingsley.

Artur pokiwał głową smutno.

- A co z Harrym?

- Pomijając zdjęcia, a teraz jeszcze te fotografie w Paryżu, nikt go nie widział. – Kingsley westchnął. Przez weekend, w francuskim magazynie opublikowano zdjęcia ukazujące Harry'ego i niezidentyfikowaną brunetkę cieszących się czymś, co wyglądało na romantyczny weekend w Paryżu. Przez to wielu się zaczęło zastanawiać, czy Harry zdecydował porzucić czarodziejski świat.

* * *

Hermiona oparła się o wierzbę i zawinęła pelerynę trochę ciaśniej wokół siebie. Mimo że marzec we Francji był dużo cieplejszy niż w Szkocji, nadal było dosyć chłodno. Czuła lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, że uciekła przed wszystkimi, ale chciała przeczytać list od Rona prywatnie.

Przez ostatnie trzy miesiące dużo się działo. Hermiona i Justyn spotkali się na kilku randkach, po czym stwierdzili, że lepiej, jeśli pozostaną przyjaciółmi. Na początku czuła się trochę, jakby zdradzała Rona, ale przypomniała sobie, że nie zrobił w tym kierunku żadnego ruchu. W końcu zdecydowała, że nie chce jakoś przyspieszać tej kwestii i było jej wygodnie, mogąc trochę poczekać. Jedna rzecz, którą na pewno zrobił dla niej krótki związek z Justynem, to napompował jej samoocenę.

Związek Rona z Lavender w zeszłym roku złamał Hermionie serce. Zawsze myślała, że ona i Ron w końcu mają szansę, żeby się do siebie zbliżyć, a on to wszystko odrzucił na rzecz Lavender. Hermiona zawsze była trochę zazdrosna o Ginny w tej kwestii. Nie było wątpliwości, że Ginny była piękna i Harry nie opuścił wielu okazji, żeby sprawić jej komplement. Chciała, żeby Ron spojrzał na nią przynajmniej w ułamek sposobu, w jaki Harry patrzył na Ginny podczas wesela Billa.

Wyrzucając z głowy smętne myśli, otworzyła list.

_Droga Hermiono,_

_Dzięki za prezent urodzinowy. Ten rok był dużo przyjemniejszy niż ostatni. Zero eliksirów miłosnych, zero zatrutego miodu. Tylko ja i Charlie, co było nawet fajne, bo nie spędziłem z nim swoich urodzin, odkąd wyjechał do Rumunii. Zabrał mnie na mecz Quidditcha – Transylwania kontra Heidelberg. Było super!_

_Mimo, że naprawdę podoba mi się pobyt tutaj, jakoś wydaje się to niewłaściwe, że ja chodzę na mecze Quidditcha, a ty uczęszczasz do szkoły, gdy w kraju jest wojna. Dużo rozmawiałem z Charliem o wszystkim, co się działo z Harrym i Ginny. Zrozumiałem, że rodzice wysłali mnie tu, żeby mnie odciągnąć od wojny. Mam lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, ale nie wiem, co mógłbym zrobić, gdybym był w domu._

_Mama i właściwie wszyscy z nas jesteśmy okropnie wkurzeni przez te wszystkie zdjęcia Ginny. Przez tego _Playmaga_ parę razy się pobiłem. Wiem, że myślisz sobie teraz, że nie powinienem był się z nikim bić. Uwierz mi, to wszystko już usłyszałem od Charliego. Po prostu okropnie się wkurzałem na wszystkich tych gości śliniących się nad zdjęciami mojej półnagiej siostrzyczki. Mama jest zdenerwowana i zraniona, nie dlatego, że w nią wierzy, tylko dlatego, że te zdjęcia pozostaną tam na zawsze. Według Kingsleya, Seamus i Neville nie wierzą, że to ona. Żadne z nas w to nie wierzy, ale gdzie ona jest? Myślałem, że byłą bezpieczna z Harrym. Zostawił ją? Z kim on jest na tych wszystkich zdjęciach?_

_Nie wiem już, w co wierzyć. Nie wiem też, czy powinienem być zdenerwowany na Harry'ego za wzięcie mojej rady i zostawienie Ginny samej, czy za to, że ją zostawił. Nie wiem, co się z nimi dzieje. Chyba Harry nie zostawiłby czarodziejskiego świata, prawda?_

_To naprawdę dziwne, nie wiedzieć, co się dzieje z Harrym. Naprawdę chciałbym pogadać z obojgiem z nich._

_Jestem pewien, że cieszysz się swoim pobytem w Beauxbatons. Nie ucz się za dobrze._

_Ron_

Hermiona oparła się o drzewo, przemyślając list Rona. Całkiem możliwe, że był to najdłuższy list, jaki kiedykolwiek do niej wysłał.

Poczuła ogromny wstyd, gdy przeczytała jeszcze raz, co napisał o swojej rodzinie i siostrze. Po prostu zakładał, że nie wierzyła, że to Ginny. Hermiona zamknęła oczy, myśląc o wszystkim, co się stało od Bożego Narodzenia. Czy Harry zostawiłby Ginny po uratowaniu jej? Zalały ją łzy, gdy pomyślała o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Nie, on nie zostawiłby dziewczyny, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział, dopóki by się nie upewnił, że jest bezpieczna. A już na pewno nie porzuciłby Ginny.

Hermiona na początku odrzucała to, co na temat Harry'ego i Ginny mieli do powiedzenia Neville i Seamus, bo Harry nie powiedział nic na temat utrzymywania związku z Ginny. Teraz patrząc na to z innej perspektywy, Hermiona zrozumiała, że może chciał to zachować dla siebie. Na pewno nie rozmawiałby o tym w obecności Rona, nie po tym, co miało miejsce w jego urodziny.

Czy Ginny nadal mogła być z Harrym? Zamarła, gdy dotarło do niej, co ją nurtowało w tych zdjęciach. Nigdzie nie widać twarzy dziewczyny. Na każdym zdjęciu jest twarz Harry'ego, ale nie dziewczyny. Czy to wszystko po to, żeby nikt jej nie rozpoznał? Zmienianie najbardziej rozpoznawalnej cechy Ginny byłoby fundamentem przy ukrywaniu się.

Łzy zaczęły spływać jej po twarzy. Jak mogła tak łatwo uwierzyć, że Ginny nawet flirtowała z Malfoyem? Ginny nienawidziła wszystkiego, co miało związek z czarną magią. Hermiona wiedziała to bardzo dobrze. Dzieliła z nią pokój każdego lata przez ostatnie parę lat. Ginny nadal miała koszmary dotyczące jej drugiego roku. Dotarło do niej, że jeśli ktoś, kto dobrze znał Ginny, uwierzył w te brednie, to artykuły spełniły swoje zadanie.

Wycierając oczy, Hermiona skierowała się z powrotem do zamku. Musiała porozmawiać z Justynem i Lauren. Wiedziała, że musi naprawić parę zniszczonych przyjaźni i zamierza to zrobić od razu.

Gdy wracała do nowej szkoły, myślała o Ronie. Cieszyła się, że już po tym wszystkim się uspokoił. Nie mogła jednak nadal pogodzić się do końca z tym, że porzuciła swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Starała się jednak o tym nie myśleć i miała nadzieję, że Harry wróci i będzie mogła mu pomóc. Czuła, że mogłaby mu pomóc przy jego misji, to by trochę nadrobiło za zostawienie go. Z jej punktu widzenia, była w lepszej pozycji po ukończeniu szkoły, aby mu pomóc, gdy o to poprosi. Nie przyszło jej na myśl, że Harry będzie w stanie ukończyć misję bez jej pomocy.

* * *

Remus pomyślał, że jego twarz w końcu zablokuje się w tym permanentnym głupkowatym uśmieszku. Po prostu nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Było późno w nocy, albo wcześnie rano, zależnie od punktu widzenia. Świeczki się spaliły prawie do końca, więc rzucały na pokój tylko miękką, ciepłą poświatę.

Dora obróciła się przez sen i Remus uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny. Była wyczerpana, jej jasnoróżowe włosy pochłaniały światło świec. Miała lekko podkrążone oczy i wiedział, że jest zmęczona, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej piękniejszej.

Okręcił się po raz kolejny i rzucił okiem na małe zawiniątko w kołysce. Jego syna – Teddy'ego. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że to malutkie, niesamowite stworzenie jest jego synem. Był taki mały i taki idealny. Ku uciesze Dory, już kilka razy zmienił kolor włosów.

Przy całej izolacji, która wiązała się z byciem wilkołakiem, Remus nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie mógł być ojcem tak doskonałego stworzenia. Uśmiechnął się, myśląc, jak na jego dziecko zareagowaliby James i Syriusz. Pójdzie na pewno do Doliny Godryka, żeby podzielić się nowościami.

Chciałby tylko móc opowiedzieć o tym Harry'emu. On i Dora rozmawiali o tym i zdecydowali, że chcą go uczynić ojcem chrzestnym dziecka. Remus wiedział, że Andromeda nie zgadzała się do końca z ich decyzją. Nie była pewna, czy Harry będzie dobrym przykładem dla jej wnuka, ale Remus wiedział, że jeśli jego syn będzie nawet w połowie taki jak Harry, będzie niesamowity.

Cichy płacz przerwał jego rozmyślania. Remus wstał i wziął Teddy'ego na ramiona.

- Hej, mały. – Dał mu całusa w czoło, po czym zmienił mu pieluchę. Nie robił tego od szesnastu lat, odkąd Harry był dzieckiem, ale był zadowolony, że nadal pamiętał, jak się to robi.

- Jest głodny? – zabrzmiał cichy głos Tonks.

- Tak myślę – odparł Remus, podchodząc do łóżka i podając dziecko żonie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym wzięła bobasa na ręce.

- Hej, kochanie – powiedziała, całując go w czubek głowy. Rozluźniła koszulę nocną i patrzyła, jak dziecko przysysa się do jej piersi. Nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie siebie jako matki, ale w chwili, gdy dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży, to wszystko wydawało się takie właściwe. Obserwowała Remusa kątem oka.

- Spałeś w ogóle?

Remus podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się.

- Nie, po prostu na was patrzyłem.

Dora roześmiała się, unosząc dziecko.

- Dobrze to robię? Strasznie się boję, że coś mu zrobię.

Remus uśmiechnął się.

- Jesteś doskonała, kochanie i będziesz cudowną matką.

Pocałował ją delikatnie w policzek, po czym usadowił się w łóżku obok niej. Wpatrywali się w osłupieniu w nowe życie, które wspólnie stworzyli.

* * *

Alicia pospiesznie wykonała rutynową czynność polegającą na odkładaniu książek na ich miejsce na półkach. Jej współpracownicy sprzątali bibliotekę. Ich trójka doszła do perfekcji w rutynowym zamykaniu biblioteki, przez co udawało im się to skończyć o 6:15. Alicia skinęła głową do innych, gdy skończyła i powiesiła swoją niebieską szatę w małym zapleczu. Ruszyła w kierunku schodów i ku jej uciesze, znalazła tam czekającego na nią Olivera. Ona i Oliver przywrócili kontakt przez lato i spotykali się już od prawie ośmiu miesięcy.

Podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się, gdy weszła do London Library. Odłożył _London Times, _które udawał, że czyta i wstał, żeby się z nią przywitać.

- Oliver, nie spodziewałam się ciebie – zawołała, zarzucając ramiona wokół niego.

- Odwołali trening – powiedział, całując ją krótko, po czym wyszli na zewnątrz.

- Co się stało?

Oliver westchnął.

- Zeszłej nocy w ataku zabito syna i wnuka pana Wintersa. Trener pozwolił nam wszystkim odejść do domu, żeby móc być z rodzinami.

- O Merlinie, to okropne – powiedziała Alicia. Pan Winters był właścicielem Chluby Portree, więc jego rodzina była dosyć dobrze znana wśród graczy.

- To prawda. Jego synowa, Michelle, też raczej nie przeżyje. Ona… - urwał, nie chcąc kończyć.

Niestety Alicia aż za dobrze wiedziała, co Śmierciożercy robili z uroczymi, pełnymi życia dziewczętami.

Para ruszyła cicho do domu Alicii. Gdy tylko weszli do środka, Alicia wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Jej ojciec przechadzał się przed kominkiem, a jej matka i ciotka Anna siedziały zwinięte na kanapie.

- Mamo, tato, co się stało? – spytała Alicia.

Brian Spinnet wyciągnął do córki kawałek pergaminu. Alicia zakryła usta dłonią, gdy przeczytała list. Była wdzięczna, że był przy niej teraz Oliver i mógł ją objąć. Jej matka dostała wezwanie przed Komisję Rejestracji Mugolaków.

- Mamo? – Alicia spojrzała na matkę. – Co teraz zrobisz?

Kathy Spinnet szybko wstała i przytuliła córkę.

- Będzie dobrze, kochanie. Właśnie o tym rozmawiamy.

- Próbowałem przekonać twoją mamę i ciotkę, że powinny odwiedzić kuzynów w Kanadzie – wyjaśnił Brian.

- Brian, nie chcę zostawiać moich dzieci – postawiła się Kathy. – Will i Dani nadal są w Hogwarcie. Nie chcę, żeby wrócili do domu i dowiedzieli się, że jestem za granicą.

- Nie chcesz też, żeby po powrocie do domu znaleźli cię martwą – odparła Alicia. – Wiesz, co robią, prawda? Wysyłają mugolaków do Azkabanu.

- To ci, którzy mają szczęście – wtrącił się Oliver. – Mój przyjaciel poszedł przed komisję, a oni pozwolili Dementorom się nim nasycić.

Kathy spojrzała na trzy zdeterminowane twarze.

- A-ale to tak jakbym uciekała.

- Więc uciekaj, mamo – powiedziała Alicia. – Uciekaj, żebyś mogła wrócić, gdy już będzie po wszystkim.

Gdy jej matka nadal nie była przekonana, Alicia dodała:

- Proszę, mamo. Tak będzie dla ciebie dużo bezpieczniej. W ten sposób będziemy też pewni, że ciocia Anna też będzie bezpieczna.

- Alicio, nie mamy tyle pieniędzy, żeby wysłać dwójkę z nas na drugą stronę świata – powiedziała Kathy, desperacko szukając wymówki.

- Właściwie, Kath – zaczęła Anne. Wyjęła z kieszeni worek z pieniędzmi – to wzięłam to ze sobą, gdy zadzwoniłaś.

Kathy wzięła worek do ręki. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, był pełen złota.

- Skąd to masz?

Anna popatrzyła na siostrzenicę.

- Jedni z moich najemców musieli przedwcześnie wyjechać i czuli się źle, że nie mogli mnie o tym poinformować. Zostawili dla mnie ten worek pieniędzy.

- Ale to czarodziejskie pieniądze – zaprotestowała Kathy.

- Jej najemcy byli moimi przyjaciółmi – wtrąciła Alicia.

- Poprosiłaś swoją ciotkę, żeby wzięła pod dach czarodziejów? – spytała Kathy. – Alicio, czy ty w ogóle wiesz, jakie to niebezpieczne?

- Wiem, mamo – odparła Alicia. – Ale to było naprawdę ważne. Potrzebowali dachu nad głową i pomyślałam, że nikt nie szukałby ich w mugolskim świecie. O-on rzucił kilka naprawdę potężnych zaklęć ochronnych wokół domu cioci Anny.

Widząc, że jej matka zaczyna mięknąć, Alicia dodała:

- Proszę, mamo.

Następnego wieczora, Kathy Spinnet i Anna Watson leciały do Ontario, aby przeczekać wojnę.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**_

_Próbowałem coś zrobić wczoraj, no ale mieszkanie w małej mieścinie ma swoje wady. Na przykład jeśli nie ma prądu przez dwanaście godzin, to nie ma z tego powodu wielkiej afery, a ktokolwiek jest odpowiedzialny za naprawę tego, raczej się nie spieszy -.-_

_Zapewne czujecie lekki niedosyt, że tak łatwo było zdobyć czarkę, ale czekajcie, jeszcze będzie dużo akcji, nie będziecie narzekać :)_

_Tak więc dziś spodziewajcie się jeszcze jednego rodziału._

_A w nim:_

_- Krótki epizod na temat jak sobie radzi Molly,_

_- Remus odwiedza cmentarz._


	19. Remus

Dźwięk kropel deszczu bębniących w cegły obudził Harry'ego. Był niemal koniec marca i para wprowadziła się do małej kawalerki w południowym Londynie.

Unosząc głowę rozejrzał się wśród wczesno porannej ciemności. Ginny spokojnie spała obok niego. Zegarek na szafce nocnej wskazywał szóstą jedenaście. Harry jęknął w duchu. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie już nie zaśnie. Jego uwagę przykuł hałas przy oknie i ledwo powstrzymał śmiech na widok Skierki goniącej swój własny cień.

Pocałował Ginny w policzek i po cichu wyślizgnął się z łóżka. Podnosząc kotkę, ruszył do kuchni.

- Hej, mała. Ciebie też obudził deszcz?

Skierka zamiauczała żałośnie i Harry uzupełnił jej miskę z jedzeniem. Harry'emu bardzo się podobało malutkie mieszkanie, które znaleźli. Miało tylko cztery pokoje: sypialnię, kuchnię, łazienkę i salon. Do tego mieszkania przyciągnął go wybrukowany ogródek znajdujący się za sypialnią. Z przodu domu znajdowało się też wielkie okno, które pozwalało mu na podziwianie pięknej, mieszkalnej części Londynu.

Harry szybko zrobił ciasto na babeczki i wrzucił je do piekarnika, po czym zaczął przeglądać notatki, które robili. Od zniszczenia ostatniego horkruksa, para przygotowywała się na decydującą konfrontację z Voldemortem. Harry nadal nie był pewien, czy przeżyje tą konfrontację, ale Ginny stanowiła wystarczająco dobry powód, aby przeżyć.

Spędzali dni ćwicząc zaklęcia i planując tą ostatnią konfrontację. Pracowali nad dwoma zestawami planów, jeden opisywał walkę z Voldemortem w Dworze Malfoyów, a jeden podczas gdy był poza posiadłością, może wykorzystując przewagę płynącą z ataku Śmierciożerców. Zgredek i Stworek byli nieocenieni przy pomocy w planach Dworu Malfoyów, a także mówili im, jakie osłony mogą tam być stosowane.

Gdy Ginny się obudziła, Harry siedział na kanapie w salonie, chrupiąc jabłkowo-cynamonowe babeczki.

Podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się, gdy weszła do pokoju i opadła obok niego.

- Dzień dobry.

Pocałowała go, po czym wzięła babeczkę z koszyka, który Harry postawił na stole.

- Dzień dobry, kochanie. Długo już jesteś na nogach?

- Tak. – Harry skrzywił się. – Deszcz mnie obudził.

Ginny usiadła mu na kolanach. Zawinął ramiona wokół niej i przyciągnął ją bliżej.

- Czujesz się już lepiej? – spytał, przesuwając dłonią po jej włosach.

Ginny potaknęła.

- Tak. Nie chciałam cię wkurzyć. Mówiłam ci, że moje bóle czasem są naprawdę okropne.

Harry pocałował ją delikatnie, nadal ją przytulając. Nigdy jeszcze nie był przy dziewczynie podczas jej okresu. Zakładał, że Hermiona przechodziła coś podobnego, ale nigdy o tym nie wspominała. On i Ron po prostu wiedzieli, że co jakiś czas łatwo się denerwowała.

Za pierwszym razem, gdy Ginny miała okres, gdy już byli razem, zrozumiał, jak mało wie o dziewczynach. Musiała mu wyjaśnić krwawienia, huśtawkę nastrojów i bóle. Nawet nauczył się, żeby kupować dla niej tampony.

Odwróciła się, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

- Przepraszam, że na ciebie nawrzeszczałam. Wiem, że chciałeś pomóc, ale… czasami po prostu potrzebuję być sobą.

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Przepraszam. Po prostu… po prostu chciałem, żebyś się lepiej poczuła. Nie chciałem tego pogarszać.

- Nic nie pogorszyłeś, kochanie.

Para w ciszy zjadła śniadanie. Gdy już skończyli jeść, Harry zwrócił się do Ginny.

- Nadal jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić?

Ginny potaknęła.

- Oczywiście, kochanie. Wezmę prysznic i idziemy.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks uśmiechnęła się ze zmęczeniem do Molly Weasley, wprowadzając ją do kuchni.

- Jak sobie radzisz? – spytała Andromeda, gdy Molly usiadła. Wyćwiczonym ruchem różdżki przywołała herbatę i ciastka z blatu.

Molly westchnęła.

- Nie wiem. Naprawdę chciałabym wiedzieć, gdzie jest moja córka i co się z nią dzieje. Nie lubię myśleć, że którekolwiek z tych artykułów mogą być prawdziwe, ale po prostu tego nie wiem.

Andromeda potaknęła ze współczuciem. Ona i Molly przez ostatni rok stały się bliskimi przyjaciółkami i przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy wysłuchiwała lęków Molly.

- To naprawdę pociecha, że Minerwa i przyjaciele Ginny w szkole w nią wierzą, ale nadal ciężko mi poradzić sobie z tymi wszystkimi zdjęciami i z tym wywiadem.

- Nadal cisza?

- Żadnego słowa od niej od grudnia. Tylko tyle, że jest bezpieczna, ale to wtedy, gdy była z Harrym. – Molly wzdrygnęła się, gdy pomyślała o chłopcu, którego miała prawie za syna. – Nie wiem, jak on mógł ją po prostu zostawić. Myślałam, że będzie się o nią troszczył, ale on ją po prostu zostawił. Jeśli pozowała do tych zdjęć, to jego Iwna. Jeśli by jej nie zostawił, nigdy by tego nie zrobiła.

- Remus nadal nie dopuszcza do siebie żadnych argumentów – westchnęła Andromeda. – Upierał się, żeby uczynić go ojcem chrzestnym Teddy'ego.

- A jak się ma Teddy? – spytała Molly, zmieniając temat.

Andromeda uśmiechnęła się.

- Jest cudowny. Jest takim dobrym dzieckiem. To naprawdę radość, mieć w domu jeszcze jedno dziecko. Zawsze chciałam mieć więcej dzieci, po Nimfadorze, ale to widocznie nie było nam pisane.

Uśmiechając się, Molly wyciągnęła kocyk z torby.

- Przyniosłam to dla malutkiego Teddy'ego.

Andromeda wzięła wydziergany na drutach niebiesko-zielony kocyk.

- Molly, jest piękny. Jestem pewna, że Nimfadora i Remus będą zachwyceni.

Zanim Molly zdążyła odpowiedzieć, do środka weszła Tonks z dzieckiem.

- Dobry, Molly, mamo.

- Dzień dobry, moja droga. – Molly uśmiechnęła się, gdy młodsza czarownica dołączyła do nich przy stole. – Przyszłam po prostu z wizytą.

Trzy kobiety rozmawiały, każda miała okazję potrzymać Teddy'ego w ramionach.

- Gdzie Remus? – spytała po chwili Molly.

Tonks podniosła wzrok.

- Dziś urodziny Jamesa. Remus poszedł go odwiedzić.

* * *

Remus uśmiechnął się, przechodząc przez furtkę na cmentarz. Nie mógł przyjść w urodziny Lily, więc był zadowolony, że udało mu się w urodziny Jamesa. Gdy usłyszeli, że pojawiła się Molly, Remus szybko wykorzystał okazję, żeby wyparować. On i Molly nie zgadzali się na zdecydowanie zbyt wielu frontach, a głównym frontem był Harry. Według Molly, Harry zrujnował życie jej córki. Remus był pewien, że było inne wyjaśnienie. Nie mógł sam tego wyjaśnić, ale nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby Harry zostawił Ginny.

Podszedł do grobu przyjaciół i wstrzymał oddech z zaskoczenia. Przyklęknął na zimnej ziemi i dotknął dłonią małego, szarego kamienia. Od razu wiedział, że to dzięki Harry'emu go postawiono.

- Syriusz, przyjacielu, dobrze cię widzieć z Jamesem i Lily. Tęskniłem za tobą, Łapo.

Rozglądając się, Remus przywołał dwa wieńce, aby położyć je na grobach, po czym usiadł na ławce przy grobie Potterów.

- Chciałem wam wszystkim powiedzieć, że zostałem ojcem. Uwierzycie? Nazywa się Teddy – Teddy Remus Lupin. Urodził się dziesiątego marca, więc ma niewiele ponad dwa tygodnie.

Remus spędził trochę czasu opowiadając im o narodzinach dziecka i o najświeższych wydarzeniach z magicznego świata. Gdy skończył im opowiadać o jego sprzeczkach z Molly, usłyszał, że ktoś otwiera furtkę. Upewnił się, że jego różdżka jest w łatwo dostępnym miejscu. Mimo, że parę razy wpadł na pastora i okazjonalnie widywał ludzi odwiedzających groby, nie mógł zapominać, że to czarodziejska wioska, w której straciło życie dwóch jego najlepszych przyjaciół.

- Remus?

Zerwał się na równe nogi i odwrócił się do tego, kto to powiedział. Rozluźnił się lekko, gdy zobaczył niedaleko pastora.

- Dzień dobry – przywitał się ostrożnie Remus.

Ojciec Stephen uśmiechnął się.

- Zastanawiałem się, czy cię zobaczę dziś rano.

Remus wskazał za niego.

- Czy to Harry załatwił ten kamień dla Syriusza?

- Tak, był tu w urodziny matki i poprosił mnie o kamień dla ojca chrzestnego – wyjaśnił ojciec Stephen. Naprawdę podziwiał oddanie Remusa przyjaciołom. – Właściwie po prostu się z nim minąłeś. On i jego żona byli tu na urodziny jego ojca.

- Co? – Remus wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – Harry tu był? Kiedy? Mówił, gdzie jest?

- Może wejdziemy do mojego biura? – spytał ojciec Stephen. – Możemy porozmawiać tam.

Reamus chętnie ruszył za starszym człowiekiem i chwilę później usiedli wygodnie w kościelnym biurze. Ojciec Stephen podał Remusowi kubek herbaty i przysunął do niego koszyk z babeczkami.

- Harry przyniósł je tego ranka. Są całkiem dobre.

Częstując się babeczką, Remus spytał:

- Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc o jego żonie?

Pastor uśmiechnął się.

- Tak myślałem, że może wzięli ślub w sekrecie. Jego żona ma na imię Ginny. Urocza dziewczyna. Ale za każdym razem, gdy ją widzę, ma inne włosy. Powiedział, że pobrali się w styczniu, w Yorku. – Przerwał, patrząc, jak Remus wchłania informacje. – Wydają się bardzo młodzi, ale za to jak się kochają.

Remus uśmiechnął się.

- Wiem, że w ostatnie święta był nią zauroczony. Strasznie mi przypominał jego ojca. Powiedział coś tego ranka? – spytał.

Sięgając do szuflady w biurku, ojciec Stephen wyciągnął zapieczętowaną kopertę i podał ją Remusowi.

- Zostawił to dla ciebie. Myślę, że za tobą tęskni. Strasznie słodki chłopak. Był dosyć mocno zmartwiony, że cię obraził ostatnim razem, gdy rozmawialiście i bał się, że będziesz na niego zdenerwowany.

Trzęsącą się ręką, Remus wziął do ręki kopertę.

- Nie powinien się martwić. Właściwie zrobił mi przysługę i przemówił mi do rozumu. Byłem… byłem w złym miejscu i zrobił dokładnie to samo, co zrobiłby jego ojciec, nawrzeszczał na mnie i powiedział mi, jaki błąd zrobiłem.

Ojciec Stephen wstał.

- Idę do kapliczki. Przeczytaj list. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, będę w pobliżu.

Gdy pastor zamknął drzwi, Remus z zapałem rozerwał kopertę. W środku znajdowało się coś, co wyglądało na kilkustronicowy list, a także pojedynczy kawałek pergaminu. Podnosząc go, Remus przeczytał krótką notkę.

_Znasz słowa._

Podniósł poskładaną kartkę i zobaczył, że jest pusta. Wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę, po czym uśmiech wstąpił na jego twarz. Wyciągnął różdżkę i uderzył nią w pergamin.

- _Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego._

Uśmiechnął się, gdy kartka zaczęła się zapełniać pismem.

_27 marca 1998_

_Remusie,_

_Na początku chcę przeprosić za to, co powiedziałem. Wiem, że nie jesteś tchórzem. Po prostu byłem wkurzony i wszystko, co widziałem, to mój ojciec umierający za mnie, i moja mama, i Syriusz przelatujący za zasłonę. Ojcowie nie powinni zostawiać swoich dzieci, dopóki nie jest to jedyne wyjście. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś już z powrotem z Tonks. Ginny mówi, że Tonks już powinna urodzić._

_Ginny i ja na razie jesteśmy bezpieczni. Sporo się przenosimy i zmieniamy wygląd – właściwie to Ginny się najbardziej zmienia, ale zrozumieliśmy, że jej włosy łatwiej zapadają w pamięć niż moje, więc staramy się je ukryć._

_Zakładam, że rozmawiałeś z Alicią i prawdopodobnie z Ronem i Hermiona, więc wiesz, co się stało tej jesieni. Byłem przez jakiś czas załamany, ale dotarło do mnie, że wyszło na lepsze. Kontynuowałem misję pozostawioną mi przez Dumbledore'a i z pomocą Ginny prawie ją ukończyłem. Mam nadzieję na rychłe spotkanie z Tomem i zakończenie tego. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy wiedzą, że Ginny nie zrobiła nic, co było w gazetach, a tym bardziej nie pozowała do tych zdjęć. Zakładamy, że była to Pansy Parkinson używająca Eliksiru Wielosokowego i to właśnie z nią przeprowadzili wywiad, i jej zrobili zdjęcia. Ginny nie zrobiła nic złego. Malfoy i Zabini próbowali ją porwać i oddać Voldemortowi. Nie wiemy czemu – żeby użyć jej jako przynęty na mnie czy z jakichś innych powodów. Szczęśliwie byłem w odpowiednim miejscu o odpowiednim czasie i udało mi się ją uratować – zabiłem przy tym Carrowów. Ona nikogo nie zabiła. Była załamana, bo nie może się bronić przed tymi wszystkimi kłamstwami i nie wie, co o tym sądzi jej rodzina._

_Naprawdę mamy nadzieję to wkrótce skończyć. Możliwe, że wezwiemy resztę Zakonu do pomocy, ale nie jesteśmy tego pewni._

_Nie mogę się doczekać spotkania z tobą i Tonks, i zobaczenia waszego dziecka._

_Harry_

Remus przeczytał list dwukrotnie. Nie był pewien, co ma o tym myśleć. Z jednej strony był zadowolony, że Harry był bezpieczny i wydawał się szczęśliwy. Z drugiej strony, miał nadzieję, że Harry w jakiś sposób powie mu, gdzie przebywa. Czytał list po raz kolejny, gdy wrócił ojciec Stephen.

- Znalazłeś niektóre odpowiedzi, których szukałeś? – spytał.

Remus wzruszył ramionami.

- Znalazłem niektóre odpowiedzi, ale nie powiedział mi, gdzie przebywa.

- Zakładam, że często się przenoszą – odparł pastor. – Myślę, że od czasu do czasu zostawali w jego rodzinnym domu, tutaj w Dolinie Godryka. Czasami odwiedza cmentarz prawie codziennie, czasami między wizytami mijają tygodnie. Nie wiem, gdzie aktualnie przebywa.

- Wygląda na to, że dobrze go poznałeś – powiedział Remus, trochę zazdrosny o widocznie łatwą znajomość starszego duchownego z Harrym. Remus nigdy nie był zadowolony z jego relacji z Harrym. Wiedział, że jego strach przed zbliżaniem się do innych ludzi stanął na jej drodze. Pozwolił swoim lękom przekonać go, że Harry był bezpieczny i szczęśliwy ze swoimi krewnymi, gdy był dzieckiem. Nawet, gdy już poznał Harry'ego, wahał się przed pogłębieniem relacji. Gdy Syriusz wrócił, łatwiej było uciec w cień i pozwolić Syriuszami na zbliżenie się do Harry'ego. Po śmierci Syriusza, Remus nie czuł, że zajęcie jego miejsca nie byłoby właściwe. Przez ostatni rok dotarło do niego, że chciał mieć lepszy kontakt z Harrym i po prostu miał nadzieję, że nie zrujnował na to szans.

Ojciec Stephen uśmiechnął się. Czuł niewypowiedzianą zazdrość w wypowiedzi Remusa.

- Harry'ego łatwo pokochać. Ma w sobie to coś, co powoduje, że chcę się o niego zatroszczyć. Nie wiem, czy to dlatego, że jest sierotą, czy to dlatego, że to właśnie on, ale po prostu ma w sobie co takiego.

Podziękował pastorowi za jego czas i zdecydował się wybrać do domu przyjaciół przed powrotem do Dory. Czuł, jak wzbiera w nim jakże znajome uczucie bólu, ale zahartowała go wiedza, że Harry jest przynajmniej przez jakiś czas bezpieczny.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**_

_Postaram się zrobić jak najwięcej jeszcze dziś, bo jutro jadę do Wrocławia w odwiedziny do brata, więc cały dzień mnie nie będzie. _

_W następnym rozdziale:_

_- Co wynikło z wiedzy Remusa,_

_- Zrobi się trochu akcji (nareszcie!)._


	20. Odkrycia

- Myślisz, że to możliwe? – spytał Bill.

Remus westchnął. Od jego wizyty w Dolinie Godryka minął prawie tydzień. Przeczytał list od Harry'ego niezliczoną ilość razy. W końcu skontaktował się z Billem, aby podzielić się odkryciami.

- Nie wiem. Na początku myślałem, że to może być po prostu podstęp, żeby wyjaśnić, dlaczego są razem.

- Ale już tak nie myślisz?

- Ojciec Stephen opisał, że Ginny miała na palcu pierścionek z diamentem i szmaragdami. Raczej nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktoś to kupił dla podstępu. – Remus wyjrzał za okno Muszelki na ponure, deszczowe popołudnie. – Po prostu nie rozumiem, jak to możliwe, żeby szesnastolatka wyszła za mąż bez pozwolenia rodziców.

Bill potaknął, nieobecnie mieszając herbatę.

- Ja… po prostu nie wiem, co myśleć. Cieszę się, że Ginny jest z Harrym i nie porzucił jej, jak bała się moja matka. To po prostu nigdy nie wydawało mi się możliwe. Harry nie zrobiłby tego nikomu, a już szczególnie nie mojej siostrze. Fleur zgadza się, że Harry kocha Ginny i nigdy nie zrobiłby nic, co mogłoby ją zranić.

- Fleur tak powiedziała? – spytał Remus, zaskoczony.

- Też byłem trochę zaskoczony, ale Fleur i Harry naprawdę dobrze się dogadują. Nie wydaje się, żeby jakoś na niego oddziaływała, po prostu traktuje ją jak dobrą przyjaciółkę. – Bill uśmiechnął się. – Wiesz o Rogogonie?

- O tym smoku? Z Turnieju Trójmagicznego? – spytał Remus.

- Tak. Fleur i Viktor Krum zrobili sobie tatuaże ze smokami, żeby uczcić Cedrika Diggory'ego, po jego śmierci. Fleur ma tatuaż z Walijskim Zielonym, a Viktor ma tatuaż z Chińskim Ogniomiotem. To były smoki, które wylosowali w pierwszym zadaniu. Chcieli zabrać ze sobą Harry'ego, ale miał tylko czternaście lat i… no, przy tym wszystkim, co się stało, nie wydawało im się, że będzie mógł z nimi pójść. Fleur zabrała go tego lata, żeby zrobić mu tatuaż z Rogogonem Węgierskim.

Remus roześmiał się.

- Pewnie mu się spodobał.

- To prawda – potwierdził Bill. – On i Fleur sporo rozmawiali przez lato. Gdy Ron i Hermiona się tu pokazali, Fleur była na nich bardzo wkurzona. Na początku w ich ustach brzmiało to jakby Harry zrobił się o nich zazdrosny. – Zachichotał lekko na to wspomnienie. – Fleur była okropnie zdenerwowana, że mogli w ogóle coś takiego powiedzieć. Wiedziała, że Harry kochał Ginny. Dużo rozmawiał o niej z Fleur. Wtedy Fleur mi jeszcze o tym nie mówiła. To znaczy, wiem, że rozmawiali, ale nie wiedziałem o Ginny aż do świąt. Harry był rozdarty po zerwaniu z nią i Fleur nie wiedziała, jak moi bracia i ja zareagowalibyśmy na to.

- Rozumiem to aż za dobrze – powiedział Remus. – Trochę strasznie jest stawić czoła rodzinie kobiety, którą się kocha… szczególnie, jeśli się ją zraniło. Andromeda dopiero teraz zaczęła być dla mnie przyjazna. Twoja rodzina zrobiła tak dużo dla Harry'ego. Jestem pewien, że nie chciałby narażać tej relacji. – Patrząc na młodszego czarodzieja. – Zastanawiałem się w ostatnie święta, czy ona się Harry'emu podoba. Cały czas na nią patrzył i czasami przypominał mi się jego ojciec wzdychający do Lily.

- Przyjaciele Ginny w szkole są dosyć przekonani, że ona i Harry nadal byli razem, nawet jeśli Ron i Hermiona tak nie myślą – odparł Bill.

- Coś mi się nie wydaje, żeby Ron i Hermiona patrzyli na wszystko związane z Harrym obiektywnie – prychnął Remus.

Po krótkiej pauzie, Remus roześmiał się.

- Wiesz co, Syriusz był pewien, że Harry w końcu będzie z Ginny. Byłem wtedy raczej zaskoczony, bo nic między nimi wtedy nie widziałem. Jedyna rzecz, którą zauważałem, to silne podobieństwo do Lily i Jamesa. To znaczy, Ginny nie wygląda aż tak bardzo jak Lily, ale te jej rude włosy, no i Harry to oczywiście wykapany James. Syriusz się ze mnie śmiał. Nie miał właściwie tego na myśli. Po prostu myślał, że by do siebie pasowali. Nigdy tego naprawdę nie dostrzegałem, ale powiedział, że Harry często na nią patrzył i Ginny też robiła to samo.

Bill uśmiechnął się.

- Nigdy tego nie zauważyłem. Wiedziałem tylko o zauroczeniu Ginny w Harrym, gdy była młodsza.

- Syriusz był dużo bardziej spostrzegawczy, niż nam się wydawało – powiedział Remus smutno. – I kochał tego chłopaka jak swojego syna. Muszę przyznać, że trochę mu zazdrościłem jego relacji z nim. Harry był zawsze trochę tajemniczy i powściągliwy przy mnie, ale kochał Syriusza. Tego lata, które spędziliśmy na Grimmauld Place, widziałem, jak rozmawiali i razem się śmiali. Wiem, że twoja mama bała się, że Syriusz myli Harry'ego z Jamesem, ale to nie było to. Po prostu kochał tego chłopaka i zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Jestem pewien, że umarł w spokoju, bo umarł chroniąc Harry'ego.

Remus przełknął wielką gulę, która zrobiła mu się w gardle. Bill spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem.

- To musiał być szok, zobaczyć ten kamień w Dolinie Godryka.

- Szok? – uśmiechnął się Remus. – Nie wiem, czy jest wystarczająco silne słowo, żeby to opisać. Myślałem nad zrobieniem czegoś podobnego dla Syriusza, ale nie wiedziałem, co byłoby najlepsze. Ale Harry wiedział. Ten kamień jest idealny. – Uśmiechnął się na tą myśl. – Syriusz byłby zachwycony, jeśli Harry naprawdę poślubił Ginny.

- Mogę to sprawdzić u Gringotta, po prostu trzeba zobaczyć, czy Ginny została dopisana do jego skarbca – powiedział Bill. – Nie wiem, czy jest inny sposób.

- To byłoby super, gdybyś mógł to sprawdzić – odparł Remus. – Nie chcę pytać nikogo, żeby sprawdzić to w Ministerstwie, bo ściągnąłbym podejrzenia. Nie mam pojęcia, jak szukać tego w mugolskich papierach.

- Dam ci znać, co uda mi się wywęszyć.

* * *

Seamus podniósł wzrok ze swojego śniadania, gdy Demelza dołączyła do nich przy stole Gryffindoru. Uśmiechnął się i nie po raz pierwszy chciał, żeby był to normalny rok i mógłby ją zaprosić, żeby poszła z nim do Hogsmeade. Demelza była na piątym roku, więc nie znał jej za dobrze dopóki nie zaprzyjaźniła się z Ginny. Spędził z nią trochę czasu w zeszłym roku, gdy Ginny i Dean nadal się spotykali, ale w tym roku coś między nimi zaiskrzyło.

Z uśmiechem, Demelza zabrała się za swój talerz z kanapkami i owocami. Seamus nalał jej szklankę soku dyniowego, którą przyjęła z uśmiechem. Wiedział, że właśnie przyszła z klasy Obrony. Mimo, że Nott nie był taki okrutny jak Carrowowie, wciąż był Śmierciożercom i nadal miał tendencję do karania Cruciatusem.

- Nott miał jakieś problemy? – spytał Seamus, gdy Demelza zjadła jedną kanapkę.

Skrzywiła się.

- Nie on. Harper jest „pomocnikiem" w naszej klasie. Jest raczej idiotą, więc nie jest taki zły. Nie jest dobry w Cruciatusie, ale myśli, że jest świetny. Niestety ma na oku moją przyjaciółkę, Rachael. Próbował ją osaczyć dziś w klasie, ale na szczęście udało nam się stamtąd zmyć w miarę szybko.

Unosząc szklankę, zaczęła pić, ale szybko odstawiła sok z hukiem.

- Kurwa!

- Co jest?

- Zostawiłam książkę na biurku – odparła Demelza. – Miałam ją wrzucić do torby, ale gdy zaczął Harper, po prostu ją tam zostawiłam.

- Pójdę po nią – powiedział Seamus, wstając. – Gdzie siedzisz?

- Nie, Seamus, daj spokój. Ja pójdę.

Położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Demelzo, naprawdę nie ma problemu. Zjedz coś, wrócę za parę minut.

Skinął głową do Neville'a i poszedł na główne schody. Gdy zbliżył się do klasy, usłyszał jakąś kłótnię zza przymkniętych drzwi. Zatrzymując się, Seamus gorączkowo starał się zdecydować, co zrobić. Po chwili niezdecydowania, rzucił na siebie zaklęcie wyciszające i zakameleonował się, po czym podszedł bliżej do drzwi.

Zaglądając przez szparę, zobaczył profesora Notta rozmawiającego ze swoim synem, Teodorem, a także z Draco, Blaisem i Pansy.

Seamus przywarł do ściany. Chwilę zajęło mu rozpoznanie rozmówców. Był tak przyzwyczajony do pewnego i protekcjonalnego głosu Dracona, że nie rozpoznał od razu drżącego i lękliwego głosiku.

- Proszę pana, wie pan, jakie są plany na przerwę wielkanocną?

Profesor Nott popatrzył na chłopaka lekceważąco. Nie lubił Malfoyów i nie podobał mu się fakt, że dostąpili zaszczytu jakim było rezydowanie samego Czarnego Pana w ich domu, nawet po wszystkich ich błędach. Był pewien, że jeśli jego syna wybranoby do zadania, które powierzono w ostateczności Draconowi, jego syn nie spieprzyłby tego po całej linii, jak zrobił to bachor Malfoyów.

- Wiem tylko, że Teodor, Blaise i Pansy otrzymają swoje Znaki. Czarny Pan zdecydował, że ceremonia będzie miała miejsce w poniedziałek, w Dworze Malfoyów.

Seamus przywarł całym ciałem do ściany, gdy Ślizgoni opuścili salę. Jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Poczekał dobre pięć minut, zanim ściągnął kameleona i zaklęcie wyciszające, po czym zapukał do drzwi.

Profesor Nott podniósł wzrok.

- Czego chcesz, Finnegan?

- Demelza zostawiła książkę na biurku. Przyszedłem, żeby ją zabrać.

Nott rozejrzał się po sali i dostrzegając książkę, rzucił ją w stronę Seamusa. Młody czarodziej złapał ją i pobiegł z powrotem do Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

Ginny wślizgnęła się do boksu naprzeciw Harry'ego w małym pubie, gdzie zatrzymali się na lunch. Właśnie znajdowali się na pięknych przedmieściach Marlborough, miasteczka znajdującego się najbliżej Dworu Malfoyów. Dzięki informacjom, które otrzymali od Zgredka i Stworka, mieli dosyć sporą wiedzę na temat dworu i otaczającego go terenu. Spędzili poranek, obchodząc posiadłość z wszystkich stron.

Był relatywnie ciepły, wiosenny dzień, słoneczny, na niebie nie było widać pojedynczej chmurki. Ginny uśmiechnęła się do męża, sięgając przez stół, aby ścisnąć jego dłoń. W taki piękny dzień tak łatwo było być po prostu dwójką szczęśliwych nowożeńców na wycieczce. Dla niej było zabawne, widząc jak Harry pozostaje niewzruszony mimo głodnych spojrzeń lokalnych dziewcząt. Zawsze wydawał się ignorować flirtujące z nim dziewczyny. Była szczęśliwa, że ich kelnerka tego dnia była trochę starszą kobietą, przynajmniej na tyle, że mogłaby być jego matką.

- Sporo się tam działo tego ranka – powiedział cicho Harry, po złożeniu ich zamówienia i rzuceniu zaklęć prywatności. – Myślę, że dzieje się coś wielkiego.

Ginny potaknęła.

- Nikogo nie rozpoznałam, a ty?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, myślę, że to po prostu słabsi Śmierciożercy na warcie. Jakoś nie wydaje mi się, żeby Bellatriks stała na straży.

Ginny roześmiała się na tą myśl.

- Ja też nie.

- Zgadnij, Harry – powiedziała po chwili Ginny. – Myślę, że już prawie Wielkanoc. Widziałam różne reklamy z tym związane.

- Naprawdę? – spytał zaskoczony Harry. – Tak łatwo stracić rachubę czasu.

Uśmiechnął się do Ginny.

- Właśnie w Wielkanoc, dwa lata temu, dotarło do mnie, że mi się podobasz.

- Nigdy mi tego nie powiedziałeś – odparła w zaskoczeniu Ginny. – Myślałam, że to było wtedy, gdy zobaczyłeś mnie i Deana razem.

- Wtedy to już byłem tego pewien, gdy chciałem obedrzeć Deana ze skóry. Ale myślę, że to się zaczęło w Wielkanoc, gdy przyniosłaś mi te jajka wielkanocne. Byłem taki…

- Zrzędliwy? – zaproponowała Ginny. – Dupkowaty?

- Zrzędliwy – odparł z uśmiechem Harry. – Ty po prostu… ty naprawdę wiedziałaś, jak mi pomóc. To powinno mi otworzyć oczy. Ron i Hermiona chodzili na palcach, prawdopodobnie rozmawiając za moimi plecami, ale ty po prostu przyszłaś prosto do mnie i znalazłaś sposób, żeby mi pomóc.

Kelnerka przyniosła jedzenie i Harry podziękował jej uśmiechem, po czym zwrócił się do Ginny.

- Nigdy nie powiedziałem ci, dlaczego chciałem porozmawiać z Syriuszem, prawda?

Ginny znieruchomiała z kanapką w ręce.

- Nie.

Harry zjadł kawałek paszteciku, po czym zaczął wyjaśnienia.

- Widziałem wspomnienia Snape'a. M-myślałem, że coś ukrywał i po prostu… po prostu tam wszedłem, gdy miałem okazję. – Wyjaśnił, co zobaczył w Myślodsiewni, gdy powoli jedli. – Byłem taki wkurzony. Moja mama była taka zirytowana moim ojcem, ze po prostu nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić ich zakochanych. Syriusz i Remus próbowali mi powiedzieć, że był po prostu młody i niedojrzały, ale po prostu nie mogłem sobie tego wyobrazić. Strasznie się cieszę, że mogłem zostać w ich domu i zobaczyć ich zdjęcia, szczęśliwych i zakochanych.

Ginny położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Byli bardzo szczęśliwi. To widać po samych zdjęciach w domu. Bardzo się kochali i tak samo kochali ciebie.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- To prawda. Mam nadzieję, że byli tacy szczęśliwi jak my. – Roześmiał się. – Tak czy inaczej, miałem powiedzieć, że naprawdę lubię Wielkanoc. Powinniśmy zrobić dziś coś ciekawego.

- Może chcesz odwiedzić Dolinę Godryka, czy wolisz zostać w Londynie? – spytała Ginny.

- Nie wiem. Podoba mi się pomysł zostania w naszym własnym mieszkaniu – odparł Harry. Wziął kolejny kęs swojego paszteciku z wątróbką. – To jest świetne. Muszę się nauczyć, jak to robić.

- Widzę, że nawet nie przyszło ci na myśl, żebym ja się tego nauczyła – roześmiała się Ginny.

Harry roześmiał się lekko.

- Czy nie powiedziałaś mi, gdy po raz pierwszy wspomniałem, że chcę cię poślubić, że nie potrafisz gotować? Po prostu trzymam cię za słowo.

Śmiejąc się, Ginny pocałowała go.

- Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo cię kocham.

Oparła się o ściankę.

- No więc, jak myślisz, co planują? Myślisz, że to ma coś wspólnego z przerwą świąteczną?

- Możliwe – powiedział Harry, patrząc przez okno. – Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy to się stanie tutaj, czy gdzieś indziej.

Zanim Ginny zdążyła odpowiedzieć, drzwi do pubu otworzyły się.

- Pawie! Uwierzycie, że znaleźliśmy kolejnego pieprzonego pawia?

Para odwróciła się w kierunku źródła głosu. Ten, który to mówił, był młodym facetem wyglądającym na późną dwudziestkę, zbliżał się teraz do stolika, przy którym siedziało trzech innych facetów, w podobnym wieku. Jego kumple zaczęli się śmiać, gdy się zbliżał.

Rozproszyła ich kelnerka, która podeszła do ich stolika. Po zapłaceniu rachunku, Ginny spytała kelnerkę o pawie.

- Jakiś bogaty, porąbany pajac trzyma pawie jako zwierzęta domowe. Pawie! Aż się muszę spytać, jakimi zwierzętami domowymi są pawie? No głupota, mówię wam.

Ginny zachichotała na myśl o pawiach Malfoya uciekających z dworu. Kelnerka spojrzała na Ginny.

- Nie jesteś stąd, prawda?

- Nie, proszę pani. Po prostu jesteśmy na kilkudniowej wycieczce. To naprawdę piękna część kraju.

Kelnerka spojrzała ponad jej ramieniem, po czym zwróciła się do pary.

- Zgadzam się, pięknie tu, ale bądźcie ostrożni. Urocze dziewczęta jak ty mają tendencję do znikania, szczególnie w tej części roku.

Harry zamilkł, gdy opuścili pub. Ginny patrzyła na niego pytająco.

- Paw uciekł – powiedział.

Roześmiał się, gdy zobaczył dezorientację na jej twarzy.

- Widzieliśmy osłony, które postawili wokół dworu. Jeśli pawie się wydostają, muszą je jakoś omijać, nie? Chcę to obejrzeć jeszcze raz. Może być tam dziura w osłonach, o której Malfoy nie wie.

* * *

Trzydzieści minut później para znalazła się w mocno zalesionym terenie z tyłu dworu Malfoyów. To była najbardziej prawdopodobna droga ucieczki pawi. To także wyglądało na teren, który był mniej chroniony.

Trzymając się w zasięgu drzew, Ginny spojrzała na dwór. Krawędź znaczył drewniany płot, a osłony osłaniały posiadłość przed atakiem magicznym. Z ich punktu obserwacyjnego widzieli sporą sadzawkę, dwa mniejsze budynki, które Ginny wzięła za coś w rodzaju warsztatów, oraz oczywiście główny dom. Pawie były skupione po jednej stronie stawu. Musiała przyznać, był to piękny dom, ale zło wisiało w powietrzu wokół niego.

Spoglądając na męża, spytała:

- Myślisz, że _on _tu jest?

- Tom? – spytał Harry. Ginny pokiwała głową. – Nie wydaje mi się. Po pierwsze, blizna nie boli mnie mocniej niż normalnie. Po drugie, ostatnie kilka wizji, które miałem, miały miejsce wciąż za oceanem.

- Może to dlatego cała ta aktywność – powiedziała Ginny. – Spodziewają się go z powrotem.

Harry pokiwał głową.

- To ma sens. Myślałem o tym, co powiedziała ta kelnerka, wiesz, o tych znikających dziewczętach. – Ginny pokiwała głową i Harry kontynuował. – Zastanawiam się, czy może przygotowują jakiś… nie wiem, rytuał albo ceremonię i dlatego porywają lokalne dziewczyny. Nie znam żadnych rytuałów ani żadnych nie widziałem, ale myślę, że jakieś na pewno są, prawda?

Patrzył, jak jego żona myśli nad pytaniem.

- Nie wiem. Słyszałam plotki o tym, co Śmierciożercy robią z młodymi dziewczynami. Zabini i Malfoy często… zastraszali dziewczyny historiami… napaści i, jak oni to nazywali, „ciekawych rzeczy", które działy się z dziewczynami po niektórych z ich spotkań. Demelza i ja myślałyśmy, że może używali dziewcząt, żeby nagrodzić niektórych Śmierciożerców.

Harry czuł, jak wzbiera w nim złość, gdy słyszał domysły Ginny.

- Więc jeśli coś planują, mogą porywać lokalne dziewczęta.

Ginny patrzyła w ciszy, jak Harry rzucił kilka zaklęć na płot okalający rezydencję, sprawdzając siłę osłon. Gdy na niego patrzyła, nagle zobaczyła, że korzysta z innej różdżki.

- Harry, co to za różdżka?

Wyszczerzył się do niej.

- To różdżka Malfoya. Używałem jej od czasu do czasu. Według książek, które znalazłem w domu Dumbledore'a, to, że mnie słucha, znaczy, że mnie wybrała. Nie działa najlepiej, ale pomyślałem, że to dobre miejsce, żeby jej użyć.

Wskazał na teren pod płotem.

- To wygląda na dziurę w płocie i osłonach. Widzisz? Tam jest wykopana ziemia. Tamtędy muszą się wydostawać pawie.

Spojrzał na nią.

- Chcesz zobaczyć, co Malfoy ma w tym grajdołku?

Para wstała i Ginny zatrzymała go, ciągnąc za rękę.

Popatrzył na nią pytająco. Uśmiechnęła się i machnięciem różdżki transmutowała ich ubrania w czarne szaty z kapturami. Uśmiechnął się, doceniając jej czary.

- Dobre, Gin.

Przeszli pod płotem i zaczęli iść w stronę do domu. Gdy przeszli za staw, zatrzymali się, przestraszeni widokiem, który rozciągał się przed nimi. Po jednej stronie stawu znajdowały się dziesiątki węży, niektóre wygrzewające się na słońcu, niektóre zabawiające się w wodzie. Powietrze wypełnił syk. Gdy Harry patrzył na węże, przypomniał sobie jak młody Tom opowiadał Dumbledore'owi, że węże go odszukały, ale gdy zobaczył liczbę węży, wiedział, że nie mógłby wyjaśnić, co widział. Widział pospolite zaskrońce, ale widział też wiele węży, które na pewno nie mogły pochodzić z Anglii. Były tu kobry, wielkie pytony i kilka innych gatunków jaskrawo zabarwionych węży, których nie mógł zidentyfikować.

Ścisnął mocno dłoń Ginny. Nie miał pewności, ale myślał, że kilka z nich może być jadowitych. Niektóre z węży podpełzły do nich i Harry nerwowo uniósł różdżkę.

- _Witajcie _– wysyczał nerwowo.

To wywarło niezwłoczny efekt na wężach. Jeden z mniejszych, jaskrawych czarno-czerwonych węży wycofał się.

- _Wężousssty._

- _Tak_ – odparł nerwowo Harry.

Duży, żółty pyton podpełzł bliżej do nich.

- _Jesteśśś inny od drugiego wężoussstego._

Harry spojrzał na dom, po czym zwrócił się do pytona.

- _Innego wężoussstego? Tego w domu?_

_- Tak. Inny wężousssty jessst od ciebie inny._

Harry nawet nie zauważył czarnej żmii zbliżającej się do nich, dopóki ta się nie odezwała.

_- Jesteś czyssstszy._

_- Czyssstszy? – _spytał sceptycznie Harry.

-_ Tak, wężousssty, masz czyste ssserce. Starszy wężousssty taki nie jessst – _wyjaśniła żmija.

Pisk spowodował, że Harry spojrzał na Ginny. Patrzyła w przerażeniu, jak węże powoli zawijają się wokół ich stóp. Harry ścisnął jej dłoń.

-_ Czy ona jessst twoją partnerką? – _spytała żmija.

_- Tak – _potwierdził dumnie Harry. – _Ale ona nie potrafi mówić tak jak ja. –_ Spojrzał znów na dom. _– Czy drugi wężousssty jessst w domu?_

- _Nie, wężousssty _– odparł pyton.

-_ Moja partnerka i ja chcielibyśmy wejść do środka – _powiedział Harry, wskazując na dwór.

To stwierdzenie spotkało się z eksplozją syku. Czarna żmija odsunęła się.

_- Ty i twoja partnerka możecie wejść, młody wężousssty._

- _Dzięki _– odparł Harry.

W ciszy Harry i Ginny przeszli wśród węży. Harry skinął głową do tych, które podchodziły bliżej do nich.

* * *

Harry wskazał na drzwi. Ginny pokiwała w ciszy głową, po czym otworzyli ozdobne, drewniane drzwi i zeszli po schodach. Na końcu schodów, krótki korytarz wiódł do wielkich, stalowych drzwi. Spotkali po drodze paru Śmierciożerców, ale z ich pelerynami nikt ich nie rozpoznał.

Spojrzał na żonę i wyszeptał:

- Jak wpadniemy na bazyliszka, tym razem ty się nim zajmujesz.

Ginny zachichotała i Harry poczuł, jak trochę się przy nim rozluźnia. Korytarz, do którego weszli był zauważalnie inny od reszty domu. Bogaty wystrój ustępował tu zimnemu, szaremu kamieniowi.

Hałas dochodzący z głębi korytarza przykuł ich uwagę. Ściskając mocno różdżkę, Harry ostrożnie poprowadził ich przez wąskie przejście. Korytarz otwierał się na spore pomieszczenie, z którego trzech stron znajdowały się zakratowane cele. Dwóch Śmierciożerców stało tam zwróconych plecami do wejścia, dręczących więźniów. Harry nie rozpoznał żadnego z Śmierciożerców, ale wyglądali na dosyć młodych – prawdopodobnie byli tylko kilka lat starsi od niego.

Kiwnął głową do Ginny i para otworzyła ogień do niczego niepodejrzewających Śmierciożerców, którzy padli dosyć szybko. Podbiegając do cel, Harry szybko otworzył kraty. Tylko dwie cele były zajęte. W jednej z nich znajdował się pan Ollivander. W drugiej były dwie młode dziewczyny, prawdopodobnie w wieku Harry'ego lub młodsze. Ginny podbiegła do nich, żeby im pomóc. Obydwie były przestraszone, ale jak upewniły Ginny, nie zostały wykorzystane.

- Stworek!

Stary skrzat pojawił się z pyknięciem.

- Tak, panie?

- Możesz zabrać pana Ollivandera w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce? – spytał Harry.

- Gdzie mam go zabrać, panie?

Ginny wyjrzała z celi, w której były dziewczęta.

- Możesz zabrać go do domu mojego brata? Muszelka na przedmieściach Tinworth, w Kornwalii.

- Tak, pani. – Stworek złapał starszego czarodzieja za rękę i deportował się z nim.

Ginny wyprowadziła dziewczyny do korytarza, gdy Harry wychodził z celi pana Ollivandera. Uśmiechnął się do dziewcząt w, jak miał nadzieję, nie wprawiający w strach sposób. Patrzyły na niego nieśmiało, podchodząc bliżej do Ginny.

- To mój mąż, Harry – powiedziała Ginny. Trochę się uspokoiły. – Jak stąd uciekamy? – spytała.

Zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, rozległ się za nimi hałas. Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Śmierciożerca ogłuszony przez niego podnosi się. Powierzając Ginny opiekę nad dziewczętami, wystrzelił salwę zaklęć w przeciwnika.

Odskoczył, gdy zaklęcie tnące uderzyło go w ramię. Klnąc z powodu bólu, cisnął w najbliższego Śmierciożercę zaklęciem odrzucającym, wysyłając go na ścianę. Tam odbił się z głuchym dźwiękiem i ześlizgnął się po ścianie, już nie wstając.

Harry uniknął jadowicie zielonej Śmiertelnej Klątwy i odpowiedział zaklęciem tnącym. Usłyszał z jednej strony krzyk i zobaczył, jak w jego przeciwnika leci zaklęcie niszczące, rozwalając ścianę za nim. Harry dołożył jeszcze jedno zaklęcie niszczące od siebie. Odskoczył, gdy ramię Śmierciożercy zostało roztrzaskane, rozpryskując krew dookoła. Patrzył w przerażonej fascynacji, jak zakapturzona postać wydaje ostatni dech.

- Harry? – odwracając się, zobaczył idącą do niego Ginny. – Wszystko w porządku?

Potaknął, obejmując ją. Przytulała go mocno przez chwilę.

- Robiłeś, co musiałeś, kochanie.

- Wiem – wyszeptał Harry. – Ja po prostu… po prostu nie chciałem ich zabijać.

Ginny pocałowała go delikatnie.

- Musimy się stąd zabierać.

Szybko zamieniły ubrania dziewcząt w czarne szaty i wybiegli z lochów. Ku uldze Harry'ego, udało im się wyjść z dworu bez problemów, przez dziurę w płocie. Ani Harry, ani Ginny nie czuli się dobrze przy zaklęciach pamięci, więc Harry rzucił na dziewczyny potężny Confundus, po czym odstawił je przy posterunku policji.

* * *

Harry skierował się do sypialni, wycierając włosy w ręcznik. On i Ginny wrócili do Londynu po spędzeniu paru dni w Marlborough. Wrzucił ręcznik do kosza na pranie i założył parę jeansów. Czuł potrawkę, która gotowała się w kuchni.

Gdy wszedł do kuchni, jego blizna, która piekła go cały dzień, nagle przypaliła go, jakby ktoś ją rozdzierał. Starał się powstrzymać jęk, dotykając blizny dłonią. Kolejna fala bólu wstrząsnęła jego głową i nagle znalazł się w bogato urządzonym pokoju gościnnym.

Bellatriks Lestrange klęczała przed nim, trzymając głowę nisko.

- Wstań, Bello – powiedział, rozprostowując długie, białe palce.

- Dziękuję, mój panie – odparła Bella, wstając.

- Co tu robią te stworzenia? – spytał, wskazując na Gobliny, które przyszły z nią z Gringotta.

- Proszę pana – zaczął gniewnie jeden z nich.

- _Crucio!_

Goblin wrzasnął w bólu, gdy trafiła go klątwa. Patrzył, jak biedne stworzenie miota się pod zaklęciem, po czym wyłączył je. Zwrócił się do Bellatriks.

- Co się dzieje?

- Poszłam do mojego skarbca, żeby zabrać pieczęć używaną w ceremonii – wyjaśniła nerwowo Bellatriks, podając mu ozdabianą pieczęć, której użyto do wypalenia Mrocznych Znaków wszystkim Śmierciożercom. Mógł ich napiętnować bez narzędzia, ale naznaczanie czarodziejów czystej krwi jego pieczęcią sprawiało mu przyjemność. Jak zwykła pieczęć stosowana do bydła, wypalała w skórze Znak. Jednak jego pieczęć dodatkowo napełniała Znak jego magią.

Wyciągnął rękę i odebrał narzędzie.

- Tak – odpowiedział.

- Mój panie, ktoś był w moim skarbcu – powiedziała nerwowo Bella, wycofując się powoli do drzwi. Lucjusz i Narcyza już byli jakiś metr od nich. – Rozmawiałam z tymi kreaturami i utrzymują, że nie mają pojęcia o włamaniu.

- Co zostało zabrane? – spytał, choć już wiedział, co, ale chciał to usłyszeć na głos.

- Złota czarka – powiedział jeden z goblinów.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Bellatriks i Lucjusz uciekają z pomieszczenia, gdy zwrócił się ku goblinom.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Harry był ledwo świadomy znajdującego się pod nim dywanu. W jakiś sposób znalazł się na czworakach, wstrząsały nim odruchy wymiotne. Ginny klęczała na ziemi obok niego, jedną dłonią głaskając go po głowie.

- Ciii… Już dobrze, kochanie.

- On wie – wyszeptał Harry.

Ginny przywołała z kuchni szklankę wody, po czym pomogła mu usiąść i napić się. Harry przytulił się do niej, opowiadając jej, co widział. Jęknął, gdy znów mocniej zapiekła go blizna.

- Po prostu ich zabił. Wszystko, co te gobliny zrobiły, to powiedziały mu prawdę.

- Co teraz zrobi? – spytała Ginny, pomagając mu wstać.

Harry złapał się jej ramion, żeby złapać równowagę.

- Sprawdzi wszystkie horkruksy. Idziemy do Hogwartu.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**_

_Udało mi się po powrocie szybko dokończyć zaczęty wczoraj rozdział, tak więc oto i on. Zachęcam do komentowania._

_W następnym rozdziale:_

_- Przygotowania do bitwy_


	21. Zanosi się na burzę

Minerwa McGonagall właśnie odwalała papierkową robotę w swoim gabinecie, gdy rozległo się pyknięcie oznajmiające pojawienie się skrzata. Wyszarpnęła różdżkę i odwróciła się w kierunku źródła dźwięku. Lekko opuściła różdżkę, gdy zobaczyła, kto znajduje się przed nią.

- Harry? Ginny? Co tu robicie?

Harry uniósł ręce, aby pokazać, że jest nieuzbrojony.

- To my, pani profesor. Od pani dostałem pierwszą miotłę po tym, jak dostałem się do drużyny, na pierwszym roku. Stworek przyniósł pani notkę ode mnie w czasie Bożego Narodzenia.

- Co niedzielę podczas mojego drugiego i trzeciego roku spotykaliśmy się na herbatę – dodała Ginny. – Chyba nigdy jeszcze pani nie powiedziałam, jak dużo to dla mnie znaczyło.

Profesor McGonagall uśmiechnęła się, co było raczej rzadkością.

- Dla mnie też to dużo znaczyło.

Wstając, uściskała oboje z nich.

- Co wy tu robicie? Skończyliście to, co mieliście zrobić?

- Tak, skończyliśmy – odparł Harry. – Ale on wie… Voldemort tu zmierza.

Lekko zbladła, ale pokiwała głową. Machnięciem różdżki wysłała trzy swoje patronusy.

- Wysyłam wiadomości do profesora Flitwicka, Slughorna i profesor Sprout. Zamek ma mechanizmy ochronne, które możemy uruchomić. – Westchnęła. – Musimy zebrać uczniów. Jeśli starsi będą chcieli walczyć, nie będę ich powstrzymywać, ale musimy zapewnić młodszym z nich bezpieczeństwo.

Harry pokiwał głową. Zwrócił się do Stworka, który przetransportował ich do zamku.

- Może pójdziesz do kuchni, do innych skrzatów i dowiesz się, jak mogą nam pomóc?

- Oczywiście, panie Harry.

- Dziękuję, Stworku.

Gdy Stworek deportował się, Harry wskazał na drzwi, ale Ginny zatrzymała się.

- Czekaj, jeśli dojdzie do walki, nie chcę, żeby znowu twierdzili, że mnie nie rozpoznali.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę i machnęła nią.

- _Finite Tinctus._

Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc, że jej włosy znów przybrały piękną, miedzianą barwę. Zauważyła jego spojrzenie.

- Spytałam Alicię, jak ściągnąć farbę.

Profesor McGonagall uśmiechnęła się.

- Pan Malfoy nie będzie mógł teraz udawać, że cię nie rozpoznał.

Zarzucił pelerynę-niewidkę na siebie i Ginny, po czym ruszył za swoją opiekunką domu przez korytarz. Gdy zbliżali się do przejścia za portretem, Harry usłyszał aż za dobrze mu znajomy głos dochodzący zza nich.

- Minerwa.

Zatrzymała się i odwróciła się, aby spojrzeć na dyrektora.

- Severus.

- Co robisz w korytarzach?

- Doglądam swoich uczniów – powiedziała chłodno Minerwa. – Myślę, że to wciąż część moich obowiązków.

- To niebezpieczne, chodzić po zamku o tej porze – odparł Snape.

- Niebezpieczne? Dlaczego chodzenie po szkole miałoby być niebezpieczne? – spytała Minerwa.

Zignorował pytanie, aby zadać własne.

- Widziałaś Pottera?

- Pottera? Nie, dlaczego miałabym widzieć Harry'ego. Twoi koledzy w Ministerstwie uczynili go kryminalistą. Jakoś mi się nie wydaje, żeby wszedł do szkoły.

- Jakoś już mu się udało wejść do szkoły w święta, żeby zamordować Carrowów – prychnął. – Muszę porozmawiać z Potterem. To bardzo ważne.

Machnęła różdżką w jego stronę, zbyt szybko, żeby Harry mógł zobaczyć, jakie zaklęcie rzuciła. Snape szybko odpowiedział ogniem i Harry wycofał się do ściany, żeby ani on, ani Ginny nie znaleźli się w linii walki.

Walka była bardzo wyrównana, a Harry patrzył w zdumieniu, jak jego ulubiona nauczycielka demonstruje, jak dobra jest w pojedynkowaniu się. Usłyszał, jak Ginny wstrzymuje oddech z zaskoczenia. Spojrzał na nią. Wskazywała palcem w miejsce za profesor McGonagall. Wyraźnie widać tam było Edwarda Notta z uniesioną różdżką.

- _Diffindo! – _wrzasnął Harry, posyłając Zaklęcie Tnące w Notta.

Nottowi udało się uniknąć klątwy i Harry i Ginny ruszyli w głąb korytarza, aby kontynuować walkę z nim.

- Potter! – krzyknął Snape.

Nienawiść i gniew zapłonęły w nim z pełną siłą i wystrzelił Zaklęcie Niszczące w swojego byłego Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie trafiło do celu, ale Harry zobaczył z satysfakcją, że wystrzelone zaraz za nim Zaklęcie Tnące uderzyło Snape'a w klatkę piersiową. Usłyszał przytłumioną inkantację i kątem oka dojrzał, jak Ginny pada na podłogę, żeby uniknąć groźnie wyglądającej niebieskiej klątwy.

Nott wykorzystał chwilową przewagę i przebiegł przez trójkę Gryfonów, aby dołączyć do dyrektora. Snape chwycił go za pelerynę.

- No już, musimy stąd wiać!

Harry zaklął, gdy dwójka Śmierciożerców uciekła. Dźwięk kroków spowodował, że odwrócił się gwałtownie z różdżką w gotowości. Ku jego uldze, byli to profesor Flitwick i profesor Sprout.

Harry poczuł kolejną falę bólu, gdy Wielka Sala zniknęła mu z oczu. Widział teraz starą chatę Gauntów i czuł ukłucie gniewu Voldemorta, po czym Wielka Sala znów się pojawiła.

- Nic ci nie jest? – wyszeptała Ginny, zawijając ramię wokół jego talii.

Oparł na chwilę głowę na jej ramieniu.

- Jest wkurzony. Sprawdza wszystkie inne horkruksy, zanim tu przyjdzie.

Ginny mocniej go objęła, całując go w policzek. Uniósł głowę, aby uśmiechnąć się do niej.

- Nic mi nie jest.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie, uświadamiając sobie, że być może nie będzie miał okazji jej przytulić dopóki się to nie skończy. Przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, że być może już nigdy nie będzie mógł jej przytulić, ale szybko tą myśl odepchnął. Pół roku temu, mógł jeszcze mówić, że nie spodziewa się przetrwania konfrontacji z Voldemortem, ale teraz miał coś, dla czego warto żyć. Coś, co napędzało jego zawzięcie.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptał jej do ucha.

Ginny rozejrzała się po przedsionku Wielkiej Sali, gdzie czekali, aż profesor McGonagall zbierze uczniów. Słyszała mruczane pod nosem plotki, z jakiego powodu mieliby być zwoływani. Harry i Ginny po raz kolejny ukryli się pod peleryną-niewidką, gdy uczniowie zbierali się w sali.

Zawinęła ramiona wokół niego.

- Ja też cię kocham. Proszę, pamiętaj o tym, i spróbuj nie zrobić nic głupiego jak na przykład zabicie się.

Próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie wyszło mu to najlepiej.

- Spróbuję. Chciałbym… Mam nadzieję, że oboje przetrwamy tę noc. Tak bardzo cię kocham… Nie potrafię sobie właściwie wyobrazić życia… bez ciebie. Część mnie chce cię odesłać do kryjówki razem z młodszymi uczniami, ale wiem, że to nie fair z mojej strony. Po prostu chciałbym móc jakoś zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo.

- Możesz, kochanie – odparła Ginny. – Zakończ to dziś i będziemy mogli żyć jak tylko będziemy chcieli. Znów zobaczymy nasze rodziny. Będziemy mogli podróżować, chodzić na mecze Quidditcha i robić wszystko, o czym marzyliśmy.

Ta myśl wreszcie spowodowała uśmiech na jego twarzy. Zanurzył dłoń w jej włosach i pocałował ją. Włożył w to całą swoją miłość i namiętność, a ona odpowiedziała w równym stopniu. Harry oderwał się i przyciągnął ją bliżej. Całował ją po szyi i poruszał teraz dłonią po jej plecach. Ginny oparła głowę o jego ramię i powstrzymała jęk przyjemności.

- Harry, kochanie…

Nie odpowiedział, tylko dalej ją całował. Położył dłonie na jej udach i uniósł ją lekko. Zawinęła nogi wokół jego talii, mimo że szeptała mu do ucha:

- Harry, musimy przestać.

Ignorując przez chwilę jej słowa, Harry odnalazł jej wargi w namiętnym pocałunku. Mimo swoich własnych słów, Ginny oddała pocałunek z całym sercem. Przyciągnął ją blisko, tonąc w uczuciu jej ciała przyciśniętego do niego. Zawinął jej włosy wokół jednej dłoni. Ginny jęknęła, ten dźwięk przeszył go do głębi. Oderwał się lekko, po czym oparł swoje czoło na jej.

- Wiem, że musimy przestać. Ja… po prostu… Mogę cię po prostu przez chwilę przytulić?

- Oczywiście, kochanie – odparła Ginny, wplatając dłonie w jego włosy. Pocałowała go delikatnie. – Możemy to kontynuować później.

Roześmiał się.

- To ma mnie zmotywować do pozbycia się Voldemorta?

- Jeśli to podziała – odparła, śmiejąc się.

Niechętnie, Harry odłożył ją na ziemię. Odwróciła się w jego ramionach, tak, że obydwoje patrzyli teraz w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Harry przycisnął ją mocnej do siebie, gdy w sali rozbrzmiał głos profesor McGonagall. Uczniowie automatycznie się uciszyli.

- Voldemort zmierza do Hogwartu.

W Wielkiej Sali wybuchł hałas. Profesor McGonagall zatrzymała się na moment, po czym jeszcze raz przywołała wszystkich do porządku.

- Proszę o ciszę. Jak mówiłam, Voldemort zmierza do Hogwartu. Szkoła posiada systemy ochronne, które zostały aktywowane. Będziemy jednak ewakuować młodszych uczniów. Uczniowie, którzy są dorośli i chcą bronić szkoły będą mogli pozostać. Muszę jednak zaznaczyć, że jeśli zdecydujecie się pozostać, będziecie walczyć z Voldemortem i jego najbardziej doświadczonymi poplecznikami. – Zatrzymała się na chwilę, aby pozwolić uczniom na przyswojenie tej informacji. – Jeśli zostaniecie, możecie odnieść rany lub zginąć, więc chcę, żebyście poważnie przemyśleli decyzję.

Zwracając się do profesora Slughorna, powiedziała:

- Horacy, wyprowadź proszę stąd swoich Ślizgonów.

Pokiwał nerwowo głową i zaczął zbierać swoich uczniów. Profesor McGonagall kazała prefektom, a także profesorowi Slughornowi i Sinistrze, aby poprowadzili uczniów w bezpieczne miejsce. Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, na komendę profesor McGonagall, z tyłu Wielkiej Sali otworzyło się przejście. Metaliczny odgłos przykuł jego uwagę i patrzył z rozwartymi ustami, jak rząd zbroi ustawił się przy nowo odkrytym tunelu.

- Ten tunel zaprowadzi was do jaskiń znajdujących się na krańcach Hogsmeade. Kilku mieszkańców spotka się tam z wami i tam pozostaniecie, dopóki ktoś po was nie przybędzie.

Gdy uczniowie wyszli przez tunel, Harry zobaczył, jak do Wielkiej Sali wchodzą członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, a także byli członkowie GD. Słysząc, jak Ginny z trudem łapie oddech, podążył za jej spojrzeniem i zobaczył jej braci wchodzących do Wielkiej Sali. Zacisnął ramiona wokół niej i wyszeptał jej do ucha:

- Będziesz mogła z nimi porozmawiać.

Pokiwała głową, podążając wzrokiem za Billem. Harry pocałował ją w czubek głowy, mając nadzieję, że jej bracia jej uwierzą. Ginny patrzyła w ekscytacji, jak jej bracia zbliżali się do przedsionka, w którym czekała z mężem. Harry przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie.

- Idź, kochanie.

Odwracając się, pocałowała go, po czym wyślizgnęła się spod peleryny-niewidki i wbiegła do Wielkiej Sali. Harry zrzucił pelerynę i schował ją do kieszeni, obserwując żonę.

Pobiegła do braci. Rzuciła się w ramiona najstarszemu z nich.

- Bill! – wykrzyknęła.

- Ginny!

Bill przytulił ją do siebie. Przez chwilę obejmował ją, ale po chwili oderwali ją od niego Fred i George.

- Ginny, tak się o ciebie martwiliśmy – powiedział Bill, przytulając ją po raz kolejny, całując w czubek głowy.

Podnosząc wzrok, żeby spojrzeć w uśmiechniętą twarz brata, Ginny poczuła, jak do jej oczu napływają łzy.

- Bill, ja… wiesz, że ja nie…

Bill przerwał jej.

- Kochanie, wiemy, że to nie byłaś ty. – Wskazał na bliźniaków. – Nigdy nie wierzyliśmy, że to ty.

Zawiesiła się na szyi brata z ulgą.

- Dzięki Merlinowi. Tak bardzo się martwiłam. Cały czas drukowali te okropne historie, a my nie mogliśmy z nikim porozmawiać.

- Wiemy, że nigdy byś nie przeszła na ciemną stronę – powiedział Fred.

- I że Harry nigdy by cię nie zostawił – dodał George.

Ginny uściskała swoich braci jeszcze raz, po czym przez głowę przeszła jej pewna myśl.

- Bill, pan Ollivander… wszystko z nim dobrze?

Bill roześmiał się lekko.

- Tak, wygląda na to, że będzie z nim dobrze. Fleur się nim zajmuje. Muszę powiedzieć, że trochę zaskakujące było znaleźć jego i skrzata domowego przed moimi drzwiami.

- Przepraszam – odparła Ginny. – Ja… on był w Dworze Malfoyów i nie wiedzieliśmy, co zrobić. Wiedziałam, że ty i Fleur moglibyście mu pomóc.

- Nic się nie stało, kochanie – powiedział z uśmiechem Bill. – Jestem zaszczycony, że zaufałaś nam na tyle, żeby wysłać go do nas.

* * *

Odgłos kaszlu wypełnił małą sypialnię w Muszelce. Fleur patrzyła z niepokojem, jak jej teściowa pomaga staremu czarodziejowi położyć się z powrotem na poduszkę.

- Proszę, tak będzie lepiej – powiedziała spokojnie pani Weasley, patrząc, jak pan Ollivander wyciąga się na łóżku. Patrzyła w ciszy, jak zapada w sen. Przyciemniła światło w pokoju wyćwiczonym ruchem różdżki, po czym opuściła pokój razem ze swoją synową.

Kobiety skierowały się do kuchni i po kilku minutach siedziały już przy dużym kuchennym stole, przy zupie i herbacie.

- Fleur, co się stało? Jak on tu trafił?

Fleur westchnęła.

- Nadal nie wiem, co się dokładnie stało. Widocznie monsieur Ollivander był przetrzymywany przez Śmierciożerców. Sama-Wiesz-Kto torturował go osobiście.

- Co? Biedny człowiek – powiedziała pani Weasley, wydawała się przerażona na samą myśl.

- _Oui_. – Fleur zawahała się, niepewna, czy opowiedzieć teściowej resztę. – Harry go uratował z miejsca, gdzie był więziony.

Ignorując wyraz twarzy pani Weasley, Fleur kontynuowała.

- Harry i Ginny włamali się do tego miejsca i uratowali nie tylko monsieur Ollivandera, ale także kilka młodych mugolek. Pana Ollivandera przetransportował tu skrzat Harry'ego.

- Harry i Ginny? – Pani Weasley patrzyła w dezorientacji na młodszą czarownicę. – Co oni robią razem? Myślałam, że ją zostawił.

- _Mon dieu!_ On ją kocha! Nigdy by jej nie zostawił! Bill i ja ci to mówiliśmy, Remus ci to mówił – dlaczego nas nie słuchasz?! – wybuchła Fleur w gniewie.

- Widziałaś te wszystkie zdjęcia i artykuły? Widziano go z wieloma różnymi kobietami w tym roku. Porzucił ją i… zresztą widziałaś zdjęcia – odparła Molly.

- Dlaczego jesteś taka ślepa? On ją kocha i nigdy jej nie zostawił. Tak, widziałam zdjęcia – zdjęcia Harry'ego i dziewczyny, której twarzy nigdy nie widać. Wszystko, co widać na zdjęciach, to jej włosy. Co jest najbardziej rozpoznawalną cechą Ginny? Jej piękne włosy. Czy to takie zaskakujące, że staraliby się to ukryć?

Pani Weasley oparła się na krześle, wpatrując się w dezorientacji w Fleur. W Boże Narodzenie, była pewna, że jej córka jest bezpieczna z Harrym. Miesiące ciszy połączone z artykułami i zdjęciami uszkodziły tą pewność do tego stopnia, że już nie wiedziała, co myśleć. Czy Harry mógł cały ten czas po prostu dbać o bezpieczeństwo Ginny?

- Ale… ale dlaczego się z nami nie skontaktowali? Dlaczego nie wróciła do domu?

Fleur ledwo powstrzymała się od przewrócenia oczami.

- Nie mogła. Jeśli wróciłaby do domu, zostałaby aresztowana albo wysłana do Hogwartu, albo wysłana do Sama-Wiesz-Kogo. Nie wiem, dlaczego nic od nich nie usłyszeliśmy. Może nie wiedzieli, jak donieść do nas informacje. Może pomyśleli, że im _zaufamy_.

Ich kłótnia została przerwana przez pojawienie się srebrzystej wydry.

- To się dzieje naprawdę. Dołączcie do nas, jeśli możecie.

Obie kobiety zerwały się na równe nogi. Fleur spojrzała z niepokojem w stronę schodów.

- Jeśli chciałabyś pójść, zostanę z monsieur Ollivanderem.

Pani Weasley patrzyła na zdeterminowaną młodą czarownicę przed nią, po czym potaknęła.

- Pójdę. Dam znać, co się dzieje, gdy tylko będę mogła.

- Powiedz Billowi, że go kocham! – zawołała za nią Fleur, gdy wybiegła w stronę punktu deportacyjnego.

* * *

- Ron!

Podnosząc wzrok z magazynu Quidditcha, który przeglądał, Ron patrzył, jak jego brat chodzi w tą i z powrotem po małym pokoju, który dzielili.

- Co jest grane?

- Walczą w Hogwarcie – powiedział Charlie, zwracając się do brata. – Właśnie dostałem wiadomość. Sam-Wiesz-Kto tam zmierza.

Ron wpatrywał się w brata w szoku. _Czy to możliwe? Czy Harry naprawdę tego dokonał?_

Charlie złapał swoją pelerynę i zwrócił się z powrotem do brata.

- No już, na co czekasz? Mam świstoklik, który zabierze nas do Hogsmeade.

Wstając, Ron podbiegł do brata i złapał stary treningowy znicz, który Charlie wyciągnął.

* * *

- Harry!

Odwracając się, Harry zobaczył Neville'a i Seamusa. Podbiegł do nich.

- Neville, Seamus!

Uścisnął im dłonie, po czym został pochłonięty przez ich entuzjastyczne uściski.

- Świetnie was widzieć, chłopaki – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do swoich byłych współlokatorów. – Wszystko z wami w porządku? Ginny mi mówiła, jak tu jest okropnie.

- Nie, wszystko dobrze, stary – odparł Neville. – Stworek był prawdziwym ratunkiem.

- To super – powiedział Harry. – Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc.

Seamus pokiwał głową.

- Naprawdę pomogłeś. – Zatrzymał się na moment. – Z Ginny wszystko dobrze? Ten _Playmag…_

- Wiemy, że to nie ona – wtrącił szybko Neville. – Ale nic z tym nie mogliśmy zrobić. Pansy i Malfoy upewnili się, że było niekończące się źródło tego gówna. Snape nawet ustanowił karę za posiadanie tego czegoś.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, patrząc na żonę.

- Było tak źle, jak sobie wyobrażałem?

Neville i Seamus wymienili spojrzenia.

- To znaczy, nie widziałeś tego?

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Widzieliśmy okładkę, więc wiedzieliśmy, że to wydano, ale… ale nie chciałem widzieć tej… kurwy udającej Ginny.

Neville zgodził się.

- Profesor McGonagall była taka zdenerwowana przez te wszystkie gazety. Złapała jakiegoś czwartoroczniaka na posiadaniu kopii artykułu, w życiu jeszcze nie widziałem jej takiej wkurwionej.

Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak jego przyjaciele bronili jego żony.

- Chciałem wam podziękować, że troszczyliście się o Gin, gdy mnie tu nie było.

- Harry, ale wiesz, że ona sama troszczyła się o bardzo dużo innych ludzi? – spytał Neville.

Harry zarumienił się lekko.

- Wiem. Jest naprawdę silna i bardzo potężna, ale jednocześnie… po prostu… Dzięki, że ją wspieraliście, gdy mnie tu nie było.

- Neville, Seamus! – Ginny uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciół i ucałowała obydwu w policzek. – Strasznie wam dziękuję za wasze wsparcie przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. To naprawdę pomagało, gdy wiedziałam, że przynajmniej niektórzy ludzie we mnie wierzą.

Harry odsunął się, gdy Ginny rozmawiała z przyjaciółmi. Potknął się lekko i poczuł dłoń na ramieniu, pomagającą mu utrzymać równowagę. Odwracając się, znalazł się twarzą w twarz z najstarszym bratem jego żony.

- Bill.

- Harry – odparł Bill, ściskając dłoń Harry'ego. – Dobrze cię widzieć.

Wskazał na siostrę.

- Dziękuję.

Harry zarumienił się, ale uśmiechnął się.

- Po prostu cieszę się, że mogłem jej pomóc. – Zadrżał. – Nadal mam koszmary, co by się stało, gdybym się nie pojawił na czas.

Bill pokiwał głową.

- Wiem. Kingsley mówił mi o scenie w klasie Carrowów. Nie wiem, co dokładnie się stało, ale dziękuję za wyciągnięcie stamtąd mojej siostry.

Stali przez chwilę w ciszy, patrząc jak Ginny rozmawia z Nevillem, Seamusem i bliźniakami. Bill spojrzał na młodszego czarodzieja. Wyglądał trochę starzej, niż ostatnio – nie potrafił wskazać nic konkretnego, po prostu wydawał się starszy i doroślejszy. Jego włosy były trochę dłuższe i wydawał się trochę lepiej zbudowany, niż go pamiętał. Uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak patrzy na jego siostrę.

Spoglądając w dół, zobaczył złotą obrączkę na palcu Harry'ego. Z uśmiechem przerwał ciszę.

- Więc to prawda, że jesteś moim szwagrem?

Harry spojrzał na niego, przerażony.

- Co? S-skąd…?

Zarumienił się, spoglądając na Ginny. Uświadamiając sobie, że nie usłyszy rozmowy i nie będzie mogła mu pomóc, wziął głęboki oddech.

- Tak.

Przeraził go odgłos śmiechu.

- Na Merlina, Potter. Nie zabiję cię.

Spojrzał nerwowo na śmiejącego się łamacza klątw.

- Na pewno?

- Nie. – Bill teraz wyprostował się do pełnej wysokości. – Dopóki to nie będzie konieczne.

- N-nie, to nie będzie konieczne – upewnił go Harry. – Kocham twoją siostrę. Po prostu przeprowadziliśmy rytuał zaręczynowy, aby ochronić ją od Namiaru.

- Więc co się stało?

- Zdecydowaliśmy się użyć Sponsus ex Amor. Słyszałeś o tym?

Nowy głos rozbrzmiał za nimi.

- Sponsus ex Amor… to znaczy związanie rąk, tak?

Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył przed sobą Remusa.

- Remus!

- Harry! Tak dobrze cię widzieć.

- Dostałeś mój list?

Remus uśmiechnął się.

- Tak, dostałem. Harry, ten kamień dla Syriusza jest niesamowity.

Harry zarumienił się lekko.

- Po prostu naprawdę chciałem coś dla niego zrobić. Odwiedzałem rodziców przez jakiś czas i to po prostu wydawało się takie… właściwe, żeby zrobić coś dla Syriusza. – Uśmiechnął się krótko. – Przepraszam, Remusie. Wiem, że nie jesteś tchórzem. Ja… po prostu ciągle miałem przed oczami mojego ojca umierającego i Syriusza przelatującego przez zasłonę i… Przepraszam.

Remus objął Harry'ego.

- Harry, to ja powinienem przepraszać. Miałeś rację we wszystkim, co powiedziałaś. Myślę, że przyszedłem do ciebie, bo wiedziałem, że przemówisz mi do rozumu. Naprawdę dzięki tobie trochę sobie przemyślałem, co zrobiłem i miałeś rację. James zrobiłby to samo, co ty.

Odsunął się i uśmiechnął się do młodszego czarodzieja.

- Szukałem cię. Dora urodziła dziecko – chłopca, Teddy'ego Remusa. Jest wspaniały. Jest metamorfomagiem, jak jego mama. Sporo zmienia włosy. Wygląda na to, że najbardziej podobają mu się turkusowe.

Dumny tata wyciągnął zdjęcie, które podał Harry'emu.

Harry wziął zdjęcie i powoli się uśmiechnął.

- Chłopiec, to super! Kiedy się urodził?

- Dziesiątego marca. – Remus uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego. – Chcemy, żebyś był ojcem chrzestnym. Zgadzasz się?

- J-ja? – spytał Harry, zaskoczony. – Jesteś pewien, że nie wolałbyś kogoś… nie wiem, starszego?

Remus roześmiał się.

- Nie, chcemy, żebyś to był ty. Poza tym, jesteś tylko trzy lata młodszy, niż twoi rodzice, gdy się urodziłeś.

Harry lekko zbladł na tą myśl, ale uśmiechnął się.

- Ja… o kurczę… Będę zaszczycony.

Uśmiechając się, Remus wymienił spojrzenia z Billem. Zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

- Nie chciałem przerywać. Wspomniałeś coś o rytuale Związania Rąk?

Harry uśmiechnął się, odszukując wzrokiem żonę…

- Tak, no, jak mówiłem Billowi, Ginny i ja… na początku chcieliśmy znaleźć rytuał zaręczynowy, żeby chronić ją przed Namiarem. Związanie Rąk wydawało się idealne, więc odbyliśmy rytuał. No i… jesteśmy małżeństwem. To było niesamowite.

- To wszystko wyjaśnia – powiedział Bill. – Remus i ja staraliśmy się wykombinować, jak mogliście być małżeństwem, skoro Ginny wciąż nie była jeszcze dorosła.

- Powiedzieliście komuś innemu? – spytał z niepokojem Harry. – Nie… nie mogliśmy powiedzieć wszystkim, ale po tym… będziemy już mogli wszystkich o tym poinformować. Jak myślisz, co powiedzą twoi rodzice?

Bill spojrzał na swojego szwagra, starając się zdecydować, jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. W Wielkiej Sali wybuchł hałas, zanim zdążył to zrobić. Harry podniósł wzrok i zobaczył profesor McGonagall wyprowadzającą ostatnią grupę uczniów do tunelu.

* * *

Głośny gong odbił się echem po jadalni w Beauxbatons, zwracając uwagę wszystkich uczniów. Nauczyciele zareagowali niezwłocznie.

Madam Maxime szybko wstała.

- Ten hałas oznacza, że Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie jest atakowana. Uczniowie z tej szkoły powinni się tu pojawić za pomocą świstoklików za dwadzieścia minut. Chcę, żeby wszyscy młodsi uczniowie powrócili do swoich pokojów wspólnych. Wszyscy uczniowie będący na piątym roku bądź wyżej, chcący pomóc, proszę podejść do przodu.

Odwracając się od uczniów, Madam Maxime zwróciła się do personelu. Uczniowie podzielili się na dwie grupy – jedna skierowała się do pokojów wspólnych, a druga na przód jadalni. Grupa uczniów z Hogwartu, tak bardzo rozłamana prze ostatnie kilka miesięcy, nagle połączyła się i ruszyła naprzód, żeby dowiedzieć się, co może zrobić dla swojej szkoły.

Gdy jadalnia opustoszała, grupa starszych uczniów czekała na Madam Maxime, aż skończy rozmawiać z nauczycielami.

- Czy to Sama-Wiesz-Kto? – szepnął Justyn do Hermiony. – Myślisz, że atakuje szkołę?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego nerwowo, myślami cały czas próbując znaleźć powód ataku na Hogwart. – Pewnie tak. Ale nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego.

- Harry musi tam być – stwierdziła Lauren. Reszta pokiwała głowami.

Hermiona nie brała udziału w szeptanej rozmowie między pozostałymi. Czy on mógł tego dokonać? Czy Harry naprawdę znalazł i zniszczył resztę horkruksów?

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**_

_Jak widzicie, zmieniłem początkową nazwę rytuału, bo taka lepiej pasuje. Ukłony w stronę GinnyLFC za podsunięcie tej nazwy._

_Przepraszam za sporą przerwę, ale dużo się działo. W weekend odwiedził mnie brat ze swoją dziewczyną, w niedzielę wieczorem jak na złość nie było prądu, a dziś pół dnia starałem się po awarii zrekonfigurować router, ale pani z Orange podawała mi złe dane i zachodziłem w głowę, co jest nie tak. No ale w końcu, W KOŃCU, oto i kolejny rozdział. Do końca tygodnia postaram się zrobić całe opowiadanie do końca._

_W kolejnym rozdziale b__ędzie się działo, bo o to w Hogwarcie pojawi się Voldemort._


	22. Konfrontacja z Voldemortem

Ron rozejrzał się w szoku, gdy on i Charlie biegli drogą z Hogsmeade. Widzieli, jak zamek jest rozświetlany przez ogień i zaklęcia. Zgiełk był ogłuszający. Myślał, że wiedział, czego się spodziewać, po wszystkich potyczkach, które przez parę ostatnich lat odbył z przyjaciółmi przeciwko Śmierciożercom. Mylił się. To było na wiele większą skalę, niż cokolwiek, czego świadkiem był Ron. Ku jego przerażeniu, gdy doszli do bramy, okazało się, że została wyrwana z ziemi i leżała poskręcana.

Charlie chwycił Rona za ramię i wyciągnął go z trajektorii lotu błądzącego zaklęcia.

- Uważaj! Musimy jakoś dotrzeć do zamku.

Bracia ruszyli przez błonia, unikając zaklęć, towarzyszyło im paru mieszkańców Hogsmeade. Spustoszenie było osłupiające. Ron widział kilka wielkich grup wymieniających ogień, a także kilku olbrzymów rzucających wielkimi głazami w zamek. Ku jego przerażeniu, zobaczył kilku potomków Aragoga chodzących po błoniach. Dotarcie do zamkowych schodów zajęło grupie dobre piętnaście minut.

Jeśli Ron myślał, że w zamku znajdzie schronienie, był w błędzie. Frontowe drzwi zachwiały się w zawiasach. Wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali, Ron i Charlie niezwłocznie ruszyli do boju.

* * *

Błyski zaklęć rozświetlały ciemne części zamkowych błoni, gdy Remus prowadził swoją grupę naprzód. Cieszył się, że do pełni nadal pozostawał ponad tydzień. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać, co mogłoby się tu dziać, gdyby Voldemort miał pod rozkazami paczkę wilkołaków. I tak miał już do dyspozycji sporo różnych innych mrocznych stworzeń, które nie potrzebowały pełni księżyca.

Gdy ruszył naprzeciw grupie próbującej przebić zamkowe osłony, stracił z oczu pozostałych członków drużyny. Po uniknięciu wściekle fioletowej klątwy, unieszkodliwił kolejnego Śmierciożercę. Ktoś wykrzyknął inkantację Śmiertelnej Klątwy, co przykuło jego uwagę. Odwracając się, zobaczył, jak młody Colin Creevey pada na ziemię. Przerażony, odwrócił się do mordercy Colina i poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim gniew. _Glizdogon._

- _Confringo!_

Glizdogon odwrócił się i ruszył do walki z wilkołakiem.

- Remus! Przykro ci, że wybrałeś złą stronę?

Nie połknął przynęty i posłał serię zaklęć tnących w człowieka, którego niegdyś zwał przyjacielem. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy zobaczył, jak Glizdogon potyka się i upada. Wspomnienia z pogrzebu Lily i Jamesa przebłysnęły przez chwilę w jego głowie, gdy podbiegał do zdrajcy.

- _Expulso!_

Remus wysadził kłodę, za którą starał się ukryć Glizdogon. Podszedł do swojego byłego przyjaciela, zastanawiając się, co się stało z tym nieśmiałym i cichym człowiekiem. Zawahał się o ułamek sekundy za długo.

- _Crucio!_

Remus wrzasnął w agonii, gdy oberwał zaklęciem torturującym. Glizdogon, rozochocony sukcesem, wgramolił się na nogi. Roześmiał się, patrząc, jak wilkołak wraca do siebie po klątwie. Nie przewidział jednak, że Remus tak szybko wstanie na nogi. Lata comiesięcznych transformacji pozostawiły na Remusie trwały ślad w postaci wyższego progu wytrzymałości na ból i możliwości szybszego powrócenia do siebie po poważnych ranach, niż większość ludzi.

Potężne Zaklęcie Tnące werżnęło się głęboko w pierś Glizdogona. Remus opuścił lekko różdżkę, patrząc jak zdrajca pada na ziemię, a z rany sporym strumieniem wypływa krew. Spojrzał na niego smutno, gdy ten wydawał ostatni dech. Przyklęknął przy swoim przyjacielu z dzieciństwa i cicho się pożegnał, po czym wrócił na błonia.

* * *

Ból przeszył głowę Harry'ego. Zatrzymał się i potrząsnął głową, starając się go pozbyć. Spojrzał na Ginny.

- Nie widzę żadnych lepiej wyszkolonych Śmierciożerców. Musi ich trzymać przy sobie jako ochronę.

- Co teraz chcesz zrobić? – spytała Ginny, unikając zaklęcia.

- Chodźmy na zewnątrz.

Para szybko wyszła na zewnątrz zamku, po drodze pomagając tym, którzy wyglądali nie najlepiej. Gdy już byli poza budynkiem, Harry pociągnął żonę do zacienionej przez wieże strefy. Oparł się o ścianę zamku i wskazał Ginny, żeby zrobiła to sami.

- Chcę sprawdzić, czy uda mi się jakoś zobaczyć, gdzie może być. Możesz mnie osłaniać?

Ginny pokiwała głową, gdy Harry wszedł za nią, używając ciemności jako osłony. Stojąc plecami do niego, omiotła wzrokiem błonia w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia. Rozmiar zniszczeń dokonanych w tak krótkim czasie był po prostu oszałamiający. Dobrze zadbane błonia były porozdzierane kraterami. Widziała kilka miejsc, w których brakowało części zamku. Na ziemi leżało wiele nieruchomych postaci. Ginny zadrżała, gdy dotarło do niej, że nie wiedziała, czy to przyjaciele, czy wrogowie. Fakt, że mógł to być którykolwiek z jej braci lub przyjaciół zmroził ją do kości. Chciała, żeby ta noc się już skończyła. W głębi serca była pewna, że Harry może pokonać Toma, a potem zaczną swoje życie.

Przytłumiony jęk zza niej przykuł jej uwagę. Wycofując się, tak, że stała teraz obok Harry'ego, widziała, jak siedzi na ziemi, plecami oparty o ścianę zamku. Był skulony, głowę miał ukrytą w dłoniach. Chcąc mu pomóc, ale wiedząc, że po prostu jest to niemożliwe, Ginny usiadła obok niego, obserwując go.

Uniósł głowę i spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Jest w Zakazanym Lesie. Widziałem, że jest tam większość jego wewnętrznego kręgu – Bellatriks i jej mąż, Malfoy, McNair, Crabbe i Goyle. Snape i Nott do nich dołączyli, ale nie widziałem żadnych młodych Śmierciożerców. Muszą walczyć w zamku albo na błoniach.

Ginny pomogła mu wstać. Zawinęła ramię wokół jego talii i pozwoliła mu się o nią oprzeć, gdy zbierał siły. Zacisnął ramiona wokół niej, po czym wyprostował się. Harry pocałował ją w policzek i chwycił ją za dłoń.

- Chodź, zobaczymy, czego uda nam się dowiedzieć.

Szeleszczący odgłos spowodował, że się odwrócili. Harry postawił tarczę w momencie, gdy oszałamiacz był już niecałe dwa metry od nich. Przed nimi było pięciu Śmierciożerców. Harry szybko dobył miecza i ściął dwóch najbliższych Śmierciożerców, zanim w ogóle się zorientowali, co się stało.

- _Reducto!_

Ginny kucnęła, gdy jej zaklęcie trafiło mężczyznę przed nią, roztrzaskując jego tors. Patrzyła przez chwilę w dziwnej satysfakcji, jak padał na ziemię. Żar Zaklęcia Tnącego na jej ramieniu spowodował, że powróciła do rzeczywistości.

- _Confringo! _– Jej przeciwnik padł.

Odwracając się, zobaczyła, jak ostatni przeciwnik Harry'ego upada, cięty mieczem. Zanim jednak mogła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Harry wrzasnął:

- Ginny, uważaj!

Pchnął ją w stronę schodów. Ginny szybko dojrzała zagrożenie, gdy wielki głaz rzucony przez jednego z olbrzymów leciał w jej stronę. Wdrapała się po schodach, próbując dostać się do schronienia, jakie dawał zamek. Gdy dotarła do Sali wejściowej, głaz uderzył w schody, posyłając ostre odłamki na wszystkie strony. Ginny powstrzymała krzyk, gdy poczuła ostre kamienie wbijające się w jej nogę.

* * *

Bill patrzył w przerażeniu, jak urocza blondynka pada na ziemię z rozszarpanym gardłem. Nie rozpoznawał jej, ale wyglądała dosyć młodo, więc mogła być jedną z uczennic. Podnosząc wzrok, zobaczył Fenrira Greybacka wycierającego twarz z krwi, śmiejącego się, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolonego. Nienawiść zapłonęła w Billu i zaczął miotać w wilkołaka klątwami. Fenrir wrzasnął, gdy trafiło go pierwsze zaklęcie Billa.

Fenrir szybko wstał na nogi i zaatakował łamacza klątw. Bill był teraz bardziej przygotowany na bardziej fizyczny styl walki Fenrira, niż w zeszłym roku. Gdy Fenrir rzucił się na niego, Bill wrzasnął:

- _Argenteum Sica!_

Patrzył w satysfakcji, jak srebrny sztylet uformował się z białej smugi światła wystrzelonej z jego różdżki i wbił się w pierś wilkołaka. Patrzył przez chwilę, aby upewnić się, że Fenrir jest martwy, po czym ruszył dalej.

* * *

Harry pospieszył w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, mając nadzieję, że Ginny jest przynajmniej względnie bezpieczna. Odcinając się od wzbierającej troski o żonę, Harry skupił się na zadaniu, które miał przed sobą. Gdy doszedł do linii drzew, zatrzymał się. Dźwięki bitwy były coraz cichsze i powtarzał teraz w myślach to, co widział oczami Voldemorta, starając się stwierdzić, w którym dokładnie miejscu Zakazanego Lasu jego wróg się znajduje.

- _Petrificus Totalus! Silencio!_

Harry w myślach przeklął swój brak czujności, gdy padał uderzony Zaklęciem Pełnego Porażenia Ciała. Uderzył w szorstką korę wielkiego drzewa. Poczuł, jak ktoś go obraca i jego gniew wybuchł w nim, gdy zobaczył stojącego nad sobą znienawidzonego profesora Eliksirów.

Snape wyszczerzył się do chłopaka, ciesząc się zwycięstwem.

- Nie wydajesz się taki potężny, co, Potter? Jesteś na tyle głupi, żeby nie uważać na swoje otoczenie?

Śmiejąc się na widok gniewu wymalowanego na twarzy Harry'ego, podszedł bliżej do niego.

- Uwierz mi, nie robię tego dla ciebie.

Na twarz Harry'ego wstąpiła dezorientacja. Zakładał, że Snape albo go zabije, albo zabierze do Voldemorta. Zamiast tego wycelował w niego różdżkę i wyszeptał:

- _Communicato Memoria._

Harry poczuł w umyśle znajomy nacisk, ale zamiast uczucia Snape'a wbijającego się do jego wspomnień, czuł napływające do niego wspomnienia Snape'a. Próbował z tym walczyć. Nie wiedział, jakie przerażające wspomnienia może pokazać mu Mistrz Eliksirów. Niestety zawsze był słaby w Oklumencji, więc i tym razem nie zdołał się przeciwstawić.

Zalały go wspomnienia. Patrzył zdezorientowany, jak jego matka zaprzyjaźnia się ze Snapem i dowiedział się, kim naprawdę była, zanim weszła do czarodziejskiego świata. Patrzył na przyjaźń jego rodziców z perspektywy Snape'a. Czuł tęsknotę Snape'a za jego piękną i pełną życia matką. Nawet przy całym tym mętliku, Harry chłonął wspomnienia mamy jak gąbka. Była taka piękna i miła. Patrzył w szoku, jak Snape zdradził Voldemorta, bo ten obrał Lily za cel i sprzymierzył się z Dumbledorem. Przez połączenie między nimi czuł cierpienie Snape'a, które nawet po tylu latach od śmierci Lily wciąż było silne. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy patrzył na swoje lata w Hogwarcie oczami Snape'a. Ten uśmieszek znikł z jego twarzy, gdy słuchał jak jego mentor, profesor Dumbledore, wyjaśnia, że on, Harry, musi umrzeć.

Snape przerwał kontakt i ciężko dysząc, oparł się o najbliższe drzewo. Harry wpatrywał się w niego, starając się zrozumieć to, co się przed chwilą stało.

- Więc teraz wiesz, co musisz, zrobić, Potter.

- Zdrajca!

Snape odwrócił się gwałtownie i znalazł się twarzą w twarz z Edwardem Nottem. Stanął przed wciąż obezwładnionym Harrym, starając się zasłonić go przed Nottem.

- O czym ty mówisz? – prychnął Snape. – Złapałem Pottera.

- Nie! – wrzasnął Nott. – Widziałem, co zrobiłeś. Pomagasz mu.

Snape patrzył na niego uważnie, czekając na okazję do uderzenia.

- _Sectumsempra!_

Nott spojrzał w dół na gigantyczną ranę, która rozcięła jego klatkę piersiową i podbrzusze. Spojrzał na Snape'a z nienawiścią.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

Walka w Wielkiej Sali już ucichła i teraz była ona używana jako centrum dowodzenia. Ginny przykuśtykała do środka i od razu pochłonęły ją czyjeś ramiona.

- Ginny! Jesteś cała?

Ginny oderwała się i ujrzała twarz swojego drugiego najstarszego brata.

- Charlie!

Zacisnęła ręce wokół niego, rozluźniając się w tych znajomo silnych ramionach. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy poczuła, jak całuje ją w czubek głowy. Lęk i niepokój, który czuła przez całą wiosnę zostały wymazane przez miłość i akceptację, którą okazali jej starsi bracia przez ostatnie kilka godzin. Wciąż jeszcze nie zobaczyła się z rodzicami, ale miała nadzieję, że zaakceptują ją i jej małżeństwo.

Myśl o rodzicach spowodowała, że rozejrzała się po Wielkiej Sali. Widziała zniszczenia, których dokonano. Stoły zostały odepchnięte pod ściany, ale widziała, że były one roztrzaskane na kawałki. Kamienna podłoga była wyżłobiona i było na niej widać ślady po czymś, co pewnie było krwią. Po jednej stronie widziała ustawione przegrody. Spojrzała pytająco na brata.

- Szpital – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie. – Oczyściliśmy Wielką Salę, a Bill postawił osłony, żeby nie mógł tu wejść nikt z Mrocznym Znakiem. Bliźniacy poszli pozamykać wszystkie znane im tajne wejścia do zamku. Tata i Bill wyszli na błonia, żeby pomóc w walce. Właśnie sam wychodziłem.

- Voldemort ukrywa się w Zakazanym Lesie – wypaliła Ginny. – Harry poszedł, żeby z nim walczyć. Charlie, ja muszę z nim być.

Odsuwając się od brata, Ginny niemal upadła. Spojrzał na nią i podniósł ją.

- Jesteś ranna. Połatamy cię i pójdziemy razem.

Zaniósł siostrę do oddzielonej strefy i położył na jednym z pustych łóżek polowych, które rozstawiono. Alicia podbiegła do niej i przytuliła ją.

- Ginny, jesteś cała?

- Dostałam w nogę jakimiś lecącymi kamieniami – wyjaśniła Ginny, pokazując ranę.

Alicia ostrożnie ucięła nogawkę jeansów Ginny, ujawniając dużą ranę z sporym odłamkiem skały wciąż w niej osadzonym. Jej noga nadal krwawiła.

Spoglądając na młodszą przyjaciółkę, Alicia powiedziała:

- Wyciągnę ten odłamek, a potem przeczyszczę i zabandażuję twoją nogę.

Ginny potaknęła.

- To będzie boleć.

Jej nogę przeszył potworny ból, gdy Alicia skierowała różdżkę w jej ranę. Ginny chwyciła rękę brata i ukryła twarz w jego ramieniu, jak to robiła tyle razy gdy była dzieckiem, gdy otarła sobie kolana, albo dręczyli ją bliźniacy. Charlie zawinął ramiona wokół niej, zadowolony, że po tylu miesiącach bez żadnego kontaktu może przytulić i pocieszyć siostrę.

- Już po wszystkim – stwierdziła Alicia. – Rzuciłam zaklęcie znieczulające na nogę, więc powinno trochę pomóc.

Charlie pomógł siostrze wstać.

- Wszystko dobrze, Ginny?

Stając na uszkodzonej nodze, Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

- Tak. Już nie boli.

Zwróciła się do Alicii.

- Dziękuję.

Gdy rodzeństwo odwróciło się, żeby wyjść, Alicia powiedziała:

- Powodzenia, Ginny.

* * *

Hermiona, Justyn i Mandy wylądowali w Hogsmeade razem z kilkoma ochotnikami z Beauxbatons. Po spotkaniu się z innymi ochotnikami z Londynu i Hogsmeade, grupa ruszyła do zamku z wyciągniętymi różdżkami.

Profesor LeBlanc prowadził ich przez błonia.

- Musimy się dostać do zamku. Ustawili centrum dowodzenia w Wielkiej Sali.

Błysk zielonego światła rozświetlił noc i Hermiona wrzasnęła, gdy czarownica idąca obok niej padła na ziemię, martwa.

- Hermiona! – Justin chwycił ją za ramię i wciągnął za prowizoryczną osłonę z gruzu.

Mandy i kilku innych dołączyło do nich, ale ku przerażeniu Hermiony, zobaczyła profesora LeBlanc leżącego na ziemi, z głową pod nienaturalnym kątem.

- Musimy dostać się do zamku – powiedział Justyn.

Hermiona pozbierała się i spojrzała w stronę zamku. Nigdy jeszcze nie wydawał się tak odległy. Widziała pożary w różnych miejscach na błoniach. Widziała, jak w oddali Bijąca Wierzba miota gałęziami. Dziury w zamku zachwiały jej pewność siebie. Nie była pewna, czego oczekiwać, gdy usłyszała, że Voldemort zmierza do Hogwartu, ale ten poziom destrukcji przeszedł jej najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Powietrze wokół nich zaczęło tężeć. Zrobiło się zimno. Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać, po co w ogóle fatygowała się do Hogwartu. Przecież oczywiste jest, że nie będzie mogła pomóc. Nie widziała w ich położeniu nic pozytywnego.

- Dementorzy!

Hermiona podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła trzy zakapturzone postacie szybujące w ich stronę. Zrozumiała, że jej ponure myśli musiały być wywołane przez dementorów. Próbowała pomyśleć o czymś szczęśliwym, ale ciężko było jej taką myśl znaleźć.

- _Expecto Patronum!_

Srebrzysta łasica i sfinks przeskoczyły nad ich głowami. Z wielkim wysiłkiem, Hermiona wypełniła umysł wspomnieniem tańca z Ronem na weselu Billa i Fleur.

- _Expecto Patronum!_

Jej srebrna wydra dołączyła do innych patronusów, aby odgonić dementorów.

- Hermiona!

- Pan Weasley. – Hermiona wstała ostrożnie.

- Hermiono, możesz poprowadzić innych do zamku? – spytał pan Weasley. – Będziemy cię osłaniać, ale musisz się poruszać szybko.

Grupa ruszyła biegiem do zamku, unikając uroków i klątw. Gdy wpadli do środka, do Hermiony dotarło, że przynajmniej jeden członek jej grupy nie dotarł do schronienia. Odpychając tą myśl, Hermiona wprowadziła innych do Wielkiej Sali, mijając stojące na straży zbroje.

- Justyn!

Odwracając się, Hermiona i Justyn zobaczyli Erniego MacMillana biegnącego w ich stronę. Ernie uściskał przyjaciela. Przez kilka kolejnych minut, powracający hogwarccy uczniowie byli witani przez przyjaciół, których nie widzieli od prawie roku.

- Hermiona!

Hermiona poczuła, jak zostaje uniesiona w powietrze.

- Ron! Tak się martwiłam! Co się dzieje? Widziałeś Harry'ego? Udało mu się je wszystkie znaleźć?

Ron zaśmiał się lekko, gdy pociągnął ją na stronę.

- Zwolnij, Hermiono. Jeszcze go nie widziałem, ale wiem, że tu jest. Rozmawiałem z Nevillem chwilę temu i mówił mi, że rozmawiał z Harrym i Ginny, zanim zaczęła się walka.

Pociągnął ją na drugą stronę Sali. Na ścianie znajdowała się wielka mapa przypominająca Mapę Huncwotów. Znajdowały się na niej setki złotych i szarych kropek. Nie tak jak na Mapie Huncwotów, te kropki nie były opisane.

- Co to jest? – spytała z ciekawością Hermiona.

- To, panno Granger, część systemów ochronnych zamku.

Hermiona powitała profesor McGonagall z uśmiechem. Chciała się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o tej nieznanej magii, ale udało jej się powstrzymać.

- Co, tego nie było w _Historii Hogwartu_? – spytał Ron, śmiejąc się.

Hermiona posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie, po czym odwróciła się do profesor McGonagall.

- Co mamy zrobić, pani profesor?

- Wygląda na to, że udało nam się powstrzymać Śmierciożerców w zamku – powiedziała profesor McGonagall, patrząc na mapę. – To wygląda na ich główny przyczółek. – Wskazała na teren w Zakazanym Lesie. – Pan Lupin i pan Shacklebolt poprowadzą do Lasu dwie drużyny. Pan Artur Weasley i pan Bill Weasley poprowadzą drużyny oczyszczające szkolne błonia. Fred i George będą oczyszczać zamek.

* * *

Harry potknął się na progu opuszczonej chatki Hagrida i gdy był w środku, opadł na podłogę._ Jestem horkruksem? Dumbledore wiedział, że muszę umrzeć?_

Jego ramiona zaczęły drżeć. _Nie chcę zostawiać Ginny._ Niesprawiedliwość tego wszystkiego uderzyła w niego z pełną siłą. Zrobił wszystko, a nawet więcej, niż to, o co go poprosił Dumbledore. Dlaczego musiał to wszystko poddać? Nawet nie mógł zabrać ze sobą Voldemorta. Musiał pozwolić mu go zabić, ale nie mógł z nim walczyć. Ktoś inny wciąż będzie musiał zmierzyć się z Voldemortem i go zabić.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak długo siedział na brudnej podłodze. Czuł się wykorzystany i porzucony, ale wiedział, że jeśli ma to zrobić, musi to zrobić teraz. Jeśli poszedłby do zamku i zobaczył Ginny, jego upór może się załamać. Myśli o jego rodzicach i Syriuszu przemknęły przez jego głowę. Teraz miał do nich dołączyć. Wstając, otarł łzy i wyprostował się. Postanowił wyjść naprzeciw Voldemortowi i umożliwić Ginny przeżycie.

Gdy opuścił wątpliwe schronienie chatki Hagrida, zarzucił na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę. Niemal nieprzytomnie ruszył do Zakazanego Lasu. Przez głowę nagle przeszła mu pewna myśl. Jedną ręką otworzył swój woreczek ze skóry wsiąkiewki, który wisiał na jego szyi. Wyciągnął z niego starego złotego znicza. Przycisnął go do warg.

- Zaraz umrę – wyszeptał.

Stał przez chwilę, czekając i nasłuchując. Odgłos podobny do liści targanych przez wiatr dotarł do jego uszu. Wytężając wzrok, zobaczył jaśniejące postaci poruszające się w jego stronę. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami, patrzył, jak jego rodzice i ojciec chrzestny podeszli do niego. Syriusz wyglądał młodziej i dużo szczęśliwiej, niż kiedykolwiek. Wyglądał na rozluźnionego i zdrowego.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy jego ojciec podszedł bliżej. Naprawdę był podobny do niego. James był może o dwa centymetry wyższy od Harry'ego i jego włosy były trochę krótsze, ale wyglądał zupełnie jak on. James miał na twarzy olbrzymi uśmiech, gdy zbliżał się do swojego jedynego syna.

- Mama – wyszeptał Harry. Nigdy jeszcze nie mógł powiedzieć tych słów głośno. Łzy błysnęły w jego oczach, gdy patrzył, jak podchodzi do niego. Jej piękne kasztanowe włosy były piękne i dłuższe od tych, które nosiła Ginny. Była wysoka i zgrabna, i poruszała się z gracją. Jej zielone oczy jaśniały dumą i miłością, gdy się do niego zbliżała.

- Hej, kochanie – szepnęła. – Jestem z ciebie taka dumna, synku. Tak długo i ciężko walczyłeś.

Harry pokiwał machinalnie głową, chłonąc ich widok.

- Syriusz… ja… przepraszam. Nie chciałem, żebyś zginął.

- Harry, to nie była twoja wina. Wiedziałem, jakie jest ryzyko pójścia tej nocy do Ministerstwa. Pozwoliłem mojej pokręconej kuzynce ze mną wygrać. To jej wina, że nie żyję, nie twoja.

- Ja… tęsknię za tobą – powiedział Harry. Wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy dotarło do niego, jak cienkim głosem mówił, ale i tak go to nie obchodziło.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się i przytulił Harry'ego, co Harry odczuł jako ciepło docierające aż do kości.

- Kocham cię, Harry. Wiem, że nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem, ale cię kocham i jestem z ciebie bardzo, bardzo dumny.

Harry czuł miłość i dumę otaczającą go. Odrywając się, spojrzał na rodziców. Byli zaledwie krok od niego. James obejmował żonę ręką, a ona opierała się o niego. Harry uśmiechnął się drżąco. Taki widok był jednym z jego marzeń.

- Mamo, tato… - Harry urwał, niepewien, co ma powiedzieć. – Nie chcę umierać.

Wiedział, że łka, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

- Ja… dopiero co się ożeniłem i…

Lily niezwłocznie była przy nim, obejmując go ramionami. Tak jak w przypadku Syriusza, nie czuł jej ciała, tylko odczuwał ciepło i akceptację. Chwilę później, dołączył do nich James.

Odrywając się, Harry spojrzał w oczy swojej matce. Uśmiechnęła się do niego krzepiąco.

- Wiem, kochanie. Chciałabym móc zabrać z ciebie ten ciężar.

- Czy to boli?

- Nie, synu. To jak zasypianie – odezwał się po raz pierwszy James.

Harry spojrzał na ich trójkę, chłonąc siłę z ich obecności.

- Zostaniecie ze mną?

- Aż do końca – odparli chórem.

Biorąc uspokajający oddech, Harry ruszył do lasu, jego odwaga teraz była wzmocniona przez jego towarzyszy.

* * *

Ginny biegła przez błonia w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, towarzyszyli jej dwaj najstarsi bracia. Bill zobaczył, jak biegli i dołączył do nich. Ginny powstrzymała krzyk, gdy niemal potknęła się o ciało profesora Snape'a. Leżał na boku, jego niewidzące oczy wciąż były otwarte, a jego różdżka leżała obok niego.

Bill przyklęknął obok niego i sprawdził puls.

- Nie żyje. Wygląda na Śmiertelną Klątwę.

- Pewnie od niego – zabrzmiał głos Charliego parę metrów dalej.

- To Edward Nott – powiedział Bill, patrząc w stronę brata. – Był nowym profesorem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Podnosząc różdżki leżące obok mężczyzn, trio ruszyło do lasu.

Harry na podstawie hałasu mógł powiedzieć, że walka przesunęła się w stronę lasu. Kilka razy musiał zmienić kierunek, żeby uniknąć toczącej się bitwy. Spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy, chłonąc siłę z ich obecności.

Gdy weszli na polanę, zobaczył Voldemorta, siedzącego na swoim miejscu, obserwującego bitwę, która wdarła się do lasu. Remus i Kingsley walczyli z Lucjuszem i jednym z braci Lestrange'ów. Ci Śmierciożercy nie byli zamaskowani. To był jego wewnętrzny krąg – byli widocznie dumni z ich oddania swojemu panu.

Harry obserwował walkę przez chwilę, starając się wykombinować, jak najłatwiej dotrzeć do Voldemorta. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek zginął, próbując go zatrzymać, ale wiedział, że im dłużej się wahał, tym większe było prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś po jego stronie zostanie ranny lub zabity.

Poczuł, jak jego serce niemal się zatrzymuje, gdy zobaczył inną grupę podchodzącą bliżej środka polany. Wszędzie rozpoznałby te włosy. Ginny i Charlie walczyli z Bellatriks Lestrange. Wszystkie myśli o jego misji czy obowiązku znikły. Ginny była w niebezpieczeństwie.

Szybko przemierzając polanę, Harry ruszył w stronę żony. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Bellatriks padła rażona klątwami Weasleyów. Voldemort wstał ze swojego siedzenia z wrzaskiem wściekłości. Charlie upadł trafiony zaklęciem Rudolfa Lestrange'a, ale Harry widział, że wciąż oddycha.

To pozostawiło Ginny samą twarzą w twarz z wściekłością Voldemorta. Wszyscy na polanie zamarli, gdy Voldemort wycelował różdżkę w młodą czarownicę. Jak Harry z dumą zauważył, Ginny nie odsunęła się nawet na krok.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Harry patrzył, jak zielona błyskawica pędzi w stronę jego żony i już wiedział, co robić. Zrzucając pelerynę, stanął między klątwą a Ginny. Tylko sekundy minęły, aż zaklęcie go trafiło. Jego twarz rozjaśniała uśmiechem, gdy jego umysł wypełnił obraz Ginny.

* * *

_**Od autorki:**_

_Dwa zaklęcia w tym rozdziale:_

_Argenteum Sica - łac. argenteum - srebrny, sica - sztylet._

_Communicato Memoria - łac. communicato - dzielić, uwspólniać, memoria - wspomnienia._

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_Tak więc o to i moment, na który wszyscy czekali. Tak, wiem, cliffhanger. I nie zamierzam nic w tym temacie zrobić. W końcu bez tego byłoby nudno. _

_Nie powiem, co w następnym rozdziale, bo wszystko bym zepsuł. Tak, wiem, jestem czystym złem. Sorki :)_

_Z innej beczki: Autorka niestety odłoży kolejny rozdział Realizations na rzecz Perilous Journey, bo czytelnicy ją dręczą aż się kurzy. A propos, zamierzam przetłumaczyć również Perilous Journey, gdy zostanie zakończone, bo jest zajebiste. Miałem dzisiaj zrobić dwa rozdziały, ale zamiast tłumaczyć, przeczytałem siedem rozdziałów tamtego fiku. Zachęcam do przeczytania w oryginale, jeśli umiecie po angielsku._


	23. Wyjaśnienia

Harry obudził się powoli. Leżał na czymś twardym. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął podłogi. Nie był to kamień czy ziemia. Nie wiedział, na czym dokładnie leży. Ostrożnie podniósł się do siadu i rozejrzał się po dużym, pustym pomieszczeniu. Był biały, a krawędzie były spowite mgłą. Gdy zaczął się ruszać, pokój zaczął się zmieniać. Teraz wyglądał jak pokój wspólny Gryffindoru. Na ramieniu sofy leżał komplet szat. Spoglądając w dół, zobaczył, że jest nagi. Szybko zarzucił na siebie szatę i dalej rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. _Był martwy? Czy to było niebo? Dlaczego był sam?_

Jęczący odgłos przykuł jego uwagę i zobaczył pod stołem, przy którym zwykle z przyjaciółmi robił zadania domowe, leżała jakaś niezidentyfikowana kreatura. Wyglądało to na okropnie zniekształcone niemowlę z podobnymi do szparek czerwonymi oczami Voldemorta. _Co to jest?_

- Harry.

Odwracając się, zobaczył swojego ojca chrzestnego idącego do niego.

- Syriusz! Gdzie my jesteśmy? Co się dzieje?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do chrześniaka.

- To jest… Nie wiem, jak to dokładnie nazwać, ale to coś w stylu stacji przesiadkowej.

- Stacji przesiadkowej? – Harry spojrzał na niego, zdezorientowany. – Nie żyję, prawda? Pamiętam, że uderzyła mnie Śmiertelna Klątwa.

- No, nie do końca.

- Co masz na myśli, nie do końca? Chciałem umrzeć. Wszedłem w drogę Śmiertelnej Klątwy. – Harry zamarł. – Czekaj, skoro nie jestem martwy, to co z Ginny? Jest cała?

- Z Ginny wszystko w porządku – powiedział Syriusz, szybko rozpraszając panikę Harry'ego. Poprowadził go do sofy i usiadł obok niego. Uśmiechnął się do niego z dumą. – Harry, było dużo ludzi, którzy chcieli być tymi, którzy będą mogli z tobą porozmawiać. Jakby na to spojrzeć z innej strony, profesor Dumbledore byłby bardziej odpowiednią osobą, ale… mamy silniejszą więź, więc pozwolono mi tu przyjść.

Harry uspokoił się, gdy usłyszał, że Ginny żyje. Zmusił mózg do szukania możliwego wyjaśnienia tego, co się stało.

- Ale ta część duszy Voldemorta, która była we mnie… nie ma jej już, prawda?

- Prawda – odparł Syriusz z uśmiechem.

- Jak to możliwe? – spytał Harry.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Myślę, że znasz na to odpowiedź. Pomyśl, czego się dowiedziałeś o Voldemorcie.

Harry przemyślał wszystkie wcześniejsze informacje o jego odwiecznym wrogu.

- Moja krew. Voldemort użył mojej krwi, gdy się odradzał.

- Dokładnie – odparł Syriusz. – Gdy wziął twoją krew, wziął w swoje żyły ochronę Lily. Z tego, co mówił Dumbledore, miłość Lily była tym, co cię uratowało, gdy byłeś dzieckiem. Miłość, którą czuła do ciebie twoja matka była niewiarygodnie silnym czarem. Tak silnym, że dopóki mała jego część istniała w Voldemorcie, nie mógł cię zabić.

Harry wpatrywał się w ogień, starając się wchłonąć wszystko, co powiedział mu jego ojciec chrzestny.

- Wiedziałeś o tym?

- O którą część pytasz? Nie, Harry. Nie dowiedziałem się, dopóki nie umarłem. Dumbledore trzymał to głęboko w swoim prywatnym koszyku. Nie wiedziałem nawet, co głosiła przepowiednia, dopóki… - Roześmiał się lekko. – Trochę to brzmi dziwnie, ale dopóki nie umarłem.

- Więc Dumbledore wiedział?

Syriusz zawahał się.

- Przypuszczał, że to się tak skończy, ale nie był pewien. Jeśli byś wiedział, że przeżyjesz, to by nie zadziałało. Musiałeś wierzyć, że się poświęcasz, inaczej plan by nie wypalił.

Harry poczuł ukłucie gniewu na swojego byłego dyrektora, ale musiał przyznać, że to miało sens. Westchnął.

- Nie wiem, co mam myśleć o profesorze Dumbledore. Myślę, że po prostu chciał dla mnie jak najlepiej, ale jednocześnie… nigdy mi nic nie powiedział. Czytałem jego pamiętniki i one pomogły mi wyjaśnić parę rzeczy… ale nie lubię tajemnic. Dotarło do mnie, że zacząłem robić to samo i nie wydaje mi się, że chcę taki być.

- Wiem, co masz na myśli – odparł Syriusz. – Byłem na niego dosyć zdenerwowany przez długi czas. Myślę, że nie zrobił dobrze, jeśli chodzi o nas. Był tak skupiony na pozbywaniu się Voldemorta, że zapomniał, że mamy myśli i uczucia. On i ja rozmawialiśmy kilka razy, i to często były niezbyt przyjemne rozmowy.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Nie dziwię się.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do chrześniaka.

- Ja byłem właściwie dosyć spokojny w porównaniu z twoją matką. Była na niego prawdziwie wkurwiona. Przez dosyć długi okres na niego wrzeszczała.

- Naprawdę? – spytał Harry, zastanawiając się nad tym. Nie przywykł do kogoś będącego wkurzonego w jego imieniu.

- Naprawdę.

Jego uśmiech załamał się, gdy przez głowę przeszła mu pewna myśl.

- Syriusz, wiedziałeś, co Snape czuł do mojej mamy?

Syriusz westchnął.

- Wiedziałem, że był w niej zakochany. Wszyscy byliśmy. To jedna z wielu przyczyn, dla których James i Snape nigdy się nie mogli dogadać. Wiem, że Lily była smutna, że straciła przyjaźń Snape'a, ale przynajmniej o tyle dobrze dla niej, że nigdy nie zawędrowało to dalej niż do punktu przyjaźni. Wtedy jeszcze nie uświadomiłem sobie, że uczucia Snape'a były takie silne.

- To naprawdę dziwne – powiedział Harry. – To znaczy, z jednej strony, nienawidził mnie i traktował jak śmiecia przez cały czas, odkąd mnie poznał, ale z drugiej strony, stał się szpiegiem Dumbledore'a, bo tak bardzo kochał moją mamę.

- Wiem – zgodził się Syriusz. – To chyba nie jest żadną tajemnicą, że ja i Snape się nie dogadywaliśmy. Był chamski i nienawistny, i dużo za bardzo zainteresowany czarną magią, ale codziennie przez trzy lata ryzykował życie, żeby pomóc pokonać Voldemorta.

- Więc był dobry czy…

- Był i tym, i tym – przerwał mu Syriusz. – Gdy byłem dzieckiem, znałem większość przyszłych Śmierciożerców, z którymi zaprzyjaźnił się Snape, gdy był w szkole. Gardziłem nim za spoufalanie się z tym, czego ja tak bardzo starałem się uniknąć. Z własnej woli brał udział w czarnomagicznych rytuałach.

Syriusz przerwał, starając się wykombinować, jak wyjaśnić to Harry'emu.

- Dorastałem z tymi ludźmi i wiem, jak uwodząca może być potęga czarnej magii. Snape nie wychował się w szczęśliwym domu i dla niego Śmierciożercy stali się rodziną. Chciał kontynuować przyjaźń z Lily, mimo, że była mugolaczką. Wybrał Śmierciożerców zamiast Lily i myślę, że zawsze tego żałował. Myślę, że obwiniał się za śmierć Lily i zdecydował zmienić strony, żeby jakoś zadośćuczynić wszystkie szkody, które wywołał. Czy to czyni go dobrym? Nie wiem.

- Ja też nie – przyznał Harry. – Czuję się źle, że mu nie ufałem albo raczej że wierzyłem, że Dumbledore ma jakiś powód, żeby mu ufać, ale szczerze mówiąc, starał się zmusić mnie do myślenia, że jest winny.

- Wiem, szczeniaczku, wiem – odparł Syriusz, wzdychając.

- Więc nie umarłem – sprecyzował Harry, gdy wszystko przemyślał.

- Nie, szczeniaczku – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Syriusz. – Masz wybór – możesz pójść dalej albo wrócić. To zależy od ciebie.

Harry podniósł wzrok z uśmiechem.

- Mogę być z Ginny?

Syriusz wyszczerzył się w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Tak, możesz być z Ginny. – Roześmiał się. – Wiedziałem, że kiedyś będziecie razem. Po prostu nie myślałem, że tak szybko się pobierzecie.

- Też tak nie myślałem, Łapo, ale naprawdę jestem szczęśliwy, że już to zrobiliśmy – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem. – Jest wspaniała.

Spojrzał ponad ramieniem Syriusza, w stronę schodów prowadzących do dormitoriów.

- Z jednej strony, naprawdę chciałbym pójść dalej i zobaczyć moich rodziców. Naprawdę polubiłem pobyt w ich domu. Czuję, jakbym ich już trochę poznał. Ale nie mogę zostawić Ginny.

- Wiem, szczeniaczku – powiedział Syriusz z uśmiechem. – Twoi rodzice wysyłają całusy. Kochają cię i są tacy dumni z wszystkiego, co zrobiłeś. Twój tata jest zachwycony, że tak dobrze grasz w Quidditcha. Wracaj, kochaj Ginny i miej cudowne życie, no i dostarcz mi wielu wnuków chrzestnych. Będziemy tu, gdy będziesz gotów przejść na drugą stronę.

- Kocham cię, Syriusz.

- Ja ciebie też.

* * *

Ból, którego brakowało, gdy był z Syriuszem, powrócił z pełną siłą. Harry czuł pod sobą twardą ziemię i słyszał ciche łkanie nad nim. Jęknął lekko.

Delikatna dłoń oparła się na jego ramieniu. Poczuł, jak opada wokół jego głowy miękka zasłona, a lekki kwiatowy zapach pozwolił mu stwierdzić, że była to Ginny.

Nie ruszając się, otworzył oczy. Ginny nachylała się nad nim. Widział łzy spływające po jej twarzy. Na jej twarzy był wymalowany obraz takiej rozpaczy, jakiej jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział.

- Gin – wyszeptał najciszej, jak tylko mógł.

Ginny zbladła.

- H-Harry… Ty ż-żyjesz?

- Co się stało?

Nachyliła się bliżej.

- Gdy głupio z-zasłoniłeś mnie p-przed Śmiertelną Klątwą, o-on też p-padł. M-myślałam, że n-nie żyjesz…

Harry spojrzał przez kurtynę, jaką tworzyły włosy Ginny. Widział, jak Voldemort zaczyna się ruszać. Spoglądając na żonę, wyszeptał:

- Będzie dobrze, kochanie. Jest teraz śmiertelny.

Wskazał na zakameleonowany miecz, który wciąż był przyczepiony do jego nogi.

- Odsuń się, Gin.

Kiwając głową, Ginny pocałowała go, po czym odsunęła się. Na czworakach podeszła do Charliego, który znów był przytomny i obserwował siostrę z niepokojem. Jak wszyscy inni na polanie, zakładał, że Harry nie żyje.

- Ginny.

Spojrzała krótko na brata, po czym przeniosła wzrok z powrotem na męża. Jeszcze się nie ruszył, ale mogła powiedzieć, że obserwował Voldemorta. Nie patrząc w dół, Ginny wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła ramienia brata. Podążył za jej wzrokiem i położył swoją dłoń na jej.

Większość walk ustała, gdy wszyscy obserwowali Harry'ego i Voldemorta. Więcej osób z zamku dołączyło do walczących. Remus unieszkodliwił Lucjusza, podczas gdy Bill i Kingsley związali jednego z braci Lestrange'ów, drugi leżał śmiertelnie ranny. Dołohow podszedł do swojego pana.

- Mój panie – zabrzmiał głośny głos Dołohowa.

Voldemort ruszył się, skupiając na sobie uwagę wszystkich. Podniósł się, prychając na Dołohowa, który próbował mu pomóc. Voldemort rozejrzał się po polanie, skupiając się na Harrym, który wciąż leżał nieruchomo.

Machnięciem różdżki rzucił barierę, która oddzieliła Harry'ego i dwóch Śmierciożerców od reszty polany. Ku zaskoczeniu Ginny, Voldemort nie podszedł do Harry'ego. Patrzyła, jak obserwuje Harry'ego i zrozumiała, że Voldemort bał się jej męża.

- Jesteś teraz zadowolony, Tom? – wrzasnęła, podnosząc się na kolanach. – Zabiłeś go.

Voldemort roześmiał się, zagłuszając jęki przeciwników.

- Oczywiście. Naprawdę myślałaś, że może mnie zabić byle dziecko?

Z uzupełnioną pewnością siebie, Voldemort powędrował do Harry'ego, najwyraźniej wierząc Ginny na słowo, że Harry był martwy.

- _Crucio!_

Voldemort zaniósł się rechotem, gdy ciałem Harry'ego wstrząsnęły konwulsje. Machnięciem różdżki, podrzucił ciało Harry'ego w powietrze. Czerpał ogromną przyjemność z rzucania nim po polanie. Krzyki tych, którzy mu się przeciwstawiali, napędzały jego śmiech.

- To was wielki bohater, wasz wybraniec! Nie taki wielki, prawda? – krzyknął Voldemort. Zwrócił się do Ginny. – Panno Weasley, myślę, że się jeszcze oficjalnie nie zapoznaliśmy. Słyszałem od Lucjusza, że dosyć dobrze poznałaś młodszego mnie. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, że on umarł za ciebie.

Voldemort roześmiał się, widząc ból na twarzy Ginny.

- Był głupcem, tak jak jego mentor. Porzucił swoje życie, tak jak jego szlamowata matka!

- On nie jest… nie był głupcem! – wrzasnęła Ginny. – Kocha mnie i chciał mnie ochronić tak jak jego matka ochroniła jego!

- Miłość jakoś nie uczyniła mu za dużo dobra, chyba że coś mi umknęło? – drwił Voldemort.

- No to widocznie coś ci umknęło, bo ja tam myślę, że uczyniła mi dużo dobra.

Voldemort gwałtownie się odwrócił, gdy cała polana zamarła w szoku. Harry uśmiechnął się, pewnie stając na nogach, stając twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem.

- Co jest, Tom? Nie spodziewałeś się mojego zmartwychwstania?

Voldemort szybko otrząsnął się z szoku.

- Nie wiem, jak udała ci się ta sztuczka, ale nie będziesz się mógł ukrywać wiecznie. Chcesz, żeby ktoś inny odebrał klątwę za ciebie?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, tylko ty i ja, Tom.

- Myślisz, że możesz mnie jakoś pokonać?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Nie myślę, wiem to. Nie ma już twoich horkruksów, Tom. Tylko ty i ja.

Voldemort zawahał się, gdy usłyszał o swoich horkruksach. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie wiedział o nich wszystkich.

- Miałeś szczęście w przeszłości, chłopcze. Pokonałem Dumbledore'a, przejąłem Ministerstwo i przejąłem Hogwart.

- Nie pokonałeś Dumbledore'a. – Harry zignorował westchnięcia szoku przemykające po polanie. – Ustawił własną śmierć. Wiedział, że jest umierającym człowiekiem, tej nocy w Wieży Astronomicznej. Snape był lojalny wobec niego, nie wobec ciebie. Razem to zaplanowali.

- Że co?

- Snape był zakochany w mojej mamie. Gdy odmówiłeś ocalenia jej życia, zwrócił się przeciwko tobie. – Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc wyraz gniewu przemykający przez twarz Voldemorta. – Poprosił cię, żebyś ją oszczędził, prawda?

Voldemort prychnął.

- Mógł mieć w niej przelotne zainteresowanie, ale wiedział, że nie była jego warta.

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Nie rozumiesz i to przypieczętuje twój los.

- Znasz magię, której ja nie znam? – zaśmiał się Voldemorta. Zamachał różdżką na wysokości oczu. – Mam Czarną Rożdżkę, niepokonane Berło Śmierci! Jak chcesz to pokonać?

Voldemort myśląc, że zastraszył Harry'ego, był zszokowany, gdy zobaczył, że Harry zanosi się śmiechem. Okrążył go.

- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Nie pokonałeś Dumbledore'a. On i Snape zaplanowali jego śmierć. Snape nie żyje. Został zabity przez Notta.

- Dlaczego Nott miałby go zabić?

- Bo widział, jak Snake mi pomaga – odparł Harry. – Poza tym, to nie ma znaczenia. Czarna Różdżka wybrała już nowego właściciela. Draco Malfoy był nowym panem Czarnej Różdżki.

- Więc go zabiję. To niczego nie zmienia.

- Masz rację. To niczego nie zmienia, bo pokonałem Draco miesiące temu. Zabrałem mu różdżkę. – Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc strach powoli wchodzący na twarz Voldemorta. – Dobrze słyszałeś. To ja jestem prawdziwym panem Czarnej Różdżki.

Gniew przepełnił go i Voldemort uniósł różdżkę.

- _Avada…_

Harry zanurkował z drogi zaklęcia i jednym płynnym ruchem wyciągnął miecz, i machnął nim, przecinając się przez szyję Voldemorta. Siła uderzenia odcięła mu głowę. Harry i reszta zgromadzonych na polanie patrzyli w ciszy, jak jego głowa upadła na ziemię, a za nią jego ciało.

Harry opadł na kolana przy ciele i wziął Czarną Różdżkę, zanim mogła wpaść w niepowołane ręce. Spojrzał na ciało swojego odwiecznego wroga, próbując jakoś ogarnąć, że już jest po wszystkim. Wstał na nogi, pomagając sobie mieczem.

Krzyki i wiwaty wypełniły powietrze i tarcza, którą wyczarował Voldemort, opadła. Ginny była pierwszą, która do niego dopadła. Rzuciła się na niego, śmiejąc się i płacząc jednocześnie. Ukrył twarz w jej włosach i przycisnął ją do siebie.

- Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham cię.

Wkrótce para została zalana rodziną, przyjaciółmi i innymi ludźmi, którzy chcieli uścisnąć dłoń tego, który wreszcie to wszystko skończył. Harry nawet na chwilę nie puścił Ginny. Jedną rękę miał cały czas zawiniętą wokół niej i drugą witał się z wszystkimi. Wieści o porażce Voldemorta rozprzestrzeniły się po błoniach i szybko dotarły do zamku.

Harry i Ginny niedługo potem znaleźli się w Wielkiej Sali. Ciała Voldemorta i wszystkich jego Śmierciożerców zostały wyniesione do przedsionka, gdzie wcześniej Harry i Ginny czekali na rozpoczęcie walki.

Smutek i żal wezbrał w Harrym, gdy patrzył na ciała ofiar Śmierciożerców położone w Wielkiej Sali. Usłyszał jęk Ginny i podążając za jej wzrokiem zobaczył ciało Colina Creeveya obok Lavender Brown. Łzy zaczęły spływać im po twarzy, gdy rozglądali się po pomieszczeniu.

- Moi bracia, widzisz moich braci? – spytała przerażona Ginny.

- Bill zabrał Charliego do szpitala polowego – powiedział Harry, rozglądając się po sali, mając nadzieję na zobaczenie znajomych rudych włosów.

* * *

Ron usłyszał wiwaty odbijające się echem przez zamek, gdy on, Hermiona i bliźniacy biegli z powrotem na parter. Skończyli zamykanie Wieży Astronomicznej i Wieży Północnej, i wracali właśnie do Wielkiej Sali. Skręcili w korytarz przy klasie Zaklęć, gdy Ron zauważył w jednej z klas ruch.

Zatrzymał się i wskazał na drzwi. Fred i George pokiwali głową ze zrozumieniem, ich twarze były poważniejsze, niż kiedykolwiek je widział Ron. Spojrzał na Hermionę, widząc na jej twarzy strach i determinację.

Ron i Hermiona przycisnęli się do ściany.

- _Confringo!_

Fred i George zasypali pomieszczenie Zaklęciami Ogłuszającymi. Ron usłyszał dwa głuche uderzenia ze środka. On i Hermiona ostrożnie dołączyli do bliźniaków w środku.

- Tutaj! – zawołał Fred.

Ron podbiegł do niego z wyciągniętą różdżką. Ku jego obrzydzeniu, byli to Draco Malfoy i Pansy Parkinson. Spojrzał na braci i razem wypuścili na nich szeroki zakres klątw i uroków.

- Przestańcie! – krzyknęła Hermiona. – Nie możecie tak po prostu chodzić po zamku i zaczarowywać nieprzytomnych ludzi.

George spojrzał na nią i potrząsnął tylko głową.

- _Incarcerus._

Nachylając się, sprawdził ciasność więzów zabezpieczających dwójkę Ślizgonów, po czym chwycił ich różdżki. Przeszukał ich szaty i znalazł dodatkową różdżkę w kieszeni Pansy. Uniósł ją w górę.

- To nie Ginny?

Fred popatrzył na nią.

- Myślę, że tak. Zabierzemy ją ze sobą.

Bliźniacy wylewitowali dwójkę związanych Ślizgonów i ruszyli do wyjścia. Dotarli do końca korytarza, gdy przejściem wstrząsnęła eksplozja. Ściana wybuchła, przewracając bliźniaków i powodując, że Malfoy i Pansy upadli.

* * *

Harry patrzył, jak Bill wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali. Ginny spojrzała na niego.

- Co się stało?

- Nie wiem – odparł z nutą niepokoju w głosie. – Myślę, że dostał wiadomość od patronusa i wybiegł.

Odpowiedzi na ich pytania pojawiły się, gdy do środka wpadła grupa rudzielców i pobiegła prosto do szpitala. Ginny złapała rękę Harry'ego i pobiegli razem, żeby zobaczyć, co się stało.

- To musiało być czasowe zaklęcie wybuchowe – wyjaśniał Ron Neville'owi, gdy para podeszła. – Fred zebrał najgorsze uderzenie. Był zaraz obok ściany gdy to się stało.

Harry i Ginny pozostali z boku grupy i czekali niespokojnie na wiadomości od pani Pomfrey, która podbiegła, żeby zdiagnozować stan bliźniaków. Harry zawinął ramiona wokół Ginny, a ona oparła się o niego, czerpiąc z niego siłę. Czekali w napięciu, gdy Alicia i Susan Bones biegały dookoła, pomagając pani Pomfrey, podając jej eliksiry i rzucając zaklęcia. Ginny spięła się, gdy ubrany na niebiesko uzdrowiciel ze Świętego Munga podbiegł w odpowiedzi na wołanie pani Pomfrey.

Niebieski płomień zapalił się nad łóżkiem jednego z bliźniaków, co przyniosło zwiększoną aktywność. Dwóch dodatkowych uzdrowicieli podbiegło do pomocy.

Harry nie rozumiał większości tego, co mówili o ciśnieniu krwi i krwotokach.

- Co oznacza ten niebieski płomień? – wyszeptał do ucha Ginny.

- To… to znaczy, że ktoś przestał oddychać – szepnęła łamiącym się głosem Ginny. – Widzieliśmy to w Świętym Mungu, gdy odwiedzaliśmy tatę. Mama wyjaśniła, co to znaczy.

Jak na zawołanie, pojawiła się pani Weasley i przepchnęła się przez tłum. Zaraz za nią był jej mąż. Zatrzymali się przy łóżkach bliźniaków. Harry pocałował Ginny w czubek głowy i głaskał ją, starając się ją pocieszyć. Jego serce się łamało na samą myśl, że jeden z Weasleyów może umrzeć. Poczuł tępy ból w klatce piersiowej.

Ponura grupa czekała w ciszy. Hałas z reszty Wielkiej Sali został wyciszony, a między łóżkami trójki Weasleyów a resztą rannych postawiono przegrodę. Niemal kwadrans minął, zanim uzdrowiciele wyprostowali się i zaczęli rozmowę z panem i panią Weasley.

- Oboje są w krytycznym stanie, ale myślę, że przeżyją. – Wskazał na Freda. – Ten młody człowiek ma poważne uszkodzenia wewnętrzne, a także uraz głowy. Zabierzemy go do Świętego Munga na obserwację. Będzie raczej długo dochodził do siebie, ale powinien z tego wyjść.

Harry pomyślał, że usłyszał szloch od pani Weasley, po czym uzdrowiciel wskazał na George'a.

- Ten chłopak będzie w porządku. Zabierzemy go do Świętego Munga, ale powinien wyzdrowieć znacznie szybciej.

Przytłaczająca cisza, która zapadła wśród czekającego tłumu rozproszyła się na te wieści. Ginny pisnęła cicho, odwracając się w ramionach Harry'ego. Zawinęła ręce wokół niego, a on przyciągnął ją bliżej. Czuł, jak jej łzy spływają na jego szyję.

- Już dobrze, kochanie. Wyjdą z tego – wyszeptał Harry.

Po kilku minutach, oderwała się od niego, wycierając oczy rękawami.

- Wiem. Po prostu się przestraszyłam.

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, z głębi pomieszczenia nadbiegło wołanie.

- Ginny!

Odwracając się, Ginny zobaczyła Charliego siadającego na łóżku, a obok niego Billa. Machali do niej, żeby do nich podeszła. Podbiegła do braci i przytuliła Charliego.

- Tak strasznie się bałem – wyszeptał jej do ucha Charlie.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Co?

- Gdy V-Voldemort wycelował w ciebie różdżkę… Lestrange trafił mnie Zaklęciem Niszczącym w nogę i nie mogłem zrobić nic, żeby ci pomóc – wyjaśnił Charlie.

Charlie i Bill odwrócili się do Harry'ego, który sam wydawał się załamany na samą myśl, że Śmiertelna Klątwa mogła trafić w jego żonę.

- Harry, stary. Nigdy w życiu czegoś takiego nie wi…

- Ginewro Weasley!

Czwórka odwróciła się, żeby zobaczyć panią Weasley przedzierającą się do nich. Ginny westchnęła. Naprawdę miała nadzieję na uniknięcie tej konfrontacji przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.

Pani Weasley dotarła do nich i złapała Ginny w ramiona, przyciskając ją do siebie z całej siły.

- Ginny, gdzie ty byłaś? Tak się o ciebie martwiliśmy. Dlaczego się z nami nie skontaktowałaś? Masz w ogóle pojęcie, przez co przeszliśmy? Dlaczego nie wróciłaś do domu?

Gdy pytania dobiegły końca, pani Weasley przyjęła postawę zwykle zarezerwowaną dla bliźniaków po przekroczeniu granic.

- Coś ty sobie myślała, że uciekłaś? Powinnaś być w domu!

- W domu, mamo? – spytała Ginny. – Jeśli byłabym w domu, zostałabym zaaresztowana albo wysłana do domu. Tak czy inaczej nie byłoby to dla mnie dobre.

Temperament Ginny zapłonął, gdy zobaczyła, jak jej matka potrząsa przecząco głową.

- I nie uciekłam! Musisz wiedzieć, że Malfoy i Zabini mnie porwali, a Pansy użyła Eliksiru Wielosokowego, żeby się pode mnie podszyć. Nie udawaj, że o tym nie wiesz! Alicia powiedziała, że Neville i Seamus powiedzieli ci, co się stało!

- To było w Boże Narodzenie, młoda damo! – wrzasnęła pani Weasley. – Dlaczego się z nami nie skontaktowałaś? Dlaczego była cisza?

- Co miałam zrobić, mamo? Harry powiedział, że byliście obserwowani. Nie wiedzieliśmy, jak się z wami skontaktować bez informowania o nas Ministerstwa – broniła się Ginny.

Kątem oka Harry zobaczył, jak Neville i Seamus odganiają innych od sceny. Remus podszedł bliżej do Harry'ego, stojąc za nim dla wsparcia. Bill rzucił zaklęcia ciszy i ukradkiem przywołał różdżkę matki, gdy pan Weasley odezwał się po raz pierwszy.

- Molly, kochanie. Proszę, spróbuj się uspokoić.

Ignorując spojrzenie żony, zwrócił się do córki i rozłożył ramiona.

- Ginny.

Mimo gniewu na matkę, Ginny była szczęśliwa, mogąc znów zobaczyć rodzinę. Rzuciła się w ramiona ojca.

- Tata.

Pan Weasley uśmiechnął się, mogąc w końcu przytulić córkę.

- Cieszę się, że cię widzę, kochanie. Tak się o ciebie martwiliśmy.

- Wiem, tato. Naprawdę bym się z wami skontaktowała, gdybym mogła – powiedziała Ginny, wycierając oczy. – Po prostu myśleliśmy, że nie można ryzykować.

- Naprawdę nie mogliśmy tego zrobić, panie Weasley – powiedział Harry, odzywając się po raz pierwszy. Podszedł krok bliżej do żony, a ona złapała go za rękę.

- Powinniście byli spróbować! – wybuchła pani Weasley. Harry wzdrygnął się, widząc spojrzenie, którym potraktowała go Molly. Kontynuowała mimo uciszających spojrzeń rodziny. – Zabrałeś ją od jej rodziny!

- Nie! – odkrzyknął Harry. – Zabrałem ją od Śmierciożerców! Używali na niej Cruciatusa! Miałem ją tam zostawić?! Wyciągnąłem ją stamtąd!

Pani Weasley zbladła na myśl Cruciatusa używanego na jej jedynej córce. Otworzyła usta, jakby chcąc odeprzeć argument Harry'ego, ale Charlie jej przerwał.

- Nie, mamo. Wiem, że jesteś zdenerwowana tymi zdjęciami, ale Harry i Ginny nie mieli z nimi nic wspólnego.

Ginny patrzyła to na matkę, to na brata, powoli uświadamiając sobie, co miał na myśli Charlie.

- M-myślałaś, że to byłam ja?! Naprawdę myślałaś, że przeszłabym na ciemną stronę?

Pani Weasley wydawała się lekko zawstydzona.

- Nie… nie chciałam w to wierzyć, ale… nie wiedzieliśmy nic od was, a te wszystkie jego zdjęcia z innymi kobietami…

- Z innymi kobietami? Czy ty nigdy nie słyszałaś o farbie do włosów?

- Skąd miałam o tym wiedzieć?

- Och, nie wiem – odparła drwiąco Ginny. – Może powinnaś zaufać Harry'emu.

- Mamo, czy ty masz pojęcie, co on dla niej zrobił? – wtrącił Bill.

Pani Weasley podniosła ostro wzrok.

- Co masz na myśli?

Bill wymienił spojrzenia z bratem, po czym wyjaśnił:

- Zasłonił ją własnym ciałem przed Śmiertelną Klątwą.

Wszyscy gwałtownie złapali powietrze z zaskoczenia, gdy to powiedział, a Ginny podeszła bliżej do męża. Harry przytulił ją, a ona przycisnęła się do niego.

- Ginny i ja walczyliśmy z Bellatriks Lestrange i… i zabiliśmy ją – wyjaśnił Charlie. – Gdy Voldemort zobaczył, że nie żyje… był okropnie wkurzony. Jeden z braci Lestrange'ów mnie zdjął, a to pozostawiło Ginny sam na sam z Voldemortem. Posłał w nią Śmiertelną Klątwę, a Harry po prostu stanął na jej drodze.

Charlie spojrzał na Harry'ego, i kontynuował łamiącym się głosem.

- Wiem, że nigdy nie będę w stanie ci podziękować, ani się odwdzięczyć za to co zrobiłeś, ale jeśli będziesz kiedyś potrzebował czegokolwiek – zupełnie czegokolwiek, powiedz mi i załatwię to. – Uniósł dłoń, aby zatrzymać odpowiedź Harry'ego. – Wiem, że nie zrobiłeś tego dla nas i widzę, jak bardzo ją kochasz, ale my też ją kochamy. Chcę ci podziękować za to, co zrobiłeś.

Harry pokiwał głową, drżąc, przyciskając Ginny mocniej do siebie.

- Zrobiłem to, co musiałem. Gdy zobaczyłem, jak leci w nią Śmiertelna Klątwa… nie byłem w stanie pomyśleć o czymkolwiek innym. W ogóle nad tym nie myślałem. Po prostu ją zasłoniłem. Ale… ale musiałem…

- Co to znaczy, że musiałeś? – spytał Remus, kładąc Harry'emu rękę na ramieniu.

Spoglądając na Ginny, Harry zobaczył niezadane pytania w jej oczach. Wiedział, że będzie musiał wyjaśnić, co się stało. Spojrzał na grupę zgromadzoną w szpitalu. George'a i Freda zabrano do Świętego Munga, ale inni bracia Weasleyowie, a także Hermiona i Remus Lupin tam byli.

- Rzuciłeś jakieś zaklęcia prywatności? – spytał Billa Harry.

Bill pokiwał głową.

- Nikt inny nie usłyszy tego, co masz do powiedzenia.

- Usiądź, Harry – powiedział cicho Remus, prowadząc parę w stronę pustego łóżka. Reszta grupy usadowiła się na łóżkach bliźniaków, a Bill siedział na podłodze przy łóżku Charliego. Remus usiadł na końcu łóżka zajętego przez Harry'ego i Ginny.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Harry rozpoczął wyjaśnienia.

- Wiecie, co robiliśmy?

- Podejrzewamy, że szukaliście horkruksów. Mam rację? – spytał Bill. Widząc wyraz twarzy Harry'ego, kontynuował wyjaśnienia. – Ron i Hermiona nie mogli nam powiedzieć, co robiliście, ale wiem, że czegoś szukaliście. Diadem Ravenclaw był sporą podpowiedzią.

Harry zignorował gwałtowny wdech Hermiony i kontynuował.

- Tom Riddle stworzył sześć horkruksów. Bał się śmierci, więc starał się przedłużyć życie. Profesor Dumbledore znalazł i zniszczył dwa z nich. Pozostawił mi misję polegającą na znalezieniu i zniszczeniu reszty z nich. Nie wiedziałem aż tyle, gdy opuszczałem Norę. Ron, Hermiona i ja znaleźliśmy jeden z nich od razu, ale nie mieliśmy szczęścia w poszukiwaniu reszty. Po tym jak… odeszli, znalazłem i zniszczyłem jeden z nich w Dolinie Godryka.

Chwycił dłoń Ginny i kontynuował.

- Przyszedłem do Hogwartu, żeby poszukać kolejnego i… i udało mi się uratować Ginny. Pomogła mi i znaleźliśmy i zniszczyliśmy dwa ostatnie horkruksy. Riddle odkrył, że zniszczyliśmy przynajmniej niektóre z nich i przyszedł tu, żeby poszukać horkruksa, który tu zostawił.

- Snape… znalazł mnie, gdy szedłem do lasu. Rzucił jakieś zaklęcie, które pozwoliło mi zobaczyć niektóre jego wspomnienia. Znał moją mamę i myślę, że się w niej zakochał. Gdy zrozumiał, że był współwinnym jej śmierci, zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a i stał się szpiegiem. Jedna rzecz, której Dumbledore nigdy mi nie powiedział, to że byłem horkruksem.

Harry zamknął oczy, słysząc wokół siebie przerażone westchnienia. Poczuł, jak Ginny kładzie dłoń na jego policzku. Bał się na nią spojrzeć, ale zbierając odwagę, otworzył powieki, niepewien, co może zobaczyć w jej oczach. Ku jego uldze, widział tylko miłość i wsparcie. Ignorując innych przez chwilę, pocałował ją czule.

- Przepraszam, kochanie. Snape pokazał mi, co się stało i że musiałem umrzeć. Nie chciałem… Chciałem z tobą zostać, ale wiedziałem, że jeśli on nie zginie… nie mielibyśmy żadnego życia. – Wytarł delikatnie łzy z jej twarzy, ignorując własne. – Nie wiedziałem, jak dokładnie to zrobię, ale gdy zobaczyłem, jak cisnął w ciebie Śmiertelną Klątwą… to po prostu idealnie ułożyło się w całość. Jeśli miałem umrzeć, najlepiej było, jeśli umarłbym chroniąc ciebie.

Wciągnął Ginny na swoje kolana i przytulił ją, gdy cicho płakała.

- Przepraszam, kochanie. Nie… nie miałem czasu, żeby ci powiedzieć, co się dzieje. Po prostu…

Urwał i ukrył twarz w jej włosach.

- Kocham cię.

Remus patrzył na parę, oszołomiony siłą woli, jaka musiała być potrzebna, żeby zasłonić Ginny przed Śmiertelną Klątwą. Była to ta sama siła, która doprowadziła do tego, że Lily stanęła przed łóżeczkiem Harry'ego, starając się go ochronić od Voldemorta. Wytarł oczy i poprzysiągł sobie w duchu, że odtąd będzie zawsze wspierał Harry'ego.

Harry i Ginny pocieszali się nawzajem i szeptali między sobą. Z wyjątkowo dobrym słuchem, Remus słyszał szepty miłości i wsparcia między nimi. Po kilku chwilach, Harry uniósł głowę i pocałował swoją żonę jeszcze raz. Ginny położyła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.

Charlie przerwał ciszę.

- Nie zrozum mnie źle, Harry, ale dlaczego nie umarłeś?

Harry'emu udało się lekko uśmiechnąć.

- Nadal nie rozumiem wszystkiego, ale to było związane z ochroną krwi, którą dała mi moja matka. Nie mógł mnie zabić przez jej ochronę. Trafił mnie Śmiertelną Klątwą, ale to wywarło efekt na obydwu z nas. – Harry urwał. Nie chciał dzielić swojej rozmowy z Syriuszem z nikim oprócz Ginny i może Remusa. – Jakoś wróciłem i ponieważ chciałem się poświęcić… miałem możliwość go zabić.

Pan Weasley pokręcił głową w zdumieniu.

- To niesamowite, Harry. Zgadzam się z Charliem. Nigdy nie będziemy ci w stanie podziękować za uratowanie Ginny.

Harry spiął się i przytulił Ginny mocniej. Bał się, że Weasleyowie będą chcieli ich rozdzielić.

Bill odchrząknął.

- Harry, mówiłeś mi i Remusowi o zaklęciu, które rzuciliście – powiedział cicho.

Podszedł do nich i przyklęknął przy swoim młodym szwagrze.

- Charlie i ja będziemy was wspierać i oczywiście Remus tez. Lepiej już mieć to wszystko za sobą.

- Zgadzam się – dodał Remus. – Będę cię wspierał.

Kiwając głową, Harry popatrzył nerwowo po innych zgromadzonych.

- Gdy opuściliśmy Hogwart, musieliśmy znaleźć coś, żeby… ochronić Ginny i obejść Namiar.

- Nie da się złamać Namiaru, dopóki nie osiągnie się dorosłości – wtrąciła Hermiona, odzywając się po raz pierwszy.

- Właściwie, Hermiono, da się – odparł Bill. Spojrzał na parę z uśmiechem. – Jeśli para jest zaręczona, może ominąć Namiar.

- Zaręczona! – wykrzyknęła pani Weasley. – Nie można się zaręczyć bez zgody rodziców.

- Zaczęliśmy szukać magicznych rytuałów, zanim opuściliśmy Hogwart – wyjaśniła Ginny. – Znalazłam coś o nazwie Sponsus ex Amor albo Związanie Rąk. To starożytny rytuał zaręczynowy, który nadal może być używany, ale nie jest potrzebna zgoda rodziców. Może mieć trzy wyniki, zależnie od miłości i oddania pary. Jeśli para nie jest sobie oddana, są poważne konsekwencje – mogą stracić magię. Jeśli są sobą zainteresowani, ale jeszcze się nie kochają, zostaną zaręczeni. Jeśli już łączy ich miłość i są sobie oddani, rytuał działa jak przysięga małżeńska.

Spojrzała na Harry'ego, który dokończył za nią.

- Wykonaliśmy rytuał i… jesteśmy małżeństwem.

- Małżeństwem? – pani Weasley wpatrywała się w parę, po czym zwróciła się do męża. – Słyszałeś kiedyś o tym rytuale?

- Mamo – wtrącił Bill. – Sprawdziłem jej dane w Gringotcie. Są małżeństwem.

- Wiedziałeś o tym? – Pani Weasley wpatrywała się jadowicie w najstarszego syna.

- Molly, poprosiłem go, żeby to sprawdził – powiedział cicho Remus. – Harry'emu udało się dostarczyć mi list. Zostawił go u pastora w kościele, przy którym pochowani są jego rodzice. Wspomniał o żonie Harry'ego. Powiedziałem Billowi o liście i rozmowie z pastorem. Nie powiedziałem ci nic, bo czekałem na dalsze informacje.

- Pani Weasley, nie chcieliśmy robić nic za pani plecami ani ukrywać naszego małżeństwa przed panią czy coś – powiedział szczerze Harry. – Kocham Ginny, a ona kocha mnie. Naprawdę nie spodziewaliśmy się, że to się skończy małżeństwem, ale jesteśmy szczęśliwi, że tak się stało. Nie zrobiłbym tego, co zrobiłem, bez niej. Ona… - Spojrzał na Ginny i uśmiechnął się, po czym kontynuował. – Ona jest niesamowita. Jest mądra i wesoła, i wierzy we mnie.

Twarz pani Weasley zmiękła, gdy patrzyła na nich.

- Zawsze miałam nadzieję, że będziecie razem. Po prostu nie spodziewałam się, że to się stanie tak szybko. Potrzebuję trochę czasu, żeby… żeby to wszystko przemyśleć. Kocham was oboje.

Wstając, spojrzała na męża.

- Powinniśmy pójść do Świętego Munga.

Podeszła do pary i uściskała oboje z nich.

- Porozmawiamy później.

Ginny potaknęła, ściskając ojca. Przytuliła się do męża, patrząc, jak jej rodzice odchodzą.

* * *

_**Od autorki:**_

_Niebieski płomień nad łóżkiem Freda nie jest moim pomysłem, pochodzi z opowiadania "Follow The Phoenix". Jest świetnie, więc polecam._

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**_

_A więc jak widać po komentarzach, mój szatański plan wypalił. Lucek, wisisz mi willę w piekle. A tak zupełnie na serio, możliwe, że zajmę się owym "Follow The Phoenix", bo faktycznie jest świetne. Ale jest dużo trudniejsze ze względu na sporą ilość idiomów i odwołań do amerykańskiej kultury, amerykańskich żartów itede... _

_A w następnym rozdziale:_

_- Harry vs Hermiona,_

_- Harry vs Ron,_

_- Harry vs Minister Magii,_

_A w ostatnim rozdziale, bo jest króciutki i prawdopodobnie zrobię obydwa jednego dnia - co dalej z naszymi bohaterami?_


	24. Najlepsi kumple

- Harry!

Harry westchnął, gdy usłyszał, jak jego była najlepsza przyjaciółka woła go. Tępy ból, który wcześniej pojawił się w jego klatce piersiowej wzmocnił się. On i Ginny właśnie opuścili Wielką Salę po raczej intensywnej konfrontacji z Weasleyami. Wyczerpany czarodziej naprawdę już nie chciał się dziś z nikim ścierać.

- Harry, proszę, zaczekaj!

Westchnął. O ile dobrze znał Hermionę, wiedział, że lepiej z nią porozmawiać teraz. Zatrzymał się i czekał, aż Hermiona ich dogoni. Gdy już jej się to udało, Harry wskazał, żeby weszła za nim do jednej z pustych klas przy korytarzu. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy zobaczył spojrzenie, jakim jego żona potraktowała Hermionę. Harry usiadł przy biurku z przodu pomieszczenia, Ginny zaraz obok niego. Hermiona przechadzała się przed nimi.

- Harry, jesteś pewien, że już po wszystkim?

Harry wpatrywał się w Hermionę, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

- Więc to jest pierwsza rzecz, którą do mnie mówisz? Czy jestem pewien, że już po wszystkim? Tak, Hermiono, jestem pewien, że już po wszystkim.

Czerwieniąc się ze wstydu, Hermiona próbowała zacząć po raz kolejny.

- Przepraszam. Harry, to nie… Ja po prostu nie wiem, co się stało i…

- Więc jedyny powód, dla którego chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać, to żeby pozyskać trochę informacji? – Harry wpatrywał się w nią, na jego twarz wstąpił ból. – Straciłaś to prawo, gdy zostawiłaś mnie samego w deszczu tamtej nocy.

- Przepraszam, Harry. – Hermiona wiedziała, że nie wyraziła się odpowiednio. Czuła wzbierający lęk, że Harry odejdzie, zanim zdąży mu powiedzieć, jak źle się czuła z powodu tej całej sytuacji. – Nie chciałam cię zostawić tamtej nocy. Ja… ja po prostu chciałam zatrzymać Rona. Złapałam go, gdy się deportował.

Trzęsącym głosem, Hermiona powiedziała im, co się stało dalej tej nocy.

- Wróciliśmy, Harry. Wróciliśmy i szukaliśmy cię. Ja… nie wiedzieliśmy, co zrobić. Zostaliśmy tam przez jeszcze jedną noc i poszliśmy do Doliny Godryka. Gdy cię nie mogliśmy znaleźć… to było okropne. Tak się o ciebie martwiłam, Harry. Naprawdę. Nie miałam pojęcia, gdzie mogłeś być.

- Więc to wszystko był wypadek? – spytał Harry. – Zostawiliście mnie samego w namiocie, w deszczu, ale tego nie chcieliście? Dlaczego nie wróciliście tej nocy?

- Ja… to była taka emocjonalna noc i nie chciałam wszczynać kolejnej kłótni. Nigdy nie przeszło mi przez głowę, że stamtąd odejdziesz – powiedziała Hermiona, opadając na krzesło z przodu klasy.

Ból, ulga i gniew toczyły w nim ze sobą bój.

- Hermiono, zostawiliście mnie samego w deszczu bez żadnych zapasów. Zamiast po mnie wrócić, żebym mógł przespać się w ciepłym miejscu i zjeść normalne jedzenie, zostawiliście mnie. Poszedłem do domu moich krewnych. Nie było prądu i miałem tylko tyle jedzenia i pieniędzy, ile sobie znalazłem.

Harry znów czuł ból i desperację tych zimnych, szarych dni powracające z pełną siłą.

- Żyłem w zimnie, na puszkowanej zupie i chlebie, podczas gdy wy byliście u Weasleyów, a teraz mówisz mi „ups, to był wypadek"?

Ginny chwyciła go za dłoń. Harry spojrzał na nią i zobaczył w jej oczach miłość i wsparcie. Ignorując Hermionę przez chwilę, Ginny pocałowała go delikatnie.

Z uśmiechem wciąż na twarzy, Harry zwrócił się do Hermiony.

- Poczułem się strasznie skrzywdzony, gdy odeszliście. To znaczy, wiem, że nie było tam zbyt przyjemnie, ale nie okłamałem was ani nie zmuszałem do pójścia ze mną. Wyśmiałaś mnie, gdy starałem się was odwieść od tej misji. Więc po tym jak upieracie się, żeby pójść ze mną, gdy zaczyna się robić pod górę, po prostu mnie zostawiacie. Powiedziałem wam wszystko, co powiedział mi Dumbledore. Przez całe miesiące zastanawiałem się, co zrobiłem źle.

Hermiona słuchała ze łzami w oczach. Wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Harry kontynuował.

- Ale myślę, że wyszło na lepsze. Zrozumiałem, że muszę pozmieniać parę rzeczy, jeśli mam skończyć tą wojnę. Spędziłem tygodnie na ćwiczeniu zaklęć i nowej magii. Zbyt bardzo się na tobie opierałem i to widocznie był duży błąd. Gdy już czułem się pewniej, poszedłem do Doliny Godryka, a potem do Hogwartu. Pamiętasz, jak cały czas mówiłem, że chcę tam pójść, a ty tylko odpowiadałaś „nie, to nie jest dobry pomysł"? No i zgadnij. Nie tylko znalazłem dwa kolejne horkruksy, udało mi się je zniszczyć, ale przede wszystkim byłem tu, gdy Ginny mnie potrzebowała.

Łzy zaczęły spływać Hermionie po twarzy, ale Harry kontynuował tyradę.

- Ginny wspierała mnie i pomogła mi. Wiesz, że wciąż mogłem wyciągać pieniądze z mojego skarbca? Wszystko, co musiałem zrobić, to poprosić o to Stworka, a on wyciągnął dla mnie złoto. Opuściliśmy Hogwart z planem, i znaleźliśmy, a potem zniszczyliśmy ostatniego horkruksa. Więc żeby odpowiedzieć na twoje pierwsze pytanie, tak Hermiono, jestem pewien, że już po wszystkim.

Harry zatrzymał się i zalała go fala poczucia winy, gdy patrzył, jak jego przyjaciółka cicho płacze. Czuł się zawstydzony, że przez niego płakała, bo nie miał takich intencji. Wyprostowała się, gdy Harry skończył mówić.

- Naprawdę przepraszam, że cię zraniłam, Harry. Nie zamierzałam tego zrobić. Naprawdę chciałam tylko zatrzymać Rona, a potem wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli.

- Więc poszłaś do domu moich rodziców i nagadałaś im, że Harry was opuścił, bo zrobił się zazdrosny o Rona – dokończyła za nią Ginny, odzywając się po raz pierwszy.

Hermiona wlepiła w nią wzrok.

- Nie chciałam, żeby tak się stało. Po prostu nie chciałam, żeby Ron pokłócił się z rodziną. Nie uświadomiłam sobie, jak twoja matka zinterpretuje to, co powiedziałam.

- Że co? – spytał Harry, patrząc to na Ginny, to na Hermionę.

- Neville mi powiedział – wyjaśniła Ginny. – On i Seamus poszli do domu moich rodziców, żeby pomóc im rozgryźć, co się stało, gdy zniknęłam. Ron i Hermiona oboje tam byli i Hermiona widocznie postawiła to w takim świetle, jakbyś to ty ich opuścił, bo zrobiłeś się o nich zazdrosny.

- Nie chciałam, żeby Ron pokłócił się z rodziną – starała się wyjaśnić Hermiona. – Powiedzieliśmy im prawdę.

Harry nie powiedział nic przez chwilę, obserwując swoją byłą najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Myślał, że już nie może go bardziej zranić, ale ku swojemu przerażeniu, mylił się.

- Powiedziałaś im, że odszedłem? – zaśmiał się gorzko. – Myślę, że naprawdę podjęłaś decyzję, prawda?

- Harry…

Harry wstał i pociągnął Ginny za sobą.

- Nie, Hermiono, skończyłem tą rozmowę. Mam nadzieję, że ty i Ron jesteście razem szczęśliwi.

Para zostawiła Hermionę samą w klasie. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i płakała. Jak mogła tak nieopatrznie stracić swoją najlepszą przyjaźń?

* * *

- Pan Potter.

Harry zesztywniał, po czym odwrócił się i zobaczył przed sobą Tymczasowego Ministra Magii, Kingsleya Schaklebolta. Westchnął.

- Jest pan tu, żeby mnie aresztować?

Ginny złapała jego dłoń. Po wyrazie jej twarzy poznał, że nie dopuści do tego bez walki.

- Aresztować? Dlaczego, na Merlina, miałbym cię zaaresztować? – Kingsley spojrzał na niego, zdziwiony.

Profesorowie McGonagall i Flitwick podeszli do nich razem z Billem i Remusem i ustawili się wokół pary.

Harry ścisnął dłoń Ginny.

- Za morderstwo Carrowów, za zabicie Voldemorta albo Merlin wie za co jeszcze. Słyszałem, że jestem poszukiwany w celu przesłuchania w sprawie śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Kingsley spojrzał na niego zmieszany.

- Na Merlina, nie, Harry. Wiem, że zrobiłeś, co trzeba było. Było sporo ustaw i praw, które będziemy musieli unieważnić przez następne parę tygodni.

- A Ginny? Żadne z nas nie zostanie aresztowane?

- Nie, obiecuję, że żadne z was nie zostanie aresztowane za wasze czyny przez ostatni rok – obiecał Kingsley. Spojrzał w wyraziste, zielone oczy Harry'ego i uświadomił sobie, jak głębokie rany pozostawiło całe zło, które zostało dokonane. Zarówno Knot, jak i Thicknesse aktywnie prowadzili kampanię przeciwko niemu i wiedział, że Knot i Srimgeour próbowali wykorzystać chłopaka, żeby zyskać poparcie w społeczeństwie. – Harry, wiem, że nie masz powodu, żeby ufać Ministerstwu. Po prostu mam nadzieję, że będziesz miał trochę czasu dla mnie w najbliższym czasie, żebym mógł zrozumieć, co się stało. Wiem, że masz dosyć dobry wgląd w Śmierciożerców i miałem nadzieję, że mógłbyś się ze mną podzielić wiedzą.

Harry wymienił spojrzenia z Ginny.

- Potrzebuję kilku dni, ale obiecuję, że z panem porozmawiam.

- To wszystko, o co mogę poprosić – odparł Kingsley. – Obiecuję, że wszystko się zmieni.

Zawijając ramię wokół żony, Harry patrzył, jak Kingsley odchodził. Wziął głęboki oddech i nagle poczuł się, jakby w jego klatce piersiowej zapłonął ogień. Tępy ból, który ignorował od godzin zmienił się w ostre kłucie. Zaczął panikować, gdy dotarło do niego, że nie może złapać tchu.

- Harry? – Ginny poczuła nagły wysiłek, z jakim Harry oddychał, a raczej oddychać próbował. Odwracając się, zobaczyła na jego twarzy strach.

Remus podbiegł do Harry'ego. Spojrzał na jego twarz.

- Bill, leć po panią Pomfrey! – krzyknął.

Wsunął rękę pod ramię Harry'ego, żeby mu pomóc, gdy zobaczył, jak Ginny ugina się pod jego ciężarem. Poczuł, jak Harry ciężko się na nim wiesza. Zrobili jeden krok, gdy Harry stracił przytomność. Z pomocą Rona i Neville'a, Remus zaniósł Harry'ego do szpitala i położył go obok Charliego.

Pani Pomfrey i jeden z uzdrowicieli z Munga podbiegli do niego. Remus zobaczył, jak pani Pomfrey kręci głową, gdy rzuciła zaklęcia diagnostyczne.

- Jego płuco się zapadło i jest pełne krwi. Wiecie, jak to się stało? – spytała, zaczynając rzucać zaklęcie uzdrawiające.

- T-trafiono go w klatkę Śmiertelną Klątwą – odparła trzęsącym się głosem Ginny, opadając na łóżko brata.

- Voldemort kilka razy trafił go Cruciatusem. Tak jakby… rzucał nim po polanie – dodał Bill, wyciągając dłoń do siostry.

Mrucząc zaklęcia pod nosem, pani Pomfrey i uzdrowiciel wlewali różne eliksiry do gardła Harry'ego. Ginny ścisnęła dłoń brata, poczuła jak jej oczy wzbierają łzami. Nie mogła go teraz stracić, nie gdy już w końcu wygrali.

Po kilku pełnych napięcia minutach, pani Pomfrey wyprostowała się. Podeszła do Ginny.

- Pani Potter, pani mąż wyzdrowieje. Nie mogę zrobić nic z blizną i ranami na jego klatce piersiowej. Myślę, że będą musiały się zagoić same. Zawsze będzie miał bliznę, ale myślę, że z czasem stanie się mniej widoczna. Czarna magia pozostawia ślady. Rany powinny się zagoić.

Ginny pokiwała głową, wycierając niecierpliwie łzy.

- A co z jego płucem? Słyszała, że mówiła coś pani o jego płucach.

Pani Pomfrey przykucnęła przy Ginny.

- Jego płuco się zapadło, co znaczy, że krew wypełniła przestrzeń między płucem a opłucną. Udało nam się usunąć krew i jego płuco powróciło do normalnego stanu, ale chcę, żeby pozostał na noc na obserwację. Zawsze jest możliwość, że jego płuco znów się zapadnie.

- A-ale wyjdzie z tego? – spytała Ginny.

Pani Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się.

- Wyjdzie z tego. Przeniosę go do głównego szpitala. Może pani z nim zostać, jeśli pani chce.

- Pani Pomfrey, może pani rzucić okiem na jej nogę? – spytał Charlie. – Alicia ją wcześniej opatrzyła, ale myślę, że ktoś powinien to obejrzeć.

Wyćwiczonym ruchem różdżki, pani Pomfrey odbandażowała jej nogę. Ginny syknęła, gdy dotarło do niej, że zaklęcie znieczulające rzucone przez Alicię zaczynało słabnąć.

Pani Pomfrey oczyściła ranę i posmarowała ją gęstą, niebieską maścią, po czym znów zabandażowała nogę.

- Dam pani Eliksir Przeciwbólowy, gdy wejdziemy na górę.

Pół godziny później Ginny przebrała się w piżamę przyniesioną jej przez Stworka. Pani Pomfrey ustawiła obok siebie łóżka dla Ginny, Harry'ego i Charliego, po czym oddzieliła tą strefę od reszty szpitala.

- Pani, wszystko w porządku?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do skrzata przed nią.

- Ze mną wszystko dobrze, Stworku. A z tobą?

Stworek wyprostował się.

- Nic Stworkowi nie jest, pani. Stworkowi i Zgredkowi udało się zebrać skrzaty do walki ze złymi ludźmi. Zgredek i Mrużka zostali ranni w walce. – Westchnął. – Przykro mi meldować, że Mrużka i dwa hogwardzkie skrzaty zginęły, pani.

- Przykro mi, Stworku. Czy ktoś zajmuje się rannymi skrzatami? – spytała Ginny, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek rannych skrzatów.

- Tak, pani. Skrzaty mają swoich własnych uzdrowicieli, którzy pomagają rannym – wyjaśnił Stworek.

- Aha, dziękuję, Stworku – powiedziała sennie Ginny. Już wzięła Eliksir Przeciwbólowy, który jej dano i zaczynała się robić śpiąca.

- Niech pani sobie trochę odpocznie.

* * *

Ginny miała chwilę paniki, gdy się obudziła i zobaczyła, że Harry'ego nie ma obok niej. Wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia powróciły do niej. Siadając, zobaczyła swojego męża śpiącego w łóżku obok niej. Ostrożnie wyszła z łóżka, sprawdzając nogę. Ku jej uldze, nie czuła bólu.

Podeszła do łóżka Harry'ego. Uśmiechając się, zobaczyła Skierkę zwiniętą obok niego. Przypominała sobie, jak Stworek przyniósł im ubrania, a także przyprowadził ze sobą Skierkę z ich mieszkania w Londynie.

Pocałowała Harry'ego w czoło. Nie ruszył się, ale Skierka leniwie otworzyła oczy i przeciągnęła się.

- Hej, mała.

Ginny usiadła na łóżku Harry'ego z kotką w ramionach i patrzyła, jak jej mąż śpi.

- Wszystko z nim w porządku?

Odwracając się, zobaczyła swojego brata.

- Dlaczego miałoby cię to obchodzić? – spytała, traktując go morderczym spojrzeniem.

- Ginny…

- Daj sobie spokój, Ron. Zostawiłeś go. Jak mogłeś to zrobić?

Strach i gniew, które czuła przez ostatnie dwa dni, powróciły z pełną siłą. Położyła delikatnie Skierkę na łóżku, po czym rzuciła się na brata. Wypchnęła go z oddzielonej strefy.

- Obiecałeś mi, Ron! Obiecałeś, że będziesz mu pomagał i go wspierał, a co zrobiłeś?! Zostawiłeś go! ZOSTAWIŁEŚ GO SAMEGO, W DESZCZU, BEZ ŻADNYCH ZAPASÓW! Wiesz, że zachorował, szukając was w lesie?! Skończył w domu swoich krewnych, gdzie było zimno i nie miał prawie żadnego jedzenia, a w dodatku był przeziębiony! JAK MOGŁEŚ TO ZROBIĆ?! – głos Ginny był zimny i pełen wściekłości. Starała się nie krzyczeć, żeby nie obudzić męża.

Słowa Ginny poruszyły go do głębi. Mówiła prawdę. Obiecał jej, że będzie mu pomagał, tak samo jak obiecał samemu Harry'emu.

- Przepraszam, Ginny. Ja… to było bardzo trudne. Powiedział ci o naszej kłótni? – Z wściekłego spojrzenia Ginny wywnioskował odpowiedź. – Chyba tak. No więc… ten horkruks, to świństwo było okropne. Cały czas mi mówił… mówił mi, że jestem niepotrzebny i tylko im przeszkadzam. Po prostu wydawało mi się, że Harry jest dużo lepszy dla Hermiony niż ja.

- Co? – Ginny wpatrywała się w brata, zaskoczona. Jej gniew walczył teraz z wspomnieniami z jej pierwszego roku. Dobrze wiedziała, jak łatwo Riddle mógł manipulować myślami i lękami innych.

Ron pokiwał smutno głową, opadając na jedno z nieużywanych łóżek.

- Po prostu czułem się taki… zawsze w cieniu przy nim.

Spojrzał na siostrę, jego niebieskie oczy przepełnione były różnymi uczuciami.

- Sporo rozmawiałem z Charliem. Byłem z nim w Rumunii. Naprawdę mi z tym źle, Ginny. Bill i Charlie mnie usadzili jednego wieczoru i porozmawiali ze mną o… o tym wszystkim. Obwiniałem Harry'ego za rzeczy, które były tylko i wyłącznie moją winą. W ogóle się nie przygotowałem na tą wyprawę. Oczekiwałem, że Harry i Hermiona zrobią wszystko, i wkurzałem się, gdy to nie poszło po mojej myśli. Jedzenie… Wiem, że wszyscy sobie żartują z tego, ile jem, ale… tam prawie w ogóle nic nie mieliśmy i przez to coraz bardziej się wkurzałem.

- Naprawdę tak mi przykro, że go zawiodłem. Byłem kompletnym dupkiem. Teraz to widzę – skończył Ron.

- Dlaczego odszedłeś?

Rodzeństwo odwróciło się i zobaczyło obserwującego ich Harry'ego. Ginny podeszła do niego i zawinęła rękę wokół jego talii. Harry przytulił ją i pocałował w czubek głowy, ale jego uwaga była zwrócona na Rona.

- Wiesz, ile nocy leżałem tam, zastanawiając się, co zrobiłem źle? Tak, byłem wkurzony. Starałem się jak mogłem, ale nic ci nie pasowało. Jeśli złapałem rybę, była nie tego gatunku co trzeba. Jeśli miałem jakiś pomysł, wasza dwójka szybko go deptała. To było tak, jakbyście nagle przestali mi ufać – powiedział Harry.

- Ja… przepraszam, Harry – powiedział cicho Ron. – Nigdy nie chciałem cię zawieść.

- Byłem okropnie zagubiony przez te parę pierwszych tygodni – powiedział Harry, przytulając Ginny mocniej. – Wciąż musiałem znaleźć i zniszczyć resztę horkruksów, ale nie miałem żadnej pomocy. Mieszkałem w zimnym, pustym domu moich krewnych i ćwiczyłem moje zdolności magiczne. Jakby na to spojrzeć z innej perspektywy, zrobiliście mi przysługę. Potrafię teraz dużo więcej i jestem bardziej pewien siebie, jeśli chodzi o magię.

Potraktował Rona spojrzeniem godnym bazyliszka.

- Jakie były dwa miejsca, do których chciałem się udać?

- Dolina Godryka i Hogwart – odparł cicho Ron.

- Dobrze – powiedział Harry. – Znalazłem to, co musiałem w obydwu tych miejscach. Potrafisz sobie w ogóle wyobrazić, co mogłoby się stać, gdybym nie był przez święta w Hogwarcie?

Ron spojrzał mu w oczy, kręcąc głową.

- Nie, stary. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że strasznie mi przykro i jestem ci dozgonnie wdzięczny, że znów byłeś przy Ginny, gdy cię potrzebowała, a mnie tam nie było. Lubię o sobie myśleć jako o twoim najlepszym kumplu, ale wiem, że ostatnio taki nie byłem. Miałem sporo do przemyślenia, odkąd cię zostawiłem. Muszę przyznać, na początku byłem wkurzony. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale byłem wkurzony i obwiniałem cię o wszystko, co toczyło się nie tak w moim życiu. Trochę to trwało, zanim uświadomiłem sobie, że to ja, a nie ty, zawodziłem ludzi. Masz rację. Oczekiwałem, że to będzie świetna przygoda i w ogóle nie planowałem, że coś tam będę robił.

Ginny burknęła coś pod nosem. Ron szybko kontynuował.

- Wiem. Byłem kompletnym dupkiem. Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy sporo sobie przemyślałem. Pracowałem w kuchni w Rezerwacie Smoków i miałem zajęcia. To mi otworzyło oczy. Muszę bardziej się starać i być lepszym przyjacielem.

Podnosząc wzrok, Ron spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. Harry spokojnie spojrzał na Ginny. Szczerze mówiąc, był mniej zdenerwowany na Rona niż na Hermionę. Znał Rona i jego brak pewności siebie, ale naprawdę liczył na Hermionę.

- Co myślisz o moim małżeństwie z Ginny?

Ron skrzywił się lekko.

- Wiem, że ją kochasz. Ciężko mi się przyzwyczaić, że moja siostrzyczka już wyszła za mąż, ale nie wydaje mi się, że jest ktoś lepszy dla niej.

- Zraniłeś mnie, Ron – powiedział Harry. – Naprawdę mnie zraniłeś i musisz mi dać trochę czasu.

* * *

- Chcesz go potrzymać? – spytała Tonks z uśmiechem. Ledwo powstrzymała śmiech, widząc jego minę. Mógł pokonać najstraszniejszego Czarnego Pana, ale bał się malutkiego bobasa.

Harry posłał jej jadowite spojrzenie, po czym usiadł na duży fotel w salonie mieszkania Potterów w Londynie. Tonks delikatnie ułożyła dziecko w jego ramionach i pokazała mu, jak podpierać jego szyję i główkę.

- Jest taki mały – powiedział Harry w osłupieniu, jego strach i zakłopotanie powoli znikły. Teddy otworzył oczy i przeciągnął się lekko, po czym przycisnął się bliżej do swojego ojca chrzestnego. Harry zobaczył Ginny obserwującą go z uśmiechem na twarzy. Podeszła do niego i usiadła na ramieniu fotela.

- Jest niesamowity – powiedziała Ginny, całując go w czoło.

Tonks podeszła do swojego męża, który zawinął wokół niej ramiona.

- Podjęliśmy dobrą decyzję, prawda?

Wycierając oczy, Remus pokiwał głową.

- Prawda. Jest niesamowitym człowiekiem i niesamowitym przykładem. Tylko na nich spójrz.

Wskazał na parę, która teraz zachwycała się dzieckiem.

- Będzie go kochał i chronił z całego serca.

- Co z twoimi braćmi? – spytała Tonks, gdy odłożyła Teddy'ego do łóżeczka.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

- Dużo lepiej. George wyszedł ze szpitala w zeszłym tygodniu, a Freda wypuszczą jutro.

- To dobrze – powiedział Remus. – Wystarczy nam złych wieści. Czas na jakieś dobre.

Harry pokiwał głową. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie były naprawdę trudne. Razem trzydzieści osób zginęło broniąc Hogwartu tej nocy. Wśród nich byli Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell i Terry Boot. Harry i Ginny przyszli na wszystkie pogrzeby.

- Słyszałam, że spotkałeś się z Kingsleyem – zauważyła Tonks. – Jak poszło?

Harry skrzywił się.

- Opowiedzenie mu wszystkiego zajęło godziny i musiałem odpowiadać na pytania przez dwa dni. Ale myślę, że to pomorze. Wszyscy bardziej znani Śmierciożercy są za kratkami i udało mi się znaleźć przeciw nim dowody.

- Słyszałeś o Draco i Pansy? – spytała Ginny. – Opowiedzieli wszystko. _Czarownica_ wypuszcza cały numer poświęcony wyjaśnianiu kłamstw Pansy i opowiedzeniu ludziom prawdy.

Tonks roześmiała się.

- Słyszałam, że zrobiłaś dla nich wywiad.

Chichocząc, Ginny potaknęła.

- Zrobiliśmy wywiad i całą sesję zdjęciową. – Pocałowała Harry'ego. – Biedny Harry nie bawił się za dobrze, ale dobrze dał sobie radę.

- Więc jakie macie teraz plany? – spytał Remus.

Harry usiadł trochę prościej.

- To jedna z rzeczy, o których chcieliśmy z wami pogadać. – Chwycił dłoń Ginny. – Gin i ja opuściliśmy sporo lekcji w szkole, ale nie chcemy wracać do Hogwartu. Nie tylko tyle przeszliśmy, ale jesteśmy małżeństwem i nie będziemy żyć oddzieleni od siebie.

Wziął głęboki oddech.

- Zastanawialiśmy się, czy mógłbyś nas wyszkolić w domu. Zapłacilibyśmy ci, ale pomyśleliśmy, że byłbyś dla nas najlepszym wyjściem. Zgadzasz się?

Remus wpatrywał się przez chwilę w niego.

- Chcecie, żebym was wyszkolił?

- Tak – odparła Ginny. – Wiem, że powinniśmy zdać Owutemy, ale jak powiedział Harry, nie chcemy wracać do szkoły. Byłeś najlepszym nauczycielem Obrony, jakiego mieliśmy. No i jesteś ostatnim połączeniem Harry'ego z jego rodzicami.

Remus wymienił spojrzenia z żoną. Zawsze miał problem ze znalezieniem stałej pracy, a to z pewnością zaspokoiłoby ich ciągle rosnące potrzeby finansowe. Harry i Ginny wycofali się do kuchni, żeby dać im trochę czasu na przedyskutowanie sprawy.

- Myślę, że to świetna oferta, kochanie – powiedziała Tonks. – Uwielbiasz uczyć i wiem, że oni są bardzo zmotywowani, żeby się czegoś nauczyć. To by cię zatrzymało w domu.

- A co będzie, gdy pójdziesz z powrotem do pracy, kochanie? Co z Teddym?

- Moja mama już powiedziała, że chce przy nim pomóc – odparła Tonks.

Remus podniósł wzrok z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Dla mnie brzmi wspaniale.

- Harry!

Młodsza para powróciła do salonu. Remus uśmiechnął się.

- Byłbym zachwycony, mogąc was szkolić, dopóki nie będziecie gotowi, żeby zdać Owutemy.

- Dzięki! - Ginny podeszła do niego i uściskała go. – Naprawdę dziękuję, Remusie.

- Nie ma za co – odparł Remus. – Myślę, że to idealne wyjście.

* * *

Harry patrzył z uśmiechem na twarzy, jak Lupinowie wychodzą. Machając do nich, poczuł, jak jego żona obejmuje go. Odwrócił się w jej ramionach, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy nachylił się, żeby ją pocałować.

- Kocham cię.

- Ja też cię kocham – wyszeptał, całując ją po szyi. Uniósł głowę i pocałował ją namiętnie. Odpowiedziała z równym entuzjazmem, wplatając palce w jego włosy.

Zamknął drzwi, a ona przycisnęła go do nich, wślizgując ręce pod jego koszulkę.

- Ściągnijmy to z ciebie.

Harry zgodził się, po czym oboje pozbyli się ubrań. Uniósł ją w powietrze i zaniósł do sypialni.

Kilka godzin później, Harry obudził się z drzemki, z żoną wciąż w ramionach.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że już po wszystkim – powiedział. – Naprawdę możemy żyć własnym życiem.

- To prawda – odparła Ginny. – Możemy żyć jak tylko chcemy, dzięki tobie.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**_

_Ostatni rozdział za jakieś dwie godziny lub mniej, czekejcie spokojnie. _

_Co do "Follow the Phoenix", czekam na odzew autora, coby nie było, że publikuję jego historię bez pozwolenia. A jeśli nie odezwie się do końca tygodnia, no cóż, myślę, że i tak nie miałby nic przeciwko, więc zacznę tłumaczenie tak czy inaczej._


	25. Epilog

**Pięć lat po Klęsce Voldemorta**

Neville podniósł wzrok, gdy Ron wszedł do Dziurawego Kotła.

- Ron! Cześć, stary!

- Neville! – zawołał Ron, obdarzając przyjaciela uściskiem. – Co u ciebie? Słyszałem, że podróżowałeś.

- To prawda – potwierdził Neville. – Właśnie wróciłem z RPA.

- Wow. – Ron był pod wrażeniem. – Więc teraz przebywasz w Dziurawym?

- Tak – odparł Neville, gdy usadowili się w boksie z tyłu pubu.

- Nie chciałem zostawać z babcią, więc mieszkam sobie tutaj.

Zarumienił się, gdy Hanna Abbott podeszła do nich, żeby odebrać zamówienia. Gdy już złożyli zamówienie, Ron zwrócił się do Neville'a.

- Czyli… Hanna?

Roześmiał się, gdy twarz Neville'a przybrała kolejny w skali odcień czerwieni.

- Tak, wyszliśmy raz albo dwa na kawę. Jest naprawdę miła.

Ron pokiwał głową.

- Zawsze była bardzo przyjazna. Więc teraz wybierasz się w jakieś tropiki czy zostaniesz w rodzinnych stronach przez chwilę?

Neville potrząsnął głową. Pracował w aptece na Pokątnej jako jeden z ekspertów Zielarstwa po tym, jak ukończył Hogwart.

- Właściwie to nie. Będę pracował w ich hodowli w Newsbury.

- Hej, gratki, stary! To super.

- Więc czym się teraz zajmujesz? – spytał Neville. – Nadal pracujesz z bliźniakami?

- Nie, zacząłem pracować dla Departamentu Czarodziejskich Gier i Sportów – powiedział dumnie Ron. – Jestem tam już od prawie dwóch lat.

- Dwa lata? Wow, tyle minęło odkąd się ostatnio widzieliśmy?

- Chyba tak – odparł Ron. – Czy to nie było na weselu Seamusa i Demelzy?

- Tak, chyba tak – powiedział Neville, zaskoczony. – Ciężko uwierzyć, że to było tak dawno. Widziałem ich ostatnio.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. Byli w RPA na Mistrzostwach Świata. Harry i Ginny również tam byli – wyjaśnił Neville. Zarumienił się, gdy spojrzał na Rona.

Ku jego uldze, Ron pokiwał głową.

- Dostałem list od Harry'ego o Mistrzostwach Świata. Jemu i Ginny tak się spodobała południowa Afryka, że postanowili tam zostać na jakiś czas.

- Tak, Ginny bardzo się podobały rezerwaty zwierząt. Chce się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o Opiece Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Po Mistrzostwach, pojechali do Zimbabwe, żeby spędzić wakacje w Victoria Falls.

Oczy Rona rozjaśniały.

- Słyszałeś już ich wieści?

Neville zaczął kręcić głową, ale urwał.

- Ginny jest w ciąży?

- Tak, właśnie nam powiedzieli – odparł Ron z entuzjazmem. – Mama jest zachwycona. Chciałaby, żeby byli bliżej, ale naprawdę jest zachwycona, że będzie miała kolejnego wnuka.

- To super. Strasznie się cieszę – powiedział Neville. – Demelza powiedziała, że myślała, że Ginny może być w ciąży, ale ani Harry, ani Ginny nic nie powiedzieli.

Hanna przyniosła ich zamówione posiłki, obdarzając Neville'a szerokim uśmiechem. Gdy Ron zaatakował swoją zapiekankę pasterską, Neville spytał:

- Czyli już się dogadujecie z Harrym?

Ron skrzywił się lekko.

- Tak, pisaliśmy do siebie. Obaj popełniliśmy błędy i teraz już dużo lepiej się dogadujemy. On i ja poszliśmy zobaczyć mecz między Gimbi i Patongo kilka miesięcy temu i było super. – Uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. – Słyszałeś o mnie i o Hermionie?

- Co? – Neville wyglądał na zszokowanego. – W końcu jesteście razem?

Ron zarumienił się.

- Tak. Studiowała we Francji i Australii, a potem wróciła do kraju, żeby pracować w Ministerstwie. Zaczęliśmy się spotykać i było… super. Częściowo cieszę się, że nie byliśmy razem w Hogwarcie. Nie wiem, jak byśmy to przetrwali. Ona też już zakopała topór wojenny z Harrym i Ginny. Trochę to trwało, ale już się dogadują.

- To świetnie, Ron – powiedział Neville. – Cieszę się.

* * *

**Dziesięć lat po Klęsce Voldemorta**

Ginny zadrżała, gdy jej bose stopy dotknęły zimnej, kamiennej podłogi. Przeszła przez pokój i otworzyła drzwi, po czym wyszła na balkon. Rozejrzała się po obszernym ogrodzie z mieszanymi uczuciami. Uwielbiała dom, z boiskiem do Quidditcha i basenem, ale nie była pewna, jak się czuje z powrotem do Anglii. Byli w kraju dopiero dwa dni, a media już ich oblegają.

_Prorok Codzienny_ wypuścił ogrom artykułów o Potterach, gdy Harry'ego wybrano na szukającego narodowej reprezentacji Anglii. Większość z nich była pozytywna i rozpływała się nad pokonaniem Voldemorta, ale były też takie, które wyciągały stare historie o niej. Nawet po dziesięciu latach i pełnym przyznaniu się Draco Malfoya i Pansy Parkinson-Nott, wciąż byli ludzie, którzy wierzyli w historie, że Ginny była związana z czarną magią. Czasami myślała, że dwuletnie wyroki, które Pansy i Blaise dostali za współudział w jej porwaniu były zbyt lekkie.

Podskoczyła lekko, gdy Harry cicho podszedł z tyłu i zawinął ramiona wokół niej.

- Hej, piękna – wyszeptał, obsypując jej szyję pocałunkami.

Rozluźniając się w ramionach męża, Ginny lekko odchyliła głowę.

- Co się stało, kochanie? – spytał Harry.

- Czy podjęliśmy właściwą decyzję, Harry? – odparła cicho Ginny. Odwróciła się w jego ramionach, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Masz na myśli powrót do Anglii?

Ginny pokiwała głową.

- Po prostu czuję się taka rozdarta. Uwielbiam podróże, a i tak wystarczająco często widzimy się z rodziną. Wszyscy nas odwiedzili tego lata.

- Myślałem, że chciałaś, żeby dzieci uczyły się w Anglii? – odparł Harry.

Ginny westchnęła.

- Wiem. James i Syriusz są zachwyceni, że będą mogli widzieć się z kuzynami częściej. Uwielbiam nową pracę w magicznym zoo, a ty grasz dla Anglii. Po prostu… Chciałabym, żeby więcej się zmieniło. Nie mieszkaliśmy w Anglii przez ponad dziesięć lat i myślę, że już mieliśmy nadzieję, że nie będziemy głównym tematem dla gazet.

- Wiem, kochanie – powiedział Harry. – Mam nadzieję, że to wkrótce ucichnie.

Uśmiechając się do niego, Ginny pokiwała głową.

- Ja też. – Roześmiała się. – Po prostu… wiesz, jaka jestem, gdy się przenosimy w jakieś nowe miejsce. Zawsze na początku jestem nerwowa i po paru dniach się uspokajam.

Harry uniósł ją i okręcił w powietrzu.

- Myślę, że znam sposób, żebyś poczuła się lepiej.

* * *

Ginny nuciła pod nosem, gdy kończyła ostatni obchód wybiegu jednorożców. Uwielbiała swoją pracę w zoo i mimo jej lęków, gazety szybko straciły ogromne zainteresowanie nimi. Potterowie szczęśliwie mieszkali w domu w Anglii. Przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy przyjęli w gości ogromną ilość przyjaciół i rodziny.

James i Syriusz szybko zaprzyjaźnili się z Franką i Roksaną, dziećmi George'a i Angeliny, a także z trójką dzieci Billa i Fleur. Percy powrócił do rodziny, ale nie widywał się z Ginny zbyt często. Fred i Charlie mimo ogromnych wysiłków matki wciąż musieli się jeszcze ożenić. Hermiona była w ciąży z pierwszym dzieckiem jej i Rona. Lupinowie ze swoją trójką dzieci i Woodowie ze swoimi dwoma chłopcami również byli częstymi gościami. Harry i Oliver grali razem w Quidditcha po raz pierwszy od ponad dekady i świetnie się bawili.

Odgłos śmiechu powitał Ginny, gdy wróciła z pracy do domu. Podążając za hałasem, wyszła na patio. Harry z ich bliźniakami latał nisko w kołach. Na swojej miotle utrzymywał w równowadze ich dwuroczną córeczkę, Lily. Z Potterami latali Oliver i jego dwójka chłopców, Colin i Mark.

Alicia odwróciła się, gdy usłyszała Ginny.

- Zachowywali się dziś? – spytała Ginny, gdy przywitała się z przyjaciółką.

- Pewnie – odparła Alicia. – Chłopcy świetnie się bawili. Oliver i Harry wcześnie skończyli trening, więc przyszliśmy tutaj, żeby mogli sobie zagrać.

- Wygląda na to, że świetnie się bawią – odpowiedziała Ginny, spoglądając na swoją najmłodszą córkę, Heather, w jej kołysce. Podniosła ją i przytuliła do siebie.

- Więc cieszysz się z powrotu do Anglii? – spytała Alicia.

Obserwując męża i dzieci, Ginny pokiwała głową.

- Cieszę się. Polubiłam podróże, ale naprawdę cieszę się, że mogę być blisko rodziny i przyjaciół. Gdy opuszczaliśmy Anglię, byłam zmęczona całą tą uwagą i rozgłosem. Prasa wciąż o nas pisze, ale nie są tacy nienawistni, jak wcześniej.

Uśmiechnęła się, słysząc pisk Lily, gdy Harry zatoczył pętlę wokół Jamesa.

- Może nie takie życie sobie zaplanowałam, ale to mi się podoba jeszcze bardziej.

Harry podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na nią.

- Kocham cię.

Ginny posłała mu całusa i podeszła, żeby dołączyć do rodziny.

**FINE**

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**_

_I oto "Niezamierzone Konsekwencje" dobiegły końca! Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, jak dla mnie zarąbiste. Miejcie mnie na oku, bo niedługo zacznę kolejne tłumaczenie!_

* * *

**_"Niezamierzone Konsekwencje" w liczbach:_**

_- 73 531 słów_

_- 412 961 znaków_

_- 50 godzin tłumaczenia_

_- 13 zjedzonych zupek chińskich (tak, liczyłem!)_


End file.
